Sakura No Yousei
by blackkunoichi
Summary: When Sasuke starts to feel more than what shows for his pink haired teammate, an adventure unravels involving love, deciet and false hopes. Can they rekindle their love after the cursed seal is within both of them? pairings naruxhina, shikaxino, nejixten,
1. Sharingan In The Mist

WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE EXTRAVAGANZA YOU"VE BEEN WAITING FOR. YES IT IS

Sakura No Yousei! The first fanfic written by: black kunoichi

hehe just kidding, to all i've just officially scared off, i'm terribly sorry for the fright, but i'm just a tad excited is all. I just would like to say for the first 11 chapters, the rating is T, but from that point on, the rating will be changed to M due to sexual activity involving charecters WOOT WOOT! yeah but thats just the way the cookie crumbles.

For those who wish it to stay within their innocent limits, i will be updatingchapter 12with an edited version to please those who don't want to taint their little minds, but for those who are all for the grrrroar, i will be informing you at the beggining of chapter 12 ( i know its like way late to post this, but i figured its fare warning) i like to respect the wishes of all my readers so this is for you guys. If you clearly have a problem, please contact me through email or a message! anyways, arigato and please enjoy..

SAKURA NO YOUSEI CHAPTER ONE!...

* * *

Sakura No Yousei: Chapter 1- The Sharingan in the Mist

The sunrise appeared on the horizon. A sandy, unpaved path lined by forest opened before the waiting figures in the cool morning light. The sun slowly rose over the grassy hills of Konoha village, basking it in a warm red-orange glow, a group of eager teenagers waiting by the town's entrance. A pink-haired girl looked anxiously around, moving side to side to maintain warmth in her bare legs. A raven-haired boy stood silently, hands in his pockets, his face expressionless. Lastly, an energetic blonde-haired boy paced impatiently in front of the intricately carved pillars guarding the village's entrance.

The warm glow from the sun stretched forward, creeping gradually up the dirt path, illuminating the three standing, warming their skin with its soothing rays. The village soaked up the heat, its inhabitants waking as the sun shone through their open windows. A light, balmy breeze swept through the forest as the approach of summer made itself known.

An enormous mountain came to life as the sun swept its light up the steep slopes, revealing the faces of the ancient hokage carved in the stone's vast cliff wall. The four olden visages watched over the village, their gaze protecting. The eyes of the powerful leaders seemed to cast down upon the trio still standing, waiting, for something. Finally the blonde boy had had enough.

" Where is he!" yelled Naruto loudly, fuming as he paced, slowly wearing a shallow trench in the dirt. The other two turned to face him. Sakura glared at him behind her emerald eyes, frustrated herself that their sensai was constantly late when it came to important dealings. Sasuke simply returned his onyx eyes to the path they would soon travel down, leaving the village behind them as they made their long journey to The Land Hidden In The Mist.

His eyes turned to the girl across from him. He watched her intently as she tied her headband at the base of her neck, its smooth metal slate crowning her, soft pink hair. The symbol of their village reflected the light as she brushed her hair carelessly away from her face, neatly tucking the rosy strands behind her ear, only to have the locks fall stubbornly back to the side of her face. Annoyed, she left her hair alone, realizing it would remain difficult. He laughed inwardly at her innocence, her face in a slight frown as she stared down at her hands.

She seemed to notice him watching her when she looked up to meet his eyes upon her, a smile lighting her face. He looked away suddenly, scowling as he returned his eyes to the path. Her smile faded, her heart sinking sadly as she watched him.

She had always wished Sasuke would pay attention to her, its what she wanted most of all. She tried everything she knew to get closer to him. Even being his friend would satisfy her, but he only thought of her as a pestering nuisance, constantly getting in his way and annoying him with her happy disposition. She had asked him out many times, only meeting his cold gaze as he brushed her off, telling her hurtful things that made her cringe.

Her heart had been broken many times by this same boy and yet she stood by him faithfully, always there to help him, even if he never accepted it. Sasuke thought of Sakura as pathetic, always holding her heart out to him, only to have him push it back into her face, rejecting her every effort to aid him or become nearer to him.

This is the way it had been ever they had become Squad 7. Naruto in turn had a huge crush on Sakura, baffled at why she even cared about Sasuke. He was callous and cold hearted, only one goal in his mind. 'He will never care, Sakura,' Naruto had said so many times before, but not wanting to believe him, she continued to devote every waking minute to him.

So she stood watching him, his cold stare cast down the lonely road to unknown dangers, but she didn't care what risks they were taking. They were Genin. Although it was somewhat of a low rank in the ninja totem pole, they were a strong three-some. Sakura being the only one who ever paid attention in ninja class, was wise, her intense intelligence necessary to survival as a group. She knew every jutsu by heart, even if she was incapable of performing them all.

That was where Sasuke and Naruto came in. As rivals, they were constantly pushing themselves to top one another in every fighting style. They needed each other though. Without their stubborn competition, neither would be as strong as they were now. With the guidance of Sakura, they learned complicated and intricate jutsus, surpassing all their former classmates. Naruto was the goof ball, the outcast, the always determined.

He pushed himself hard to accomplish everything to become the fifth Hokage. His simple task was to earn the respect of the villagers and his peers, doing whatever it took to do so. When he was born, he had been instantly rejected. The reason, he was told, was that he contained the legendary nine tailed fox that ravaged the lands long before his birth. In order to stop the immortal beast, the forth Hokage was to trap it in a living vessel.

At that time Naruto was the chosen newborn to house the fox's spirit. It gave him his own incredible power, but he was foolish and did nothing to learn how to harness the power the fox gave him. And Sasuke, the lone Uchiha. He struggled with life, left solitary as his parents were murdered when he was younger by his only brother, Itachi. His purpose was to avenge his family's death by eliminating his brother.

Gruesome was his task, yet he knew it was the only way to release him from his nightmares. He also had one thing neither Naruto nor Sakura had. He had the Kekai Genki, the Sharingan. It was in his bloodline, an immense power that ran through his veins. Although he had never found it necessary to use it, it lied in his eyes, dormant till the day when its purposes would be needed. He had once produced it when Naruto had angered him terribly, but he found it had drained him of almost all his chakra, so he refrained from any emotion that would unleash it. Instead he focused on increasing his chakra levels so that when the time came, he could use it regularly to defeat his foes.

Perhaps that was why he was such a brooding curiosity. He barely spoke if he could help it, and when he did, it was to say very little. But since his time with his two teammates, he had opened up a little, become slowly more sociable. He still got aggravated when asked too many questions, as conversation was never his strong point.

This happened to be when Sakura asked about things she had no business knowing about. He was short tempered with her inquisitive nature. He found her to talk too much, but lately he found her chatter to be comforting especially when directed at him.

He had no idea why he suddenly felt kinder to Sakura. He even began to care when other boys from the village talked to her, especially Naruto, who constantly asked her out and hit on her. He noticed the small changes in her dress, like a different colored kimono, but he didn't find the current ones small at all.

She recently traded her long skirted kimono for a tight fitting, long, sleeve-less shirt, still embroidered with the Haruno emblem, being the usual shade of red she was fond of. As for the shorts, they were swapped for black bikini-like bottoms. She wore a many-pouched satchel around her hips as not to reveal too much of herself, but it did expose her amazing slender legs. She replaced her sandals for tall, strapped, black boots.

Her whole attire gave her an immediate matured look, her appearance radiating the serious ninja she was becoming. Her usual kunai satchel was still wrapped around her upper thigh as it covered some skin, but not enough to refrain Sasuke from staring at her perfect legs. She simply noted it as summer clothes and since they were going to travel, she thought it more appropriate to have less to carry in her pack, although she did bring her old kimono in case of colder weather.

As always, Naruto was the first to compliment on her somewhat drastic, yet pleasing change, drool pouring from his more than slightly agape mouth. She had simply smiled at him but warned him to keep his distance as they trained, not wanting him to get his saliva on her.

She laughed joyously when they fought one another and Naruto couldn't focus long enough to even block Sakura's attacks. The sound of her laughter had filled Sasuke's ears and he smiled at her bubbly nature. He started to find himself entranced at her behavior; he even started thinking about her when they were apart. He was confused at why he started feeling this way for his bubblegum haired teammate.

He carefully thought over this as a shadow moved in the trees behind him. Sakura was the first to notice. Casually, she strolled over to Sasuke and stopped in front of the tree behind him. He watched her calmly, sensing the presence of a forth person hidden in the tree foliage above, neither of them realizing Naruto's shuffling foot falls had ceased.

" Sensai, we know its you, you're 10 minutes late, we should have left by now," Sakura said sternly, her eyes pinpointed on the figure hiding in the green leaves.

" What are you looking at Sakura," said Kakashi-Sensai, strolling out of the village entrance, his usual book " Icha Icha Paradise" held open in his hand. Sakura turned on her heels at the sound of his voice. Clearly startled, she looked from Kakashi to the tree, a frown on her face, her eyes quizzical.

" Then who's in the tr…GET OFF ME NARUTO!"

Naruto had jumped out of the tree, tackling Sakura to the ground, pinning her hands to her sides, a look of glory adorning his face.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT, GET OFF!" she said, breaking his grasps on her hands and shoving him off her. He fell backward to the ground roughly, emitting a small " oof " as he landed. Sitting up, Sakura rubbed her head, her eyes closed as a sharp pain throbbed through her head. She opened her eyes to find Sasuke's hand outstretched in front of her. Looking up at him, she studied his face, wondering if she got hit harder than usual and she was seeing things.

" Are you going to take my hand or not," he said evenly. She reached up, setting her hand in his. He slowly hoisted her up to his level, surprised at how light she was. He stood with her hand in his for a few seconds, looking into her clear emerald eyes. Sakura felt herself blush as her gazed at her, an unfamiliar look gleaming in his eyes. 'Its almost like he's looking into my eyes…longingly,' she thought before breaking eye contact with him.

" Um… Thanks Sasuke-kun," she said, releasing his hand and brushing herself off. Sasuke simply muttered " your welcome" while shrugging and turned to Naruto who remained motionless on the ground. He looked at Naruto who was watching Sakura brush the dirt from the satchel around her hips and back.

He seemed too focused on her careful grooming to care he was still lying in the cold sand. She tossed her hair lightly over her shoulder, its pink color capturing the light, making it shimmer as it fell behind her. Her green eyes fell upon Naruto who looked away quickly. He picked himself off the ground and advanced toward Sakura, his eyes cast at the ground. He stopped before her and he slowly lifted his head.

" I'm real sorry, Sakura, I hope I didn't hurt you."

" Its okay Naruto," Sakura said, seeing the guilty look on his face. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling sincerely. He instantly returned her smile, his wide toothy grin taking up his face. He raised his arms and placed the behind his head as he did usually. Turning to Kakashi-Sensai, he simply stood there, his smile still plastered to his face.

" So, can we go?" Naruto asked hopefully. Sakura instantly turned and waited for his answer, as did Sasuke. Kakashi simply looked at all three of his pupils before closing his book and stuffing into his satchel.

" Well we can leave…. as soon as our assignment gets here." He said, beaming at them, although his smile went unseen because of his mask that hid his lower face. They all groaned at the prospect of waiting even longer. The cool morning air had now diminished completely and Konoha village came to life. People left their houses to go about their business, greeting each other as they went.

An old, gray haired man approached the foursome slowly, a large packed perched upon his back, a straw hat concealing his face. Kakashi-Sensai reached forward, grasping the hand of the old man and introduced him to the three Genin behind him.

" That's Sasuke, Sakura and..."

" Naruto Uzumaki, soon to be fifth Hokage," said Naruto beaming, stepping forward to greet the man. He extended his hand, waiting for the man to shake it. He remained standing as he was, not even paying attention to Naruto's outstretched hand.

" So they send a bunch of children to protect me, do they," the man retorted sarcastically, hoisting his pack higher upon his back before advancing down the travel beaten path. The three of them stood there slightly astonished at the man's rude comment.

Sasuke simply scowled at the thought of being called a child while Sakura stood expressionless at the man's lack of manners, her arms crossed irritably. Naruto, on the other hand, raced forward to block the man's path, an angry look on his face.

" What did you say, old man!" Naruto yelled, fists clenched, eyes glaring at the man in front of him. The man simply let out a haughty laugh, raising his head to meet Naruto's glare.

" So you think a weak little kid like you can become Hokage, do you? Well you probably barely graduated ninja school. Why, I bet you had to coax that girl to help you pass. I wouldn't waste your time dreaming." The man's words caused Naruto's anger to rise closely to boiling point, his hand itching at his satchel containing his kunai and shuriken.

Taking notice of the would be scene, Kakashi stepped forward and blocked Naruto from the man. Kakashi turned to face the man, his face stern.

" I assure you my pupils are the strongest out of our village, you are in good hands."

" Well I hope so, wouldn't want the little one getting hurt," he said sarcastically before passing Kakashi and Naruto and continued walking down the trail.

" What a nasty old man," Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

" Yeah," said Sasuke," I like him already."

Sakura raised her hand to suppress a giggle and walked forward to join Kakashi-Sensai and Naruto as they made their way deeper into the forest and farther away from home. Sasuke followed behind, hands in pockets, watching Sakura reprimand Naruto on his embarrassing behavior. " You should have just ignored him Naruto," she said quietly, leaning close to him to avoid being overheard. Sasuke tensed as he watched her whisper something in his ear, a smile spreading across her pink lips.

Naruto laughed heartily and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. She laughed along, her hand reaching up to rest on his wrist. Sasuke frowned, watching them with disgust.

'Sakura usually never lets Naruto touch her, so why is she letting him hold her by his side?' thought Sasuke as his pace quickened to catch up. He watched infuriated as Naruto nuzzled Sakura's hair and whispered something to her, which caused her to turn her face to him, her cheeks a bright pink, her mouth wide in surprise. She glanced back at Sasuke and looked back in front of her quickly, but not before revealing a wide smile.

He wondered suspiciously what Naruto had said to her and why she had looked at him. Sakura laughed and pushed at Naruto with her free hand, but he maintained his hold on her. He just smiled, pulling her into his arms and sweeping her up with his other hand. She gasped and giggled, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck in case he were to drop her. Her eyes glistened with tears as she laughed loudly, Naruto spinning her around. Sakura's hair flowed behind her, her emerald eyes glowing, her mouth turned up in a joyous smile. Naruto stopped and set her down, slightly wobbly but laughing the whole time.

Sasuke felt anger rise along with another emotion. He couldn't tell what it was. He had felt it before and it seemed to only happen when Sakura was around. He tried not to let it show, but to no success. Sakura was stopped ahead of him, arms wrapped around her waist, her laughter dying.

She straightened up to find Sasuke had stopped beside her, facing ahead. She turned to face him but he continued to watch Naruto and the others slowly get farther away. Sakura's eyes studied him curiously before he turned his eyes upon her. Slightly surprised by his expression, she looked up at him, nervously smiling. He smiled back at her, a faint smile, but one nonetheless.

Reaching his hand to her face he brushed away a strand of hair that stuck to her ebony lashes. Sakura closed her eyes briefly at the touch of his hand against her face. Feeling the warm contact of his fingertips she opened her eyes to find him looking intently at her, the same way he had earlier. He shifted his body towards her, his eyes examining her features carefully. He stepped closer, mere inches from her when he spoke.

" What did Naruto say to you?" he said casually. Slightly disappointed, she met his onyx eyes.

" Nothing really, except he had caught you looking at me this morning," she said in a teasing tone, making him slightly uncomfortable. He felt a warmth sneak into his face as he turned from her and began walking. Confused, Sakura pursued him, her satchel swishing about her hips as she caught up to him.

" Sasuke…"

" Sakura, Sasuke, stop lagging behind," yelled Kakashi-Sensai over his shoulder. Sakura blushed and ran forward to catch up. Sasuke watched as her boots hit the ground, creating small clouds of dust. Her satchel moved side to side, the weapons clinking against each other melodiously. Her black bottoms became exposed as she slowed to a walk beside Kakashi, her satchel swinging around her hips.

She glanced back at him, still puzzled about his silent response to her words, the faint blush she had noticed. She would never expect Sasuke to take interest in her, he was simply curious at Naruto's comment. She knew he had no time for girls and yet there was something in the way he looked at her.

Dismissing her thoughts she listened to Naruto argue with the man they were assigned to protect. Sasuke remained distant from the group, walking along slowly, his eyes resting on the pink-haired konoichi. How could he be so careless to allow Naruto to notice him staring at Sakura? He scolded himself for being so foolish to admire Sakura when Naruto was around. He continued to ponder these thoughts when a thick mist slowly crept in. He shivered as the cold mist raised the hairs at the nape of his neck.

" That's weird, I don't remember mist ever coming in early summer. We shouldn't expect rain at least for another couple of months," Sakura stated curiously.

" That's because this is no normal mist. Stay close and quiet," said Kakashi-Sensai, his eye cautiously exploring the forest to each side of them. They continued to walk silently, undisturbed for a few hours, but the mist never let up.

" Gah, what's with the mist!" Naruto blurted out as they carried on through the mist.

" Quiet Naruto, you want to get us killed," growled Sakura, slapping him on the back of the head. He glared over at her and rubbed his head gingerly, the spot where her hand made contact slightly stinging.

" Be quiet, both of you. We must proceed as silently as possible."

Kakashi-Sensai pushed up his headband to reveal his Shuringan. He gazed around, reading the chakra in the trees. There was no sign of anyone. Sighing he pulled his headband back over his eyes and maintained his steady pace. Sakura watch the sensai with interest and apprehension. 'If they were in any real danger, Kakashi would protect them.' She thought, although the reality of the situation made her anxious.

She dropped her hand to rest at her thigh, her fingers brushing the satchel's fabric reassuringly. She had a habit of seeking the feel of her satchel. Knowing her weapons were close at hand calmed her and gave her a sense of control if she were ever in any real danger.

Sasuke noticed Sakura nervously snap and unsnap the button on her satchel. This was one of the small things he had come to know and love about her. Her unconscious tendencies were innocent and laughable but he held back the chuckle bubbling up from his stomach. She was calm though, even as she fiddled with the satchel. She knew better than to let the situation get the best of her. Although she didn't show it, she was quite a skilled fighter, Sasuke had no doubt about that.

She was perfectly capable of protecting herself and the bridge-builder, if something were to happen to them. He smiled as he thought of how much she had changed from school. She used to be the lovesick girl who trailed at his feet and only desired to be a ninja just to get near him. It was sad at the time when he thought back on it. Sakura has great potential and she wasted so much time hoping he would care about her.

But as she learned more about him and the more he rejected and ignored her, the more distant she grew. There were subtle changes in her attitude toward him. She was always the cheerful one, but she had forgot about pursuing him, although he sometimes could see the same look on her face he had seen before when she adored him. She used to call him Sasuke-kun every time she addressed him, but now it was just plain old Sasuke.

Some part of him missed the way it used to be, when she still desired to be with him, when she had said his name with the small adoring suffix. But it was to be expected. He was hardly what you could say kind to Sakura. He was mean to her, telling her off for being weak, rejecting her when she tried to help him. He scowled at how things could be different if he had treated her better. Maybe he wouldn't be alone.

" Sasuke, are you okay, you seem distracted today," said Sakura, moving to walk next to him.

" I'm fine, mind your own business," he said coldly. He could feel the warmth from her body disappear as she moved away from him. Why did he do that? Why couldn't he just say it was nothing and smile at her like Naruto did?

If he was going to do something he had better do it now. He turned, locating Sakura standing next to Naruto, head bowed slightly, her smile replaced with a frown. He reached out to grab her arm, but his hand was suddenly pulled to his side.

" Shuriken! MOVE!" Kakashi-Sensai yelled as the small circular blades cut through the crisp, misty air. He moved forward, catching the shuriken on his fingers and quickly tossing them at the spot they emerged from. They scored through the tree and met its trunk with a dull "thunk". Realizing their opening before the next possible attack, Kakashi spoke.

" Protect the bridge-builder!" he yelled back at them. The trio of Genin circled the old man, preparing for the next assault. Sakura looked at Sasuke and their eyes met. He gazed at her apologetically and she understood, nodding at him with a smile on her lips. She turned to watch their sensai when a shadow appeared in the trees further on.

He stepped out onto a bare limb, exposing his bandaged face and enormous sword strapped to his back. Dropping from the tree lightly, he traipsed toward the group, his eyes gleaming menacingly. A muffled laugh emitted from his bandaged mask as he stopped feet in front of Kakashi.

" Do you think those children can actually protect him, Kakashi? Just give Tazuna to me and I won't have to kill you."

" So they send an assassin do they? I believe its Zabuza, correct."

Suddenly the man vanished and reappeared within the circle of the Genin and bridge-builder. Pulling his sword out of the sheath, he prepared to attack. But not a second later, the wise jouniin materialized beside Zabuza in a puff of smoke and attacked, sending Zabuza sailing through mist, his back making contact with the ground as he slid upon the smooth ground.

He quickly pushed his hands off from the ground and landed on his feet as Kakashi-Sensai rushed forward, his headband pushed up to reveal his Sharingan. Eyes blazing, he made contact, the mist increasing around them as they avoided punches being thrown at one another. Kakashi struck the man with a kunai, catching him off balance slightly.

" RUN, AND PROTECT THE BRIDGE-BUILDER!" he yelled as Zabuza swiped at him with the span of his enormous sword. He ducked, narrowly escaping the blade's razor sharp edge, countering the attack by kicking the legs out from Zabuza with a sweep of his extended leg.

Sasuke snapped out of watching his sensai attack at amazing speed and dexterity. Turning to the three behind him, he pointed to the woods.

" Lets go," he said, waiting for the others to take his cue. Sakura stood horrified as the two powerful ninja fought to the death. The intensity at which her sensai would guard them astounded her. ' He would give his life to protect us,' she thought. Her breath hitched in her throat at the consideration that he may die in combat.

She felt a strong hand grip her arm tightly, pulling her in the direction of the dark woods at the side of the trail. Her eyes tore away from the scene as she broke out in a run, her arm still grasped by Sasuke who led her deeper into the forest. Every thing blurred around her. She heard muffled speaking, but couldn't make out what was being said.

After he thought they were a safe distance from the fight, Sasuke stopped. Sakura bent over, breathing heavily, not daring to look behind her. After a few moments of catching her breathe, she turned a full circle to find no one else was behind them. Confused, she turned, her eyes searching for Naruto and the bridge-builder.

" Where is Naruto and Tazuna?" she asked, her voice anxious. Her eyes met Sasuke's, but he looked away from her. " Where are they Sasuke?" she demanded in a cross tone, her voice rising as he didn't respond.

" They didn't come. Naruto said that he had to assist Kakashi-sensai, and if things got bad, he would get out of there with the bridge-builder." He said, not wanting to meet her eyes, as he knew they blazed with anger and disappointment. She turned around and began to walk back to the fight echoing through the trees, but Sasuke caught her arm.

" Sakura, they'll be fine, I know it. Naruto may be a dobe, but he can handle it," he said, a nervous smile on his face. His gaze was comforting, but she couldn't allow Naruto to be destroyed and their mission failed.

She weighed the consequences carefully in her mind. Sasuke could tell she was struggling to decide on what to do. She looked up at him apprehensively, and he could tell what she was going to say.

" Promise me Sasuke, promise me they'll be alright." Her eyes pleaded with him, tears forming at the corners. Sasuke reached up to wipe a stray tear that slid down her soft cheek.

" I promise." She smiled and grasped his hand in hers. To her surprise, he didn't pull away. Instead, he led her away from the noises of battle behind them, watching her look back anxiously before following him, her hand still in his. He didn't know why he was allowing himself to hold Sakura's hand, but it was nice. Her skin was soft and warm and he didn't mind as she moved closer to his side.

They walked silently for what seemed like ages. The sun was slowly making its way to the mountains in the east. Sakura had let go of his hand to collect the delicate flowers that bloomed in the grass. She kneeled and picked a vibrant pink flower, bringing it to her nose and inhaled the sweet aroma. Sasuke stopped and watched her take in the heavenly smell, her eyes closed, her lashes creating a shadow beneath her eyes.

Opening her eyes she found Sasuke smiling down at her, his head tilted to one side. He reached down and pulled her up from her knees. He began to reflect on earlier. ' Maybe I wouldn't be alone,' he thought glumly to himself, his smile fading from his face. Sakura notice Sauke's change in attitude as he frowned.

" What's wrong Sasuke," she asked, sidling up to him again and looking up into his onyx eyes, her emerald orbs piercing his soul. He wanted so much to tell her how he felt about her, that she made him nervous and excited, although it never showed.

He wanted to tell her she was all he thought about, that he wanted to hold her and be the one who comforted her when her tears fell, to protect her from everything she feared. He wanted to tell her everything in his soul…. but most of all he wanted to tell her that he lo…

" Sasuke, are you okay," Sakura asked, placing her hand on his face and turning him to her. He looked away when he saw the concern in her eyes.

" Its nothing," he said, turning to walk away. She watched him walk away from her, his face staring off into the distance. Angered by his stubborn nature, she ran to catch him, extending her arm to grab him, but at that instant he turned to face her. Caught off guard, she skidded to a stop in front of him. He looked down at her, his gaze intent but distant. She could feel he was trying to help her understand, but she wasn't convinced that what was going on with him was nothing.

" Please talk to me, Sasuke, I want to help," she said, moving closer to him. Some part of her knew he would tell her off, but she never turned down an offer to help anyone, especially him. She was willing to meet him half way, but the rest was up to him.

" I wish you could," he said.

" Fine," she said casually, although his distrust in her stung. They were a team, how were they supposed to be one if he couldn't just tell her what was bothering him. She strode away from him, leaving him with his thoughts. ' Maybe I wouldn't be alone.' His same thought came to his mind, but he ignored it. His feelings for Sakura would have to wait.

If he was to complete his goal in life, he could have no distractions, even if it hurt him to ignore what he felt for Sakura. And what about the battle. He knew that if he hadn't taken her, she would be in danger. He had to get stronger to protect her. She would be in danger if anyone knew he loved her. He couldn't allow that. His heart weighed heavily in his chest as he watched her walk away.

Suddenly Sakura screamed and disappeared from sight. Terror rushed through him as he sprinted to where he last saw her. ' Where did she go?' he thought frantically in his mind. He halted quickly, realizing he had reached the ledge of an immense cliff wall. Peering over the shelf, he spotted Sakura clinging to a projection of rock a few feet from his reach. He sank to his knees and lowered himself flat to the ground, extending his hand down to her.

" Grab my hand, Sakura," he yelled down to her. Her eyes were wide with fright, her finger white from clinging for her life. She reached up one hand carefully and felt his fingers wrap around her wrist securely. She released her hold on the rock and grasped his hand desperately with her other. Her eyes turned to the dark plummet below and tears formed in her eyes.

" Don't look down, Sakura, I'll get you out of there," he said as he slowly hoisted her up the ridge. He noticed his hands were starting to slip as the mist penetrated their hold on one another. He pulled her up faster, fearing his grip on her would fail at any second. Drawing her up to his body, he slung one arm around her waist and held her to him. He allowed himself to fall backward onto the secure ground with her in his arms.

Her face was buried in the folds of his shirt, her tepid tears soaking through the dark fabric and warming his skin. His hands stroked her as she cried endlessly into his shirt. Her sobs began to subside and she looked up from his chest into his worried eyes. He rested his hand on her face and caressed her tear-stained cheek. Her eyes welled with tears as she let them slip willingly from her emerald eyes. She attempted to crawl up to him, but winced as a searing pain ran through her leg.

" Sakura, you're hurt," Sasuke said, his voice tense. Her careful lifted her into his lap and examined her leg. A deep cut in her leg seeped blood, a white bone showing through the skin. Sakura looked at her leg and gasped. She knew when she fell her leg had hit the wall roughly, but she had been more worried about the empty cavity below her that threatened to swallow her, than about the pain that shot through her leg.

She cringed and buried her face in Sasuke's shoulder. The pain wasn't the problem now, it was getting her leg healed that was going to be a dilemma. Kakashi and Sakura were the only ones who knew how to revive wounds, and in Sakura's shocked stated, Sasuke doubted she had enough chakra to heal her broken leg.

If they could only get to the sensai, but he realized that wouldn't be an option. If the sensai had been defeated, he couldn't allow them to become easy prey. Finding a thick branch near-by, Sasuke broke it in two and ripped a long piece of clothe from his shorts. He placed his hands on Sakura's leg and she winced in pain.

" This is going to really hurt, okay," he said, wrapping his fingers around her leg, preparing to force the bone together. She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as she readied for the pain. Sasuke quickly pulled his hands together, the bone fitting back in place. Sakura gasped at the intense pain that numbed her leg. Sasuke gently wrapped the thick branches around her leg with the cloth, making a temporary splint.

Sasuke carefully picked Sakura up, making sure to support her leg gently. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her back into the woods. His kind touch helped ease Sakura's pain as he held her, walking through the tall dark trees that surrounded them. Sakura looked up into the sky, a clearing in the foliage overhead exposing the dark sky.

Stars began to dance and twinkle as the last of the suns rays slipped over the horizon. The sliver of a moon rose brilliantly into the night sky. Sakura turned to gaze at her rescuer. He looked intently ahead, searching for a safe place to rest.

" Sasuke, I just wanted to say, um… well… thank you," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed, but never broke her gaze on him. He stopped and looked down at her, his onyx gaze warming her heart. She saw no coldness, no rejection in this gaze. She saw caring and concern, but there was something else, something she couldn't put her finger on. She had almost figured it out when Sasuke turned his gaze from her, sensing she had almost stumbled upon his secluded secret.

He continued to walk in silence, but he tightened his grip around her waist, holding her closer to him. He felt so comfortable with her that he could tell her the secrets of his heart and she would keep them safe in hers. ' Maybe I wouldn't be alone.' The words echoed in his mind and he knew he had to act on what he was feeling, but not yet, he had to wait for the right moment.

Noticing a sheltered tree at the edge of a clearing, he walked over to in, Sakura still secure in his arms. Once he stepped under the wide spread branches, he set Sakura down carefully on the grass and searched around the tree for fallen limbs and returned with ample firewood. He set up the branches carefully and lit them with a fire no jutsu. The warmth of the fire met his skin and caused a shiver to run down his spine.

Sakura inched closer to bask in the welcome heat. The firelight danced across her graceful features, her skin illuminated a delicate light pink in the fire's glow. The stars above them shimmered and gleamed like dazzling diamonds, beckoning for them to reach out their hand and touch them. Sasuke was entranced at Sakura's pure beauty.

' This is it,' he thought, taking in a breath of cool air and walked over to sit next to Sakura. She watched as he sat on the grass next to her and stretch his sore legs in front of him. He smiled over at her, thinking about how much she had changed as they spent time together. He regretted never spending more time with her. When he overlooked the clinging and talkative nature, he found Sakura more than tolerable, in fact, he was starting to feel like he wouldn't get enough of her.

She smiled back at him, the smile only he received. She made him complete in a way. He was darkness, she was light. She was a new reason for him to have hope. She watched him as he slid closer to her and shyly placed his hand over hers. Her face became pink as she realized things she had never noticed about Sasuke and herself. He had been quite strange over the last few weeks.

She would find him watching her when she trained in her favorite secluded spot by the waterfall, he sought her out so she would help him with special techniques, one thing he never did unless Naruto had done it first, and the occasional " bumping into her" and then walking with her where she went. It slowly began to sink in. The fact he stared at her, when he had helped her up and held her hand for those few brief seconds, when he had blushed when she told him what Naruto had said, and now, the moment they were caught up in. She looked into his eyes, knowing what the unfamiliar shimmer was. He leaned closer to her, finding it hard to speak, but somehow managing.

" Sakura, I've been meaning to tell you something," he said, his eyes staring into her emerald pools he had often found himself swimming in. He slid his fingers through hers, intertwining them as he looked at her.

" Yes Sasuke-kun," she said in a low voice, leaning closer to his face. And that's what did it for him. The suffix he longed so must to hear slip from her pink lips. The sound of it coming from her mouth made him vaguely forget what he was going to tell her.

" I… well umm over the last couple of weeks, I've been feeling something. It scares me and I can't ignore it. I tried and it only got worse. It causes me to get nervous and excited all at the same time. I never knew what it was before but I think I do now. Sakura, all I do is think about you. I can't stop, nor do I want to. I get jealous when other boys look at you or talk to you. I don't want to pretend that there's nothing between us. I want to be the one who saves you when you're in trouble, the one who wipes away your tears. I want to be the one who you want to be with. Sakura, I lo…

But that's all he had managed to let slip as Sakura's lips pushed against his in a passionate, fiery kiss. He pulled her closer, sliding his hand around her waist and letting his other hand play in her soft pink locks. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she drew him closer, deepening the kiss. Sakura and Sasuke parted, slightly out of breath, their foreheads leaning together as the gazed into each other's eyes. Sasuke felt his lips regain their feeling and smiled at Sakura. Her mind raced, still unsure about what just happened.

' Did I really just kiss Sasuke, is he really smiling at me?' But she knew this was real. She felt her lips tingle after the contact they had shared. Inner Sakura jumped around, punching her fist into the air " Cha, I kissed Sasuke! Won't Ino be jealous!" she cheered. She was interrupted from her victory dance when a loud "crack" resounded across the clearing.

A dark figure appeared, slightly staggering, but continued to move towards them. Sasuke stood, straining against the darkness to make out the figure. ' I have a bad feeling about this.' His stomach did flip-flops as the figure stopped just outside the reach of illumination coming from the fire. Sakura gasped as a masked man moved into the light.

" You're most unfortunate I've found you. Killing you will be simple." His grotesque laughter rang through the forest. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He didn't like this. If Zabuza had gotten away from Kakashi, he must be powerful. ' You idiot, he's weak after his battle with Kakashi. Finish him,' said a small voice in the back of his head. Sasuke reached into his satchel, pulling out a kunai and prepared to attack. Zabuza laughed, looking down at the terrified Sakura.

" Hmmm, you're little girlfriend will make me a nice little prize when I'm finished with you," he said, his hungry eyes taking in her body. Sasuke stepped in front of her, cutting off Zabuza's stare. Sasuke's eyes began to glow an eerie red as Zabuza's words repeated in his mind. '…nice little prize' Sasuke was disgusted at his advances on Sakura. Sasuke's onyx eyes became a bright crimson, the Sharingan symbol blazing in his glare. Zabuza looked intrigued at Sasuke's power.

" Ah the Sharingan, the separation of mind and spirit. Even still, you have no chance. I have fought Kakashi before, there is no way you will last."

" Try me."

Sasuke charged at the man, swiping his kunai across his chest, a shimmer of scarlet staining the kunai blade. Zabuza clutched his side, looking down at his blood-covered hand.

" Lucky shot," he said, swinging his mighty sword over his head, catching the small amount of cloth on Sasuke's shirt that fluttered in the wind. Sasuke quickly dodged the swipe and ran at him, but he was suddenly hit at the chest and flung back, landing at Sakura's feet.

Sakura gasped and knelt beside him, hoisting him up to his feet. He turned to her, his gaze no longer friendly and passionate, but murderous and frightening, the Sharingan comas spinning as his chakra prepared for a jutsu.

" SAKURA, RUN!"

Sakura turned and limped out of sight into the forest, but turned around to see Zabuza strike at Sasuke who moved out of the way. Her eyes were wide in terror. She had to find Kakashi-Sensai. She knew he was still alive. He had to help, she couldn't allow Sasuke to die. Tears ran down her face as she stumbled through the forest, searching for signs of the trail.

She was lost, utterly lost she thought as she met the same forest again and again. Helpless tears poured from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her cold body. She let him die, she failed him. She sank to her knees, her face wet with the cascade of tears that rolled constantly down her cheeks. The tears landed with soft splashes onto her bare legs.

A noise up ahead startled her. She could see figures moving in the distance. Hope rose in her as she stood and struggled ahead, her leg causing her to move slow and clumsily. She could just make out the figures ahead when she burst from the trees, rolling down a small hill and hitting a large rock below.

" Oh my god, SAKURA!"

Naruto ran to her side, kneeling over her body. She sat up weakly, tears still falling. She could feel no pain from the impact in her side nor from her broken leg. She only felt empty, realizing Sasuke was fighting to protect her. She felt pathetic, weak, useless. If only she had chakra. Naruto leaned down and picked her up. Kakashi-Sensai rushed to them, noticing Sakura's injured leg.

" What happened Sakura?"

Tears flowed harder from her eyes as she sought the words to say.

" Sasuke is fighting Zabuza in the clearing," she said, her quivering finger pointing in the direction of the battle. They could faintly make out the glow from the fire.

" Come on," Kakashi said. ' Please don't let me be too late,' Sakura thought as they rushed into the forest, the sounds of the fight filling their ears.

Meanwhile

" This is entertaining. Do you honestly think you can defeat me? I'll destroy you in a second," he mocked.

" Try your best," said Sasuke through clenched teeth. His hands moved quickly in a jutsu form. Chakra rushed to his hand. Holding his fist to his mouth, he blew an enormous ball of fire at Zabuza. The fireball raced over the earth, searing the plants and grass engulfing a shadowed form. As the fire died, he saw Zabuza jump into the nearest tree, clothes singed from the flames. Sasuke concentrated his chakra again, blowing fire at the assassin.

Zabuza leapt from tree to tree, a massive trail of fire in his wake, its flames illuminating the clearing. Sasuke lowered his hand, realizing his target had disappeared. A sudden distil in the air warned Sasuke of his presence. Without hesitation, he ducked, turning as he did so. Zabuza's sword missed Sasuke by a hair.

Sasuke rose, plunging his fist into Zabuza's jaw, sending him sailing upward, a stream of blood flowing from his open mouth. Zabuza landed in a heap, rising groggily, his hand feeling his jaw. Sasuke stood, a smirk on his face although his hand was pounding fiercely.

" Still think I can't defeat you," Sasuke said arrogantly.

" Yes…"

Sakura emerged from the forest to see Sasuke standing with Zabuza behind him, his massive sword sweeping through the air.

" Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned as the sword swept through him. His face froze as he fell. Sakura stood horrified. Tears plunged from her eyes; her heart suddenly broke in two. But...

" What!"

Sasuke's body had been replaced with a shattered log, the real Sasuke stood behind Zabuza. Zabuza felt the cold metal meet his neck as he realized it was over.

" Goodbye"

Sasuke slid the kunai across his throat, the blood spilling onto the ground as Zabuza fell to the floor of the grassy clearing. Sakura watched in horror and joy as Sasuke walked over to join them, cuts and bruises all over his body.

Sakura jumped out of Naruto's arms and into Sasuke's, forgetting about her leg and not caring as the immense pain returned. Her eyes burned as the tears slid down her cheeks, falling onto Sasuke's shoulder. He embraced her closely before realizing she clung to him limply, her leg causing her to dangle in his arms.

" Sakura, I'm okay, really. You shouldn't be standing on your leg." Sasuke swept one arm under her legs and pulled her to his chest. She rested her head against him, the pain washing over her. He looked down at her, his eyes shining with his own unshed tears.

" I should tend to her leg immediately," said Kakashi, taking Sakura out of Sasuke's arms and walking over to Sasuke's already blazing fire. " Looks like we've found camp, too," he said grinning at Sasuke, pride for his student almost overwhelming him.

Laying Sakura on the soft ground, he removed her splint carefully. Discarding the cloth and branch pieces, he laid his hand gently over the break in her leg. His eyes closed as a blue, smoky snake emerged from his palms. The snake wrapped itself around her leg before sinking into her skin.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she sat up, feeling her leg with her hand. The cut was gone and her leg had stopped burning. She tried to hoist herself up, but fell back onto her bottom.

" You'll be able to stand and walk in the morning," said Kakashi, smiling through his mask. Until then, there's something important that we must discuss with our friend Tazuna, but for now I think we have some things to attend to."

Kakashi walked back to the body of Zabuza and hoisted him over his shoulder and returned to the campsite. Setting down his body, Kakashi ran his finger along Zabuza'a palm and outstretched arm.

" What are you doing, sensai?" asked Naruto, watching him curiously.

" Care to explain to him, Sakura, since you're probably the only one who paid attention in class."

Sakura sat up at the sound of her voice and looked at Naruto whose curios smiled beamed at her. " He's reading his chakra lines to determine his rank, his village and his name. Naruto, this is so basic," she sighed looking at Sasuke who had his arms wrapped around her, supporting her body gently.

" Oh… right." Naruto continued to watch the sensai as he emptied the pockets of the body. He turned over a card curiously in his hand before reading the inscription on the front. " What's it say?" asked Naruto, leaning closer to read. In big, bold letters it simply said, " Gato, what's that?" Naruto said loudly.

" Not what, who." It was the old man who spoke this time. " Who is this man you killed?" he asked grimly.

" He's a shinoibi from the village hidden in the mist. I believe he was sent to assassinate you."

" Why would he want to do that?" asked Sakura, suddenly becoming interested in the conversation.

The old man chuckled at her and spoke. " Well I assume Gato sent him. He's been telling me to stop building the bridge for weeks and I simply ignored him. I never thought his threats would lead to this."

" What bridge is this that you're building," asked Sasuke, also wondering what this man had to hide.

" Well, the bridge will link the Land Hidden In The Mist to The Land Hidden In The Leaves, creating a better transportation for trading and goods. It'll finally end the poverty in my village, but Gato fears that when the bridge is complete, his boats will discontinue service to the two lands, thus losing the immense profit he's making now."

" But what does he want with you," asked Naruto.

" Well, I came up with the idea and the design. I'm the one who leads construction. If Gato kills me, the bridge will be unfinished and he will continue making his greedy money."

" So you figured that if you told ANBU that you had a class B mission, you would get off cheap."

The man bowed his head in shame. " I'm sorry I deceived you, but my village has little money and for the seriousness of my mission, I had to report it a class B. I'll find a way to repay your village, I promise."

" Don't worry about repaying us, this has now become a serious matter we must deal with. We will continue to be your protection to your home, do not worry," said Kakashi. The man smiled. " Thank you very much. I must say I was wrong about your students, they are quite capable indeed."

" Yes well I suppose we should all get some sleep, we will leave early in the morning to avoid the hunter-nin that will come looking for Zabuza."

Sasuke pulled Sakura comfortably into his arms and carried her off to the tent. Naruto was already snoring loudly when they entered. Sakura laid her head on the blanket spread over the ground, the warm air soothing her skin. Sasuke rested his head next to hers, turning to look at her. He looked calm and happy, a look she hadn't seen in a long time.

She closed her eyes and nuzzled against his chest, letting his warmth wash over her. Sasuke bent his head down to kiss her lightly on the top of her head, his nose filling with the sweet smell of cherry blossoms. Holding her close to him, he drifted off to dreams that would wake him with cold sweats.

Figures moved behind his eyes, Sakura in pain, him helpless. Sasuke sat up gasping at what he had dreamt, sweat clinging to his forehead. Its horrific images burned in his mind. Looking beside him, he saw Sakura sleeping soundly, a smile upon her lips. Relief calmed him as he laid back down next her. She raised her arm and rested it on his chest, pressing her body to his. He wrapped his arm around her as she kissed him lightly on the neck. He could see the rays of morning sneaking up in the dark sky. He knew they would be waking soon, but he closed his eyes anyway and drifted off into restless dreams.

* * *

Author Notes:

so yeah, um Sasuke and Sakura are all into the relationship thingy right off the bat, perhaps I should write some chapters to go before this like when Sasuke is all " I Love Sakura!" angsty-ness... that could be good or bad i dunno, but yes onto the next chappy! btw sorry to those who find misspellings or incorrect context. Tell me if i make any mistakes please and i will most definantly fix them


	2. The High Bridge

_Sakura No Yousei: Chapter 2- The High Bridge_

The bright sun rose slowly in the morning sky. A light, warm breeze rustled through the leaves of trees overhead. A small shaft of light peered through the canopy top and touched down on a small, canvas tent feet below. The light shone through the fabric and rest upon the features of a pink-haired girl's face. She blinked at this and silently sat up. Looking around, she noticed her two teammates still sleeping. Quietly she crawled out of the tent and into the bright rays of morning. Standing up, she looked around, trying to locate her sensai. By the position of the sun, she knew it was close to noon. Confused, she turned on the spot, still trying to locate some sign of Kakashi-Sensai.

' Did he not say we would wake early to leave.' she thought. ' Something is wrong.'

A short yawn escaped the open flap of the tent in front of her. A tall, raven-haired boy stepped out of the tent, stretching out his arms and placing them behind his head. Taking notice of the pink-haired girl in front of him, he stepped towards her and smiled down at her. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and drew her closer.

" Why are you up so early?" Sasuke asked, pulling her into his warm embrace.

" Sasuke-kun, I'm worried. Didn't Kakashi-Sensai say we would leave early to return the bridge-builder home?" she asked, pulling back and looking up into his onyx eyes. He noticed the concerned look in her emerald eyes as she gazed up at him.

" I'm sure everything's fine," he said, a tense tone in his voice. Releasing his hold on Sakura, he slowly walked back to the tent to wake his snoring comrade. Sakura walked around the tent, discovering a snoozing Kakashi-Sensai, sprawled out on the ground, "Icha Icha Paradise" laying open in his hand.

" Thank goodness," Sakura thought out loud.

The sensai stirred and opened his eyes (only one revealed of course because of his mask). Glancing up he noticed two emerald eyes peering into his own. Sitting up briskly, he closed his book and stuffed it inside his satchel. He stood and stretched, yawning as he did so.

" Sensai, why did you not wake us early?" asked Sakura, still standing before him.

" Well, before sleeping last night, I explored the forest around us and set traps. I figured after the way you handled things yesterday, you all deserved to sleep in." said Kakashi, looking down at Sakura. He turned away and walked towards the bridge-builder to rouse him.

Sakura smiled and walked back to the tent to retrieve makings for breakfast. Rounding the tent, she found Naruto sitting on the ground outside the tent entrance, looking agitated. Sakura laughed as he pouted, still in his pajamas when Sasuke emerged from the tent looking rather pleased with himself.

" Gah, why can't you let me sleep!" said Naruto grumpily, looking crossly and Sasuke while jumping to his feet. He walked casually over to Sakura and smiled at her, his bright blue eyes twinkling. Sasuke felt his hands clench into fists, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched Naruto.

" So Sakura, are you making breakfast!" asked Naruto suddenly, putting his arms behind his head in his usual fashion and kicking bashfully at the ground, little clouds of dust rising into the air. Shocked at his sudden change in attitude, she slowly nodded her head, allowing a smile to play upon her lips. Smile widening, Naruto punched the air and danced around.

" Sakura makes the best breakfast!" Naruto exclaimed, taking Sakura's hand and spinning her around. Sakura blushed a deep scarlet and giggled at Naruto's actions. She quickly glanced at Sasuke and found him to be scowling at Naruto. ' What a idiot, ' thought Sasuke to himself as he watched Naruto hug Sakura tightly.

Naruto released her and blushed before running off to find Kakashi-Sensai. Sakura watched Naruto talked animatedly with Kakashi-Sensai before turning to Sasuke who sat on a tree stump, his eyes cast down. Looking behind her to check that no one was watching, she walked toward Sasuke. As she reached him, she gently grabbed his hand, his dark gaze instantly cast upon her. Sakura pulled him from where he sat and led him into the forest silently, not wanting to attract attention from the others.

Sasuke followed, his hand still resting in hers. Sakura's long pink hair swayed gracefully as they continued walking. Sasuke watched her, noticing the way her hair shined in the sunlight, her eyes gleamed a deep emerald, her soft touch causing him to blush. She came to a stop and turned to face him, a smile upon her face. Releasing his hand, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. But he pulled back, breaking the hold she had around his neck.

" Sasuke, what's wrong," she asked as he turned away from her. He silently walked into a clearing and sat in the tall grass. Confused and shocked, she moved over to where he sat.

" Sasuke-kun..."

She sat down beside him and moved her hand over to his. The instant their hands made contact, Sasuke pulled his hand away. She gazed at him, his eyes avoiding hers.

' Why is he acting like this?'she thought, hurt by the sudden rejection.

" Sakura..."

Sasuke slowly turned his head to face her. His eyes were welled with tears. Shocked, she watched as tiny, glistening trails ran down his face. Reaching forward, she swept away his tears with the back of her hand. A nervous smile spread over Sasuke's face as he placed his hand gently on the side of her face.

" Sasuke-kun, what's going on?" she whispered, searching his eyes for an answer. His hand trailed gently down her cheek and rested at her chin. He stared into her clear, emerald eyes and leaned toward her. Sakura's eyes fluttered as his lips covered hers.

She gently returned the kiss, leaning into his muscular structure, placing one hand on his chest. As they parted, Sasuke brushed the pink strands out of Sakura's face with his finger, mesmerized by her jade eyes.

" I don't want to lose you," he whispered, pulling her close to him and burying his face in her silky pink locks. Closing his eyes, the images from his dream reappeared behind his eyes as they had earlier that morning.

Sasuke'sDream

" Sasuke-kun, where are you?"

Sakura's melodious voice rang out as she ran through the thick forest. Suddenly she halted. She stood at the edge of a great ravine. A bridge strung out between each ledge. Peering over the side, she noticed the great plummet below.

Cautiously, she stepped out onto the bridge. Her hands clung to the unsteady ropes that served as handrails. A mist clouded the end of the bridge ahead. A figure emerged and stood silently.

" Sasuke, is that you?"

Sakura stared at the lone shadow that stood in her path. A second figure suddenly appeared beside the shadow. As she peered ahead, attempting to make out the two people on the other side of the bridge, a sudden wind blew. The mist slowly cleared and revealed Sasuke standing alone at the bridge-end, the second figure dissolving from sight.

" Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura swiftly ran down the planks of the bridge, a hollow "clunking" echoing through the ravine. As she neared him, she gasped. Two trails of blood ran down his neck. Sakura quickly sprinted to him, stopping inches from him.

" Sasuke, oh my god," she breathed as she reached out her hand, her fingers hovering over two small punctures in the side of his throat. Thinking quickly, she tore the hem of her kimono and carefully wrapped it around Sasuke's neck, securing the ends in a knot. It was only till she tied off his bandage did she look into his face.

His expression was blank, his eyes cold and gray. She slowly raised her hand and let it rest against his cheek. His skin was ice cold and clammy. Just then, he blinked. His skin instantly warmed beneath her fingertips. The constant dip of blood stopped as his wound ceased its bleeding. His eyes returned to their onyx colour.

Sasuke looked down at the pink-haired girl. Sakura, eyes filled with tears, lunged into his arms, holding him tight as she cried into his shirt, her salty tears staining the dark cloth. He placed one hand on her waist, pulling her closer, the other hand caressed her hair gently.

She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him, eyes still gleaming as tears fled down her cheeks and landed onto the rotted planks beneath their feet. Placing his hand on her face, he carefully wiped away her tears and stared into her emerald eyes shimmering with relief. Sakura closed her eyes, the last of her tears falling away as she found peace in his protective embrace.

He slowly brought his lips to her forehead. As his lips brushed her warm skin, a sudden pain shot through his neck, branching to every part of his body. He collapsed, still holding Sakura, who fell with him.

" Sasuke-kun, wake up!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes, sparkling as they splashed silently upon Sasuke's pale face. As she kneeled over his unconscious body, sorrow filled rain drops still falling from her eyes, she became aware they were not alone. Quickly looking up, she watched as a dark figure approached her. Fright filled her senses as the figure came closer.

" Who are you and what have you done to Sasuke-kun!" She yelled as the mysterious man stopped feet from her. His eyes gleamed an eerie red and a malicious laugh pierced the silence. Quickly pulling a kunai knife from the satchel on her thigh, Sakura lunged into the man, her kunai knife meeting its target.

A breeze swept through her hair and the mist cleared once again to reveal a tree into which Sakura had stabbed the kunai knife. She spun around, searching for the man she meant to attack. Suddenly, a darkness fell over her as a gleam of metal struck Sakura from behind. Stumbling forward she grasped her throat in pain. Her assailant released hold of the kunai knife still clutched in his hand, the knife plunged into her neck. The only remnant of the knife that shone was the small handling protruding from the back of her neck.

She slowly sank to her knees, blood slipping down her back and chest, staining her kimono a deep scarlet. Gasping, she clawed at the back of her throat, attempting to pull out the knife that slowly suffocated her. Still lying on the bridge, Sasuke stirred suddenly. Eyes closed, he sat upright, rubbing his neck, relieved the pain had ceased.

" Sakura-chan, where are you?" he said, not feeling her presence. Opening his eyes, he gasped in horror at what he saw. Sakura, mere feet from him, was gazing blankly ahead, eyes shimmering with tears, her blood-covered hands at her throat, a kunai knife handle sticking out of her pink locks on her back. Blood slipped through her fingers, sliding down chest, dripping into a small pool of scarlet liquid rippling around her knees.

" SAKURA! NOOO!"

Sasuke attempted to stand, his head pounding as he rose. He stumbled forward before falling to his knees in front of Sakura. She collapsed into his open arms as he reached out to her.

The warm blood trickled into the crook of Sasuke's arm as he supported Sakura's body. Tears burned behind his eyes as he stared into Sakura's twinkling emerald gaze. Her hand slowly reached up to touch his face, but fell to her side as she faded from him.

" Sakura, don't leave, I love you, please!"

Hugging her to him, Sasuke cried into her silky hair, the silver tears streaming from his eyes, two trails meeting at his chin. A malicious laugh broke his muffled sobs. He looked up as a shadowed emerged from the mist. As the shadow got closer, Sasuke clenched his teeth.

" So, you thought I would let your pathetic girlfriend live!"

Itachi laughed, his eyes lingering on Sakura's body before meeting Sasuke's fiery glare.

" Oh, come now brother, I would have destroyed her sooner or later!"

A vile grin spread across his face.

" I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

Sasuke laid Sakura's body lightly on the ground and jumped to his feet, ignoring the immense pain that shot through his body. The Shuringan burned intensely in Sasuke's eyes as he clutched a kunai knife in his hand. Itachi simple laughed, taking a step towards Sasuke who instantly tensed, preparing to attack.

" You fail to realize what happened," he stated, pulling the collar of his shirt down, two identical scars upon his neck. " I'm already destroyed, brother, and so are you. Well cursed actually," he said, the mist thickening around them.

" What!" gasped Sasuke, the Shuringan blazing in his eyes.

" A curse that I have a feeling you will come to love, almost as much as your weak girlfriend," he said, sneering at Sasuke as another figured appeared beside him. Long, black locks hung limply in his face, shrouding him from recognition, but as he lifted his head, a gleam of fangs met Sasuke's eyes as he beheld his worst fears.

" Orochimaru," gasped Sasuke.

" Sasuke? Sasuke? Please, Sasuke, wake up!"

Sasuke opened his eyes. A bright light blurred his vision, yet he still made out the figure gazing down at him.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized it was Sakura who knelt over him. He met her gaze, overjoyed to see her beautiful eyes.

" Sasuke, oh thank goodness," Sakura sighed, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

" What happened," asked Sasuke as he sat up, rubbing his head.

" You were holding me when you suddenly fell backwards and... I was so worried, you wouldn't wake," she said. He noticed remnants of unshed tears still brimming in her eyes. He wanted to speak, but he suddenly remembered his dream. He stood, still wobbly, but regained balance and began to walk away from Sakura, who remained kneeling in the grass.

" Sasuke, where are you going?"

Sakura stood and approached him as he stopped. Her concerned gazed watched as he stood silently, his back to her.

" I... have to go," he stated simply and walked away, disappearing into the trees, leaving Sakura standing alone in the clearing. Sakura remained motionless, hurt and confused at his behavior. Tears began to form in her eyes as she turned and walked in the opposite direction Sasuke had gone. The streams of pain ran freely from her eyes as she made her way deeper into the forest.

' Why does he reject me? Once he lets me in, he shuts me out again.'

She closed her eyes, the light clear pearls slipping down her face, gathering at her chin, then falling into oblivion. Upon opening her eyes, she beheld the most beautiful sight. She stood in the center of a grove of cherry blossom trees. Their delicate petals billowed around her. She stood in awe, her tears ceasing.

Their pink and white appearance, the sweet fragrance, the silky sensation of them caressing her face filled her senses. She felt at home amongst the small, pink petals. Smiling, she began to sing and spin under the shower of Sakura blossoms.

Sasuke walked slowly through the forest, hands in his pockets, a blank expression on his face. He felt guilty for leaving Sakura without an explanation, but he couldn't bring himself to reveal his horrific dream to her. It all had seemed so real. His brother, Sakura and... Him. The one name spoken out of fear in his village. He had known the man before he left Konoha. But why had he dreamed of him?

He knew Orochimaru had become a demon long since his departure from the Village Hidden In The Leaves, cursing all he bit, a curse that thrived on the victim's strongest emotion. Orochimaru was a powerful and deadly foe. But why had he dreamt of Itachi and himself bitten? He pondered this, but what bothered him the most was, after being bitten, he had tried to kiss Sakura and an immense pain burned through his body. What could it have meant?

His thoughts continued to roam, when he heard a sound ahead of him. He had walked quite a ways without realizing he had turned around a ways back. As he got closer, he realized someone was singing. An angelic voice filled his ears as he stepped into a torrent of Sakura petals.

Cherry blossom trees surrounded him as he searched for the source of the melody floating through the air. Glancing around a tree, he spotted Sakura twirling amongst the falling petals, her arms outstretched and her face turned up towards the sky. She looked so pure, dancing amongst the natural beauty she was appropriately named after. Sasuke watched silently as she sang and danced, a wide smile upon her face. Peaceful, her eyes closed, her pink hair flowing behind her. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he refrained, not wanting to ruin the sight of his angel.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes opened and she stopped spinning. She looked at Sasuke who leaned against a tree in front of her. Her face was expressionless, the silence taking over. Sasuke moved towards her through the petals that swirled around him. He stopped before Sakura and gazed down at her. A shower of Sakura blossoms billowed about them as a gentle breeze swept Sakura's hair away from her face, her brilliant green eyes resting on Sasuke.

He simply stood there, smiling at her, the breeze rustling through the grass around his feet. He slowly stepped forward, inches from Sakura. His sudden movement caused a pink blush to creep into her cheeks. He raised his hand and let it rest upon her glowing cheek, causing her blush to darken. She stared into his perfect pools of onyx and looked away. Sasuke lifted her chin with his hand and turned her face towards him.

Neither spoke as they looked into each other's eyes. Sasuke looped his other hand around her waist, drawing her closer to him. He spoke so softly, she closed her eyes to block out all else in her mind except the sweet words he whispered as her lowered his head to the side of her face, his cheek resting against hers.

" I love you, Sakura," he breathed into her ear. He pulled his face away from her ear, catching the scent of cherry blossoms in her silky pink strands that surrounded her face. Her eyes slowly opened to find Sasuke gazing down at her. A small smile spread across her pink lips as Sasuke's hand came to rest lightly on the back of her neck.

He lowered his face till his lips brushed hers. He noticed the warmth of her soft lips as he gently kissed her. Pulling her closed, he deepened the kiss. Sakura's mind raced as she lost all thought in the delirious bliss. As their lips slowly parted, a gust of wind blew Sakura's hair around her face, her pocketed satchel billowing carelessly at her hips.

Sasuke took in the image of Sakura, her hair swept in front of her face, the pink strands creating a curtain about her beautiful features. As the wind died, he met her perfect emerald eyes as her hair settled around her shoulders.

" You're so beautiful," he said, drinking in the gorgeous vision before him. Her cheeks flushed a soft pink, resembling her pink locks framing her face.

' She's perfect,'he thought, a smile gracing his features. Her eyes twinkled at the sight. He rarely smiled but when he did, the Heavens opened up, golden rays falling on his handsome features for all to behold.

' Cheesy, yes, but that's what happened,' she thought chuckling softly to herself.

" What's funny," Sasuke asked, twirling his finger in her soft, pink hair.

" You are," Sakura replied, smiling up at him before sinking her lips into his once more. The Sakura petals continued to fall as they stood embracing, caught in the passionate kiss they shared alone. Yet, unknown to either of them, a certain sensai was perched high on a nearby tree limb, observing the scene below.

' Its about time that Uchiha boy did something,' he thought, smiling while opening "Icha Icha Paradise".

The Campsite

" Where are they?" yelled Naruto, arms folded, a frown on his face.

" I'm starving and Sakura has gone missing," he said as his stomach rumbled, causing him to groan. He also noticed Sasuke's absence, having only seen him when he threw him from the tent. POP Kakashi-sensai appeared next to Naruto, causing him to fall over, surprised and angry.

" Where were you?" he growled as he regained his seat, his stomach gurgling and rumbling again.

" Oh...walking," the jouniin replied, smiling secretly under his mask and returning to his book.

" Well if Sakura doesn't get back soon, I think I'll die of hunger," he retorted crossly.

" Naruto, do you ever stop thinking of food," said Sakura, emerging from the trees, followed closely by Sasuke.

" And where were you two?" he said, a grin spreading across his face. Sakura blushed and looked at the ground.

" None of your business, dobe," replied Sasuke coolly, walking toward the tent and retrieving a bag filled with food. As he handed the bag to Sakura, their hands touched, causing both to blush.

" Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, slightly embarrassed.

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Naruto yelled, fist clenched, on his feet. Suddenly he noticed something different. He watched his two teammates in silence. Sakura had started a fire and was preparing breakfast (' Probably something delicious,' he thought) while Sasuke glanced at her from time to time. He thought he even saw Sasuke smile when Sakura met his gaze. And then Naruto got a devious idea.

Making his way towards Sakura, he stooped to pick a beautiful pink flower in the grass. As he advanced towards Sakura, he could feel Sasuke's glare burning a hole in the back of his head.

' This'll teach him not to call Uzumaki Naruto a dobe,' he thought, a wide grin breaking across his face as he stopped in front of Sakura. Feeling his presence, Sakura turned to face Naruto, but ended up finding a flower there instead.

" This is for you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed while glancing back at Sasuke as Sakura took the flower out of his hand. His face was contorted in an evil glare.

' Don't you dare.' he mouthed to Naruto, who simply stuck out his tongue and turned around to face Sakura, still entranced by the flower.

" Well, thank you Naruto-kun!" she said happily, tucking it neatly in her hair, the flower disappearing into her pink locks, save the white speckles that sprinkled the flower's petals.

' Sakura has never call me Naruto-KUN before!' he thought excitedly.

" It reminded me of you because it is sooo beautiful!" replied Naruto, placing his hands behind his head, lightly embarrassed. Sakura instantly blushed and smiled. Naruto smiled back and turned to find Sasuke right in front of him. The Sharingan blazed in Sasuke's eyes as Naruto's face fell. He stepped forward, grabbing the collar of Naruto's jacket in his fist and hissed:

" If you ever do that again, Naruto, it will be the last think you ever do."

Naruto's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

" Now, now, Sasuke, do I sense a little... jealousy!" Naruto taunted, wiggling a finger in his face.

" You wish," Sasuke said casually, the fire fading from his eyes. He released Naruto and shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned and walked over to a fallen log. He sat down quickly, his fingers interlaced in front of him, his face blank in concentration.

Sakura stood frowning, her mind replaying the incident that happened before her. She knew Sasuke and Naruto bickered like children, ending with Naruto ready to fight and Sasuke mocking his pathetic threats. But this was different, something else had taken place. Sasuke had actually gotten upset with Naruto and making it even more puzzling, Naruto was just acting like his same, goofy self.

He had done nothing to provoke Sasuke, so why did Sasuke get angry. Naruto was always attempting to get her to go on a date with him. She always declined though, thinking only of Sasuke who took no notice in her what-so-ever. Normally Sasuke would ignore whatever happened between Naruto and herself, but when Sasuka received Naruto's gift, she had witnessed Sasuke's rage.

' Could it be that Sasuke had really gotten jealous when Naruto gave me the flower. I mean, he did tell me he loved me and we've kissed, but is it possible he loves me this much,' she thought, glancing over at the Uchiha who sat in silence.

His fingers entwined, his chin resting on his hands, his eyes dark with thought...what was going on? Although her concern for her raven-haired teammate pestered her, she ignored it and continued to make breakfast.

' What just happened,' thought Sasuke, his mind racing. He had always thought Sakura was annoying and troublesome and he usually took no notice when Naruto attempted to win a date with the pink-haired beauty. But ever since the night he and Sakura were alone in the woods and he had confessed everything to her, he couldn't shake the unfamiliar feeling of bitterness that remained in his mind.

Every time her looked at her, butterflies floated around in his stomach, his eyes discovering more about her that he had never bothered to become aware of before. The way her hair was the right shade of pink, the sound of her laughter, the fact her eyes always twinkled when she looked at him, and her one-in-a-million smile that she kept just for him. And all these things intensified each time he kissed her.

He noticed the way each stand of silky pink hair reflected the light in its own way, her laughter sounding like the sweet chorus of wind chimes in a breeze, her incredible emerald eyes glistened with love as she gazed at him, and of course the one-in-a-million smile that couldn't get better if it tried, it was that breathtaking. But he hadn't dwelt long on this when his horrifying dream reared from the back of his mind.

He hadn't been able to protect or save her. Although it was just a dream, he felt weak just the same. He could not allow any harm to come to her. He loved her, that was true, but if anyone knew that, she was at risk. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought of what Naruto had said.

" Now, now, Sasuke, do I sense a little… jealousy!"

Naruto's words echoed in his ears, his anger slowly returning.He was stirred from his thoughts when Sakura held a plate of hot food in front of him.

" Here you go, Sasuke-kun!" she said, beaming down at him.

" Uh… thanks," he said, hesitantly reaching forward as he noticed Naruto watching them, a sly look on his face. He carefully took the plate from Sakura's hands, mindful not to touch her. They all ate in silence, except Naruto, who talked loudly about what ramen he was going to eat when he got back to the village.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke as she listened to Naruto's rambling about which noodles where better. His face was still solemn as though he were still deep in thought. He had barely touched his food. Naruto, on the other hand, had inhaled his food and was begging Sakura for seconds.

When they had finished eating, Kakashi-sensai ordered them to clean the camp of all evidence of their stay and prepare their packs. Soon they were following Kakashi-sensai and the bridge-builder down a faint path that sprawled out on the woodland floor. Naruto followed the sensai closely, talking loudly as he walked, no doubt about ramen. Sakura giggled at Naruto's innocence.

Turning to the boy next to her, she studied him carefully. His black, spiky hair, his dark, mysterious eyes, his stiff composure. She wondered what drew her to him. He was the most handsome boy in the whole village and his cool, uncaring attitude melted the hearts of all the girls in Konoha, he even had fan-girls, but there was more to the Uchiha that she adored.

Noticing the three ahead of them took no interest in her and Sasuke, she slid her arm though the crook in his elbow. He looked sideways at her, his gaze piercing into her eyes, a faint smile on his lips. She smiled back as he removed his hand from his pocket and interlaced his fingers with hers. They continued to walk hand in hand, careful the others were still oblivious to them. An opening in the trees ahead revealed the bright sun's rays.

Sasuke could hear Naruto whistled as he stepped into the sunlight. A familiar " clunk" met his ears. As Sasuke stepped out of the trees, he stopped, Sakura's hand slipping from his as he recognized the sight before him. Feeling the cool mist creep into her empty palm, Sakura turned to Sasuke, his eyes were wide, his smile fading as a deep frown settled upon his face.

" Sasuke-kun, what's wrong," she asked, looking at the ridge behind her and back into his face.

He simply stood staring dreadfully at the mist-sheltered gorge. A wooded structure sagged wearily between the crests of the two mighty ledges separated by the immense break in the earth. The ropes groaned under the weight of its travelers as they made their way through the mist, safely reaching the sturdy ground ahead. Sasuke leaned cautiously over the rock face and peered over the ledge, a great darkness obscuring the bottom from sight.

"What's the hold up?" yelled Kakashi-sensai from the other side, slowly becoming blurred as a thick fog erased him from sight.

" Oh… um, nothing, we'll be over in a second!" Sakura called out. " Come on Sasuke, before the mist gets any worse and we can't see the bridge."

Grabbing his hand she pulled him onto the bridge behind her, his feet meeting the planks roughly. Sasuke stood, horrified, as the bridge from his dream became real.

* * *

So yes Sasuke is goin freaky on himself, its all good... oh can't give it away, must refrain from spilling the truth, read on...read on! 

Also, they are totally supposed to be Chounin ( good jod chelsea, so smart slaps forehead) but yes i forgot the ranking so if you get all " what the hell is she talking about" may i just say now i'm slow but it will be fixed... sometime Yes ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! weeee


	3. Hidden

Sakura No Yousei: Chapter 3- Hidden

The mist slowly crept from the floor of the ridge, climbing up the rock wall and shrouding the bridge linking the gap between each ledge. Billowing across the worn planks, the mist advanced upward, seeping over the ridge ledges and ascending to block out the sun's warm rays overhead. The air grew humid and sticky as the mist thickened.

A foot fell silently upon a plank, the mist exhaling and fleeing from under the boot of a beautiful pink-haired girl. She slowly stepped forward, careful to place her feet securely on the planks ahead before shifting her weight. A dark-haired boy followed close behind, his eyes wide in the mist, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

He had been here before in his dreams. Sweat clung to his already damp forehead as he slowly followed the girl across the bridge. The end of the bridge ahead was thick with mist, making vision difficult, but they continued on, not knowing what awaited them on the grassy landing beyond the bridge.

Sasuke reached out his hand and grabbed Sakura's arm as he spotted the ledge ahead. She stopped and turned to face him, puzzlement reflecting in her slightly cloudy eyes. The moisture in the air had caused her eyes to dull as she was forced to squint through the thick mist.

" What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked, her voice quivering as the cold mist crept up her back. Her bare legs were frigid, the black bottoms providing no coverage. Her shirt clung to her sticky skin, making her slightly uncomfortable, the cloth forming tightly to every curve of her body. She hated the feeling of the fabric hugging her so revealingly. She was simply modest.

Sasuke noticed she moved nervously to face him, her arms crossed at her chest, her shirt exposing her slender figure as it stuck to her body. Mesmerized by the sight of her, he simply stared. Strands of her pink hair had fallen limply in her face, her eyes now glowing a brilliant green, the red top forming to her perfect curves.

Her appearance was exotic as she stood there, one arm hanging limply at her side, the other covering her chest, her head tilted to one side as she gazed at him questioningly, her hair flowing behind her and her bangs surrounding her slightly pink face.

' Wow,' he thought blushing, captivated by her gorgeous form. He shook his head suddenly, trying to focus on the situation they were in. Recalling their location upon the bridge, he slowly regained composure, although his face was still a light pink. True, Sakura was an ideal distraction, but he had to snap out of it.

Sakura simply watched as Sasuke seemed to struggle with an inner battle. She had seen the way he was looking at her, knowing he had obviously recognized her shirt was stretched tight around her upper body, revealing her ample chest. " Boys," she sighed, rolling her eyes. She turned around, about to continue forward when Sasuke grabbed her arm again.

" Sasuke, if you're trying to look at me, I've figured it out." She said while turning to face him," Did you think I wouldn't notice you blush. I know my shirt is fitting me a little closer than normal, but…"

Upon meeting his eyes, she saw a serious look on his face.

" Sakura, I think I should go ahead of you," he said in an uneasy voice.

" Um… sure, " she said, stepping aside to allow him to pass. " Is everything okay?" she asked him nervously.

" I'm not sure, but if anything happens, run. Understand?"

She nodded, eyes wide with fear, her hand resting reassuringly at her satchel, her fingers feeling the metal kunai through the material. Sasuke turned back around to face her.

" Oh and Sakura," he said coming closer to her. The heat from his body was a welcome change as Sakura stepped forward to soak in his warmth.

" Ye…"

He suddenly pressed his lips against hers, holding her to him. Her hands clung to his shirt, not wanting to leave his warm body, but he pulled back, giving her a heartening smile. Her face brightened as she explored his onyx eyes. ' Something is different,' she thought as a she noticed a fear concealed in his eyes.

" Sasuke," she said, her face returning to its anxious appearance," Can I ask you something?"

" Hn," he muttered, while turning around, ready to continue up the bridge. ' Here it comes,' he thought,' she's gunna ask me about something I'm not gunna want to tell her.' It was a sad thought, but he knew it was coming to this. He couldn't maintain a strait face.

He knew she was going to ask him about the moment in the forest and what was wrong with him. Tears formed behind his eyes as he thought of the dream. He couldn't tell her, she might get scared that he would have such an explicit dream about her. The last thing he wanted to do was to frighten her.

" Well, back in the forest earlier, when you fainted… I was wondering, what happened?" she asked timidly, making sure to choose her words carefully as not to upset the prodigy.

" Nothing, don't worry about it," he said flatly, a bit harsher then he meant. He regretted every word, wishing he could tell her, but he knew he couldn't. Moving forward on the bridge, they came closer and closer to their destination. Sasuke's heart beat faster as they neared the grassy landing ahead. Sakura remained silent, stung by the way Sasuke had told her off. She thought he was finally opening up to her.

' But why should he, I'm just a distraction,' she thought bitterly.

They had almost reached the other side as Sasuke's eyes roamed across the ledge in front of them. He began to worry when he didn't see the figures of Kakashi-Sensai, Naruto and the bridge-builder. He glanced uneasily around them, searching for the others with panic. Sakura watched Sasuke slowly move, his body tense, his eyes roving in the mist. She tentatively lifted her foot to follow as a hand suddenly shot between the planks beneath her, grabbing her ankle in its fingers.

Screaming, Sakura pulled a kunai from her satchel and plunged the knife down, but before the knife could make contact, another hand wrapped around hers, preventing her from attacking her captor. Looking up the arm of the hand holding her back, she met Sasuke's eyes, a scowl upon his face.

" I wouldn't do that, Sakura, or we may have another poison episode," he said, his eyes peering through the planks as a blonde-haired boy's face appeared in the gap, a smile spread over his face, his eyes closed from laughter. " That only happened once and besides, how did I know I didn't have to cut myself to remove the poison," said Naruto. Opening his eyes, he found a kunai knife inches from his hand and his grin faded as he looked up at Sakura's angry face in shock.

" You almost stabbed me, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, frightened at the furious look on her face.

" Naruto, you …you… dobe! You scared me half to death!" she said fuming. " I don't know why Sasuke stopped me from sinking this into your hand," she said, pulling her hand roughly from Sasuke's grasp and slipping the kunai back into her satchel. Sasuke stood in alarm. Sakura had never gotten angry with him and now she was ready to kill both him and Naruto. She stood silently, closing her eyes, her hands forming the chakra before her in a meditative jutsu.

A white dove emitted from her hands as she opened them, its milky white wings flapping slowly while it circled her then sank into her chest. She took a deep breath before she opened her eyes. Sasuke and Naruto watched in awe at her performance. Neither had witnessed a meditative jutsu and hers was done perfectly.

Sasuke recalled learning about meditative jutsu's. Apparently, they dissolved unfocused anger that depleted chakra. They were important to know when you were in serious situations and you accidentally raised your chakra levels. Each person's meditative form was different, so it was likely Sakura's would take the form of a dove. It stood for love, peace and tranquility, the appropriate attributes for the konoichi. She looked at them, slightly confused, but quickly remembered what happened. She looked down at Naruto who still clung to the underside of the bridge.

" How did you get down there, Naruto?" She asked curiously. Naruto just stared at her, surprised at how quickly the jutsu had diminished her anger. His smile jumped back into place.

" Thought you would ask me that," Naruto said grinning ear to ear. Pointing with his free hand to the rock wall below the bridge, Sakura and Sasuke strained to see what he directed them to. As the mist drifted, Sakura could just make out faint etches in the wall, crude steps that led down the stone face.

" I found them while we were waiting for you!" he said as Sakura pointed to the steps for Sasuke, who nodded as he saw them. " And guess what's at the bottom? Hot Springs!" he said excitedly, climbing upside-down towards the ledge and hoisting himself up. Beckoning them to join him, he ran down the steps, hollering the whole way down, his voice ringing up and down the ravine.

Sasuke and Sakura both stepped off the bridge onto the steady ground. Watching Naruto's shadow disappear down the narrow stairway, they turned to share a nervous look. A soft glow of light emitted from the floor of the ravine, casting shadows of the others at the bottom upon the walls, their forms large and ominous.

" I'll go first," Sakura said, her voice slightly shaky as she stepped down onto the first foothold. Her eyes avoided the ledge and focused ahead of her, her body pressed against the wall as she descended. Sasuke waited till she was a safe distance from him before making his way down the carved stone steps, his hand sliding along the smooth wall, searching for holds for his fingers. He faintly heard the sound of running water, the calming splash of a waterfall meeting his ears.

" Beautiful," Sakura exclaimed upon reaching the bottom, stepping off the last small ledge onto the smooth stone floor. Sasuke reached her shortly, only a few steps behind. His eyes took in the magnificent sight. In front of him, a waterfall flowed freely from a crevice in the rock, falling into a large pool of clear water. The water itself glowed a brilliant white light, illuminating the whole area. Many smaller pools were fed into from the main one. From the center of the large pool, bubbles rose gently to the surface, steam rising from the water's glassy façade.

Sakura was already walking towards the waterfall, reaching out her hand to let the water pour over her. Its warm feel was bliss on her cold skin. She noticed a small path that led behind the waterfall. Disappearing from sight, she walked across the path into a large room, a small circle of water in the very center. A hole in the ceiling poured the glowing waters into the circular pool, creating enough brightness to light the room. It was just the right size to hold them for the night.

Sasuke noticed Sakura had vanished, but saw a shimmer of pink through the clear waterfall. Finding the path she had taken, he joined her in the room. She had already set her pack down against a wall and was busy taking in the radiant glow from the water. Sasuke leaned his pack next to hers and stood next to her. She lowered herself and dipped her finger carefully into the water. The water rippled beneath her fingertips, the small waves crashing into the ones created from the water flowing from the roof.

" Its so beautiful here, hopefully we can stay the night. Its much warmer here too," she said, pulling at her shirt that was still slightly clingy and looking up at him. He smiled down at her as she fell to her bottom and slipped her boots off, her pink painted toes resting on the ground.

She stood up and walked around, enjoying the feel of the cool stone beneath her naked feet. Walking out from behind the waterfall, she located Kakashi-Sensai and informed him of the room. He smiled at her and followed her, along with the bridge-builder. Naruto was busy pulling his shirt over his head and removing his shoes, ready to dive into the heated pools.

" This is perfect Sakura, we shall definitely stay the night here," said the sensai as his eye explored the cavern. Sakura smiled in glee and ran out to the pools that were calling her name. Sasuke followed, ready himself to relax after their tiring few days. Sakura sat at the waters edge with her feet dangling in the water.

Sasuke sat beside her and pulled his sandals off to join her. Naruto was busy jumping off a high ledge into the deep, clear water, laughing the whole way down until the water swallowed him up. Sakura watched him anxiously and stood, removing her satchel at her thigh, carefully unwinding the fabric that held it to her leg. Folding the strands of cloth, she tucked them inside the satchel and set them high upon a rock to protect it from getting wet.

She undid the buckle at her hip, removing the many-pocketed satchel and placing it next to the other. Sasuke watched her, entranced, but turned away. He didn't want her to think he was a pervert or anything. Seeing as neither of the boys were paying attention, Sakura pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a strappy pink bathing suit top. She knew better than to come unprepared in case there was a place to bathe.

Sasuke turned to see where Sakura had gone and gawked as she stood in a hot pink bikini top and her black bottoms. She smiled, blushing furiously and walked over to him. Rising rather quickly, he stumbled forward.

" You look great, Sakura," he said, his face a bright red. " Um, its just a bathing suit, Sasuke," she said, laughing at his embarrassment. Stepping to the side of the water, she spied Naruto with his back to her. Quietly she jumped out at him, splashing him as she fell into the water. He turned, water dripping in his face, to find Sakura in a small pink top, her hair soaked and her eyes sparkling.

She grabbed his shoulders, pushing him under the water. She felt him swim below her, his hands grasping her legs as he raised her out of the water on his shoulders. Sakura laughed at him as he walked around in the water, her towering above the water. Suddenly he slipped into the deep end and Sakura toppled from his shoulders, splashing into the water. Sasuke watched as Sakura swam below the surface towards Naruto who was unsuspectingly rubbing the water from his eyes. Sakura grabbed his leg and he screamed. Sasuke laughed at Naruto's reaction when Sakura rose from the water.

She smiled slyly at Naruto who slapped the water with his hand, a spray of water hitting Sakura. She laughed cheerfully, joining in the water fight. Sasuke stood and watched as they played like children, but some part of him wanted to join into the fun. Sakura beamed at Naruto as the both refrained from sending tidal waves at each other. Sakura looked over at Sasuke, waving him over, but he remained motionless, a smile on his face.

Sakura decided it was time for Sasuke to let loose for once and swam away from Naruto to persuade Sasuke to join them. Naruto stared at her as she swam away from him and stepped out of the water. Her body glowed in the warm light revealing her muscular legs and toned stomach.

' Sakura looks like a goddess, those four extra hours of training a day are really paying off for her' he though to himself, not realizing that's exactly what Sasuke was thinking at the same moment. Sasuke simply stared as she made her way over to him.

" God, you two are so ridiculous," she said sarcastically, playfully smiling at Sasuke. " Aren't you going to join us, Sasuke?" she asked innocently enough, but something in her tone made him anxious. " Um shu… sure," he stuttered as she laughed, ringing out her long pink locks, the water forming a puddle at her feet. Kakashi-Sensai and the bridge-builder stepped out from behind the waterfall to find a half dressed Sakura and two terribly flustered boys.

" Well Sakura, you're dressed… reasonably enough," he said chuckling as Sasuke and Naruto pretended they hadn't even noticed Sakura's startling bathing suit. " Me and the bridge-builder are going to see what's at the other end of the ridged. We'll be back later," he said as they walked down the stone pathway. Sensing Sakura was up to no good, Naruto jumped out of the water, grabbing his shirt as he ran after them.

" I'm coming too," he said, catching up to them, but not before stealing a glance at Sakura. She waved politely as they headed down the ravine, turning a corner and disappearing from sight. Turning to Sasuke, she smiled and walked toward the waterfall, her skin slowly growing cold. Sasuke watched her as she stepped under the waterfall, the water cascading over her shoulders and flowing down her body.

Lifting her hands, she ran her fingers over her wet hair as it shimmered. Even if she had her back to him, it was unnerving. Sasuke turned around and tugged at his shirt nervously before pulling it up over his head and dropping it onto the rock next to Sakura's satchels. " Focus, don't get distracted, relax…" he said to himself in a whisper. " Focus on what?" said a soft voice behind him.

He whipped around to find Sakura inches from his face. A devious smile was stretched across her pink lips as she trailed her fingers up his bare chest, feeling the muscles of his lean form, her wet chest pressed against him. He looked at her, his eyes wide as she turned from him and waded into the water. Her hair fanned out as it floated on the steaming water. She ducked under water and rose, her pink hair slick and glittering.

She looked over her shoulder at Sasuke who still stood at the waters edge, debating whether he should get in or not. She smiled at herself for flustering the unbreakable Uchiha. She knew he thought she had an amazing body, so why not tease him. It was mean, she knew it, but why shouldn't she have a little fun.

She decided he had a bit of enough, letting him let down his guard before jumping at him again. Trying to be nice and returning her innocent smile to her face, she turned back around to face him.

" Sasuke, come on, its just water," she said laughing heartily. He noticed the seductive tone had left her voice and he relaxed. Stepping into the water he swam over to Sakura who smiled at him, her green eyes reflecting the light from the crystal water. He hadn't realized Sakura could act like that. He had always thought Sakura was a fairly modest person, but moments before, she had been teasing him, knowing she was attractive to him and using it to gain an advantage over him.

It startled him at how well it had worked. He was trying so hard to resist her, and he had done a fairly good job, but if she hadn't stopped, he didn't know what would happen. But there she was, the same innocent Sakura that he was used to, the Sakura he knew how to handle, but the other Sakura, the seductive one, he had no idea what to do. She had all the control in the palm of her hand and he knew it.

Sakura seemed to read his mind as he swam over to her. She knew she could make him uncomfortable, she knew she had a sense of power over him, and just because of the way she looked and talked. She chuckled, thinking of the startled look on his face when she had snuck up on him. She had a feeling he would react the way he did when he saw her in her swimsuit, but what was she to do. She wouldn't skip out on the hot springs because Sasuke couldn't control his hormones.

" So, um what's so great about the springs again," Sasuke said nervously in a cynical tone, a smile on his face. Sakura laughed and swam closer to him. " Wanna jump off the ledge Naruto found?" she asked excitedly. Sakura had always been one for fun and danger, especially the two together, this he would come to know quite well. Sasuke smiled at her courage. The ledge had to be at least 20 feet above the water.

Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him from the water and led him to the small path that led up to the cliff. Water dripped from their bodies as they stood at the edge and looked down at the pool beneath them. Sakura looked at Sasuke, a wide grin on her face. Sasuke stepped toward her, but before he could react, she leapt into the air, falling into the pool below, small waves disturbing the placid water. Sakura rose to the surface, sweeping her hair out of her face and looked up at him.

" Come on, its great!" she yelled up to him. Sasuke hated heights, but for Sakura, he would do anything. He jumped out into the open air, falling down into the pool, the uneasy feeling in his stomach disappearing as he met the water. Sakura laughed as water rained down on her.

She waited for Sasuke to rise, but he didn't. Sakura began to panic. Her eyes scanned the clear water, but she couldn't find him. Suddenly she felt Sasuke grab her leg and pull her under. Gasping a mouthful of air, she sunk into the warm water, opening her eyes to find Sasuke smiling at her. His hands slid up her thighs to rest at her hips as he pulled her to him.

Her ample chest pressed against his muscular upper body as he tangled his arms around her lower back. He covered her mouth with his lips, hungrily kissing her as he felt her hands press against his back. Her hair floated around them, creating a concealing pink cloud as they lost themselves in the pristine waters. Sasuke pulled her into him, his hand reaching up her back, taking hold of one of the small strings at her top and pulling it gently.

Sakura took no notice, but pushed hard against him as he kissed her. Sakura gasped as she felt the strings from her top undo itself in the water. Breaking her hold on Sasuke, she pressed her hand against her chest, holding the triangles of fabric to her as she broke the kiss. Rising to the surface, she hurried to the water's edge and climbed out, one hand securely holding her top to her, making sure not to expose herself.

Sasuke submerged shortly after, his eyes falling on Sakura who was attempting to retie her top, but with no luck. She slapped her hand to her forehead in frustration. ' I knew I should have double-knotted it,' she thought, reprimanding herself for being so careless. Sasuke stepped out of the water and walked toward her. Noticing him making his way to her, she turned from him, just incase she was indecent. He stared at the smooth curvature of her bare back, the strings from her top hanging limply at her sides. Placing his hands on her soft shoulder, he turned her to him. Her other hand shot up to her chest as she stood there facing him, her top undone.

" This is so wrong," she said, " I'm sorry, I… umm… can you help me?" she asked, her cheeks a deep pink. Sasuke looked down at her, her chest half exposed, her hands holding the fabric to what she could cover. He nodded, slightly embarrassed, and she turned around. Slipping his hands around her to find the strings, he ran his fingers up her waist.

She inhaled quickly at the feel of his finger on her bare skin. His hands brushed the fabric under her chest as he took the strings in his fingers. Carefully pulling them around her back, he tied them in a bow, letting it hang limply at her back. She turned to face him, her hands still holding her chest protectively. Smiling at him she leaned up and kissed his wet lips gently. He pulled her into him, her hands still at her chest.

She pulled her hands from herself and slipped them over his shoulders. He slowly walked backwards towards the water, taking her with him. The warm water lapped at his heels as he backed down the slope. Sakura walked slowly forward, lips still on his, the bow on her top loosening slowly. She felt the strings start to slip, but she held tight to Sasuke, hoping that if she pressed her chest to him, her top would stay on. He clumsily fell back into the shallow water, taking her with him.

The strings unwinded themselves and fell against her bare back. Sakura arched into him as the top slipped down her chest, slowly sliding off her slick body. Sasuke felt the fabric loosely pressed against his chest and pulled back, letting her top fall into the water before pulling her back to him.

Sakura let a gasp escape into his mouth, but kissed him back feverishly. Sasuke ran his fingers over her velvet skin, his hands pressing her to him as he licked at her lips, begging entrance to her mouth. Sakura opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore hers. Sasuke waded deeper into the water with Sakura still held to him. Her hair fell over her shoulders as he gained footing and stood. Her cherry strands tickled his chest as they stuck to her skin, hiding her cleavage in a pink curtain.

His hands ran through her wet, tangled hair as he sank into the water. Sakura followed him into the water, her lips leaving his for a moment to gather air before she disappeared under the surface. Her eyes opened under the water as she felt Sasuke's hands reaching up her sides, his thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts as he kissed her neck gently. Sasuke trailed his lips up her neck, meeting her lips again, his tongue roaming her mouth freely. Sakura rose out of the water with Sasuke at her mouth.

They parted to breath, their eyes meeting each other's momentarily. Sakura emerald eyes glistened in the pale light of the water, her hair hanging over her chest. Sasuke, backing slowly to the shore, pulled her with him. He lifted her out of the water, her hair still sticking to her breasts as he led her away from the warm waters. Sakura realized she had lost her top in the spur of the moment between them.

Finding it washed up on the ground, she lifted it with a finger, carrying to the rock. Sasuke watched her move gracefully. All she wore were her black bottoms, her hair covering her ample chest. He desired so much to push the hair away, but he knew she wouldn't let him. Instead he pulled her into him, kissing her passionately, sliding his hands down her arms and linking his fingers with hers. Her lips pushed against his gently before leaving. She looked up at him before laying her head against him and wrapping her arms around him.

" Sasuke, what are we doing,' she asked, the seduction in her voice returning. She felt so good, she never wanted this feeling to leave. He brushed her hair over her shoulders, but made sure she was against him before doing so. The feel of her breasts against his chest made him anxious, but he refrained from touching her there. He didn't want the trust between them to be broken, he didn't want to cross the line. He loved her and he wanted her to know she was safe, even when they were messing around and thing led further than either expected.

" Sakura, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it get this far," he said, turning his eyes away. " Maybe you should put your top on before Naruto and them get back." His voice sounded disappointed to her and she sighed. She trusted Sasuke completely and she knew he would never hurt her, but he was right. This was expected to happen, but just not as suddenly as it did, but she had no regrets.

She pulled away from him, letting his eyes rest on her as she backed away. She didn't care anymore, she wanted him. He watched as she moved away, his eyes beheld her magnificent body, shocked that she was letting him see her like this. He moved towards her, his hands meeting her hips and sliding up her sides. He stopped short as he felt the swell of her chest at his fingertips.

She breathed in quickly as his hands slowly moved over her breasts, his soft touch raising the desire in her. She looked up at him, his onyx eyes on her. She smiled as she kissed his lips softly over and over. He stood motionless as she sprinkled his face with delicate kisses before she wrapped her arms over his shoulders, sinking her fingertips into his back.

His hands caressed her gently before moving down her sides, resting at her hips as he pulled her into him. She laughed as he kissed her shoulders, the feel of his soft lips on her skin tickling her. He pulled back, holding her at arms length, her damp hair falling over her breasts, hiding them from his sight. She grinned deviously before walking around him.

Gathering up her satchels, shirt and top, she walked over to Sasuke and took his hand, her face lit in a mischievous smile. She led him back behind the waterfall, letting him watch her as she set her satchel and clothes down before turning around. She found him in front of her, his eyes roaming her body as he pressed her up against the wall, one hand on her thigh, the other beside her head, resting on the stone wall.

He dipped his head, taking her lips in his. She pulled him into her, her fingers running up and down his smooth skin. His hand left her thigh and trailed up her waist before meeting her breast. She breathed heavily as he kissed down her neck, his lips getting closer to her chest. Suddenly, Naruto's voice could be heard a ways away.

Sasuke let his lips leave her skin before he reached his goal. Sakura quickly stooped, wrapping her top around her and tying it quickly before pulling her shirt over head. She was quite calm even at the extent they were fooling around. She smiled and winked at Sasuke who chuckled into her hair as he pulled her to him, his fingers interlacing with hers.

Sasuke lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Sakura looked at him, smiling adoringly. Leaning forward she brushed her lips against his in a sweet kiss. Sasuke leaned in to kiss her back, his hand wrapping around her waist.

" Ha I Knew It!"

Sakura pulled her lips from Sasuke's and turned her head, finding Naruto, Kakashi-Sensai and the bridge-builder standing in the "doorway" to the cave. Sakura just smiled at them while Sasuke held to her waist, looking as casual as he could. Naruto laughed at them, but Sakura noticed Kakashi didn't seem surprised at all. ' He must have seen us in the forest,' she thought, his eyes reflecting the moment.

" Going soft on us, Sasuke?" Naruto said teasingly. Sasuke simply shrugged and pulled Sakura closer to him. Naruto was shocked at his response. Disappointed he didn't get a reaction, he walked over to his pack, unrolling his blanket before sitting down.

" I don't know about you two love-birds, but I'm beat. Night," said Naruto before lying back on his bed, soon snoring loudly. Sakura and Sasuke chuckled at each other, knowing the others were oblivious to what they had been up to. Sasuke walked over to his pack and unrolled his blanket as Sakura took hers from her pack. Sasuke walked over and took her free hand, leading her back to his blanket, where they both laid comfortably under Sakura's blanket, soon falling asleep.

Sakura rose to find a bright light flooding the cave floor. Hearing the calm splash of the waterfall, she sat up groggily, stretching her arms over her head. Sasuke was still asleep next to her, his arm resting on her stomach. She beamed down at him, kissing him lightly on the forehead before moving his hand to his side and rising out from under the covers.

Standing up, she bent over and pulled shampoo and soap from her pack and walked out of the cave, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Kakashi-Sensai sat on the tall rock, already dressed and reading his book.

" Hope you don't mind," she said casually, shaking the shampoo bottle in her hand. He looked up from his book and shrugged. Taking it as a yes, she pulled her shirt off, letting it fall to the ground beside her, adjusting her pink bikini top before stepping under the hot waterfall. The water poured over her silky strands, soaking them as she ran her hands through her hair. Leaning down, she picked up the bottle, tipped it upside-down and let the contents flow into her open palm.

She set the bottle down then brought her hands to her head, rubbing the sudsy shampoo into her hair. Inhaling the sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms from the bubbles that floated around her, she began to awaken, her droopy eyes now lit and bright. Stepping back under the waterfall, she let the water wash away the pearly pink suds from her hair. Sasuke emerged from the cave behind her, watching her as she washed her hair.

Tilting her head back she let the water flow over her head and shoulders, trapped in the enticing warmth of the waterfall. Sakura opened her eyes, wiping her face with her hands to remove the streaks of water. Sasuke sat down on the rock next to Kakashi who was peering over his book, watching Sakura as she lathered her skin, rubbing her arms, legs and waist with the foamy soap.

" Tempting, isn't she," Sasuke said, grinning at Kakashi who quickly diverted his eyes from Sakura who was rubbing the soap around her neck and chest. Sasuke smirked, knowing that even his sensai noticed how attractive Sakura was, but pleased that she was with him. Sasuke was relieved this morning after his horrific dream seemed to have disappeared from his mind completely.

Sakura rinsed the suds from her front and stepped out from under the water, her hair a shocking pink, it's tangled ends now silky and smooth. She walked over to Sasuke, wringing her hair out, smiling happily at the chance to shower. He smiled back, taking her hand and pulling her to him. He was happy to have their relationship out in the open instead of sneaking around.

He breathed in the sweet-smelling fragrance that surrounded her, his hands combing gently through her sleek pink locks. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning and walking away, returning to the cave to retrieve her towel. Sakura walked quietly over to her pack and pulled a red towel out and began to dry herself off. She was busy wiping the water from her backside when she felt a warm breath on her neck. Smiling, she turned.

" Sasuke, what are you… Naruto, what do you want," she said impatiently as Naruto sniffed her. He just smiled wide at her as she toweled off the ends of her dripping hair.

" You smell good, Sakura, like cherry blossoms. Its nice, that's all," he said sincerely. Sakura smiled at his kindness. He remained standing in front of her when she began to think of something she hadn't noticed before. She remembered when Naruto had found them on the bridge and then realized something, but she had to ask to make sure.

" Naruto, did you see Sasuke kiss me on the bridge yesterday?" she asked. His smile disappeared, a look of slight hurt on his face. He looked down at his feet before answering her. He wrung his hands together nervously, avoiding her eyes.

" Yeah I did, I didn't want to say anything though," he said, his voice clenched as though he was holding back tears. ' He really likes me,' she thought,' and it must have hurt him pretty bad to see me and Sasuke kiss.' She reached forward and touched Naruto's face, lifting his chin so his eyes met hers.

" Naruto, I'm soo sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

" Its okay, I guess I was just hoping Sasuke would keep ignoring you so you might give up on him and… well, go out with me."

" Oh Naruto, I'm really sorry. But if it makes up, I'm very happy to have such a wonderful friend," she said smiling at him encouragingly. She noticed him attempt to smile, but saw it fade. " Yeah, friends," he said meekly, turning from her.

She sighed sadly as Naruto shuffled out of the cave. It broke her heart to hurt Naruto, but she loved Sasuke. She stood there, her towel held limply at her side, her wet body dripping, when Sasuke entered shortly after Naruto had left.

" What's with Naruto?" Sasuke asked, taking the towel from Sakura's hand and began drying off her shoulders. She thought about what he had said to her. ' I guess I was just hoping Sasuke would keep ignoring you…,'. Sakura pushed Naruto's comment out of her mind and looked at Sasuke who was drying off her back, the soft fabric caressing her skin.

" Naruto saw us kiss on the bridge and he's pretty hurt," she said as painlessly as possible, even though she felt horrible. It was hurting her more than she thought. Although she had no feelings for Naruto, he was still important to her. " Maybe I should go talk to him," she said, tears burning behind her eyes.

It was important not to hurt those that were close to her and she cared for Naruto. They were close, but there was just nothing there for her. She turned her face away from Sasuke as a tear slipped down her cheek. He was worried. Sakura usually never got this upset when she told Naruto she didn't want to date him, but obviously this was different to her.

She had broken his heart and it was slowly breaking hers. Sasuke wiped her tear from her cheek. He was concerned about her. She couldn't control herself and threw herself into Sasuke's arms, the tears overwhelming her. Sasuke kissed the top of her head and held her as she wept for another boy.

Naruto walked sulkily down the path he, Kakashi and the bridge-builder had taken the night before. He was so broken inside. Sakura was everything to him and now she with that teme Sasuke. All he's ever done was treat her lower than dirt and now he's suddenly involved with Sakura. How could he even hope he had a chance though? All she did was worship Sasuke, so it was inevitable he would give in to her beauty and charm.

But Sasuke didn't deserve her. And maybe he didn't either, but he didn't care about that, all he knew was Sakura would never be his he would never feel his heart beat again. He let his tears fall onto the stone under his feet as he walked out of sight, never wanting to turn back. Turning around the bend in the canyon, he followed the rushing water to the secret cavern he had found the previous night when Kakashi-Sensai and the bridge-builder were busy talking.

He sat against the wall, resting his head in his hands as he thought about the first day he met her. She was the pretty little konoichi she always was with a slightly bigger forehead and lighter green eyes. She had sat next to him the first day of ninja school and they had become fast friends, his first friend.

She didn't seem to care he was a goofball or an outcast, he was special to her. That was until He came. The instant Sasuke had stepped into her life, she pushed Naruto out of her mind and heart. He was alone again. She cared for nothing he did and he grew to hate the dark Uchiha. For some reason Sakura was drawn to his brutal attitude and brooding nature. He was mysterious and all the girls seemed to fall in love with him at first glance.

Over the last few years, he tried so hard to push his way back into Sakura's heart, with no success though. She started to yell at him, ignore him, treat him like he never thought she would. And then came the day she said the words that would haunt him. They had just become Squad 7 and he was overjoyed to be in the same team with her, but unfortunately, so was Sasuke.

All she did was drool over him. Kakashi-Sensai had asked them about their likes, their dislikes, and their dreams. He had gone first and talked about his love of ramen. It was the second most important thing in his life, Sakura being the first. When it came Sakura's turn to talk, she simply dreamed about Sasuke, liked Sasuke… she hadn't mentioned her dislikes. But when asked, those fateful words had come from her mouth.

They resounded in his head… " I Hate… NARUTO!" she had said, the very thing he feared she would. She had become another person he would have to prove himself to, and it broke him to know she… hated him. Naruto felt the cold tears slide down his face as he buried his face in his hands.

Sakura began to worry, it was getting close to noon and they were all ready to get on the road that led them closer to The Land Hidden In The Mist. Sasuke sat watching as Sakura stared down the same bit of canyon, waiting to see Naruto's bright orange coat, but with no luck.

So she stood for five minutes, for ten, fifteen, staring at the same stretch of land with still no sign of him. She was getting extremely anxious and worried. What if Naruto got so distraught that he hurt himself and he needed her? What if he was in trouble? Sakura paced, wringing her empty satchel pocket in her hands nervously.

" That's it, I'm going after him," she said decidedly, marching off in the direction he had gone down earlier. Sasuke stood to stop her, but before he could get to her, she turned, her face determined. " I need to do this alone, Sasuke," she said harshly. Her face softened as she realized how awful she had sounded.

" I'm sorry, but I have to be the one to talk to him," she said, leaning forward and kissing him lightly before running off down the canyon and turning around the bend, disappearing from his sight. Sasuke stood, confused at what to do. He didn't want to disobey her. He knew she could bring Naruto back, but what if Naruto had run into something and was injured, Sakura couldn't protect herself and Naruto.

He turned back to the long canyon path before he made his decision. He had to go after her. Hopefully she would be okay when he reached her. He began to walk when he heard Kakashi's voice.

" I wouldn't," he said, reading his book calmly. Sasuke ignored him and quickened his pace as he made his way down the ravine.

Sakura was a great deal into the canyon, the walls rising high into the sky above her. She felt the water splash around her knees as she ran through a small stream that cut its way through the canyon floor. Her eyes searched for any sign that Naruto might have been down this way. She slowed when she heard a muffled sob.

Sakura walked toward a dark cave sunk into the canyon wall. Stepping into the small hidden cavern she saw Naruto sitting against the wall at the back, his hands covering his glistening face, small droplets falling onto the ground in soft splashes. Sakura slowly made her way over to him, stooping beside him as his tears fell at her feet.

Reaching out her hand, she set it on his shoulder, careful not to startle him. Naruto looked up at her, his face shining with fresh tears. He turned from her, ashamed she had seen him weak. Sakura pulled her to him, his tears falling onto her shirt as he clung to her, letting his sorrow fall between them in silence.

Sakura ran her fingers soothingly through his spiky, blonde hair, singing to him as he let his pain subside, all his hurt inside him drifting away as Sakura's soft voice filled his ears. He pulled away from her, looking up into her emerald eyes, his bright blue one's glistening with tears.

" Sakura, thank you," he said quietly, embracing her. She wrapped her arms around him as they both healed their wounds. " Naruto, I'm sorry, for everything, ever since we were kids. I want to be the one you can turn to when you need someone and the one I can trust to be there for me, I want us to be best friends again," Sakura whispered as her own tears fell, feeling herself let go of all the resentment she had ever thought she had for him.

Naruto nodded his head, feeling relieved things would go back to before Sasuke came. But he realized Sasuke was still there, but at least he wouldn't lose Sakura again. Sakura pulled away, looking at him, a new smile just for him, the one no one, not even Sasuke, would ever see. Sakura rose and stretched her hand down to Naruto and wiped away her tears with the other.

He took her hand eagerly and smiled at her wide, happiness washing away his sorrow. He realized just then that he had never wanted Sakura the way he had thought. He wanted the friend back, not the girl. He had thought for so long that he loved Sakura and he did, just not the way he considered. He loved her like his sister, like the one who would be there no matter what. He didn't lose Sakura the girl, he had lost Sakura the friend, the only one who understood him and the only thing precious to him was her friendship.

But now that he had it back, he was whole again, better than new, he was Naruto Uzumaki. Before, he could call himself that, but never really knew what was there that made him that. But with Sakura back in his life, it became clear to him what he valued, what truly made him unique. Sakura grasped his hand and gently squeezed it, the smile for him beaming on her face. Naruto smiled back before running to the hidden cave entrance.

" Race Yah!" he yelled at her. Sakura chased after him, laughter ringing through the ravine, meeting a certain Sasuke's ears. Sasuke turned down the canyon, following the footsteps Sakura left in the dirt. He looked around, noticing the dark clouds that formed overhead, threatening rain.

The laughter came closer as he rounded a bend in the ravine. Suddenly, he saw Naruto running with Sakura at his heals, their laughter echoing loudly off the canyon walls. Naruto had his head turned back as he teased Sakura and hadn't noticed Sasuke standing in front of him.

" Naruto, look out!" Sakura yelled as he turned his head and ran into Sasuke, knocking him over. Sakura ran and stopped beside the wreckage. Naruto had rolled off of Sasuke and was proceeding in apologizing profusely, but Sasuke simply laughed loudly to everyone's surprise. Sakura looked at Sasuke quizzically, wondering what had gotten into him. He simply smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand and got to his feet.

" Its good to see you two are okay, I had gotten worried and decided to come after you," Sasuke said, hugging Sakura to him who was still confused at his behavior. Sakura looked at Naruto as Sasuke hugged her tightly. He simply shrugged, not knowing what was going on either.

" Ummm… Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asked as he released her. He just looked down at her, his attitude changing entirely to a worried gaze. " Is he okay?" he whispered. She nodded slightly, beaming up at him. He smiled back, relaxing as he wrapped his arm around her and turned to Naruto.

" Lets go," Sakura said beaming at Naruto who gave her a sly look and ran as she gave chase, Sasuke clinging to her hand to keep up. They ran quickly through the canyon before reaching the sensai and bridge-builder at the steps all of them laughing and clutching their sides. After returning their breathing to normal, they gathered their things and climbed the steps out of the ravine, sparing one last sad glance at the enchanted springs.

" We have to stop by there again sometime," said Naruto, Sakura nodding in agreement, Sasuke silently walking beside her, their fingers linked affectionately. Sasuke listened as they talked about things they had never bothered telling each other before. Normally, Sakura never spoke to Naruto unless to scold him, but she was carrying on a conversation with him like they were old friends.

Their relationship had changed while they were gone in the canyon, he could sense the different atmosphere about them. ' They had become good friends, but how did this happen so suddenly?' he thought as he watched the two laugh together. Then he remembered the day he attended ninja school. He had seen them together everywhere they went. They had been the best of friends, but something had broken them apart till now.

' It was me,' he thought guiltily to himself. He realized when he had come, Sakura had ditched Naruto to adore him with the other girls, abandoning her best friend. He was thankful they had rekindled their friendship and joined into he conversation, laughing almost louder than Naruto, finally becoming one of the team. Kakashi looked back at his students.

The couple, Sakura and Sasuke, and the accepted goofball, Naruto. They had finally connected and he felt the strong bonds between them that couldn't be broken. They had developed into the true Squad 7. ' But this is just the first step,' he thought as they came closer and closer to their destination.

* * *

OMG total sexiness. So didn't mean for it to be that naughty but it works so it shall stay. Btw Sakura and Sasuke are way older than in the show so please don't think i'm sick in the head and what not. Oh and i HAD to have a mush scene with Naruto cuz he's so gush dern cute! yeah anyways lemme shut up so you can continue to the NEXT CHAPPY!


	4. Sakura Revealed

Sakura No Yousei: Chapter 4- Sakura Revealed

The air slowly became more humid as the group of five traveled down the worn road, the dark clouds overhead shadowing them in a dull gray. Dreary was the atmosphere as the three teenagers walked together, talking about home and missions, laughing once in awhile at something being said. Small drops of cool water drizzled from the gloomy sky overhead, slowly drenching the travelers below, but they continued to carry on, all grumbling at the lousy weather.

" It just had to rain, didn't it," Sakura said as she patted down her slightly frizzy hair. She had lost her cheerfulness and now trudged unhappily on the open road, the water dousing her. Normally she liked the rain, but she hadn't expected it this soon. She had desired at least a couple weeks of warm sunshine before she was ready to enjoy the rain.

Looking to her right, she noticed Sasuke looking equally as glum, his black hair slicked to his face, getting in the way of his eyes. Frustrated, he brushed his hair sloppily out of his face, only to have it fall wetly back in his eyes. Mumbling grouchily, he let his hair stay in his face, small drops of water dripping from his wet, black locks.

Turning to Naruto, she couldn't help but laugh as she watched him stare at the sky, his mouth open, the water gathering in his mouth. Sasuke looked over to see what was funny and chuckled as Naruto started choking on the water. Laughing and sputtering, he glanced at Sakura and smiled before returning to watching the sand crunch beneath his feet. Sakura was cheered a bit by Naruto's strange behavior, but the sullenness of the day made her weary and ready to change into her dry clothes in her pack.

Sakura watched Kakashi-Sensai talked with the bridge-builder about things that didn't interest her. She was tired of seeing the same stretched of road. Something had to happen or she would go out of her mind. Even training sounded appealing to her. She was eager to show her new jutsu skills to her teammates, the thought of how impressed they'd be made her slightly more bright.

Suddenly Sasuke and Naruto stopped at her sides and both grabbed her arms. ' Finally,' she thought. Sakura looked side to side to find aggressive looks on their faces. They were both looking ahead, but Sakura couldn't see what they obviously did. Frustrated they weren't clueing her in, she stepped forward, breaking each of their holds on her arms.

From out of the dry tree line, three young ninja stepped out into the rain to face them, separating them from Kakashi and the bridge-builder. Kakashi had sensed their presence earlier but felt his team needed some exercise after a few days on travel, so he had said nothing and let them walk on.

Sensing trouble, Sakura stepped back behind her teammates who closed in front of her, both ready to attack. Sakura wasn't afraid though. ' These ninja look about as old as us,' she thought, staring at each face. There were two boys and one girl, much like her team, except the girl was far less muscular then she was. She was stringy and unattractive with black hair tied in a ponytail and a slight body lacking the curves Sakura obviously had. Sakura sort of felt sorry for her, feeling she would have to battle with the girl, and considering the new jutsus she learned, she figured it would be easy.

The other two looked apt matches for her teammates, a tall boy with black, long hair and an average boy with brown, short hair. Both were attractive, but she ignored their eyes as they stared at her, knowing her lack of clothing was appealing them.

They looked from Sakura to the others at her sides, looking intently at Sasuke and Naruto. They seemed to know what they were getting into, but knowing how strong Sasuke and Naruto were, she doubted this would take long. Kakashi-Sensai turned around, slightly amused at the scene playing out. Sakura pushed her way out in front of Sasuke and Naruto, determined not to be protected this time. She had new found strength and she would no longer allow to stand on the side lines and let Sasuke and Naruto do all the work. Naruto and Sasuke were surprised at Sakura's actions.

She usually stayed back at let them fight. But she was sick of thinking she was weak and ineffective to the team. She was ready to reveal what all her hard, secretive training was for. This wasn't like when she was a trainee, she was ten times stronger than she had been and was even a worthy opponent when fighting Sasuke. She had beaten him once, so she considered herself prepared to handle her own battles.

The three opponents laughed as she stepped forward calmly, the boys still staring at her, admiring her body. Sasuke noticed their stares and stepped up beside her, their eyes meeting his and they immediately new she was with him. Slightly disappointed, they returned their eyes to Sakura as their plain teammate spoke.

" So you must be the leader. Funny, such a pretty face, it's a shame it won't be when we're done. You should let the boys protect you, I doubt you even know how to fight," said the simple girl, laughing hauntily as Sakura stood smiling. She looked Sakura head to feet, noticing her shiny pink hair, pretty face, curvy body and long slender legs and felt jealousy sweep over her. She took in the sight of her pink haired opponent's dress, the form-fitting red shirt, the small black bottoms and her black boots.

She knew her teammates was staring her down, but she noticed the dark handsome boy at her side move forward protectively and knew she was his girlfriend. This made her even angrier, feeling this girl was simply ninja for the perks and would be a simple defeat with all her attractive attributes, then she heard her speak.

" Funny, I figured you'd be the first one your team would throw into battle, perhaps a kunai would do you're face some good," said Sakura in a biting tone, watching as the girl clenched her fist angrily. Her team chuckled, trying hard to suppress it as she grinded her teeth. Sasuke just stood amazed that Sakura had a dark side to her. She was witty and proud and she wasn't about to allow a loud-mouthed girl to make a fool of her. Reaching into her satchel at her thigh, she pulled her favorite kunai out, letting it gleam in the rain. " So what should I fix first?"

Naruto laughed loudly, even Kakashi showed amusement at Sakura's defensive nature. She wasn't letting this girl off easy. ' You mess with Sakura and you have a fight on you're hands,' thought Kakashi as he watched Sakura stand strongly, showing much more strength then she had even let on. The girl stood motionless as Sakura glared at her menacingly, her chakra blazing a bright pink around her fist holding the kunai. " Well come on then, you still think you want to fight me?" said Sakura threateningly, tightening her grip on her kunai and leaned slightly to one side with her hand on her hip.

The girl let her words sink in before rushing forward at Sakura. Sakura lunged at the girl, her sleek form meeting her opponent swiftly. Her fingers turned the blade smoothly as she cut the girl across her cheek. The girl stopped, holding the side of her face as blood ran from the gash, while Sakura rose behind her, letting the rain clean the scarlet liquid from the smooth kunai blade. The slight girl's teammates watched as Sakura looked up at them, her eyes a brilliant green, her hair falling in her face. The girl turned to face Sakura's backside while wiping the blood from her cheek. She knew the pink haired girl wasn't playing around. She expected the girl to have no idea how to fight, but she was a lot stronger than she let on.

Grinning at her equal, she formed hand signs, the ground beneath Sakura moving unsteadily. Sakura felt the earth beneath her feet shake and recognizing the jutsu, she leapt backwards into the air as the ground beneath her crumbled. Soaring upside-down above the girl, she pulled shurikin from her satchel and flung them quickly at the girl before landing behind her.

Sasuke stood amazed at Sakura's speed and skill as she landed feet in front of him in a crouching position, her hands placed carefully on the ground to steady herself, her hair falling over her shoulders, her gaze focused on the girl before her. She wasn't the helpless child anymore, she was powerful. The two other boys stared at how dominant a fighter the pink haired konoichi was. Naruto just stood, jaw slack, his eyes watching Sakura's backside.

The four boys watched as Sakura reached a hand forward, catching the shuriken that flew past the girl's face as she barely dodged having her face cut open again. Strands of her long black hair fell to the ground around her feet. Sakura grinned, but quickly concentrated an attack. Her hands moved quickly into a fire no jutsu. The girl's eyes grew wide as an immense flame erupted from Sakura's hand, singeing her hair as she rolled out of the way just in time. Sakura was fast to notice the girl roll away and produced another deadly fire jutsu.

Sakura's hands raised above her head as a massive fireball grew in her open palms. Before the girl could react, Sakura threw the flaming sphere at her, engulfing the girl in the intense flames. Her teammates stood astonished at the konoichi's power. Slightly afraid, the brown haired boy stepped forward as the black haired boy retrieved the girl's scorched body. Sakura smiled, her eyes a bright green, a focused blaze in her glare.

" Well?" she said as the boy stood, his body posed in hand-to-hand combat style. She rose from the crouching position, watching as he debated whether he really wanted to fight her. But Sakura wasn't about to let him back down. She readied her body appropriately and waited for him to make his move. He hesitated then ran at her, striking at her with all his might. Sakura blocked him quickly, then lowered herself to a crouch and swung her leg behind him. Her foot caught him and he fell to the ground. Shocked at how quickly she had countered his attack, he fell back, his body hitting the sand.

She swung her leg over his chest, pinning him to the ground, pulling his arms under her knees and holding his legs down with her ankles. The boy blushed furiously as he looked up at Sakura who sat comfortably on his chest, shocked at her startling position over him. She glared down at him before lowering her face to his. Feeling her lips brush his cheek, he heard her softly whisper in his ear.

" Next time you come after me, intend to kill me," she murmured lightly in his ear before knocking him out with a stroke of her hand. She rose off his unconscious body, looking over at the last remaining teammate. He stood there, his expression blank as he looked from his unconscious friend to her. He didn't expect the girl to know how to fight at all, and here she was, taking down his teammates in less than a few minutes. He stared at her uncertainly, waiting to see if she would come after him next. But she smiled over at him, letting him know she wouldn't harm him.

She nodded at him as he ran forward to retrieve his teammate. She was disappointed at how quickly she had finished the fight. She knew the last teammate wouldn't fight her after what he had just witnessed. He was probably just the Chouji of the group. The sudden thought of her friends back home made her sad. Watching as the boy hoisted his friend over his shoulder, she reached out and lightly placed her hand on his back as he walked away. He turned, his eyes wide in fear that she might attack him and take him down like she did his friends. But she was smiling apologetically.

" The girl will wake soon, she'll be fine. And you're friend here should recover in an hour or so, but other than that, the two are okay. But I do have a question to ask of you. Why did you attack us?" Sakura asked as the boy turned, slightly embarrassed at the reason.

" Well, Koiri," he nodded to the unconscious girl," heard of a group of traveling ninja coming to our village and when she found out that three of them were young like us, she thought it would be a good idea to challenge them, but we had no idea how powerful you were. We're really sorry to bother you," he said abashedly. Sakura just smiled at his courage to fight strangers. " Well perhaps you should tell her picking fights its no way to improve your skills," she said before turning to Sasuke and Naruto, both still standing behind her, amazed at Sakura.

They walked forward to join her. " These are my teammates, Sasuke and Naruto and I'm Sakura," she said beaming as Naruto grinned widely and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura didn't wait for him to speak, but turned from the boy and walked toward Kakashi-Sensai who was positively pleased with Sakura's gracious attitude and amazing fights with the two foolish ninja. Sasuke and Naruto nodded politely before running to join her. " It was nice to meet you three," he yelled after them as they disappeared in the distance.

" Wow, Sakura where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Naruto, still stunned at Sakura's performance. She just smiled, but he nagged. Sighing, she turned to him.

" Well if you have to know… I assume you all already knew I've been training a couple extra hours everyday by myself for the last few months. Well before all that, I had been cleaning my house one day and I was clearing the attic and I found these ancient scrolls my grandfather had left me before he died. I remember my father had said something about him being the last ninja, hunter-nin, in the family, so I thought they might be jutsu scrolls. Well, after reading them, they turned out to be shadow jutsu scrolls. I figured if my grandfather had been able to use shadow jutsus, then maybe I could. I decided that I would train to master the scrolls and… well, here I am now," she said, taking in a long breath of air before turning to notice everyone had stopped. She turned, slightly confused at what she had said to get the reaction she was now. All of them stood with their mouths agape, hardly believing what she had said. Kakashi was the first to speak after a long silence.

" So Sakura, what you're saying is you were using shadow jutsus in that fight," he said calmly, yet slightly bemused. Sasuke still stood stunned while Naruto had more of a confused look on his face. " What's a shadow jutsu?" he asked. Sasuke sighed and leaned to whisper to him. " A shadow jutsu is a form of jutsu that uses no chakra yet could demolish even the most formidable of adversaries. Its said to be nearly impossible to perform and even harder to master. Some that have experienced it's attacks say it's more powerful than the Kekai Genki Sharingan," he said as Naruto's face took the same look his had earlier.

" Um yeah… look I know its powerful and all, but I got it down perfect. Oh, umm… you remember what happened to the waterfall before we left, right," she said, smiling weakly. He simply gawked at her. Before they had left, an enormous hole had been blown right through the mountainside, temporarily clogging the waterfall Sakura practiced near. " Yeah I kind of used my chakra, just to see what it would do… ooppps." She nodded and frowned as Sasuke stood in awe at his Sakura. ' I had no idea Sakura was this powerful… I hope she doesn't get mad at me one day and blow me away," he thought, slightly amused at the last thought, yet somewhat frightened.

He knew his Sharingan wouldn't even matter if he were to battle Sakura. If she had been using chakra in the fight earlier, she could have easily killed her opponents in seconds. " Boy, I'm sure glad Sakura is on our team," said Naruto meekly. Sakura smiled nervously, not feeling like the little girl who needed protection anymore. She knew that when the time came, she could handle everything by herself. Kakashi laughed heartily. " I'm extremely impressed Sakura. I remember it took your grandfather years before he could perform the shadow jutsus properly. He was one of the best hunter-nin that we had ever had. Unfortunately, he had been in the fight against the nine-tailed fox and had been forced to use all his chakra to weaken the creature before the forth Hokage was able to trap it. He was immortalized along with the forth Hokage in the mountain. You should be honored to be related to such an amazing man."

Sakura beamed. She had never known her grandfather had fought along side the greatest Hokage. She felt tears sting her eyes as she thought of the day her parents had told her of him. She had been an infant when he had left to subdue the nine-tailed fox. She remembered all the wonderful things her father had told her about him. How he had once stopped the most powerful missing-nin from killing innocent people in the Cloud Village, how he had saved their village from destruction, how he had been the first person to see her when she was born.

She still remembered his face from when she was an infant. She remembered the way he had laughed when she had smiled her first time and then the sorrow that followed when he left. She felt the wet tears streak down her face as she thought of how brave he must have been to give his life for his family and village.

She heard her father's word echo in her mind. ' He wanted you to be the next ninja in the family, Sakura, and I remember he left some scrolls for you… somewhere.' Sakura felt Sasuke's fingers wipe the tears gently from her cheek as he pulled her into him. She cried silent tears as he held her. She felt closer to her grandfather than she ever had. Sharing the amazing power of the shadow jutsu drew her to him and she knew he was smiling down on her. Sakura pulled back from Sasuke, smiling as she wiped her eyes.

" Sorry, it's just, now I know why my grandfather had told my parents to give the scrolls to me. He knew I would become a ninja, he knew I would learn the scrolls. Now I have something to remember him by," she said as the tears welled in her eyes, but she held them back, knowing she had to be strong. Sasuke smiled down at her. ' Her grandfather must have meant a lot to her,' he thought as she struggled to hold back her tears.

Sakura grinned wiping her eyes again and stepped back from him. She straightened up, looking down the road that would bring them to The Land Hidden In The Mist. " We should go," she said before taking Sasuke's hand. The group continued on the road before Kakashi suddenly stopped and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura looked around, wondering where Kakashi went.

" That's weird," she said, peering in the treetops, Sasuke and Naruto nodding in agreement. She wasn't worried, if they had to take the bridge-builder home by themselves, they would do so. But Kakashi returned in a puff of smoke, turning to the others. Two dark forms sat in the branches above them, their faces hidden with masks, the ANBU tattoo upon their upper arms. They watched as Kakashi spoke to the three.

" Apparently, some hunter-nin from our village saw Sakura battle and were highly impressed with the immense strength that came from her attacks. But that's not the reason they're here. I tipped off some hunter-nins a couple days ago of the man, Gato, and apparently he's in the bingo book, so ANBU is planning a highly advanced attack on his organization. So this means when we arrive in the village, we may have to help with the attack, but hopefully they'll be done by the time we get there. Would you all be willing to lend a hand if the need arises?" he asked quickly.

" Of course, sensai," Sakura said positively. Since the recent fights she had, she was anxious to fight again. She was energized and hoped there would be something for them to do when they arrived. Kakashi turned to the hunter-nin and nodded. They vanished quickly, their dark figures moving swiftly through the trees. Sakura watched in awe at their mysterious departure. ' Someday,' she thought as the figures disappeared. Turning to the others, she began to walk.

" Come on, hopefully they have need for us when we get there," she said restlessly, pulling Sasuke and Naruto down the path at a run. They looked at each other, wondering what had gotten into her. She was excited about fighting? Sasuke was happy that Sakura was finally comfortable fighting, but some of him regretted her incredible skills. She no longer needed him to protect her. She was capable of rescuing herself. He frowned slightly, looking at Sakura who drug him and Naruto up the road. ' She seems so happy, why aren't I," he thought, thinking there was something wrong with him.

He should be happy for her. She deserved to be a powerful fighter. She had always worked hard and now it was paying off. But some part of him missed the weak Sakura, the one who needed him to keep her safe. He dismissed the pitying thoughts and focused on the fight they may get involved in. If it was important enough for ANBU to step in, it could be very dangerous. He didn't know how strong he'd have to be to stand up to the top ninja Gato had if he sent them out. He figured they would be just thugs, though. He doubted Gato worked with ninja, assuming he was a paranoid man who didn't trust ninja incase they decided to turn on him.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura stopped short, causing him and Naruto to nearly knock her down. Regaining her balance, she turned, smiling. " Sorry about that," she said apologetically. They just smiled back, then looked around them. They had reached the edge of a great body of water. The vast blue liquid seemed to stretch to the horizon. Sasuke and Naruto looked out on the placid water while Sakura seemed to search for something. Watching her pace back and forth, her eyes scanning the water line, Sasuke figured he would have to ask to know what she was doing.

" Umm… Sakura, what are you doing?" he said as she pushed aside bushes and plants, her eyes roving the area. Turning to face him, she sighed at his clueless-ness. " I'm looking for a boat, want to help me?" she said hastily before returning to her search. Sasuke was a bit hesitant at her ask for help, but figured if he didn't assist her, she'd be a bit upset at him. He began searching himself as Kakashi-Sensai and the bridge-builder approached them. " What are you two doing?" he asked, amused at their thorough hunt for a boat.

" We're looking for a boat," Sasuke mumbled, slightly ashamed at the pointless effort they were putting into finding something that was obviously gone already. Kakashi chuckled and grabbed Sakura's arm as she passed him, still tearing up the terrain at the water's edge. She looked up at him, her face determined and impatient.

He nodded out to the water and she turned to see what he was directing her to. A small boat made its way slowly over the water's glassy surface, hardly disturbing it as he neared the shore. She exhaled angrily, frustrated she made herself look like a complete idiot. Pulling her arm lightly from his grip, she walked up beside Sasuke and looked at him, her cheeks a bright pink.

" Ooopps," she said embarrassed, but he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. She put her arm round his back and hugged him affectionately as she watched the boat push up onto the land. The small boatman nodded at the bridge-builder who climbed into the boat and directed the others to do the same. Sakura stepped into the boat behind Naruto and sat at the front of the boat, swirling her fingers in the cool water.

Feeling Sasuke's hands run up her sides, she sat up and leaned into him as he pulled her into him. Lifting her head, she looked up at him, his onyx eyes exploring her emerald ones. Sakura reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face, smiling at him as the boat pushed off from the shore and glided along the water rather quickly.

Naruto held his face above the water as he leaned over the boat. His eyes watched the water move along the sides of the boat, the clear water splashing his face. Small raindrops disturbed the surface as the rain started again. Sakura huddled against Sasuke as the warm rain fell onto her bare legs. Sasuke reached his hand forward and rubbed her cool skin tenderly, attempting to warm her.

She took his hands and brought it to her face, feeling his warm skin on her cheek. Kissing the back of his hand gently, she wrapped it around her, pulling him tight to her body. Sasuke looked out on the water, the small drops making rippling circles in the water.

The wooded path they emerged from had disappeared and they were surrounded by blue sparkling sea, nothing but gray clouds and sapphire water all around them. Sasuke thought it was beautiful. Nothing but the smell of the rain, the feel of the warm water falling on his skin, the sound of the rain hitting the surface of the water.

Sasuke enjoyed the rain, but never realized how peaceful it was. Sakura sat up in his arms and reached over the boat, letting her fingertips leave trails in the smooth water. She loved when it rained and being out on the sea was even better. She turned to face Sasuke and smiled as they shared the brief sprinkle of rain upon them.

Looking around Sasuke, she saw the approach of land, the lush green trees from the Land Hidden In The Mist rising from the grassy earth. It was captivating. The land was a rich green, all shades of it. It was thick with plants and large, vibrant flowers. Sakura thought she had reached paradise. It was like a tropical rain forest. The humid air, the soft rain, the lush jungle, it was more than she had thought it would be.

As the boat grounded on the soft sand, Sakura lifted herself off Sasuke's lap and stepped into the cool water. Turning to face the immense trees that grew along the waters edge, she stood amazed as the pristine water lapped at her feet. Her toes grew cold as the water washed over her half exposed foot and she stepped up the sandy beach toward the dark forest.

Sasuke stepped out of the boat and stood beside her, taking her hand in his. She turned, breaking her gaze at the trees to face Sasuke. She smiled at him as the others walked up the beach. Sakura regained her eagerness and pulled Sasuke behind her as she ran to catch up with the others. Sasuke forgot how excited she had been to arrive for a possible mission with ANBU. Little did they know she would get her chance.

" Sakura, will you slow down," said Sasuke in between breathing, running behind Sakura and Naruto along the wooded trail. Sakura looked over her shoulder at the raven-haired boy who began to slow, weary from running. Slowing to a stop, she waited for Sasuke to catch up. Naruto stopped a little ways ahead as Sasuke halted beside Sakura, bent over to catch his breath. Rising, he met her smile as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along as she broke out in a run, passing Naruto as he turned to follow.

Kakashi-Sensai and the bridge-builder were still a ways behind, but Sakura was careful to stay within sight of their sensai. Weaving down the path, she drug Sasuke by his hand through the path that interlaced through the trees. Sakura slowed as she noticed a paved road meet the dirt ahead. She came to a walk with Sasuke gasping for air behind her, along with Naruto who was doubled over, but he had managed to maintain pace with her.

Sakura turned to check where Kakashi-Sensai was. She spotted his silver hair in the distance and sighed. Allowing herself to steady her breath, she leaned against a tree and sank to the ground. Sasuke joined her and sat down at the trunk of the large tree she sat against. She smiled over at him, the anticipation shining in her eyes. He smiled faintly before looking at the ground.

" Sakura, why are you so excited about a possible mission?" he asked, looking back up at her. She looked up into the high branches of the tree, spotting the sun stretching its rays forth in the evening sky. Returning her eyes to him, she just smiled happily.

" I guess its because now I have a purpose, I can fight on my own. I just want to know what it feels like, I guess, to have a responsibility to a reason. This mission will teach me so much about what a ninja really is. It's something where you have a duty to people who depend on you, and… well, I guess I've never had that sort of obligation to anything before," she said thoughtfully. It was important to prove this to herself. If she failed, it would shatter all she worked for as a ninja and she had to take that risk if she was to confirm anything. She wanted to know she had the will power and skill to accomplish her goals.

Bookwork had always been easy in that aspect, but actions were what mattered now. If she contributed to this attack on Gato, she would know there was a reason she was a ninja, there was a reason she mastered the shadow jutsus and pushed herself everyday to become better. Not only for herself though, but for her family and more importantly, her grandfather. She had to know that, all her life, everything she did, wasn't a waste of time.

She saw how far Naruto and Sasuke had come in their goals. Naruto was no longer the punk who misbehaved to get any sort of attention whether it was bad or good, he was known as the boy who did whatever it took to prove he was better than anyone had expected. He was powerful and although he was still a long way from Hokage, he wouldn't stop till he was there.

And Sasuke, he overcame a lot of the anger and hatred he had for his brother and turned it into power and focus. Instead of being bitter, he did something about it. He worked hard to improve his fighting so that when he came face to face with the man who destroyed his life, he could destroy him. Then there was her. What was it that drove her, what were her goals? For along time she asked herself that, but upon finding the scrolls, she found a new purpose for her life.

The ninja inside her was bursting forth, desiring to become her and that's what she wanted. She was sick of poor Sakura who couldn't save herself, the Sakura who had to have Sasuke or Naruto fight her battles. She was tired of being defenseless, she was ready to know she had potential to protect not just herself, but her friends and her family, even her village. She wanted to follow the same life her grandfather had chosen for himself. She wouldn't stand by any longer if there was any threat to what she loved or had an obligation to. Now she would rise up and fight.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek and drop onto her exposed collarbone. She wasn't sure whether she was crying out of strength or fear. Her feelings were colliding and she felt herself being torn. Could she really handle the pressures of being a ninja? She began to doubt whether she could become the ninja that struggled within her. She wouldn't give up though, she had to push through the doubt and confusion. She reached up to wipe the tear that ran down her face, letting the tear smear onto the back of her hand before wrapping her hand around her knees. She had a goal and nothing would get in the way, not even her tears.

Sasuke watched as the tiny drops of water slipped down Sakura's face. He frowned as he watched her reach up and wipe them away indignantly, her face showing no expression of sorrow whatsoever, yet the tears continued to form at the corners of her shining green eyes before sliding down her skin, only to wiped away in vain. He was concerned about her, she seemed to be hurting somehow. He knew the attention and responsibility of her new power would affect her sooner or later. He knew what she was experiencing. He had felt the same way after using the Sharingan.

The expectations for himself had changed, he had realized that he would have to have different responsibilities that came with the influence of his Sharingan, and it wasn't easy. He felt sometimes he wouldn't be strong enough to save his own life or to destroy Itachi. He knew if he failed avenging his family, he would never forgive himself. He came to find doubt as his friend along with fear and pain. But he had learned that in order to be a true ninja, he had to forget about self-doubt or it would destroy his purpose.

He reached out and placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. She looked at him, ashamed her tears were her only visible weakness. Ninja didn't have weaknesses, she was failing herself already. She angrily wiped her eyes, the tears only increasing. Sasuke grabbed her hand as she reached up to repeat her attack on the tears that flowed from her eyes. She stared at him, slightly surprised he didn't wipe them away himself, but let them run freely down her face. He smiled at her and she realized he must have felt the same way when he had unleashed the Sharingan. She let her face fall slightly, her expression faintly sad yet still full of wonder. Sasuke entwined his fingers with hers as she closed her eyes to force the tears out of hiding.

She understood what it was to cry when Sasuke looked at her. She found it as strength to be able to cry about things that hurt her. Sasuke wasn't able to cry, he had lost all emotion to hatred and pain. She knew he respected she had such a pure way of expressing all the sadness and hurt that she locked within her heart. She found she cried more and more lately, but she knew it was okay to do so now.

Opening her eyes, she smiled at Sasuke as she let her tears gather at her chin before they fell. He leaned forward and kissed her wet cheeks softly. She loved the way he knew her. He could take away all the sorrow and replace it with joy and hope. She needed him and he needed her. She taught him how to feel again, not just the pain and hatred he had for so many years, but love and compassion, hope and happiness, and most of all, sadness. He had never once shown remorse or tears until he had met Sakura. She taught him that tears were healing and rejuvenating.

He had experienced tears twice in his life. Once when he had found Itachi standing over his dead parents holding the sword covered in their blood and when Sakura had confronted him about his sadness, only for him to relive his dream. He felt grateful to her for releasing all the fear he had about showing his emotions to anyone. With her, he felt safe, like he could cry endlessly and she would never leave him.

She leaned forward, her lips brushing his softly in a gentle kiss. She knew she could never leave Sasuke. He knew all the secrets of her heart and she didn't want to lose the one person who understood her best of all. She left his lips and looked into his onyx eyes before collapsing into his arms, the tears falling strongly. He held her close as Naruto watched them.

He knew everything that had just happened. He knew the confusion Sakura had and the comfort Sasuke provided.

They were perfect for each other and he was happy that they had found each other in all the madness of life. He smiled as Sakura pulled away from Sasuke, beaming as he wiped away the last tear that fled down her cheek. She looked over at Naruto and beckoned him to her, holding out her hand. He walked over to her and reached down to grab her hand. She lifted herself off the ground and embraced Naruto tightly. He reached around to hold her as she hugged him. She leaned back and smiled at him. Sasuke stood and stepped up to the two as Kakashi-Sensai approached with the bridge-builder.

" Sharing a moment, I suppose," he said smiling as he walked past them. Sakura smiled and released Naruto, still wiping stray tears away from her eyes. Turning, she followed Kakashi-Sensai silently leaving Sasuke and Naruto to stand and watch her walk away.

" Do you think she can handle a mission right now?" Naruto asked as he gazed worriedly at Sakura. " I don't know, but I do know she's going to do one whether she's okay or not. I don't think it's an option anymore for her," Sasuke said, looking over at Naruto to share a nervous glance. The two walked in silence, lagging behind a bit to give Sakura her space, knowing she needed time to think before they reached the village. Sakura looked ahead, observing the large trees and ferns, the small scampering squirrels, the forms of sleek deer running through the underbrush.

She was ready. All doubt had been washed away, she knew there was a reason. It was her team, herself, her friends. Without all those things there was no reason, no purpose. She was happy to have two great boys in her life. Sasuke, the love she would never lose and the best friend since childhood, Naruto. She smiled knowing they would be there for her no matter what. She dismissed the thoughts of pain and worry and replaced them with excitement and confidence. Stopping she turned to Sasuke and Naruto, beaming widely. They both shared a comforted look before quickening their pace to catch up with her. Sakura linked arms with both and turned to walk.

" So what do you think they'll have us do," Naruto asked curiously. Sakura thought of the possible missions ANBU could have for them. Perhaps guarding another important person or maybe infiltration. She smiled at the last option. She would be overjoyed if she could act as a spy. " I don't know Naruto, but I bet whatever it is, it'll be fun," she said enthusiastically. Naruto laughed loudly. " You really are something, Sakura. I would have never thought you would enjoy danger," he said, grinning over at her. She shrugged and returned his grin.

She did like danger, especially taking risks and getting the pay off. Sasuke looked over at her, her smile widening. He ran his hand down her arm and held her hand tightly, giving her a happy smile. She leaned up and kissed his cheek causing his face to redden as they walked down a steep slope that overlooked small rooftops. Sakura looked down on the small village. The small, thatched roofs, the tiny people walking to and fro, and an enormous building, reaching into the sky. It was a ways off in the forests, but it was clearly visible from where they stood. At the very top of the building in enormous gold letters, the word "Gato" could be read. Sakura scowled. She turned to find her teammates looking at the same ominous building.

" That must be where ANBU is said to attack. I can't wait to demolish that atrocity," she said angrily, her grip tightening on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke winced slightly, but returned the squeeze on her hand. She turned to him, her eyes blazing with hatred.

Sasuke knew Sakura despised this man for ruining lives. He was scum and she would stop at nothing to bring an end to his power over the village. They made their way down the path, passing houses and market venders. People stopped to watch the strangers enter their village. Some cheered when they saw the bridge-builder. Some scowled at his presence, knowing his return would only bring more death. Small children hid behind their mothers as they passed, the mothers holding protectively to their little ones.

Sakura was broken hearted at the sight of the poor people. The children begged for food and money, the men and women were malnourished and unhealthy. Sakura was disgusted at what person would reduce a village to for money. Tazuna stopped and cleared his throat. " This is where you leave me. If I require you, I know where to find you, Kakashi. Thank you soo much," he said before turning away and disappearing into the crowd. Sakura watched him go, the sight of the suffering people causing her dismay.

" Oh Sasuke, this is horrible," she said, talking in the sight of the starving town. Sasuke nodded, knowing that their part in helping this village would come soon. They walked through the streets, weaving in and out of the houses until they reached a large cottage beside a river. They walked up the wooded steps and stood in front of a large oak door. Kakashi-Sensai reached out and knocked on the door.

The door creaked open and a man poked his face out to observe the group on his doorstep. Smiling, he flung the door open and embraced Kakashi, who laughed loudly, recognizing his companion. Sakura acknowledged the man from their village. He was tall and built with the traditional ANBU tattoo and uniform. His eyes were dark as with his hair and his smile was friendly. He stepped forward to shake her hand. She reached forward and met his strong grasp.

" So who's all this, Kakashi," he said laughing heartily as Sakura winced at his hard grip on her hand. Sakura pulled her hand away as he grabbed Sasuke's hand, meeting the same wince on his face.

" These are my students, Gai," he said as Naruto grinned widely upon receiving the bone-breaking handshake. " The girl is Sakura, you're shaking Naruto's hand and that leaves Sasuke." They all smiled at being addressed. Leaning over to Kakashi, he whispered.

" I think the girl will have a big role in this mission, Kakashi. She's just the right age plus she's a beauty. She wouldn't mind helping us out, would she?" he asked, looking over at Sakura who blushed. Kakashi nodded at Sakura and she stepped forward. " Looks like you'll have a mission after all Sakura, but what it is, I have no idea," he said as Sakura's face broke into a brilliant smile.

" Well hasty are we, lets get inside then," he said, directing them all to come inside. Sakura entered the house behind Kakashi-Sensai, followed by Sasuke and Naruto. The house was wooded and roomy and smelled of pine. Gai led them into a large room to their left. The room's walls were covered in maps and information about the large building they had seen earlier. A great table was placed in the center of the room with many chairs surrounding it.

" Have a seat," he said, pulling a chair out for Sakura. She nodded and sat as he pushed her chair up to the table. Many numerous others sat at the table, some sensais from their village and some unfamiliar faces she didn't recognize. Sasuke sat beside her and grabbed her hand under the table, smiling over at her. She smiled back, letting their hands rest on her thigh. Gai took a seat at the head of the table and pulled a large map from under the piles of papers that littered the table. Clearing his thought, he stood.

" As you know, we have planned to infiltrate Gato's head building on the east side of the village. Luckily, we've had inside intelligence map most of the building. Unfortunately, we still have yet to locate where Gato is hiding himself. We have to bring him out of hiding. Our plan is to lure him out by kidnapping his son, Gentai. Gentai is about the age of these three, but he's training to become a hunter-nin, so he's dangerous. He also never leaves the building. In order to abduct him, we have to have someone get close enough to Gentai to lead him away from the building so we may capture him. Its been reported Gato is looking for a girl for his son to marry soon, but only the most beautiful girls in the village have been chosen. So far none have pleased his son, and Gato is growing impatient. Sakura, this is a mission for you. We need you to move in on his son and lure him away from Gato's sight by any means necessary. We will supply you with direct safety, but for most of this mission, you'll be on your own. We'll send hunter-nin to watch you as well as numerous others, in case he finds out you're with ANBU. If that happens, you'll have to get out immediately. Are you up for this, Sakura?" he asked, watching her think about what he explained.

Sakura wasn't too sure about seducing another boy. It would be like betraying Sasuke, she just couldn't do that. But she had to help ANBU. This mission was important to saving the village and she had to help. She felt Sasuke squeezed her hand and she looked into his onyx eyes. He nodded, knowing that, although she would be with another boy, it was for the good of the village. Sakura smiled and turned to Gai.

" I'll do it."

* * *

GASP! oh Sakura you bad bad girl. Gosh i love to make her all kick ass what not. She is totally my fave outta the three, duh SAkura fanfic-ness, but yes she rox my sox. I constantly draw her and blah blah blah

So anways she kicks some booty and gets to be all ANBU-ness. Too bad Sasuke's not all into it though. Rock on Sakura, rock on. On to the next chapter!


	5. Into The Lair

Sakura No Yousei: Chapter 5- Into the Lair

A red shirt dropped lightly to the floor along with a pink strappy top as a pink-haired girl removed her clothing in the dark room. The warm light from the small fireplace illuminated her shadowed form as she untied the headband atop her head, letting it drop to the floor with a clank. She swiftly unbuckled the satchel at her hip, folding and placing it on the bed, along with the folds of cloth from her satchel at her thigh. Bending over, she unbuckled her boots and removed them from her feet, letting them lie on the wooded floor before she made her way to the bed.

Reaching down, she fingered the silky red dress that lay out on the comforter. Lifting it gently, she placed the smooth fabric against her bare chest, letting the cloth flow around her pink painted toes. Unzipping the dress, she slipped into the silk and pulled the straps over her shoulders. Zipping up the back, she stood radiant in the floor length gown, admiring the soft touch of the fabric on her skin, the extravagant color bringing out her eyes. She smoothed down the front before tossing her curled hair delicately over her shoulder. Finding the red high heels at the foot of the bed, she slipped her feet gingerly into the tall shoes.

Finding a mirror at the end of the dark bedroom, she peered at the gorgeous figure before her. Bringing her hand to the fabric at her waist, she smoothed it nervously before turning to the shadow in the dark. He stood silently, watching her prepare for her mission. She smiled nervously as the shadow approached her. He reach out and caressed the silk of the dress before placing his hand at her cheek, bringing his lips to hers. She pulled into him, feeling the silk rub against her bare skin as his lips pressed against hers. He pulled away, looking admiringly at her as she stood blushing.

" Sakura, you look so beautiful," Sasuke said as he watched her nervously run her hands down the front of the dress. She blushed a delicate pink in the firelight before taking his arm and leading him to the door. The long, red dress trailed on the ground behind her as she reached out to open the door. She turned the handle and lifted a handful on the fabric in her hand before stepping out into the hallway.

Naruto sat slumped against the wall, fast asleep, his head drooping to one side. Sakura walked up to him, her heals clunking against the floor, and she knelt beside him, pushing his shoulder lightly. He roused, bringing his head up wearily and gazing into Sakura's emerald eyes. She stood before him as he looked her head to foot.

" Wow Sakura, you look amazing," he said, picking himself off the floor. He took in the soft red silk that hung closely to her lean frame, her curled pink hair falling over her shoulder, the dress looking perfect on her. She smiled and hugged him before turning away and walking down the hallway to the briefing room. Sasuke and Naruto followed carefully, making sure not to tread on her flowing dress. Sakura stepped into the room and all eyes turned to her. Gai smiled at how perfectly the dress formed to her curves, making her look strikingly gorgeous. Sakura blushed as everyone stared at her.

" Umm I'm ready. Where am I going," she asked, her voice strictly business. Kakashi smiled at how well this was working out. Sakura was just the right girl for the mission.

" Well, hasty are we… alright then, you are to go to The Lotus. It's a small restaurant near the Gato building that Gentai is known to dine at quite frequently. You're story is you came to visit you're uncle but he was out on business so you're stuck here. When he asks for a name, have one ready. What do you want us to address you by," he asked. Sakura thought about what other name than her own that she could possibly want. She knew she wanted something pretty but something with meaning. Then it came to her.

" Mikomi," she said positively. Sasuke smiled. ' 'Hope', that sounds like something Sakura would be called, other than Sakura that is,' he thought, beaming at Sakura. She smiled back at him. Gai laughed and nodded. " Right, Mikomi it is. If anyone addresses you, it will be by that name and that name only you reply to, understand." Sakura nodded before Gai walked over and took her arm. " Now, Sasuke will take you to The Lotus and watch you to make sure you leave with Gentai. If anything goes amiss, he'll be there, okay." Sakura smiled at Sasuke and nodded her approval, taking his arm.

" Alright, when you reach his place, you must be careful. We'll contact you when we can, okay?" asked Gai. He ushered them to the door and opened it, revealing the dark night lit by stars. "Oh and Sakura, we hid a senbon needle in the hem of the dress. Use it if you can."

" Okay, I'll be fine, don't worry," she said before stepping out into the night with Sasuke at her arm. " Remember, if things get bad, get out of there," he said apprehensively. Sakura nodded and he shut the door, leaving Sakura and Sasuke standing on the doorstep.

" I guess we should go," Sakura said, leading Sasuke down the steps and onto the path that led back into the village. Neither of them spoke as they walked in the cool right air. The only sound was Sakura's dress swishing at her feet and Sasuke's feet shuffling along the path. Sasuke looked over at her, taking in her breathtaking appearance. He was filled with sadness and anger at the thought of another boy touching her, maybe even more. He loved Sakura and he couldn't stand letting her do this, but he knew she had to do it. She looked over at him and he avoided her eyes. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

" Look Sakura, if you have to do stuff with this Gentai guy… I mean if he comes on to you… I, umm… ," Sasuke broke off his sentence, realizing it was harder than he thought to tell her how he felt. She stopped and took his hand, pulling him to her. Her face was inches from his when she whispered to him.

" Sasuke, I would never betray you, I promise. I won't let him hurt me. Sasuke, I love you and I would never do anything to break our trust," she said, gazing into his eyes before pushing her lips against his passionately. She pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled back and walked her into the village until they reached a small restaurant. A blue light flooded the street outside of the restaurant as the light poured through the windows. He turned to her and nodded.

Sakura took a deep breath and moved toward the door, pushing it open slowly. The sound of a harp met her ears as she stepped into the warm room. Her eyes explored the elegant restaurant. Each table was covered in a delicate sapphire blue clothe with a red light glowing from the small candles in the center. A crystal chandelier hung from the center of the room, its diamond tears sparkling in the small lights. A long oak bar protruded from the back wall, tiny velvet bar stools placed in a neat row.

Sakura lifted her dress and walked towards the bar and sat on the soft bar stool. The few people sitting at the tables stared at her as she swiveled in the chair nervously. Turning around at the sound of bells, she noticed Sasuke enter and seat himself at a table at the end of the bar. She turned from him after giving him a slight smile and placed her hands on the smooth, wood counter. A man appeared from a door to her left and walked towards her.

" What will you have, miss," he said while eyeing her extravagant dress approvingly. Smiling at him, she crossed her legs and thought. " Anything with fruit, I suppose," she said as the man turned from her and began to make her drink. She heard the tinkle of the bells on the front door. Feeling eyes on her, she focused her gaze on the waiter who was busy pouring a pink liquid into a champagne glass.

She heard footsteps grow louder as someone approached her. Noticing a man take a seat next to her, she turned her head slightly to avoid eyes contact. The waiter came back and placed a glass in front of her. She eagerly took it and looked at the contents. The liquid was pink and smelled sweet with a tiny sakura flower floating on the top. She smiled as she swirled the drink in her hand before bringing it to her lips. It was tart but had a pleasing affect.

" What will you have, sir," she heard the waiter ask politely. She felt the man next to her move in his barstool. " Whatever the young miss is having," he said in a rich, deep tone. Slowly, Sakura turned her head to meet the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. Sakura lost her composure as she looked at the most handsome boy she had ever seen, with the exception of Sasuke. His eyes glittered in the lights, his dark hair slightly shorter than Sasuke's, his enchanting smile causing her to blush. He wore a red tie against a black button up shirt and black suit pant. ' Very formal, likes black a lot, but I like the red,' she thought cynically as he gazed at her. He smiled at her, his flashy white teeth sparkling. Sakura smiled weakly as he turned to her.

" So how come I've never seen such a beautiful girl like you here before," he asked in a friendly tone, his deep voice causing Sakura to blush a deep pink. She noticed Sasuke watching her over the boy's shoulder and instantly regained control over herself. She smiled shyly at the boy. Sasuke nodded at her before adverting his eyes, a frown on his face. He hated how he was letting Gentai hit on Sakura, but he had no choice.

" I came here to visit my uncle, but unfortunately he's out on a business trip," she said smartly, her confidence and power over him slowly rising. She noticed him look down and take in the low neck on the dress, her cleavage slightly apparent in the red dress. He smiled up at her. " So what's your name," he asked as the waiter set his drink down in front of him. She smiled and took a sip of the sweet, pink drink in her hand. Lowering the glass from her pink lips, she set her glass down on the bar table.

" Mikomi, what's yours," she asked playfully, smiling at him, her emerald eyes lit from the soft candlelight. " Me… well you can call me Gentai. So where are you staying, Mikomi?" he asked casually, his eyes roving down her neckline. Sakura felt like slapping the smirk off his face, but refrained and smiled wide.

" Oh goodness, I don't know. I was going to stay with my uncle, but since he's gone… ," she said, sounding despairingly lost. He returned his eyes to hers and smiled. " Well, Mikomi, you're more than welcome to stay with me at my father's estate. It's not far from here," he said, his blue eyes shining. " Oh, could I? I wouldn't be a bother at all," she said sounding hopeful. ' This is easier than I thought,' Inner Sakura said smirking. He reached forward and set his hand on hers. " Not at all. You'd be a breath of fresh air," he said moving closer to her.

' Watch your self, baka. Get any closer and I'll shove this glass down your throat,' Inner Sakura yelled, her eyes ablaze. " Oh thank you so much, Gentai. Its so kind of you to invite me into your home," Sakura said, fluttering her eyes at him. He smiled and stood, extending his arm to her. She rose and took it gracefully, the silky dress rustling about her feet. He led her carefully to the door and opened it while bowing.

Sakura spared a last glance at Sasuke who sat looking enraged before walking out the door. Sasuke rose a few minutes after their departure and walked out the door. He was impressed at how Sakura had charmed her way into Gentai's home, but he felt she was being a bit too friendly. He had noticed the way she had blushed and knew it wasn't an act. He decided to keep an eye on her just in case.

Hearing Sakura's voice a ways up the road, he leapt swiftly onto the roof of the restaurant, finding Sakura and Gentai making their way up the road toward the large building. Sasuke followed close behind in the shadow of the treetops, watching as Gentai reached out to hold Sakura's hand. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he moved through the trees, keeping an eye on the two below.

Gentai took Sakura's hand, linking his fingers with hers, slightly blushing at her as they walked up a stone path to the enormous building. Sakura smiled back at him, knowing it wouldn't take long to seduce him and get back to Sasuke. Thinking of the look on his face back in the restaurant hurt her. ' He was trying so hard not to punch in this dobe's face,' she thought as she looked over at Gentai who was gazing at the stars.

She already missed Sasuke and she hoped it wouldn't be too long before she could see him. Gentai stopped and she did the same as they stood in front of large iron gates that led to the manor. Gentai pulled a key from his pocket and slipped it into the lock and pulled the gate open. Sakura was amazed at the beautiful house that stood before them as they entered the gates. She walked forward as Gentai closed and locked the gates.

Roses grew from the large patch of green grass in the center of the driveway. A gold fountain of koi fish flowed water into the pool that stretched along the rim of the grass. Sakura was astounded at how beautiful greed could be, but her anger boiled as she thought of the poor residence of the town that probably lost a fortune to the meaningless house. She felt a hand grip her's and she turned to look at Gentai.

Sasuke sat perched atop the gate, watching Sakura and Gentai walk toward the manor, Gentai getting a little closer to Sakura than he liked. Sasuke gripped the gate tightly with his fist, ready to pounce on Gentai, but he refrained and remained seated. He gazed at Sakura who looked disgusted at the thought of someone living in the ridiculous house. He smiled, knowing Sakura must be ready to kill Gentai who's hand gripped hers tightly. Sasuke listened as Gentai spoke.

" I know, it's ridiculous what my father does with his money. All he cares for is his stupid business, its pointless," he said, catching Sakura off guard. She had expected him to be haughty like his father, but he was quite the opposite. He led her to the steps and retrieved another key from his pocket and unlocked the carved door.

Opening the large door, he led Sakura through the opening and into a large hallway decorated with art and wall sconces. The firelight from the sconces dances along her face as she looked around. The ceiling was painted with black and red koi fish, the walls hung with art of beautiful captions. Suits of samurai armor lined the walls as Gentai walked her to the stairs.

Sakura was appalled at how large the house was. Gentai led her up a flight of marble stairs, her hand trailing along the smooth banister, her eyes finding another long corridor lined with murals and sculptures of all types at the top. Walking past numbers of doors, Gentai stopped before a cherry oak door carved with Sakura flowers. He turned the handle, revealing one of the most entrancing bedrooms Sakura had ever seen. A large four-poster bed stood at the room's edge. A dark pink comforter was spread across the silk sheets, the pink drapes hiding the contents of the bed.

Sakura walked forward and pulled the drapes back to find embroidered silk pillows and a pink nightgown. She turned to Gentai to find him looking out the door. Noticing her slim chance, she pulled the senbon needle from her dress hem and slid it under a pillow. Casually pulling her hand from under the pillow she played with the pink drapes carelessly. Sakura turned from the bed and found a roaring fire in the marble fireplace. A large window stood on the opposite side with a velvet bench at the windowsill.

Sakura found another door to the right of the fireplace. Walking forward she stepped into an enormous bathroom. A large bathtub sat in one corner along with a huge shower. The sinks were shaped like sakura blossoms, as was the tub. Sakura blushed at the thought that the room was perfect for her.

Sasuke jumped down from the gate and walked around the side of the building after Sakura and Gentai had disappeared behind the front door. He noticed the soft glow from a fire as he looked around the side of the building. Crouching past the dark windows that lined the first floor, he leapt up into a tree to get a better view of the room from where the light came. He saw Sakura standing it a doorway with Gentai walking up behind with a devious smile on his face. ' I don't like this,' Sasuke thought as Gentai stopped behind Sakura.

" So, do you like it," asked Gentai, snapping Sakura out of her fantasies. She turned to face him, smiling widely.

" Yes, it's very lovely," she said, lying to him as he stepped forward. He reached up and stroked her shoulders gently, taking in the feel of her silky skin. Sakura watched him as his hands slid down her arm, her face in a smile, her insides screaming to stab him. He leaned forward and breathed in the soft smell of Sakura blossoms in her hair before pulling away. He smiled at her deviously, making her sick to her stomach, ' but at least he's attractive,' said Inner Sakura as she punched a blow up doll of Gentai in the face. Sakura chuckled at the mental image of Gentai hitting the floor, just to bounce back and meet her fist again.

" What's funny, gorgeous," he asked as Sakura refrained from heaving. She smiled at him slyly before leaning forward and brushing her lips against his cheek. " I'm just happy I met you, Gentai. Since you did me a favor, let me do one for you," she said sweetly in his ear before brushing past him, walking seductively away from him and leaned over the bed. She lifted the pink gown. Smirking at the gown in front of her, she moved her hair and undid the zipper at her back.

Turning from Gentai, she dropped her dress to the floor, leaving her in her black bottoms. She looked over the shoulder at him as he stood, mouth agape, her half naked body slightly exposed to him. His eyes moved over her body, taking in her perfect legs, her thin waist, the swell of her ample chest. She raised her arms over her head and let the thin fabric fall over her breasts before pulling it down. Looking down she smiled as she realized she could almost see through the sheer fabric. ' Perfect,' she thought. Turning to face him, she smiled and put her hands on her hips.

Sasuke watched as Sakura kissed Gentai on the cheek, smiling the fakest smile he'd ever seen before disappearing from the view in the window. He noticed a balcony, but felt it was a bit to close, so he remained seated in the tree. Gentai's mouth went slightly slack as Sasuke wondered what Sakura had done to get that reaction.

" What do you think," she said as she walked toward him. He stood watching her as she moved closer to him, Sakura noticing he watched her chest and hips. Stopping inches from him, she reached up and grabbed the red tie that hung around his neck. Lifting her other hand to his face, she caressed his cheek gently.

" Speechless, are we," she said seductively, pulling his lips to hers. She pressed her lips against his as she let pictures of Sasuke run through her mind. ' It's for Sasuke, it's for Sasuke,' she thought as Gentai reached up the gown and let his hands slide along her hips. She pulled him against her body roughly, letting her tongue roam his mouth as his hands inched higher up her gown.

Sakura gasped into his mouth as his thumbs brushed over her breasts, inching the fabric over her head. She let her lips leave his as the pink gown fluttered to the floor. His hands moved up her sides to rest at her chest, feeling the full swell of her breasts beneath his hands. Sakura unbuttoned his shirt quickly as he hungrily kissed down her neck and onto her chest.

Pulling the tie loose from his neck, she pulled it off and threw it over her shoulder, then pulled his shirt off, feeling the muscles on his chest. She pulled him to her and took his lips again as her fingers fumbled with the zipper on his pants. He pulled them off before pushing Sakura toward the bed. Sakura fell backwards onto the soft blanket as he stood over her, taking in the sight of her body before lowering his head to her chest.

Sakura found her chance to stun him as he kissed up her stomach, his hands caressing the sides of her breasts. She was ready to end this as quickly as possible and was surprised her opportunity came soo promptly. She carefully reached under the pillow and pulled a senbon needle out. Seeing as he was still preoccupied with her body, she pulled the tip off and hovered it above his neck before plunging it into his skin. He gasped and instantly went limp, slumping to the floor in a heap.

Sasuke stood shocked at what he had seen. Sakura had walked up to Gentai in a clearly see-through gown, kissed Gentai like she kissed him, and allowed Gentai to take the gown off her as she pulled him out of Sasuke's sight. He sat in horror, desiring so badly to break through the window and slit Gentai's throat for touching Sakura, but he would ruin their chance at killing Gato. He simply sat and waited, his heart breaking in two.

He was quite light and Sakura figured she wouldn't have a problem getting him back to the ANBU hide-out as she lifted him to lie on the bed. She walked over to a large oak chest and rustled through its contents, finding a long sleeved black shirt that fit her perfectly, along with a black bra to match. Clasping the bra at her back, she slipped the shirt over her head and pulled it down around her waist.

Walking to the bathroom, she opened a drawer to find a thin hair tie and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, her long strands falling against her back as they bobbed with each step. Leaving the bathroom, she rummaged through a small closet to the right of the bed and found boots almost identical to her own. Slipping them onto her feet, she stood and walked over to Gentai.

Sasuke watched through the window and spotted Sakura move over to an oak chest and pull open a drawer, while topless, but there was no Gentai in sight. She pulled through clothing before taking out a black bra and shirt. She slipped the bra on and clasped it hastily before pulling on the shirt and running into the bathroom, only to come out seconds later with her hair pulled up. He watched as she disappeared again. He knew it was time. Moving to the tree closest to the window, he sat and waited.

Drawing him up, she pulled Gentai's shirt and pants back on and lifted him onto her back. She was pleased at how quickly she had worked. Walking to the window, Sakura undid the clasp and pushed open the window. Sakura stepped out onto the balcony and looked around. The only light came from the front of the house, so she figured she would go unseen. Suddenly the leaves rustled in the trees ahead of her.

Setting down Gentai against the railing of the balcony, she prepared herself. The shadow came closer and stepped out onto a bare branch. His eyes pierced her own in the darkness. Something about him was familiar, but she couldn't tell.

Sasuke watched as Sakura stepped out onto the balcony with Gentai slung over her back, the senbon needle protruding from his neck. He smiled at her craftiness and swift deliverance of their captive and decided to reveal himself to her. She set Gentai down, sensing him moving in the trees. She looked around nervously before standing, ready for an attack. He gazed at her longingly through the trees as she met his gaze. He could tell that she was ready to attack, so he thought better of stepping out of the trees and decided to speak first.

" Mikomi," said a deep voice. Sakura instantly recognized the voice and nearly cried out to him. She nodded as tears formed in her eyes. The figure jumped forward and landed on the railing in front of her. His eyes searched hers, his smile warming her heart. Reaching forward, she touched his face, feeling the tears flood her eyes.

He leaned forward into the light that poured from the window and she smiled before sinking her lips into his. He embraced her tightly as he kissed her longingly, never wanting to let her go. She felt the tears streak down her face as his lips left hers. He stepped down and picked her up, holding her close to him.

" Sasuke, I've got him, I couldn't stand be away from you," she said as she cried into his shirt, feeling his arms tighten around her. Sasuke set her down slowly, but refrained from loosening his hold on her. He nuzzled against her ear, missing the sweet fragrance of Sakura blossoms that was always lingering about her.

" Sakura, I never want you to leave again, I couldn't stand seeing him take you," he said into her ear as she pulled back. " I'll never leave you Sasuke," she said, holding him tightly. They stood on the balcony for what seemed like an eternity before realizing they had to take Gentai to ANBU. Sasuke released Sakura as she bent to check Gentai's vitals before hoisting him onto her back.

" Do you want me to take him," Sasuke asked as Sakura stepped up onto the balcony railing. " I'm fine. He doesn't weigh as much as I thought," she said as she leapt lightly into the tree reaching out to the balcony. Sasuke followed as they streaked through the trees silently. As the neared the ANBU house, they noticed Kakashi-Sensai talking to Gai on the porch. They spoke in hushed whispers, looking around them before replying to on another. Sakura found it strange behavior, even for Kakashi. She and Sasuke lit in the tree overhanging the porch and listened intently.

" What if Gato realizes she's with ANBU? Could we send Sasuke back for her?" Gai asked hesitantly. Kakashi shook his head. " Sakura's a smart girl and she wouldn't waste any time in getting Gentai's attention. She is one of the most attractive girls in our village, if she can't lure him, we don't stand a chance," he replied, his eyes scanning the tree. Sakura held her breath as Kakashi's eye passed over her. He looked back at Gai and Sakura exhaled quietly.

" What do you suppose she'll do to lure him away?" Gai asked. " You don't suppose she'll sleep with the boy, do you?" he asked jokingly. Sakura felt Sasuke tense beside her and felt ashamed she had gotten so close to doing so. " Maybe, but she and Sasuke are together, so I think she'll stay away from that option if possible," Kakashi replied calmly.

Sakura had heard enough, her guilt rising with each word, and decided to leave the shadows of the trees. Falling from the branch onto the porch, she stood to face Kakashi and Gai, pulling Gentai's body from her back and leaning him against the support beam. She stood smiling as they gawked at her entrance, shocked she had only been gone a few hours.

" Good lord, the girl's a warrior," Gai exclaimed as Kakashi lifted Gentai's body carefully and opened the door to the house. Sakura smiled widely before passing him and entering the house. Gai stood speechless as Sasuke descended from the tree branch. Noticing Sasuke behind him, he turned and smiled.

" My word, that girlfriend of yours has got some definite skill," he sighed, still shocked she had finished the mission soo quickly. Sasuke nodded grimly, still thinking about what Gai had asked Kakashi earlier. ' You don't suppose she'll sleep with the boy, do you?' Sasuke thought about what he had seen through the window. Sakura had gotten to Gentai soo quickly, but she had exposed herself, like Gai had feared. She could have anyone she desired just by flashing her smile, but he figured the way Gentai came on to her in the restaurant, he had to have a little more than a smile thrown at him before he would let his guard down and evidently it took Sakura to practically sleep with him. Picturing Sakura seducing him wasn't something he wanted to think about. Just the sight of her naked in front of Gentai made him sick.

" What's wrong, Sasuke," Gai asked, seeing the scowl on his face. " Look I bet Sakura just snuck up on him. Don't worry, that girl of yours is smart, I'm sure she wouldn't do anything drastic to get the senbon in him," he said encouragingly, but Sasuke didn't lighten. Instead, he walked past Gai and entered the house.

Walking down the long corridor, Sasuke heard Sakura humming a tune in a room at the end of the hall. Turning into the doorway, he found Sakura sitting on Gentai's bed, checking his pulse as he lay there unconscious. She looked up at Sasuke and smiled happily, grateful to be back with him. But he only looked detest-fully at Gentai before turning and walking out of the room. Sakura sat alarmed at Sasuke's cold departure and set Gentai's hand on the bed before rising and leaving the room to find Sasuke.

Wandering the halls, she found him sitting in their room, his head in his hands as he sat on the bed. Entering the room, she closed the door silently behind her and walked over to him. The fireplace bathed the dark room in a red glow as Sakura sat beside Sasuke, reaching out to touch his hand. He looked over at her, but couldn't maintain eye contact. He didn't think Sakura would have gone that far with Gentai, but she wanted to succeed so badly, she had done everything to accomplish her goal.

He looked over at her, his eyes noticing the different clothes and frowned, knowing she had stolen them from Gentai. He looked away, knowing there was some awful truth between them. How far had she gone when she disappeared from his sight? Sakura rose from the bed and stood in front of him. He looked up at her, her eyes focused on his.

" Sasuke, I know you're worried about what I had to do to sedate Gentai. I can't say nothing happened because obviously I wouldn't be wearing these clothes. Sasuke, please listen. Nothing happened that I wasn't in complete control of. I was aware of everything that was going on, I planned it all. He was the victim, not me. Sasuke…"

Sakura lowered herself to look into his eyes. " Sasuke, I'm sorry," she said sadly as he rose to leave her in the dark room. Sakura stood and grabbed his arm. He turned to face her, his eyes empty and cold. She looked at him before the tears ran down her face. She turned from him, ashamed of herself, waiting to hear the door close, but instead she felt Sasuke's hand on her shoulder. She turned to find him looking at her intently, his hand running down her arm and grabbing her hand.

" Sakura, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been selfish and jeopardized the mission with my protectiveness. I know you can handle yourself, I guess I didn't like the idea of you with another guy. Even if you were doing what you had to sedate him, I guess I still felt like I was losing you. Sakura, I saw what happened in the room. I was out on the tree and saw Gentai take the gown off you before you pulled him out of my sight," he said as Sakura gazed up at him, a frown on her face.

" Sasuke, you could never lose me. Why did you follow me? Oh god Sasuke, I can't believe you saw what I did," she said, turning from him, disgusted with herself. Sasuke turned her to face him. " Sakura, you did what you did for the sake of the mission, for the village. If getting you nearly naked was enough to distract him, then so be it, luckily its enough of a distraction for me just looking at you," he said before touching his lips to hers, Sakura's arms sliding up his muscular chest before wrapping around his neck.

His hands ran under the shirt, his fingers caressing her skin. Sakura kissed him hungrily as he lifted his hands up her sides, the shirt lifting up. Sakura raised her hands as Sasuke pulled her shirt over her head, dropping the shirt to the floor, revealing the black lace bra she had taken. He looked at her sternly. She just smiled at him. " Do you think I would leave empty handed," she said laughing as he hugged her and kissed her neck.

Sakura found his lips and lifted Sasuke's shirt, feeling his hard abs under her fingers as she lifted the cloth over his head, throwing it behind her before placing her hands on his chest and pushing him backward onto the bed. Sasuke watched as she unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them from his hips. Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her unto him, kissing her, his hands pressing into her lower back. Sakura giggled as he tickled her sides, letting her roll to the side of him before looking over at her.

She was out of breath as was he and they lay for a moment next to one another, enjoying the crackling of the soft fire. Sakura rolled onto her side, pressing against Sasuke as her hand stroked his chest. " I missed this so much," she said as she laid her head on his chest, hearing his tepid heartbeat. He lifted his hand and caressed her hair, letting the smooth strands run through his fingers. She lifted her head to look at him, her smile always warming him. She threw her leg over him and sat on his lap, running her fingers down his muscular waist.

" Sasuke, will you tell me something… , and you have to tell me, no matter what I ask," she said casually, looking at the trail she followed along his abs. " Yes, I'll tell you," he said, wondering what she could ask about at a time like this. Her chest heaved uncomfortably as she searched for the safest way to ask him. He gazed at Sakura, still sitting on him in her bra and bottoms, waiting for her to speak.

" Well, I want you to tell me why you changed your mind," she said, looking from his chest to his onyx eyes. He sat up with her still sitting on him and wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from falling. " What do you mean?" he asked as she ran her hands through his messy hair. " I mean, why did you change your mind about… me?" she said, her smile fading slightly as she glanced at the fire to avoid his eyes, her hands leaving his hair to rest on his shoulders. Sasuke shifted to get a better hold on her, her chest inches from his face. He gazed up at her, her eyes staring away from him.

" Sakura, I can't explain what happened to me, I suddenly started thinking about you, watching you, getting… jealous when other boys talked to you. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me, and then I realized, I must be falling in love with you. All I wanted was to be near you, even if you had lost all you felt for me. I was a fool to ever ignore what I had for you, and now that I'm with you, my life is complete. Sakura, I can't change the way I used to treat you, but now, I know what I want, and its you," he said as she looked back into his eyes.

She smiled before sinking to kiss his lips. He rolled to his side, pinning Sakura under his body. Letting his lips leave her lips, he met her emerald eyes. She smiled before lifting up to touch his lips. Sasuke kissed her fervently, never quenching his thirst for her lips. Sakura let her lips leave his as she let her head fall back onto the bed. She suddenly yawned, acknowledging the extremely late hour.

Realizing they would have work to do in the morning, Sasuke rolled off her and pulled the blanket down, Sakura following him and climbing under the warmth of the soft sheets. Sasuke pulled the covers over them as Sakura pressed up against his warm body. Her hands pressed against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her to him as they fell asleep in the comfort of each other's warm touch.

Sasuke woke the next day to a loud tapping at Sakura and his bedroom door. Sasuke sat up wearily and ran his hand through his already messy black hair. He rose off the bed and made his way across the cold wood floor and turned the handle on the door. Pulling it open, he came face to face with Kakashi-Sensai, who stood with an amused gleam in his eye. He looked Sasuke head to foot, taking in the sloppy hair, the sleepy eyes and the lack of clothing save the black boxers.

" Have a good night," he said, looking around Sasuke to find Sakura in her bra and black bottoms, her hair in her face, the sheets wrapped around her slender legs. Sasuke stepped to the side to block his view and Kakashi snapped back to reality. " What?" asked Sasuke, yawning loudly and stretching his arms out. Kakashi laughed as he heard Sakura moan before flopping onto her back, her chest rising and falling as she slept on.

Returning his eye to Sasuke, he winked before turning from him and making his way down the sunlit hallway. " We'll be having a meeting in the briefing room in 20 minutes, be ready," he said as he turned the corner. Sasuke sighed and turned, pulling the door closed behind him. His eyes met Sakura's gorgeous form tangled in the sheets, her pink locks splayed out on the silky pillow, her face in a peaceful snooze.

Sasuke decided she had slept long enough and ran, jumping onto the bed. Sakura turned on her side, pulling the pillow over her head, groaning wearily as Sasuke crawled toward her. Kissing her hip, he pulled the pillow off her face to find a smile on her lips, her eyes still closed. She grabbed a handful of her soft hair and covered her face, the warm sunshine pouring onto her body as Sasuke threw the blinds back.

" Sorry babe, but it's time to wake up," he said as he crouched next to her, kissing her exposed neck. She laughed and grabbed the pillow at her side and hit him in the face, causing him to fall back onto the bed. She suddenly sprang on top of him and sprinkled his face with soft kisses before meeting his lips.

" Morning," she said happily, climbing off of him and shuddering as her feet met the cold floor. She walked over to the bathroom and left Sasuke leaning on his elbow, watching her. He heard the sound of the running water and decided to see what she was up to. He sat up and stood, walking casually to the bathroom before peeking around the doorframe.

Sakura stood in front of a large tub, dumping a handful of bath suds into the water, watching as the hot water filled with sweet smelling bubbles. She reached her hands behind her and undid the clasp on her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Reaching to the towel rack next to her, she pulled a fluffy red towel out and pulled it around her before removing her bottoms. Sasuke smiled as she lifted her foot and slowly sank it into the water.

He pulled back from the doorway as he heard the towel drop and the sound of water lapping against her skin. Sasuke grinned as he heard Sakura sing as she washed up. He decided to make the bed until she was done, walking over to the mess of blankets that hung off the bed.

Meanwhile, Sakura let the warm water soak into her skin, the soft bubbles playing in her hair. She heard Sasuke rustle the sheets on the bed and figured he was making it before they messed it up again. She sang as she dipped her hair into the hot water, lifting her hands to scrub her pink strands with the shampoo that sat at the tubs edge. Rinsing her hair thoroughly, she reached her hand over the tub and picked up the fuzzy towel before standing up. Sakura pulled the plug on the bath before drying herself off and wrapping the towel around her body. She walked out of the bathroom to find Sasuke in front of her.

" Clean?" he asked as she laughed at his messy hair. " Yes, and now its your turn," she said giggling and walking away from him to her pack and pulling out a clean pair of black bottoms and red bra. Pulling the bottoms on under the towel, she let the towel fall as she slid her arms into the straps of the bra and fitted it to her chest before clasping it. Looking around, she found the black shirt on the floor where it had fallen when Sasuke had taken it off of her.

Picking it up, she pulled it over her head and let her damp hair rest against her back as she walked back to the bathroom. Sasuke was in the shower, the steam blocking him from view, but she heard him whistling and laughed softly before turning to the large mirror in front of her and brushed her hair out. Leaning over, she shook her head and rose, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She fluffed it a bit before leaving the bathroom, hearing the shower door open as Sasuke stepped out.

She found her boots in the corner and slipped them on, strapping up the sides before standing. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, his hair still messy, but Sakura smiled. She liked when his hair was messed up, it's what made him look somewhat mysterious. Smiling at her, he grabbed his shorts and shirt from his bag, along with his boxers and walked back in to the bathroom to change.

She laughed at how he only changed into his boxers before walking back out, his shorts and shirt still in his hand. He pulled on his shorts, wrapping his satchel around his pant leg before pulling his shirt over his muscular frame. Sakura smiled at him, rolling her eyes as she tied her headband around her neck loosely. She had grown tired of her old wear of it and found she liked her hair better without it. Sasuke put his on like always and turned to her, smiling as he slipped a kunai into his satchel.

" Ready?" he said as he walked up to her and took her hand. She nodded as he took in the subtle changes in her dress. " Um, you forgot your satchels," he said, eyeing her hips and bare thigh. She smiled and ran to the bedside table and quickly tied the satchel around her thigh before running back to him with her pocketed satchel gripped in her hand. He shut the door to their room behind her before following her down the hall.

Sakura slipped the satchel around her hips and buckled it before they reached the briefing room. She entered, followed by Sasuke and took a seat at the table, smiling at Naruto who grinned slyly and Sasuke, who simply smiled back at him. ' Kakashi must have told him about this morning when he saw Sakura in her underwear and me in my boxers,' he thought slyly, grinning as he thought about Sakura in their bed. Gai sat at the head of the table, standing as soon as they had taken their seats.

" As you heard last night, Sakura managed to bring us Gentai in a matter of a few hours," he said, beaming at Sakura, the room growing in a loud murmur. Sakura blushed as she received pats on the back and admiring words of encouragement and congratulation. Clearing his throat, the room grew silent as Gai spoke on.

" Gentai has awoken and is a little unaware of where he is still. He should stand to interrogation in an hour or so. In that time, our hunter-nin have left a note at the Gato mansion, requesting him to meet us at a destination of our choosing. If he declines, we threaten him with his son's life. Naturally, no harm will come to the boy, but Gato doesn't know our intentions, so as far as he will know, his son will die if he doesn't meet our demands." He looked at Sakura.

" Sakura, since you've had acquaintances with the boy, you are chosen to interrogate him on his fathers location. You may use your real name or you may not, it's up to you. Either way it doesn't matter, he won't be leaving any time soon. You may use whatever method necessary to retrieve your information. But stay away from mentioning ANBU or anything that may hint our location," he said. Sakura nodded before he dismissed them. Sasuke and Sakura left the room and walked to the front door, stepping out into the warm day. They trudged down the grass towards the river before Sasuke thought he would burst with anxiety.

" Sakura, what do you think you'll do to get the information ANBU needs?" he asked hesitantly, hoping it was nothing close to what she had to do to kidnap him. She looked at him, her face serious. " I plan on forcing it out of him. I thought maybe I could battle him," she said as she walked out to the riverside, Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he thought over what she had just said. He shook his head and ran to catch up to her.

" Wait, I don't think I heard you right, did you say ' battle him'," he asked, hoping she was joking him. She nodded solemnly, her gaze on the water focused. " But Sakura… ," he mumbled. " Sasuke, watch," she said as Sasuke started to stutter in protest.

Her hands formed in the shadow water jutsu, her chakra being directed at the river before her. Her eyes went a bright white as the chakra flowed through her hands. The water shuddered before a massive wall of water rose from the surface. Sakura moved her hands and the water followed, still rising, the bank of the river sinking as the water left the sides, flowing toward to the center. Sakura raised her hands and the wall of water blocked the sun from sight, the dry riverbed exposed as the last of the water left the deep trench in the earth. She let the water hover in the sky before acting.

Her eyes burned brilliantly as she closed her fists and pulled her arms down. The wall of water rushed to the earth, the ground rumbling below their feet at the impact of the water on earth. The river rose again as the water filled it and allowed it to flow once more. Sakura turned to Sasuke, as he stood, slightly shaken by what he saw. Sakura could literally destroy a whole village, and she had hardly used any chakra.

" Um okay, maybe he'll spill when you threaten to wipe him off the face of the earth," he said as she beamed at him. Sasuke took Sakura's hand and walked with her along the water's edge talking about how much they missed Konoha and when they thought they would be returning. " I can't wait to train at my spot, I miss it soo badly" she said as Sasuke stopped. She looked at him, as he smiled at her. " Sakura, you do know what's in a few weeks, right," he asked her, her face brightening as she realized what he was talking about.

" Now, now Sasuke, the Great Uchiha doesn't go to formal gatherings," Sakura said teasingly as she backed away from him, his feet moving forward in pursuit. " The Great Uchiha does what he pleases and he wants to take you," he said as Sakura smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen. " Oh Sasuke, really. You want to go to the White Ribbon Festival?" she asked, coming up to his face, her eyes reflecting only a fraction of the joy that bubbled with her. He nodded as she laughed, spinning away from him.

" Sasuke Uchiha at the White Ribbon Festival, what a sight," she said twirling, her satchel's pockets fanning out around her hips. He laughed at her amusement, taking her hand as she stopped spinning in front of him, her hair falling around her smiling face in a shimmer of light. He smiled as she looked at him skeptically, her eyebrows furrowed suspiciously.

" Sakura, I'm serious, I want people to know that they can't have you, I want them to know that I'm yours and your mine. Besides, you say its fun, why not?" he said grinning at her. She laughed out again, tossing her arms over his shoulders and pressing up against him. " Well of course I'll go with you, Sasuke-kun. You see me almost naked and expect me to say no," she said mischievously, sliding a hand from his shoulder and running her finger down his chest. She pressed her lips against his as he pulled her to him, taking her mouth in his.

" If you two are finished," came a voice from the porch. Sakura pulled her lips from Sasuke's as she gazed over at Kakashi-Sensai who stood on the porch, looking over at the two. " Gentai is ready for you, Sakura. Sasuke, you're welcome to join her, if you want," he said before turning from them. Sakura looked at Sasuke slyly, ready to teach Gentai his much-deserved lesson. She pulled Sasuke up the slight slope to the house.

They climbed the steps and entered the house, walking to the room Gentai was being held in. Two hunter-nin stood guard at the door, their unique masks hiding their faces. Sakura reached out and opened the door with Sasuke behind her. Gentai sat up in his bed as Sakura entered the room. Smiling he lifted himself to be seated comfortably.

" Mikomi, I'm so glad to see you. Where are we?" he asked, reaching out for her hand. He noticed his shirt on her and the small black shorts that exposed her long, sleek legs. For a reason he didn't comprehend, she had a satchel wrapped around her thigh and another hanging from her hips. He let his eyes travel over her body and spotted the headband around her neck.

Sakura glared at him, standing at his bedside while the smile faded from his face as he realized there was something unsaid about who she really was the night before. She had seemed like a normal girl, elegant and probably a gold digger at the way she was dressed, but now, she looked ready for combat. " Who are you?" he asked, Sakura grinning as he began to clue in. Sakura slapped him hard across the face as Sasuke stood and watched, amused at her reaction to Gentai. " What was that for," Gentai asked, rubbing his red cheek. Sakura smiled at his clueless-ness.

" You really aren't that smart, are you," she said walking to the end of the bed and leaning against the post. He looked at her confused. She laughed harmoniously at his expression.

" What's going on, who are you?" he said again as Sakura watched him swing his legs over the side of the bed, his hand rubbing his neck where she had stuck him with the senbon.

" First off, it's Sakura, not Mikomi. Second, I kidnapped you, fool. Did you honestly think I was interested in you? You may be the son of the most influential man in your village, but you can't even tell when you're being played," she said, enjoying every minute of this. He looked at her, seemingly hurt by her words.

" You lied to me, just to sleep with me. Are you a shinoibi?" he asked, still not fully getting the just of what she was saying. Sakura laughed, as did Sasuke. " Not quite. I knew you wouldn't let down your guard without proper persuasion, and if getting naked for you was what it took, that's what I would do. While you were unaware of me, I poisoned you with a senbon and stole you away from your father's grand mansion. Pity he isn't cleverer. He could have at least had guards around his home. As for the shinoibi part, you'll find out soon enough," she said. He looked at Sasuke, scowling at how close he was to her.

" Who's that," he said, pointing at Sasuke, looking at the dark boy aggressively. He certainly looked strong and something about his eyes made chills run up his spine. " Oh him, he's my boyfriend," she said casually, looking at Sasuke adoringly. Sasuke stepped up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Gentai's hand formed a fist as he rose unsteadily to his feet. Sakura had found his weak spot. ' Now to exploit it,' she thought.

" Get your hands off her," Gentai growled, his chakra growing as he regained his strength. Sasuke grinned maliciously and Sakura left his grasp on her and stepped forward. " Or what, Gentai, you'll sick daddy on him," she said, smiling innocently at him, his anger rising.

" You bitch, you'll pay. I thought we could be together and you waste all you're potential on him," he said as he threw his fist at Sakura who caught it. He stood shocked, his face contorting in pain as she bent his hand back. " Oh really," she said as she pushed him to his knees. He glared up at her, noticing she wasn't joking. She really was a ninja. No girl he had ever encountered was this strong.

" You may be training to be hunter-nin, but so am I," she said, releasing his hand. He laughed as he rose. " You, a hunter-nin, that's funny. You're far too incapable of any such power or fierceness. I doubt you could kill me given the chance," he said, grinning at her. She simply smiled, looking over her shoulder at Sasuke before turning to face Gentai, her eyes blazing green, her face in deep concentration as she lifted her hand, chakra pushing from her open palm and sent him flying through the wall, the sunlight filling the room through the gaping role in the wall.

Kakashi and Gai rose from the steps on the porch as Gentai flew through the wall next to them, the bits of wood flying everywhere. Gentai skidded through the grass before coming to a stop. He stood as Sakura stepped through the hole in the wall, approaching him, hers eyes still a fiery jade, Sasuke at her heels. Kakashi and Gai watched as Gentai prepared himself for Sakura's next attack. Sakura stopped feet from him as Sasuke joined the others on the porch to observe the fight.

" What's going on," Gai asked. Sasuke smiled. " She's getting the information we need. Plus, he pissed her off," he said, thinking about the ass-kicking Gentai was about to receive. Gai smiled over at Kakashi. " This'll be good," he said, his eyes returning to Sakura. " You should have seen what she did to the kids in the woods," Kakashi replied, leaning against the railing, his eye focused on Sakura.

" So you want to fight, do you," Gentai said, lifting his hands to attack. Sakura waited with a smile on her face. " Come on then, Sasuke can't wait forever for me to finish you off so he can have his way with me," she said seductively, knowing she was striking a nerve. If she could focus his raw, lustful anger, she could raise his chakra, making him waste it so it would be over faster.

He gritted his teeth before disappearing from sight. Sakura closed her eyes, feeling the breeze around her, her pink strands blowing about her face. Suddenly, a gust of wind swept her hair away from her face and she back flipped quickly as Gentai's hand struck the spot she was just standing in, narrowly missing her. Landing silently behind him in a crouch, she whispered the Jintou jutsu and long metallic nails replaced her own.

Sakura raised her razor nails, the tips of the narrow blades finding his skin and sliced down Gentai's back. He screamed in agony as blood slipped down his back, soaking his shirt in crimson. He stumbled forward, his hands fumbling behind him, the blood running from the long gashes in his flesh. Sakura leapt to land in front of him, her nails covered in scarlet. She rose as he staggered back away from her, the blood dripping from the ripped skin in his back. He looked at her, his blue eyes wide, her emerald eyes glowing and razor sharp claws dripping his blood.

" You're a… a… demon," he gasped as he passed out in a pool of blood. Sakura looked calmly at Gentai before she ran to Sasuke as he removed his shirt, her nails returning to normal. She took his shirt from his hands and ripped it into one long cloth as she ran to kneel beside Gentai.

Rolling him over she wiped the blood clean from his back before setting the cloth down. Her eyes closed as Kakashi, Gai and Sasuke came to stand behind her, each disturbed at her ferocity in battling Gentai. Reaching her fingers out she trailed down his torn flesh, healing the wounds under her fingertips, small scars replacing the deep slashes. Sakura rose as her fingers left his skin.

She turned to Kakashi and Gai, nodding and they picked up Gentai's body and walked back to the hole in the wall to return him to his bed. Sasuke stood horrified as Sakura wiped her bloody fingers on his shirt. Looking from him to his shirt in her hands, she smiled weakly.

" Um, sorry bout the shirt," she said as Sasuke gaped at her. " Sakura, you are training to be hunter-nin, right?" he asked as she turned from him. He reached out but refrained, the sight of Gentai's mangled flesh haunting him. He decided to continue with his words instead. " I mean, Sakura, you practically slaughtered Gentai, what happened?" he asked as she stared silently ahead.

She looked into the clear blue sky. A flock of doves soared through the sky, reminding her of her meditative jutsu. Such beauty and grace. She wondered how nature could continue when humanity raged wars and tore each other apart. She frowned at the thought that she contributed to the bloodshed. ' But I am protecting love and peace, and those who oppose have to be bent to its will,' she thought sternly,' Gentai threatened what I love and hold dear, it was justified to defend what's mine, wasn't it?'.

Sakura nodded at Sasuke's question and walked away, leaving Sasuke stunned and dismayed without an answer to her rage and merciless attack on Gentai. Sakura walked down to the river and waded into the water, wanting to wash the image of Gentai in agony from her mind. When she had hurt him, she had felt… happiness and power run through her. She was pleased to know she had caused him immense pain and it hadn't bothered her at all that she could have possibly killed him.

Sasuke walked down to the shore and sat, waiting. He was worried at how serious Sakura was about becoming hunter-nin. She had spilled Gentai's blood and she didn't flinch or freak out. He faintly remembered seeing her smile as he screamed in anguish. He watched as Sakura stood silently, the waves of the water lapping against her knees.

Sakura didn't know what was happening to her. She wanted to kill Gato soo badly, and her anger and rage and fury at the vile man had driven her to almost destroy his son. Sakura knew she had to do something to rid the village of the devil that plagued the innocent people. It was not intentional to attack Gentai and she didn't mean to almost kill him, but he threatened Sasuke, and she wouldn't stand for that. She didn't want to be Sakura, the strong girl with no purpose anymore, she wanted to be the Sakura that stood for hope and joy, even if death came from her hands.

She turned and waded out of the water, the beads of liquid sliding down her smooth skin. She pulled a kunai from her satchel, her fingers sliding down the smooth metal. Its touch was intoxicating to her. Sasuke stood as he saw Sakura approach him with the kunai in her fist. She passed him without making eye contact, knowing if she did, she may change her mind about what she had to do. He could try to talk her out of it, but there was no stopping her now.

" Sakura, where are you going," he asked as she walked past him. She stopped and turned to him, the hatred and determination of an assassin burning in her eyes. Sasuke was taken aback by her look; it resembled so much of how he used to look before Sakura entered his life.

" I have to kill him, Sasuke. If I don't, the village will suffer and never know peace. I intend to make him know what he's done before he takes his last breathe. Gato will pay dearly for every life he's ruined, every death that has been the cause of him. And his son is going to tell me where to find him, no matter what it takes to get him to do so," she said emotionlessly before turning and walking to the house.

Sasuke stood shaken and worried and followed hesitantly. ' I knew Sakura would become a hunter-nin, but I didn't think she had it in her blood to kill,' he thought as Sakura spun the kunai in her hand, her focused gaze upon the gaping hole that would soon lead her into the lair of deceit and despair.

* * *

Sakura is a sexy killing machine, okay maybe not killing machine. I had no idea where the whole sexiness came from, really i have no idea. It just suits her i guess. But yeah, so she attacks Gentai, btw he's cute enough for her to seduce, just so you don't think he's butt ugly, no quite the opposite and the total cuteness of Sakura in the bed in her undies! Oh yeah, score 1 for Sasuke. Now Now Kakashi, no jealousy. hehe yeah but so cute, love it. fluffiness everywhere!

NEXT CHAPTER! muahahha


	6. A Man Named Gato

Sakura No Yousei: Chapter 6- A Man Named Gato

A soft breathing could be heard in the dark room. A sleeping figure lay in the bed, his breath the only noise in the silent chamber. A dark shadow sat in the chair beside the sleeping boy, her hand twirling a glittering kunai as she waited for the boy to rouse. Her emerald eyes watched him as his rapid breath continued to disturb the silence.

She rose impatiently from where she sat and moved over to the fire, her eyes falling on another form seated at the hearth. Noticing her presence, he looked up at her intently with his onyx gaze. She kneeled beside him, her hand returning the kunai to the satchel at her thigh. He smiled at her lightening mood. She smiled back, but looked away and into the fire as her face returned to its bleak expression. He had grown worried over the last few hours.

She had refused to leave the side of the sleeping boy in the bed, wanting to be there when he awoke from his seemingly endless slumber. She denied food and sleep and must surely be weary from the numerous hours she stayed up, the light in the sky far gone, the night creeping slowly towards dawn. She had requested him only when she had grown lonely as time stole on. He obliged, although hesitant at first. The atmosphere around her had changed since her mission with ANBU.

She had grown strong and independent, not to mention ruthless and cunning. The boy in the bed shuffled, but continued with his slumber. He was even lucky to still be alive. He had nearly met his death at the hands of the girl beside the fire. She was fierce and had granted him no mercy, which alarmed her companion that sat beside her.

He missed the girl whose sole purpose was to prevent violence if necessary, the kind spirit who was affectionate and soft spoken. But she betrayed that and turned to a life of force and determination. She was willing to kill if it came to that. He looked sadly over at her, his will to speak slowly overcoming him.

" Sakura, I don't want you to leave me again, it was unbearable last time and I know that this time you may not return. Don't do this Sakura," he said pleadingly as Sakura sat cross-legged in front of the warm blaze of flames, her mind racing with the thought of Gato and his karma that would be delivered through her.

She realized Sasuke was depressed at the thought of her leaving him again to kill a man they barely knew, yet committed unspeakable crimes. But she smiled at his worrisome nature. She wouldn't be leaving him; in fact, she had persuaded Gai to allow him to accompany her in her mission. But due to her careful watch over Gentai, she had forgotten to tell Sasuke.

She turned to him, her wide grin on her face. He looked at her hopelessly. ' Why is she smiling, doesn't she care,' he thought. Sakura scooted over to him until she was touching his warm body. She tipped her head and let it rest wearily on his shoulder as he wrapped his hand around her.

" Sasuke, I'm not leaving you. I forgot to tell you earlier, but you're coming with me," she said, his expression instantly changed. She chuckled as he tickled her scoldingly. " Why didn't you tell me earlier! God, Sakura you had me soo worried," he said, embracing her as she nuzzled into him. " Sasuke, who else would go. I know the anger and pain you have inside. I thought maybe if we did this together, you would let some of the hurt go," she said into his shirt, her eyes aching to close, but she forced them to stay open.

He pulled her close to him, thinking about her words. She was right. If he could come to terms with knowing death, then maybe he could grow stronger from experience. But he found it weird to talk about murder in such a casual way. It didn't bother him at all, as he often thought of murder, especially when it came to Itachi.

He just never thought Sakura would go as far to consider murder, and if she was the one doing it, it was even more ominous in his mind. Sakura had changed soo much being around ANBU. She had the attitude of the hunter-nin, and she had only been here for a week. Her rapid transformation made Sasuke a bit troubled. ' Hopefully when we go back to Kohona, she'll return to normal,' he thought, the small shaft of hope peeking through the bleak darkness that surrounded him and Sakura.

Sakura moved uneasily in his arms as she began to doze off. Sasuke looked at the pink haired angel lying in his arms and smiled weakly, the thought of her murdering Gato still fresh in his mind. He pulled her into his arms and rose to his feet. He carried her over to the plush chair and laid her comfortably in its arms, taking the blanket from the end of Gentai's bed and draping it over Sakura's body.

He turned and walked back over to the fire, holding his hands out to gather the heat radiating from the flames. He heard a rustling behind him and turned to see Gentai sitting up in his bed. He rubbed his head sorely as Sasuke walked over beside Sakura and sat on the patch of cushion her body didn't occupy. Gentai looked over at Sasuke, his eyes narrowing as his memory came back to him. Sasuke didn't move, but watched Gentai as he tried to leave the bed, finding it hard to maintain balance.

He looked at Sasuke, his anger rising as Sasuke simply watched him struggle. He felt like Sasuke was mocking him, even if his face was blank. He saw Sakura curled up behind him, her arms wrapped closely around Sasuke's waist. He looked away, the hurt and betrayal returning. He felt ashamed and his pride wounded at the thought he had let Sakura fool him then kidnap him. She was a clever girl and he was a boy who let his hormones rule over his intuition and mind.

He had felt something suspicious about the way she had come on to him so quickly, but she had a body that he couldn't tear his eyes away from. Not to mention the most beautiful eyes to match a gorgeous face. She was perfect in every way, and yet, she was tricky. He had felt her true innocence in her touch, but knew she was forcing the seductive part of her to the surface. He looked from her to her companion.

He felt immensely jealous at the thought that Sasuke would always be there for her, and vice versa. He wondered what it was about the boy next to her that she was drawn to. He was dark and a cloud of despair seemed to float above his head and yet she clung to him lovingly with a soft smile on her lips. She loved him, but why? Sasuke decided he had enough of the strange looks he was receiving and spoke up.

" Good to know you're awake," he said casually as Gentai grunted before allowing himself to fall back on the bed. " What the hell do you care," he said callously, a deep frown on his face. Sasuke looked down at Sakura, but decided not to wake her. He was capable of small talk while she had herself a much-deserved nap. He looked up at Gentai, who stared at Sakura, his eyes misty.

" So you really like Sakura, I take it," he said, a smile forming on his face. Gentai looked at him nastily and turned away to avoid the smirk on Sasuke's face. Sasuke started to feel guilty, knowing what it felt like to be jealous. " Look, I'm… uh, well, I'm sorry Sakura had to fool you. We just wanted information on your father, she didn't mean for you to get hurt. Sakura kind of lost her head when she fought you, I doubt she meant to injure you soo badly," he said seriously, finding the apology a lot harder than it had seemed in his mind. Gentai turned over to look at Sasuke.

" Yeah I guess I'm sorry too. I should have known a girl like her wasn't really interested in me. I knew she would probably kill me for threatening you, but I hadn't expected her to really try. She vicious, that one, a lot stronger than she looks, I have to say it hurt pretty bad having her rake her nails through my skin. And about my father, it makes sense that you're after him. He's an awful person. Personally I despise the man. All he cares about is his damn money. If people get in the way, he kills them. Or should I say, he sends his ninja henchmen to do the job. He doesn't think about whether they have families to support, loved ones, lives. All they are are hindrances in his grand scheme to own the village. And if it weren't for you and Sakura saving Tazuna, the bridge-builder, he would have succeeded. I bet you thought I was pretty vile myself too. I admit I wasn't exactly prince charming in my intentions with Sakura. Sorry if I got carried away. I suppose she already told you what happened," he said, Sasuke speechless at the sincerity in Gentai's voice. He wasn't the person he had expected him to be, and he supposed Sakura had known it all along. He smiled at Gentai, letting him know it was okay. Gentai relaxed and glanced over at Sasuke's headband.

" So are you two from the Village Hidden In The Leaves?" he asked carefully, not knowing whether it was proper to ask a question like that to the dark ninja. Sasuke felt it was okay to let him know and nodded. " I noticed how Sakura had looked prepared for battle. Umm, I know it's probably intrusive to ask, but what's your name. You don't have to tell me if you don't want though," he added quickly, seeing Sasuke hesitate at the question.

" It's Sasuke," he said. " Just Sasuke?" Gentai said, wanting to know if he was who he thought he was. " Uh… Sasuke Uchiha, I guess that's what you wanted me to say, right?" he said as Gentai's face lit. " I knew you were the prodigy Uchiha. You're quite renowned here, for some odd reason. So is it true, do you really have the Kekai Genki, the Sharingan?" he asked casually, even if his insides were bursting with excitement. He had heard of the immense power the Sharingan brought to the beholder, its bloodline jutsus deadly and only usable to those who possessed it. Sasuke nodded and looked over at the fire.

Gentai hesitated, but began to speak again. " So have you ever used it?" he said curiously. Sasuke looked back over at him darkly and Gentai became silent. Sasuke sighed, figuring it didn't matter to him if everyone knew. Why shouldn't he have fans here too? " Yeah, I've used it on one of my teammates before, and when I killed Zabuza, but I don't use it often," he said, as though it were no big deal.

Gentai laughed loudly. " Man, you really do mean business. Me, my father hires rouge ninja to teach me jutsus, but I could never stand up to battle anyone like you or, well…," he cut off looking at Sakura nervously as she stirred, her hand wrapping further around Sasuke. Sasuke smiled down at her as her eyes fluttered and she sat up wearily.

" Damn Naruto, I was trying to sleep," she said groggily before she realized she was lying on a soft chair behind Sasuke with Gentai watching her from the bed. Her cheeks went a dark pink, realizing Naruto was nowhere in sight.

" Uh just kidding," she said slightly embarrassed as she scooted to sit up better and ruffled her hair. Sasuke turned in the chair as she crawled around him to sit on his lap. Her eyes met Gentai's as she cuddled up against Sasuke, still wrapped in her warm blanket. " I was beginning to think you died from blood loss. You slept for almost a day," she said, noticing the rays of the sun peering through the blinds in the window.

Gentai smiled slightly and she smiled back, her anger dissipated. She was friendlier and had forgotten about Gato and her murderous venture.

" So, want some breakfast," she said as she rose from Sasuke's lap, the cold air creeping up the back of her bare legs as his warmth disappeared. Wrapping the blanket tightly around her, she walked over to Gentai and lifted him from the bed, supporting him with her arm. Sasuke stood and took Gentai's other arm and led him out of the dark room into the wooded hallway.

As they entered the kitchen, Sakura seated Gentai at a chair at the small table and moved over to the fridge. Sasuke followed her and helped her remove the makings for breakfast. Sakura moved past Sasuke and reached into a high cabinet for a glass. She made to turn, but a hand pinned her to the wall.

Sakura gasped at the tight grip around her wrist, realizing Sasuke wouldn't hold her like that. The grip tightened and she let the glass fall from her fingers, the crystal cup shattering on the wooded floor. She reached for her satchel, but another hand grabbed hers and slammed it against the cabinet door beside her face. Sakura struggled before her anger rose and her eyes went an eerie white. She looked over her shoulder to find Gentai holding her arms tightly. Sasuke was standing beside him, simply watching as Sakura's rage rose.

Her dangerous white eyes flashed as she crouched quickly, an unexpecting Gentai's hands still gripped to her. Sliding out behind his parted legs, she in turn grabbed his wrist as he released her, dragging his arms through his legs. Sakura pulled hard and he fell to the floor on his back with a tremendous thud that shook the floor below them. Sakura turned to Sasuke in fury, walking toward him as he slowly backed away from her.

Sakura cornered him, her eyes burning intensely. She looked into his onyx eyes, his eyes empty and full of hatred, before hers returned to their emerald glow. They brimmed with tears as she backed away from him unsteadily, before turning and running from the kitchen. Sakura ran through the house and burst through the front door into the pale light of morning.

She ran down to the river, the water splashing around her legs as she came to stand in the freezing water. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her heart sore. She sank to her knees, the water wading around the hem of her black shorts, the bottom of her satchels pockets soaked with the icy water. She bought her hands to her face as she sobbed, her tears falling like soft rain onto the slowly flowing water around her. Sakura took her hands from her face as the sound of the dewy grass being crunched under feet met her ears.

She rose and turned quickly as she saw a trio of hunter-nin approach her. Their masks signified their brutal endeavors, the white masks stained and splattered with blood. She rose as they stopped feet from her, their hands forming three separate jutsus. Sakura recognized each before ducking under the water as streams of fire ignited over her head.

Sakura opened her eyes under the water as the flames died. Her eyes lit in the blinding white as the water swirled around her. The hunter-nin stumbled backward as Sakura was lost from sight in a torrent of white water. She stood in the water as it swirled around her. The hunter-nin watched as she formed the water around her, the circling stream spinning around her body.

Sakura pushed her hands forward and the massive stream flew at the hunter-nin, knocking them to the ground. Sakura walked forward, the water parting to form a dry path in front of her, her eyes glowing dangerously. The three hunter-nin rose to stand in a tight row. Sakura stopped on the slope, the water following her up the dry path, the enormous stream of water around her being fed by the river.

It formed into a ferocious dragon as Sakura's eyes changed from the illuminating white to a deep green. The dragon rose forth, swaying above her menacingly as the hunter-nin stood hesitant to attack. Suddenly the hunter-nin parted, revealing Sasuke who stepped past to stand before Sakura. Her eyes widened as the dragon let out a tremendous roar that sent rain falling around them. Sasuke's Sharingan burned in his eyes, the swiveling chakra comas spinning in his red glare.

Sakura was taken aback by Sasuke's actions, knowing he meant to do battle with her. The hunter-nin retreated to leave Sakura and Sasuke in a face off. Sasuke wasted no time in attacking. His hands moved swiftly in the fire no jutsu, his fist brought to his mouth as he blew a stream of fire at her. Sakura stood to the side and raised her hand to face him, the dragon rushing forth to extinguish the intense flames the threatened to engulf her.

The two jutsus met in an explosion of steam, the flame and dragon dying on impact. Sasuke looked through the steam as it cleared, but Sakura was not to be found on the other end of her attack. A shadow blocked the sun in his eyes and he looked up to find Sakura soaring from above, a kunai gripped in her fist, her emerald eyes blazing.

She landed in front of him as he moved back to avoid the slash she threw at him, narrowly avoiding his neck. He duck and shifted as she lunged the kunai repeatedly at him before he grabbed her around her waist, drawing her into his close embraced. He squeezed her tighter and tighter, her breathing growing shallow as he crushed her slight frame.

Sakura felt her shadow jutsu flow to her hand before lunging her fist into his stomach. He instantly let go of her and stumbled to his knees, his arms wrapped around his waist as he gasped for air. Sakura back flipped away from him, landing with her leg outstretched in a crouch.

Catching herself with one hand, she moved the free hand to form the dragon jutsu as the enormous creature rose out of the water, its long watery scales glistening in the sunlight as it flowed beside her. Wrapping around in front of her, it waited for its chance to attack, its long fangs gleaming as it reared its head at Sasuke, who stood weakly to his feet. He smiled as he noticed Sakura through the clear water of the dragons form.

Sakura wasted no time and forced the dragon forward, its long body hastening forward to meet Sasuke. Sasuke flew backward and slammed against a tree as the water continued to press against him, the never-ending flow pounding his body. Sakura lowered her hand and the rush of water ceased as Sasuke slumped to the ground, his head hitting his chest as he lay unconscious against the trunk of the ravaged tree.

Sakura rose and ran to him, fearing she had killed him. She fell to her knees immediately as she reached him, lifting his head in her hand. His eyes wearily opened to look at her, his gaze distant and cold.

" Sasuke, why," she asked as she pulled him to her, his soaked body pressed against hers. Sakura felt the burn of the familiar tears in her eyes as she held Sasuke in her arms. " Why did you do this, Sasuke, tell me," she cried out as he looked at her, his face contorted in a twisted grin. " I hate you," he whispered before going limp in her arms, leaving Sakura sobbing as she held his body against her.

Sakura gasped as she rose, sweat clinging to her forehead. She looked around frantically, finding herself in a dark room lit by the soft glow of fire. Her eyes found Sasuke sitting over her, his arms wrapped around her. Sakura burst into tears as she clung to him tightly, feeling the loss and pain bursting in her chest.

Sasuke stroked her hair gently, holding her tightly as she wept into his shirt. He looked over at Gentai who sat at the edge of the bed, his eyes pleading with Sasuke to let him know what happened. Sasuke shook his head, just as confused as Gentai was about what had occurred. One minute Sakura had been sitting on his lap after she had woken up from her nap on the chair, and then she had fainted and fell to the floor.

Gentai and Sasuke had tried everything to wake her, but they could only sit and watch as she struggled in Sasuke's arms, her body tossing and turning, the cold tears slipping from the corners of her eyes. Then she had simply woken up, searching around her. It had frightened Sasuke terribly. She had been in what seemed to him in a deep dream that lasted for more than 20 minutes and he had begun to think he had lost her.

All she did was squirm, as she seemed to struggle in the nightmare she was having. Sasuke was relieved when Sakura pulled back, her glistening face, her eyes wide in relief. " Just a dream," she mumbled as she reached up and wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. Sakura looked into his face to find the gaze she adored. Without hesitating or caring Gentai was watching, she pulled Sasuke's lips to hers and kissed him deeply.

He simply let her lips caress his as he sat with her in his arms. She pulled back slowly, her lips wetly leaving his as her tears slipped over them. Sasuke opened his eyes in surprise, not expecting her to act so randomly after her nerve-wracking performance. She opened her eyes slowly, the tears slipping from under her ebony lashes. She gazed up at Sasuke, her emerald eyes shimmering with joy.

" Sasuke, I love you soo much," she said embracing him tightly and pressing her face into his chest, her ear listening to his soft heartbeat. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, his face buried in her silky pink strands. " Sakura, what happened," he whispered so lightly into her ear. She lifted her head to meet his onyx eyes. " Sasuke, it was so awful. I….I… killed you," she said, her breath hitching as she let the words come from her mouth. Sasuke shifted her in his arms so she was facing him head on.

" Sakura, tell me," he said as she cuddled into him comfortably. She looked over at Gentai who busied himself with the fray at the hem of the blanket wrapped around his bare chest. He noticed her eyes on him and looked up at her to find a smile on her lips. He took it as a cue to listen and he nodded as she rose off of Sasuke and walked over to the fire to warm herself. " It was as though I never left. It was soo real. I had taken Gentai to the kitchen and you had helped me, and as I was trying to get a glass out for Gentai, he grabbed me from behind. He held my wrists against the cupboard and wouldn't release me, so I attacked and left him on the floor. I noticed when he was attacking me, you didn't help me, you just stood there and it made me soo angry. I felt this powerful rage and my eyes went white. I came after you after I had knocked out Gentai, but the look on your face…," she inhaled as the tears threatened her again,

" it was dark and distant and I didn't know who you were. I ran outside and waded into the river and cried, but three hunter-nin with bloody masks came for me and attacked me, but I unleashed my shadow jutsu on them. I summoned this dragon out of the water and controlled it. It was so weird, I could feel the chakra flow through me, it was the best feeling. But they didn't fight back when I attacked with the dragon, instead you came and the hunter-nin left and…," Sakura felt the soft tear trail down her cheek as she hesitated,

" you attacked me, and you had the Sharingan in your eyes. You fought me intending to kill me, Sasuke. I did all I could to not use chakra, but I knew that if I didn't I might die, so I used my dragon jutsu and pinned you against a tree, but when you fell to the ground, I could see I had hurt you badly. I ran to your side and I remember asking you why, why you would attack me, but you looked at me and told me, t-ttold me you hated… me," she sighed as she cried freely into her hands," and you died. I killed you, Sasuke," she sobbed, the words slurred as she wept into her hands, the tears running down her palms and dripping of her elbows.

Sasuke rose, walking over to her as she turned to him, her eyes swimming in the dark sorrow that slipped from her emerald orbs. " Sasuke, I can't do this, I can't kill him," she said as he pulled her to him, the tears stopping as she realized she couldn't handle the seriousness of her task. Gentai rose at the words, his eyes wide. " Kill who Sakura?" he said nervously. She pulled out of Sasuke's warm embrace and walked toward Gentai.

She took his hand, her face weary and drained of the rosy pink that graced her soft skin. " Gentai, I never wanted this to happen to you, you're more than I expected, you're my friend. Gentai, we have to kill your father. This is why we took you, we needed your help to locate him. I'm soo sorry," she whispered as he pulled his hand from hers, stumbling backward onto the bed.

" Kill him, my father," he breathed, not completely understanding what she had said. He knew this day would come, he had even prepared to know the sorrow by severing all real connection with his father, but now that it was happening, he felt the pain and loss rush back. Gentai felt he owed them an explanation for his sudden grief. Sakura sat next to him on the bed, Sasuke beside her, as Gentai told them the life he had under his father's watch.

He had never really had a relationship with his father. Everything was business to him, Gentai just the son he now had due to a short-lived marriage with a wealthy heiress. He had agreed to take the boy in and lavish him to his pleasing when Gentai's mother was on her deathbed. He had never agreed to love the boy or spend time with him, show him the world, teach him about life. He just hired people to do that for him while he was busy with earning money. Gentai grew up to find the world was lonely, greedy, one purpose to serve. Life wasn't what a child his age would be to others.

They might find nature entrancing or people good hearted, being raised by loving parents in a healthy environment. But Gentai, only knowing the guidance of a nanny, was separated from that. He only saw hatred that lied beneath the surface of the friendly smiles he would receive from the neighboring villagers. He trusted no one and kept to himself. That was until he met a girl. His father had arranged for girls rich and fair to wed his son.

But Gentai had refused the others, knowing their hearts were as tainted as his, their parents having the same desires as his father. But there was one. Her name was Anka. She was a beautiful golden girl who lived in the village, coming from no wealthy family, yet raised to love all around her. She wasn't what Gentai's father would consider worthy of Gentai's affections. But Gentai loved her endlessly.

Her free spirit and sensitive touch surrounded him in a safe place no other could penetrate. He lived for her, he loved for her, he learned everything about what life really meant from her. And she loved him back, just as passionately. He knew his father would never agree for their marriage, but Gentai continued to love her, to be with her, to sneak from his father's watch to see her.

But when the day Gato found out about the peasant girl his son fawned for, he was outraged. In a desperate attempt to save the good name of him family and to save his son from a shameful marriage, he had the girl and her family killed. Gentai was crushed at losing the one girl that made his life complete, his vision clear, the world less stark. He had hated his father for it, despised, scorned, absolutely loathed him for causing his heartbreak. And all his father would say was it was for the best that he never knew the disappointing life he would live with her.

Gentai couldn't survive knowing a life without Anka, so he left, ran away and abandoned all his father had provided for him. Gato wasn't about to let Gentai leave though. All Gato had built would someday become Gentai's and he must learn to accept death and even enjoy it. If he were to ever own Gato's business, he must learn to crush those beneath him lest he be crushed himself.

Such was the paranoia that surrounded Gato. Gentai refrained from his father's company if he could, not wanting the poison of mistrust and obsession to rule him like it did his father. After Gentai fled from his father's watchful eyes, Gato sent only the most skilled of ninja to retrieve him unharmed. When Gentai was cornered by the ninja, he was surprised his father would trust anyone more powerful than he. Gentai knew if he were to ever truly escape, he had to become more influential than his father. And then it had struck him.

If became a dangerous ninja, his father would have no choice but cast him out. He would fear and respect Gentai, maybe even love him for beating him at his own game. So Gentai returned with the ninja and demanded to be trained by them, and naturally to keep the boy satisfied, Gato obliged and Gentai began his training, growing more powerful each day. Gato was none the wiser to his son's growth.

If he had, he might have realized he had made a huge mistake. But upon discovering Gentai's mastery of the dangerous jutsus, Gato was quite the opposite of what Gentai had thought. He adored his son's personal commitment to power, even if he didn't truly know what he did it for. Gentai was astounded at his father's sudden interest in him. His father actually loved him, and Gentai had been so foolish to think he wanted to destroy his father.

He found himself blinded to the truth. He forgot about the death of Anka, the destruction of the town's people, the deceit and lies. All he knew was that his father finally loved him, and it was all he wanted. He was happy for the first time and began to open his eyes to the world his father knew. Gentai was brainwashed by all the treachery that his father did behind his back.

He cared not for anyone but him and his father. He was whole, even if it was a long way from the complete feeling he had with Anka. He didn't want to believe he was wrong in abandoning his conscience. He just wanted the father that never was and never could be. He didn't know his father was wiser to Gentai's plan than he had let on.

He knew all the boy wanted was love from the only one he had left in the cold, empty world. But Gentai soon found his father's love was trickery. It wasn't real and Gentai knew his father was an evil man, all his clawing and climbing to the top of the moneymaking industry his only concern. Gentai knew sooner or later someone would get the upper hand and claim his father's life.

It was best for Gentai to abandon all love he though he had for his father and move on with life or what was left of his. He obliged to the marriage arrangements his father made him, meeting the shallow women who seduced him and left when they realized he couldn't love them. He didn't care for any of them.

But when he saw Sakura, there was a light around her that had drawn him to Anka and he had felt his heart beat again for the first time in years. But of course, as was his life, it was simply another trap he fell into. But he didn't realize he would become friends with the angelic girl. " I suppose when this is over, I'll come with you to your village and train there. I'm happy that I've made such wonderful friends. Its really a first for me since I was normally alone my whole life," he said thoughtfully, but with no regret in his voice.

Sakura was horrified at how Gato could allow Gentai to live such a hollow life. To think of a man who wouldn't love his own son made her mentally slap herself. It was ludicrous this man knew only of his son's existence and nothing more. She looked into Gentai's sparkling blue eyes, searching for hope, but found darkness. " Gentai, you shall come with us, I wouldn't leave you here. Ever," she said, smiling at him, his face lightening in an instant. " Yeah, you'll love Konoha," Sasuke said. " Maybe you can join our squad," he said happily, knowing another addition to the team would even out the mood and maybe quiet down Naruto.

" Sure, who else is in it?" he asked eagerly, his joy rising at the thought of a new chance at happiness. " Well, there's me and Sasuke of course and Naruto Uzumaki," she said happily. Gentai pondered the name, knowing he had heard it somewhere, but where? It suddenly dawned on him. " You mean the boy who contains the nine-tailed fox's spirit. I remember my father talking about it when I was younger. He sort of famous, even my father thinks the boy is some hero," he said.

Sakura nodded, smiling at the thought that even a weirdo like her best friend had admirers. She chuckled. " Yeah, he's something," she said. " Nothing you'll expect though," Sasuke added, seeing the slight hesitation in Gentai's eyes. Gentai smiled and rose weakly to his feet. " What are we waiting for, I want to meet him. Plus, I'm starved," he said, his face growing red as his stomach gurgled.

Sakura rose and he placed his arm around her shoulder as she helped him walk. Sasuke walked to the door and opened it, nodding to the hunter-nin that stood guard. They parted and Sasuke took Gentai's other arm as Sakura and Gentai came out of the room. The trio made their way to the cozy living room and set him down on the soft couch.

Naruto was fast asleep on the floor next to the extinguished fireplace, his loud snores filling the room. Sakura giggled and moved over to him, kneeing and shaking him. He grunted and opened an eye to find Sakura peering down at him, her tired face smiling. Slowly sitting up, he yawned and smiled over at her.

" So did you get it?" he asked before taking notice of a brown haired boy on the couch seated next to Sasuke. " Who's he," he said loudly, Sasuke wincing slightly. Sakura laughed heartily and helped him up, Naruto's face still in a state of confusion. " No really, is he with AN… ," " Umm, no Naruto, that's Gentai, Gato's son," she said, quickly cutting him off. Sasuke was tense in his seat, but relaxed as Sakura spoke.' That was close,' he thought.

" Oh… why is he out here then," Naruto asked, his arms behind his head, his blue eyes searching the boy. " He's coming home with us and possibly becoming one of the team," Sakura said happily, the anticipation in her voice obvious. Naruto's jaw dropped. " WHAT! Sakura-chan, he's the enemy, we can't take him home like he's some harmless pet you found!" he exclaimed loudly as Kakashi and Gai entered the room.

Kakashi noticed Gentai sitting on the couch and he looked at him intently. Gentai looked up, noticing the sensais and looked quickly away, knowing they probably didn't like him out of his room either. Gai glanced at Gentai and Sasuke before looking at the two fuming Genin in the center of the room. Sakura became upset and pointed at Gentai.

" He's not the enemy, Naruto, Gentai is innocent. He told us everything," she said angrily as Naruto stared her down. " How do we know he's not lying to you," Naruto yelled at her, becoming just as upset. Sakura stepped forward, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously. " You should know that I have better judgment of anyone in this room Naruto. Of all people, I think you know that," she said through clenched teeth.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he understood what she was getting at. He had been the outcast of course, but she had seen through the lies and outlandish tales the people of Kohona filled their children's heads. She saw Naruto for who he really was and she didn't think he was any different then her or anyone else. She never believed what she heard, no matter how convincing it may have sounded. She felt there was a greater good in everyone, and especially in Naruto, so she befriended him. He frowned and Sakura lightened.

" Trust me, Naruto. Gentai is a good person, he's nothing like his father," she said reassuringly as Naruto glanced nervously at Gentai. He looked back at her and smiled faintly. She smiled back before turning to find Gai and Kakashi-Sensai standing beside them. " Oh forgive me sensais, I didn't realize you were present," she said, embarrassed she had almost let her anger get the better of her in front of them.

Kakashi's eyes lit in a smile and Gai nodded. " So the boy's coming with us, is he, Sakura," Kakashi said heartily. " Yes, I think it would be best if he escaped this village," she said boldly, standing up to her sensai. She could see the fabric stretch across his hidden mouth as he smiled.

" Fine, have him packed and ready to go as soon as you and Sasuke return from your mission," he said, turning to follow Gai to the kitchen. Sakura looked down before speaking. " About that, sensai. I don't think I can anymore. I seem to have lost all need for its purpose," she said. " Perhaps you can send the hunter-nin instead. Sorry to disappoint you, sensai," she said sadly, but Kakashi turned to face his student.

" Sakura, you are wise to not take up the mission. Death is not something someone your age should be dealing with. I am highly impressed that you were confident enough to take it up in the first place, though. I am in no way disappointed in you, Sakura," he said cheerfully. Sakura raised her head and smiled brightly. " In that case, does that mean we may leave sooner," she asked. He nodded before walking from the room.

Sakura, overjoyed, turned to equally as happy company. They beamed at her, but most of all was Sasuke's smile that caught her eye. He looked relieved to know she wasn't leaving. She walked over at an elated Gentai. " Let's get something to eat before we get things packed. Oh Gentai, I'm soo happy you'll be coming with us! You'll love it in Konoha! Plus, you'll train like a real ninja should," she said, her weary face now bright and full of energy.

She pulled him to his feet and steadied him as she, Naruto, Sasuke and Gentai walked to the kitchen. She seated Gentai in a comfortable chair and took a mug from the cupboard behind her and poured hot tea into it before placing it before him. " Drink this, it will restore your strength," she said happily, walking over to the fridge to prepare food for breakfast and the trip ahead of them.

Gentai lifted the mug to his lips and felt the hot contents flow into his mouth, his body warming with each sip. He finished of the last of its contents before standing to his feet, feeling better than ever. " Wow, that stuff is great," he exclaimed as he walked around, the fatigue gone completely from his muscles. " Thank you, it's my secret healing herbal tea," Sakura said as she handed him a plate of eggs and toast.

" That was fast!" he said hungrily, sitting back down and devouring the food on the plate. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and Naruto and set their plates down before sitting next to Sasuke with a piece of toast and her herbal tea in her hand. " I'm glad you decided against going after Gato," Sasuke whispered to her as Gentai and Naruto inhaled their food. " I just realized I couldn't do that to Gentai. I mean, we are his friends now and I don't want to be the one to hurt him," Sakura said as she watched Gentai and Naruto race to see who could finish off their second helpings of eggs first.

Naturally Naruto had finished before Gentai could get the last mouthful of eggs on his fork. " Shoot, you must be hungry," he said, setting his fork down and taking a sip of his orange juice Sakura set in front of him. " Thank you for the great breakfast," they all chimed as they rose to leave to pack. Sakura smiled warmly before Gentai and Naruto ran off down the hall, pushing and laughing at each other.

" Looks like they'll get along just fine," Sakura said to Sasuke, watching as Gentai took the lead before rounding the corner with Naruto at his heels. " Yeah, lets just hope they don't destroy the house before we leave," he said as the tinkling of shattered glass rang through the hallway. " NARUTO, BE MORE CAREFUL!" Sakura yelled down the hall. " SORRY!" came Naruto's voice.

Sakura turned and gathered the dishes with a smile on her face, shaking her head. " So do you think Gentai knows how to fight?" Sasuke asked as Sakura set the dishes in the sink. Turning to face him, she smiled faintly and moved over to where he stood. " I don't know, but I guess we'll find out, won't we," she said happily before walking toward her and Sasuke's room, Sasuke following beside her.

" He seems like a good guy. I do wonder though, where will he stay?" Sasuke asked as they entered their room. " I suppose he can stay with me in my spare bedroom. You know, just until he can get a place of his own," she said, noticing the hesitation on Sasuke's face. " Look I know its not exactly convenient, Sasuke, but Gentai is a good guy," she said, knowing Sasuke would object. " Can't he stay with me or Naruto? We both have big apartments and plenty of room for him," he said casually, although his heart was about to burst from the thought of Gentai and Sakura alone in her apartment.

" Sure, I guess he can stay with one of you, that is, if you don't mind the extra company," she said sarcastically. Sasuke smiled before kneeling to pick up his pack, stuffing the stray clothing and weapons scattered around it. Sakura did the same, walking to the bathroom to retrieve her things. Sakura placed the last of her things on top and buckled her pack while checking around the room for forgotten items before lifting her pack and settling the straps on her shoulders.

Sasuke followed Sakura out of the room with his pack in hand, closing the door behind him and walking to the room next to theirs. Naruto was running to and fro, gathering the numerous items thrown about the room. Gentai watched him from a chair in the room's corner, amused at the messiness of the fox boy. Naruto stuffed everything into his bag before turning around, his eyes searching frantically.

He ran to the bathroom and emerged in a frenzy, falling to his knees and looking under the bed. " Naruto, what did you lose," Sakura asked as Naruto tore through his bag. " My headband, I can't remember what I did with it last night," he said, slightly out of breath as he ran over to the closet and rummaged through the random boxes. Sakura giggled and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

" Naruto, it's on your head," she said through suppressed laughter. Naruto stopped and brought his hand to his forehead to feel the cool metal slate beneath his fingers. His face went a bright red as he looked away from everyone. " Umm opps," he said embarrassed. " Ready to go then," Sasuke said from the doorway. Naruto grabbed his pack and stood next to Sakura. Gentai rose then realized his shirt was still missing.

" Umm, I kind of need a shirt," Gentai said, feeling the cold air on his bare chest. Sasuke dug into his bag and pulled out a black, sleeveless shirt and tossed it to Gentai. " Here, it should fit," he said, closing his pack and slinging it back up on his shoulders. Gentai pulled the shirt over his head and smiled as it did fit him well.

He joined the others as they walked from the room and gathered again in the kitchen. Sakura filled their food bag with sandwiches and other food before zipping it closed and handing it to Sasuke. Kakashi and Gai walked in and greeted everyone. " Alright team, ready to go," he said. They all nodded, save Gentai who was still apprehensive about whether he was part of the team.

" Well then lets head out. I expect to see you soon, Gai," he said to Gai. " Yes, we should be back in Kohona in a few days after the hunter-nin have finished their job," he said as he shook Kakashi's hand. He turned to the others. " Sakura and the rest of you, thank you for helping us," he said, shaking each one of their hands before stopping in front of Gentai. " And thank you Gentai, without your help, we would still be lost," he said heartily, taking Gentai's hand in his. Gentai beamed up at him before he turned and left the five standing.

" Off we go," Kakashi said, leading the 4 ninja out the door and into the warm breeze. They trudge through the town, the news of Gato's demise could be heard in the cheering townspeople. Gentai was silent as he met the stares of the many villagers who knew him. Hushed whispers passed from person to person as he stared ahead, catching bits of what they were saying. " Isn't that Gato's son?…. Are they taking him too?…. Poor boy, father is dead," they said as he passed. Sakura sidled up to him and wrapped her arm reassuringly around his shoulder, his face brightening a bit.

" KAKASHI!" came a voice from behind. They all turned to see Tazuna the bridge-builder run to meet them. Tears were swimming in his eyes and a wide smile was on his face. " Thank you all soo much, you've saved us," he said shaking Kakashi's hand enthusiastically. " You're welcome Tazuna. We can't wait for your bridge to link our villages," Kakashi said earnestly before Tazuna nodded and watched them leave up the path out of the village.

The group walked a good ways till they came to the boats and stepped into the same one they had arrived in. The small boatman smiled as he rowed them across the vast blue water, the trees of the Land Hidden In The Leaves appearing on the horizon. Gentai was in awe as the boat scraped across the sandy beach. They all stepped out of the boat, their eyes meeting the familiar trees they missed so much.

" It's so amazing," Gentai exclaimed as he reached out and felt the tall trunk of the tree in front of him. " Yes, just wait till you see Konoha," Sakura said, pulling Gentai away from the tree and onto the path. They walked a great ways before coming to the bridge. The sun was high in the sky and the five walked carefully across the wooded bridge, the clear spring visible at the bottom of the steep ridge. Gentai's eyes took in everything around them, his mouth wide in astonishment.

" There's nothing like this back in my village," he said in a whisper. Sakura smiled at Sasuke shyly, remembering the incidents that took place in the hot springs below. He smiled back, a pink tint flushing his cheeks. They stepped onto the solid ground and continued through the steadily thickening forest until they reached the familiar oak poles making the entrance to Konoha. It was a sight to see, Gentai was in awe at the massive mountain with the carved Hokage behind the quaint village.

Sakura felt her heart swell with happiness as they walked the sunlit streets. They stopped in the center of the village, each of them going a different direction home. " Well team, training is early tomorrow so get a good sleep," Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. " So Gentai, how about we show you around," Sakura said. Gentai turned every which way, observing the delicate grassy meadows, the glistening streams that cut across the forest floor, the wooded houses decorated in billowy white ribbons for the upcoming festival.

Gentai was in love with the gorgeous village. His eyes met a tall, black brick manor perched high on an ominous dark hill. It was immense, stretching along the mountainside, its dark walls shadowed in the mountains overcast. Sasuke noticed the stare the ancient house received. He looked away solemnly, his vast knowledge of the gloomy house haunting him. It had been the home he had grown up in, the home of his clan. That was until the day his brother had murdered them all and left him there with only hatred and revenge in his heart.

Even to this day, the blood stains splattered the walls, refusing to fade from the wooded walls and floors, just as his memory of the day refused to fade from his mind. He couldn't stand to look at the house any longer than he had to. It brought back too many painful memories of his loved ones that were long since gone.

" Who lives there," Gentai asked curiously, his eyes taking in the decrepit old house. Naruto cringed and waited for Sasuke to speak. " No one, not anymore," Sasuke said coldly before turning from it and walking toward a meadow in the distance where he normally could be found training. Gentai turned to watch Sasuke go, his face brooding and emotionless.

" Was it something I said," he asked as Sakura looked after Sasuke, her face concerned. She slowly shook her head and turned to him. " He used to live there, before his whole family was murdered in that house," she said before walking away from him to join Sasuke in the clearing. Gentai spared one last glance at the dark house, a shiver crawling up his spine.

" Its okay Gentai, come on," Naruto said before running to catch up. He ran after Sakura and Naruto and joined them as they walked across a small wooded bridge that led to the meadow. Sakura, Naruto and Gentai stood silent and watched Sasuke. He had set down his pack and was busy training, his focus undisturbed until…

" SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE HOME," came a loud voice from the direction of the village. A blonde haired girl in a navy blue top and a matching kimono skirt came running towards them from across the bridge and tackled Sasuke to the ground. " Ino," Sakura growled in a whisper as Gentai watched in surprise at the girls actions. He was entranced at how familiar she seemed to him. Naruto slapped his hand to his forehead in frustration.

" Oh Sasuke-kun, I missed you sooo much!" she sang into his ear as he pushed her off of him. Sasuke stood as Ino sat immobile on the ground, her wide grin adorning her pretty face. She glanced to find Sakura glaring down at her along with a surprised handsome brown-haired boy whom she had never seen and the ever-present Naruto.

" Oh hello, Sakura," she said sourly, the smile never leaving her face. " Hello Ino," Sakura replied just as bitterly. " Who's your friend? Not a boyfriend I suppose," Ino said slyly, her voice edgy with hope as she rose to her feet. " Oh, this is Gentai, he's part of the team now. But no, he's not my boyfriend," she replied happily.

" I am," Sasuke said, Ino spinning around to face him, her eyes wide in shock. " What!" she said in disbelief. Sasuke sighed before walking around her to grab Sakura's hand. " She's my girlfriend," he said, holding up their intertwined fingers. Sakura smile sweetly, kissing Sasuke on the cheek, Sasuke returning her smile.

" Oh, I see," she said, her voice slightly deflated, her mouth still agape. Sakura watched her as Ino's eyes looked over at Gentai. ' He's cute, almost as cute as Sasuke-kun,' she thought, a smile spreading across her face. " So, Gentai, is it?" she said sweetly, stepping forward to look up into Gentai's blue eyes.

He looked back down into her equally and blue orbs. " Um yeah. Nice to meet you. It's Ino right," he said shyly. " Ino smiled and nodded her head. " So you're new here, I take it," she said, twirling the end of her long blonde strands with her fingers. Gentai nodded.

He was caught off guard at how Ino looked almost exactly like Anka. Ino smiled up at him before stepping back. " It was really nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around," she said before turning to Sakura. " It was good seeing you Naruto, Sakura and … Sasuke," she said before walking away over the bridge. Gentai watched in wonder at the golden haired girl traipsed casually out of sight.

" Wow," he said under his breathe before noticing Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were staring at him. " So Gentai, looks like you've met Ino. She's a sweet girl, but she's ruthless. Me and her kind of fought over Sasuke when we were younger and she was pretty hard competition, I must admit," Sakura chuckled, seeing the tinge of pink in Gentai's cheeks. " Yeah, she's a psycho," Naruto said under his breath, but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sasuke sighed in relieve that he could cross one more of his crazed fan off his 'who to avoid' list. Yes, he had a list. Sakura looked up at Sasuke who clung to her hand. " That was really unexpected," she said surprised. Sasuke looked down at her confused. " What do you mean?" he asked. " I mean, you normally keep personal stuff to yourself. Why did you tell Ino about us?" she asked curiously. " Because she can't be all over me when I'm your boyfriend and she needs to know that. Who knows, maybe news will spread to your fan boys and they'll know to stay away," he said, a sly smile on his face.

She smiled at him and laughed at the thought of her fan boys. Naruto and Lee of course led the large group of admires. She couldn't even leave her house without being hounded for numerous dates. Her house always had vases full of Sakura blossoms and she couldn't even tell what was junk mail anymore due to all the poems and mush she received.

But she figured that Sasuke would keep the flood of boys from her doorstep. She smiled and turned to Gentai. " Okay, we need to figure out where you'll be staying," Sakura said glancing at Naruto and Sasuke. " He can stay with me!" Naruto exclaimed. " It'll be great. We'll have ramen and train together, it'll be soo much fun!" he said. Gentai laughed heartily and nodded. " Sure, I'll stay with you, Naruto, if that's alright with you guys," he said to Sakura and Sasuke.

" Its fine with us as long as you're not late for training," Sakura said. " Sure, when am I not on time, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto smiling. " Well, I do recall this one time... ," she said laughing as Naruto chuckled. " I'd never miss training, you know that," he said happily. " You'll love it, Gentai. Kakashi-sensai is the best sensai ever, that is, if you don't mind him constantly being late and reading his dirty book," he said smiling at him. " Um no its… fine?" he said laughing. The foursome walked off toward the village in the late afternoon sun, talking of food mostly before settling on Naruto's favorite ramen restaurant.

* * *

Yes Yes Rock On! Poor Gentai, sorry for the long background and all but i had all this stuff in my head and it was, woo, exciting. So yeah, Sakura is all cute and she likes to cry as you've come to realize, like she cries all the time, i could change that but she is a very emotional person soo you go ahead and cry Sakura!

As for the whole Sasuke and Gentai " No one lives in that house" moment, Sasuke has NOTHING against Gentai. They are sorta friends and what not, but he doesn't have anything against him. Now you might like to think that though but no they are quite nice if you recall the whole shpeal in this chapter about the whole Sakura and woe is me thing between them. Sasuke is just forboding when it comes to the Uchiha residence, hm wonder why that is, duh.

So yes Ino is massively annoying, she likes cute guys. I hate to think that Gentai is her next target but... hehe you have to read the next chapter! muahahahaha RUN GENTAI RUN!


	7. First Impressions

Sakura No Yousei: Chapter 7- First Impressions

It was another beautiful sunny morning in Kohona village as a blonde haired boy rushed around the apartment, his friend sitting on the couch, observing in confusion. The boy ran from room to room, the orange color of his jacket streaking through the halls. He stopped in his room and pulled a drawer on his dresser open, pulling random objects from it and tossing them about the room in a frantic mission.

He dashed to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pushing aside cups of instant ramen before closing the door and opening the cabinet above the sink. He scuffled through even more instant ramen before shuffling from the kitchen, his face downcast. His friend watched him as he slumped into a nearby chair.

" How could I lose it!" Naruto exclaimed frustrated. He ran his hands through his hair, his eyes going wide. " Not again!" he exclaimed, feeling the metal plate of his headband. Gentai laughed loudly and stood. " Well, now that you've found what you never lost," he said strolling over to the door of the apartment," we should go meet Sakura and Sasuke." Naruto happily jumped from the chair and joined his friend at the door.

" After you," Naruto gestured as he pulled the door open, his usual goofy smile on his face. Gentai bowed and stepped out the door before extending his arm to Naruto, who took it gratefully, locking the door behind him. They skipped down the hall arm in arm before exchanging a look and bursting out in laughter. They raced down the stairs and out into the sandy street. Naruto and Gentai ran through the empty streets lit by the pale sunlight before coming to the wooded bridge where Squad 7 always met for training.

Sakura and Sasuke stood together in the clearing beyond the bridge, Sakura in a long sleeved black shirt that fit her around her curves. She wore her usual small shorts and her satchels, but she had her hair pulled out of her face in a ponytail, her headband still around her neck. Sasuke looked the same as always, his normal white shorts and deep blue shirt with the Uchiha fan emblem on his back, his headband tied around his forehead.

They had been talking but became silent as their teammates approached. " Good to see you two on time," Sakura said happily. She eyed Gentai who was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and black shorts, much like Sasuke's. A satchel resembling her own on her thigh was wrapped around his upper arm. " So I see Naruto got you weapons. How is it at Naruto's place," Sakura asked eagerly.

" I like it, a lot of ramen though," he said, Naruto smiling and placing his arms behind his head. " So where's Kakashi-Sensai," Naruto asked, his eyes roving over the clearing. " Late as usual," Sasuke replied sarcastically. A sudden pop in the treetops signaled his arrival as Kakashi sat perched with his book in his hand. " Glad to see you here on time for once, sensai," Sakura said happily. Kakashi-Sensai closed the book and placed it in his pocket before dropping from the tree branch and walking toward his team.

" Well I figured our new recruit deserved a proper introduction to my teachings," he said, his attention directed to Gentai. Gentai looked nervously at Kakashi, not wanting to seem weak by breaking the look Kakashi gave him. " Alright then, we'll start with some simple warm up jutsus then move on to combat," he said, allowing them to space themselves properly.

Sakura stood next to the small stream that cut the meadow off from the village, Sasuke next to her while Naruto and Gentai ran off a distance to face them. " Okay just perform your jutsus of your choosing, but do not attack yet. When you have the jutsu complete, focus it on the boulder in the center of the clearing," Kakashi said as they focused their chakra.

Sakura was determined to summon the dragon from her dream and formed the hand signs she had seen herself perform. The water shuddered in the small stream behind her as Sakura's eyes became the unnatural white. A small rope of water swirled out of the stream and circled her. Everyone stopped and watched Sakura form her hand signs silently, her eyes focused on a small boulder on the center of the clearing.

The water glowed before the form of a dragon took shape. It was small but grew as Sakura's hands moved quicker, the shadow jutsu flowing in her fingertips. Its fangs gleamed as it rose high into the sky, the dragon letting out an enormous roar. Sakura's eyes flashed a brilliant white before the dragon dove from the sky and lunged quickly at the boulder. Its impact was deafening as the boulder shattered, rock and water flying across the clearing.

Sakura brought her hands before her and lowered them as her eyes returned to their normal emerald. Sasuke, Naruto and Gentai stared at her, amazed at her mastery of the dragon jutsu.

" Well done, Sakura. Have you ever conjured the dragon jutsu before?" Kakashi asked. " Um no sensai, I haven't. I actually saw it in a dream I had," she said quietly, wishing she had done it in secrecy by the waterfall first. " Amazing. Very powerful. It comes in handy though. I believe it was one of your grandfathers favorite jutsus," he said.

Sakura raised her head and smiled brightly. He allowed them to practice their jutsus a while longer before summoning them to the center of the meadow. " Okay, well I suppose we should get right to combat then," he said. " So who should fight whom," Kakashi said, looking at each of his students. " How about Sasuke and… Gentai," he said, looking at the two boys. They exchanged a glance before striding away from each other and stopped at each end of the clearing.

Sakura and Naruto perched themselves in a tree at the edge of the clearing to watch. " Alright, whenever you are ready," Kakashi said. Sasuke and Gentai bowed before standing at the ready. Sasuke was the first to move. Pulling shuriken from his satchel, he crouched low and threw them. The hissing blades skimmed over the grass, moving quickly at Gentai. He dodged them nimbly before pulling a kunai out and tossing it at Sasuke.

Sasuke saw the blade and pressed his body low to the ground as it flew over his body, its metal blade narrowly gliding over his back and stabbing into the ground behind him. Sasuke darted forward and formed his hands in his customary fire no jutsu, the flames erupting from his hand. Gentai sunk into the ground, his hands moving into the earth no jutsu.

His head emerged into the ground just as the flame enveloped the grass around him, the green blades burning to a crisp. Sasuke stopped on the spot, waiting for an attack from below. The smell of the burnt grass met his nose as he searched the ground around him for movement. Sakura gasped as a hand rose up from the ground and Sasuke was suddenly grabbed from below by Gentai and pulled into the grassy soil.

Sasuke disappeared from sight below the grassy terrain, but seconds later the earth rumbled and a spout of fire flew from the hole in the ground where he had vanished. Gentai emerged from the ground a ways off as Sasuke climbed out of the hole. Sasuke was covered in dirt and Gentai was singed slightly, both staring each other down. Gentai wasted no time and formed his hands, his chakra raising a wall of rock from the ground around him.

He pushed it forward, the massive wall racing towards Sasuke. Sasuke brought his fist to his mouth and blew a fireball at the rock wall, but the rock and soil absorbed the blow. Sasuke attempted to jump out of its path, but before he could, Gentai had appeared behind him. The rock wall sunk before crashing into Sasuke, but Sasuke remained tense. The smooth metal of a kunai met Sasuke's throat as Gentai clutched it against his neck.

Seeing his defeat, he allowed Gentai to remove the blade from his throat. Kakashi poofed before the two ninja and Sakura and Naruto emerged from the trees. " Well done, Gentai. Nice earth technique. I'm impressed, although I must ask something. Sasuke, why didn't' you use your Kekai Genki?" he asked looking at the dark boy. " I guess I figured I didn't need to, but I know next time I will have to," he said, turning to Gentai. " Good job," he said congratulating Gentai. Gentai smiled at him and grinned as Sakura and Naruto praised him.

Sasuke frowned as Sakura patted Gentai on the back. ' How could I allow myself to lose to him, I'm far more capable of beating him,' he thought, disappointed in himself. Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, noticing the look of frustration on his face. She walked over to him and reached forward with her hand, grasping his. Sasuke looked up into Sakura's green eyes as she caressed his hand. He smiled weakly at Sakura before noticing a stranger approach them.

" Hey Gentai," came a voice from behind him. Gentai turned to find Ino standing in front of him, her long blonde hair billowing around her face. " Um hi… ," he said nervously. Ino walked casually up to him and smiled. " I noticed you training and thought I would say hi," she said smiling. Gentai nodded, lost for words at her sudden closeness to him. " Yeah, I was hoping I might see you again," he said, a lump forming in his throat as she laughed happily.

" Good. I was wondering, maybe after you're done, you wouldn't mind joining me for lunch," she asked, her bright smile causing him to fidget with the hem of his shirt. She giggled as he nervously nodded his head. " Great, I guess I'll see you when you're done with training," she said happily, turning from him and walking away. Gentai looked at Sakura, her face in a smile. She nodded her head at Ino and Gentai snapped out of it. " We're done," she said chuckling. His eyes got wide as he turned on his heel.

" Oh Ino!" Gentai said, running to catch up to her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to see Gentai stop in front of her. " Uh I guess I'm done for the day," he said, a light pink creeping into his cheeks. " Great! Let's go then, I know the best place," she said, taking his hand and walking off toward the village. Gentai's face flushed a bright red before sparing one last glance at his friends.

Sakura waved and smiled wide while Sasuke and Naruto made motions with their hands, pretending to cut their throats. Sakura turned and glared at the two who immediately stuffed their hands in their pockets, whistling and kicking at the dirk with their gaze turned to the sky. Gentai smiled faintly before looking ahead with Ino holding his hand. They disappeared from sight as they rounded the bend.

" I can't believe you two!" Sakura exclaimed, turning to her two teammates. They both smiled sheepishly, their eyes cast down. Sakura sighed and leaned against a tree, a smile breaking across her face. " He's done for," she said as Sasuke and Naruto looked up and burst into laughter. She joined in as Kakashi left them with their merriment.

" So how did you come to be with Sakura's team?" Ino asked as she folded her napkin neatly in her lap and opened the menu in front of her. Gentai snapped back to reality, looking away from her and out the window of the restaurant as she looked up at him. " Oh, I lived in The Village Hidden In The Mist. Sakura was on a mission and she had to kidnap me in order to get to my father. But we became friends and she wanted me to come back to Konoha with them and be a part of her team," he said casually, trying hard to avoid her eyes, knowing he might get lost again if he met her entrancing gaze.

She smiled as he looked down at his own menu for the 50th time, trying to look interested in miso soup. " So what about your family, what did they think about you coming here," she asked, her eyes searching his downcast eyes. He smiled faintly, ' a painful smile,' she thought. " Well my mom died when I was young and my father…," he broke off, glancing up to meet her sapphire eyes. She had a look of deep concern and he turned his eyes away.

" Well my father was the reason Sakura had to kidnap me. He was killing innocent people and she was sent to assassinate him, but since she didn't know where he was, she had to kidnap me for the information. But in the end, she couldn't bring herself to do it and sent hunter-nin instead," he said, his eyes examining a white bird on the windowsill. Ino was shocked.

" Sakura? You mean the Sakura we know, was sent to assassinate someone… That can't be, Sakura wound never hurt anyone, and she's weak. I mean, she did beat Sasuke in combat once, but now that I know they're dating, he probably let her win…," she said, still in disbelief. Gentai shook his head. " You'd be surprised. She almost killed me when I threatened Sasuke. She's very powerful. I mean, she's mastered shadow jutsus," he said, regretting his last comment as Ino's face lit up.

" Are you serious? Wow, I would have never guessed… I mean I always figured Sakura was hiding something, but that's big," she sighed. This broke everything for Ino. No wonder Sasuke never paid attention to her. Sakura was now an elite ninja, how could he resist. She was beautiful with a flawless body and now that she had the power to back it up, she was probably irresistible to Sasuke.

She sighed sadly. " I bet you thought Sakura was something, when you first saw her… ," she said, her eyes retreating to look at her hands in her lap. Gentai frowned at Ino's unhappiness. " Well, yes, she's very pretty and she's powerful and all, but I couldn't be with a girl like her… She's more powerful than me… I mean, Sasuke can't even match her. To know how it feels to be outmatched by your girlfriend can't exactly be comforting. I noticed he regrets her skills now, he has no need to protect her any longer, she manages more than fine on her own. I find I like those who are comfortable being gentle and fun loving. Don't get me wrong, Sakura is great. But I'd rather be with you, if that's okay… ," he said, blushing and looking at her nervously. She raised her head and smiled at him. He smiled back as he lost himself in her sapphire eyes.

" Soo what do you guys want to do," Naruto asked as he trudged down the road, his hands placed carelessly behind his head. Sakura followed behind him while she looked up at the billowy white ribbons strung across the rooftops. She was excited as the White Ribbon Festival was only a week away. She smiled faintly at Sasuke who looked ahead. " I don't know. With Gentai gone on a date with the psycho, there isn't really much to do," Sasuke said blandly, a smile creeping across his face.

" Sasuke, Ino is a nice girl, I'm sure Gentai can handle it," Sakura said, slightly amused at his comment. As they turned the corner around the many house, they came face to face with a dozen girls, whose faces instantly lit when they saw Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun! You're home! Go with me to the White Ribbon Festival!" they screamed in unison, pushing flowers and wrapped gifts into his hands. " Oi, get off!" he yelled as the many fan girls cornered him and shove their presents in his face. Sakura could feel the heat rise in her face as an attractive black-haired girl pressed up against Sasuke in a suggestive way and began kissing him.

Sakura pushed her way through the sea of girls and reached out to place her hand on the black-haired girl's shoulder. The girl turned, her eyes narrowed at Sakura. " What do you want, can't you see I'm busy," she snapped. Sakura curled her hand in a fist as she tightened her grip on the girls shoulder. " Get off him," she said calmly. " Or what," the girl spat at her, pulling her body off Sasuke who wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed in relief. Sakura smiled sweetly.

" I don't like other people touching my boyfriend. I wouldn't want you getting hurt," she said casually as the girls broke out in laughter. The black-haired girl laughed loudest and stepped up to Sakura. " Ha, you expect me to believe Sasuke would choose you over me? Don't make me laugh," she said haughtily, laughing as she turned back to Sasuke. Sakura grabbed the girl's wrist as her eyes burned the eerie white.

The girls surrounding them gasped and stepped back and the girl turned with a sneer on her face, but her face fell as she met Sakura's deathly glare. " I said, get away," Sakura hissed through clenched teeth. The girls circling them stepped back further, seeing a potential fight as the black-haired girl tore her wrist out of Sakura's fingers. " I'm not afraid of you, Haruno. I know you're weak, you wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with me," she said, a smile spreading across her face.

Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously as Sasuke reached forward to grab Sakura's hand. " Sakura, lets just go," he said as Sakura's eyes grew a deep green. " No Sasuke, I think a fight would teach her some good," Sakura said with an evil grin on her face. Naruto pushed through the crowd to join Sasuke.

" Really Sakura, you almost killed Gentai last time he threatened Sasuke, and I don't want to know what you do to people who kiss him. Just let it go," Naruto said pleadingly, fearing for the black-haired girl. She had no idea what Sakura would do to her. " No Naruto, she asked for it, and now she's going to get it," Sakura said, shooting a nasty glance at him.

Naruto cringed and backed away as the black-haired girl spoke. " Alright then Sakura, where do you want to do this," the girl said smiling menacingly. " In the clearing across the bridge, right now," Sakura said, raising her hand and pushing the flowing chakra in her hand forward. The girl let out a scream as the force knocked her backward, sending her flying over the rooftops before landing in the clearing with a loud thud, the dust rising around her.

Sakura leapt up the walls of the building to land on a rooftop. Sasuke and Naruto followed, leaving a horrified group of fan girls below. Sakura ran across the rooftops, Sasuke and Naruto yelling after her. Sakura dropped from the rooftops and walked down the street and crossed the bridge to find the black-haired girl staggering to her feet, a small trickle of blood sliding from the corner of her mouth. Sasuke and Naruto ran up besides her, grabbing her elbows in attempt to stop her.

" Come on Sakura, she learned her lesson, let's go," Naruto said, digging his heals into the ground as Sakura pulled them along, her pace never slowing. " Sakura really, it doesn't matter, she's nothing to me," Sasuke said, hoping to god she wouldn't kill the girl. Sakura stopped and turned to Sasuke. " What would you do if my fan boys kissed me, huh? I could care less if she means anything to you, she's going to pay," she said hotly, causing Sasuke to let go of her. Naruto did the same and watched as Sakura advanced on the terrified girl.

" P-please, I didn't know. I'll never bother him again, just don't kill me," the girl begged, her eyes wide as she fell to her knees, her hands pleading. " Get up," Sakura growled, her eyes burning intensely. The girl rose slowly, the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Sakura stepped forward and grabbed the collar of the black-haired girls shirt. " If you ever come near us again, I'll destroy you, understand," she whispered, her voice low and threatening.

The girl nodded eagerly, the trails of tears flowing down her cheeks. Sakura smiled, her eyes returning to normal. She released the girl and turned to walk toward Sasuke, but she felt the cool metal of a kunai meet her throat as she stepped forward. " Did you really think I would let you just have him," a voice whispered in her ear. Sasuke and Naruto's jaws dropped as the black-haired girl held Sakura with a kunai to her throat. " Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, running forward. " Don't even think about it, Sasuke-kun," she said threateningly, " If she can't beat me, she's not worthy of having you." Sasuke smiled faintly.

" Fine it's your funeral," he said as Sakura's eyes lit the intense green. The girls face fell to a frown as he stood there smirking. She suddenly felt an intense pain in her side as Sakura slipped from her grasp and raised her leg to kick the side of her opponent. The girl released the kunai and brought her hands to her throbbing side.

Sakura back flipped away from her before landing beside the stream. The girl's eyes went wide as the water snaked around Sakura, her hands moving swiftly in the dragon jutsu. The girl ignored the pain in her side as the form of a dragon emerged from the water and slithered forward. Sakura raised her hand and the dragon flew into the sky before plunging to the earth, making impact with the girl before she could even realize what was happening. She flew backward, sliding across the ground before stopping, her body soaked.

Sakura lowered her hands and made her way over to the girl's body. Her eyes fluttered open to meet Sakura's green eyes. She gasped and passed out, lying in the wet grass. Sakura smiled and walked away from the girl's unconscious body, joining Sasuke and Naruto. " God Sakura, you might as well just kill every girl in Konoha since they all adore Sasuke," Naruto said teasingly, his uneasy smile turned on the black-haired girl on the ground.

" Naruto, she's not dead, she passed out when I went to check if she was alive," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. " I mean, I wouldn't really kill her," she said hesitantly, making Naruto and Sasuke share a nervous glance. " Um yeah anyways, how about lunch then," Sasuke said quickly to change the subject. Sakura and Naruto nodded. " Let's get ramen!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, running ahead of them toward the noodle shack.

Sakura and Sasuke sighed and followed. As they neared the noodle stand, Sasuke and Sakura noticed Naruto just standing still and staring blankly ahead. " Naruto what's wrong," Sakura said as she came to stand beside him. He just shook his head and continued to stare. Sakura looked in the direction of his gaze and smiled as her eyes met Hinata, a friend from ninja school and a member of Squad 8 sitting with her cousin Neji in the noodle shack. " Naruto, are you staring at Hinata-chan?" she asked, chuckling. Naruto looked over at her, his eyes wide.

" Sakura, help me! What do I say, what do I do!" he asked frantically. Sakura laughed and smiled over at Sasuke was standing amused at Naruto's fumbling. " Naruto, just go over and talk to her. For goodness sake, it's Hinata, you know how nice she is. Besides I think she likes you," Sakura said reassuringly, placing her hand on his back and pushing him forward. Naruto looked back over his shoulder, his face lined with worry.

" Really, she likes me?" Naruto asked desperately. Sakura nodded and sighed. " Naruto you are soo oblivious, all she did was stare at you in ninja classes and blush like crazy when you talked to her. You should ask her to the White Ribbon Festival. I heard we had to have dates and I bet Hinata is waiting for you to ask her," Sakura said. Naruto smiled widely before perking up and walked forward toward Hinata and Neji.

Neji whispered something to Hinata and she turned in her seat to see Naruto making his way toward her. Her face went pink and she turned around to face her cousin. " Oh Neji, he's c-coming over here, w-what do I do?" she asked frantically. Neji smiled as Naruto came to sit next to Hinata on the barstools that lined at the noodle shack counter. Hinata turned to face him, her face a deep red, a weak smile on her face.

" Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily, her face flushing even darker. ' Did Naruto call me Hinata-_Chan_,' she thought blissfully. " H-hi N-n-Naruto.." she fumbled. Naruto smiled wider and Hinata looked away, her face getting redder, if even possible. " So Hinata, are you going to the White Ribbon Festival?" he asked casually, even though it felt like his inside were swimming with butterflies. Hinata's ghostly lilac eyes widened as she looked at him. " No Naruto-kun, I-I'm not g-going," she said sadly, looking down at her hands. " Why not?" Naruto asked as she fiddled her thumbs. " W-well we h-have to have d-dates and I don't h-have one," she said simply, the red in her cheeks fading as she grew solemn.

" Oh good! Cause I was hoping you wanted to go with me!" Naruto exclaimed as Hinata raised her head. " W-what!" she said, still wondering if she was in a dream. She pinched her hand and knew this was no dream. " Well, that is, if you want to go with me, Hinata-chan," he said embarrassed. " Yes I would l-love to go with y-you, Naruto-kun," she said brightly, her face flushed a delicate pink. Naruto's face lit in a wide smile. " Great! How about I buy you lunch then!" he said happily. Hinata looked at Neji who smiled and nodded.

" I'll catch you later," he whispered as he rose and walked away. " S-sure Naruto-kun," she said happily. Naruto summoned the cook and ordered their ramen, along with Sakura and Sasuke who took a seat next to Naruto and Hinata. They all spoke of the Festival and who was going with whom and what dress they would wear, mainly Sakura and Hinata contributing to the small talk while Sasuke and Naruto listened to their gossip. Naruto kept glancing at Hinata, her eye catching his every once in awhile, resulting in both of them blushing profusely.

" Well, that was a good lunch," Sakura said, standing with Sasuke at her side. Naruto and Hinata exchanged an embarrassed glance before Hinata spoke up. " Well, I should be going home to train with Neji," she said shyly as she stood. " How about I walk you," Naruto blurted out, catching Hinata off guard. " Umm o-okay Naruto-k-kun," she said smiling as he took her arm, her face turning a deep pink. " I'll catch up with you two later," Naruto said, waving to Sakura and Sasuke as he and Hinata made their way up the street.

" Alright, bye Hinata, Naruto!" Sakura yelled after them, waving as they turned the corner. " That was interesting," Sasuke said, his face lit in a smile. " You have no idea," Sakura said as she took Sasuke's hand and walked toward her favorite training spot.

" Thank you for lunch, Ino. It was really good to spend some time with you," Gentai said as he led Ino out of the restaurant by her hand. Ino smiled as he interlaced his fingers with hers, a slight blush creeping into both of their faces. " Have you ever been atop the mountain," Ino asked as they stopped in the street, the great Hokages faces lit with the noon sun before them. " No, I don't think I have," he said, looking down at her. " Well, what are we waiting for!" she said, pulling him up the street toward the mountain face.

They trudge up the grassy hill toward the rock face. Ino stopped at the sheer cliff wall and placed her hand in a carved out handprint. The wall rumbled and a door just big enough opened up, leading into a sconce lit cave. Ino pulled him inside as the door closed behind them, the light from the outside disappearing as they were left in the dimly lit cave hallway.

They walked ahead until they came to the intricately carved stone steps that led to the top. Ino and Gentai climbed the extensive stairs until they emerged in to the warm sunlight through an opening in the top of the mountain. Ino pulled Gentai to the edge of the mountainside, the quaint village sprawled beneath their feet as they sat on the mountaintop.

" Isn't it beautiful," Ino exclaimed as her cerulean eyes explored the lush green forest that stretched to the horizon. Gentai looked over at her. Her long blonde strands billowed about her face as the wind blew softly over the mountaintop, her sparkling blue eyes lit softy in the sunlight. She tuned to look at him with a smile on her lips " Not as beautiful as you, Ino," Gentai said, the butterflies in his stomach rising uncomfortably. Her face went pink as he looked into her eyes.

" Gentai, the White Ribbon Festival is soon and we have to have dates and everything, so I was wondering, will you go with me?" she asked hopefully, her eyes twinkling. " I should be the one asking you," he said as he took her hand in his own. Ino shifted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the breeze billow through the trees below, a dot of pink moving just out of their sight.

" Gah, Sasuke what are you doing!" Sakura laughed as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her lean waist and kissed her on the neck. " Sasuke, people might see," she said, her face turning red. They stood beside the waterfall, Sakura attempting to focus on her jutsus, but Sasuke intent on distracting her. " So, I don't care who sees," he said as she turned around in his arms.

Sakura's eyes glimmered with joy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. " I can't wait for the Festival, Sasuke," Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke looked into her emerald eyes. " Me neither… I can't believe I just said that," he chuckled as Sakura kissed his cheek. " It'll be fun, promise," she said. " I know it will be. So, you told Hinata what you were wearing for it, right?" he asked curiously. Sakura nodded, but decided if he hadn't heard, it would have to be a surprise.

Noticing she wouldn't tell, he smiled. " Well, no matter what you wear, you'll be the most gorgeous girl there," he said. Sakura smiled wide before meeting his lips and pulling him into her tightly.

" W-well here w-we are Naruto-kun," Hinata said nervously as they stood outside her house. " It w-was really n-nice of you to w-walk me home, t-thank you," she fumbled, fidgeting slightly as she looked at the ground. " Yeah, it was nice," Naruto said, searching for something to say. They stood in silence until Hinata spoke up. " Well, I s-should go," she said, turning from Naruto.

Naruto's eyes darted up as she walked up the steps to her door. " Hinata-chan!" he said quickly as she turned the doorknob. Tuning around, she found Naruto close behind her. She blushed and looked down to avoid his blue eyes she often thought of. " Do you want to do something tomorrow? I mean, with me?" he asked hopefully. Hinata's ghostly eyes met Naruto's as she nodded. " Yes Naruto-kun, I would love to!" she said overjoyed, surprised she didn't stutter at all.

" Great! I'll come get you here then, say noon tomorrow?" he asked, his blue eyes dancing happily. " Yeah, s-sure!" Hinata exclaimed. " Awesome! See you tomorrow, Hinata!" he said as he ran down the street, punching his fist into the air. Hinata stood in slight shock, her heart thumping uneasily in her chest as she watch him depart. She slipped into her house quietly to find Neji on the couch, reading a magazine.

" How did it go?" he asked as he glanced over the article he was reading. Hinata smiled wide and walked over to the couch to sit. " It was… fun," she said, smiling happily to herself and Neji grinned knowingly before disappearing behind the magazine.

" Hey Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he spotted his teammates in the distance. " Naruto!" Sakura responded as the blonde fox boy ran up to them. " How did it go with Hinata?" Sakura asked with a sly smile on her face. " Well, me and her are doing something tomorrow. I just don't know what yet," he said, scratching his head as Gentai approached, a smile plastered to his face.

" Why are you soo happy," Naruto asked as Gentai joined them. " Oh, umm.. no reason," he said embarrassed. " Let me guess, your going with Ino to the White Ribbon Festival," Sakura said, smiling at him. " Uh yeah," he said, his face flushing a light pink. " Great, now we can all go together! I think I'll talk to Ino and Hinata about shopping for dresses together," Sakura said happily. " I'll catch up with you three later," Sakura said as she kissed Sasuke quickly and ran off to Hinata's house.

The three watched her go before talking amongst themselves. " So what should I get Hinata? I mean, I have to get her something, right?" Naruto asked. " Don't look at me. I thought I would get Sakura a necklace or something. I know she likes jewelry, even though she never wears it," Sasuke said thinking aloud. " What about you Gentai?" Naruto asked turning to him. " I thought I would get Ino flowers. I saw these deep blue roses in the flower shop I passed earlier, I thought she might like them since she likes blue," Gentai replied. " Gah, I have no idea what girls like," Naruto exclaimed frustrated. " Well I guess we should look around, right," Gentai said, the other two nodding.

Sakura raised her hand as she caught her breath, knocking loudly on Hinata's front door. Hinata slowly opened the door, a smile spreading across her face as she recognized Sakura. " Hello Sakura! Come on in," she said happily, pulling the door open as Sakura stepped in. " Hinata, I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me and possibly Ino for dresses. It seems Gentai is going with Ino and you're going with Naruto, so it would be fun if we all went together!" she said. Hinata smiled and nodded. " I would love to Sakura. By the way, who are you going with?" she asked curiously.

" Oh, Sasuke. He's actually my boyfriend," Sakura said, her cheeks glowing a soft pink. Hinata smiled wide. " Really! Wonderful!… oh umm who is Gentai, have I met him before?" Hinata asked. " Oh no he's a new member to our team, he's not from Kohona," Sakura replied. " Oh, just wondering," Hinata said happily. " Well shall we go find Ino," she offered, grabbing her purse from a chair. " Yeah, let's go!" Sakura said joyously before following Hinata out the door, leaving a shocked Neji standing in the kitchen.

" No way, Sasuke and Sakura? Wait till Shikamaru, Lee and Chouji hear about this. Man, Shikamaru is gunna be sad about Ino and I don't even want to think about Lee," he sighed before walking out the back door and striding toward Shikamaru's house.

" Ino! Wait up!" Sakura called as she and Hinata ran up to her. " Oh hi Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" she replied happily as they caught up to her. " We were wondering since we're all going with members from each others squads, maybe we could all go together to the White Ribbon Festival?" Sakura asked as Ino smiled.

" Yeah that would be great!" she agreed. " We were also wondering if you wanted to go dress shopping with us?" Hinata added. Ino nodded. " Yeah I haven't bought one yet and I was going to ask you guys the same thing!" " Great! Well, lets go then!" Sakura said as they walked through the streets, heading off to the many stores.

" WHAT! INO WITH SOME… GENTAI GUY!" Shikamaru yelled furiously. " GOD GIRLS ARE SO TROUBLESOME!" he yelled thunderously as Neji and Chouji watched amused. " Now who am I supposed to take to the festival… arg this is soo…soo troublesome!" he said before sitting down roughly on a chair with his head in his hands. " Its not that bad, I mean Lee is going to have a heart attack when he hears about Sakura and Sasuke," Neji said reassuringly. Shikamaru's eyes went wide.

" Are you serious? No way, you're lying. Sasuke doesn't even bother with girls, especially not Sakura. I mean, I don't know why not, Sakura is gorgeous with those perfect legs, but…" he said, shaking his head. Chouji snorted out of disgust. " I don't' see what the big deal is, it's a stupid festival," he said. " You just say that cause you have no one to take," Neji said with a sly smile on his face. " Actually, I'm going with Shik's cousin, right?" he asked.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever," Shikamaru replied. " So who are you going with Neji?" Chouji asked. " Oh I guess TenTen and I are going together, I don't know though," he said casually, although his heart beat quickly at the thought of her. " What, you haven't asked her yet?" Shikamaru asked still sulking. " Well, no but I'm getting around to it," Neji said nervously. " I have to talk to Ino," Shikamaru said, suddenly standing up and heading for the door. " What, now?" Chouji said as Shikamaru walked out the door and left the two alone. " He scares me," Chouji said as Neji watched Shikamaru walk down the street through the window.

" What about this one," Sakura said, stepping out of the dressing room in a long pink gown with Sakura petals sewn at the bottom and top hems. Hinata smiled but Ino shook her head. " This is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about. Try on this one," she said handing her a black dress from her hand. Sakura looked at it hesitantly before walking back into the dressing room. Sakura pulled the form fitting black dress on, zipping up the low back, the zipper stopping mid-back.

The strappy ties criss-crossed the rest of the way up her back so it formed to her chest, her fingers lacing the strings in a bow. She brought the clasp at the halter-top to her neck and fastened it. The dress came a little above mid thigh, revealing her amazing legs and making her eyes and hair stand out. A smile lit her face as she stepped out of the dressing room, receiving gasps at her appearance.

" Oh Sakura, that's perfect. And look, it shows off your perfect legs," Ino said happily while giving Sakura a wink. Sakura grinned wide and returned to the dressing room to change into her regular clothes and taking the dress with her. " So what did you two choose?" Sakura asked as she emerged from the dressing room, fixing the satchel around her hip with her dress slung over her arm. Ino held up a dark blue dress with a low-slung neck and thin straps with slits up each side of the skirt.

" Oh that will look perfect on you Ino!" Sakura exclaimed. " What about you Hinata?" she asked turning to the violet haired girl. Hinata held up a golden floor length dress with a low neck and silken straps. " Naruto is one lucky guy," Sakura said laughing, Hinata blushing with a smile on her face as they walked up to the counter to pay. They left with their things just to encounter Lee with a red rose with a bow in his hand.

" Sakura! Just the girl I wanted to see," he said, extending the rose with a silky white ribbon tied around it to her. " Hello Lee," Sakura said smiling. " I was wondering if you would go to the White Ribbon festival with me," he said, holding the rose out to her. " Oh Lee, I'm sorry, I'm going with Sasuke," Sakura said sadly, a weak smile on her face. He looked up at her, his mouth forming in a forced smile. " Oh I wasn't aware. I am terribly sorry to bother you," he said bowing. " Ladies," he said politely, nodding at Ino and Hinata. " Oh Sakura, please take my rose as an apology," he said laying it in her hand before walking off, slightly downtrodden.

Sakura looked at the rose in her hand and then at Lee as he disappeared from sight. " That was weird. Did you see the way he just brushed it off," Ino said. " Yeah I expected him to act hurt or… something," Ino said as they walked down the street, Sakura sparing one last glance behind her. They had only gone a few steps when a furious looking Shikamaru rounded the corner ahead of them. Spotting Ino, he made his way quickly toward her.

" This can't be good," she said, handing her bags to Sakura as Shikamaru approached, looking on the warpath. " What's this I hear about you going with some stranger to the White Ribbon Festival!" he yelled, stopping in front of her. " What, you mean Gentai?" Ino said, shocked at how upset he was. " Yeah! Why are you going with him?" Shikamaru yelled at her, Ino growing annoyed at him yelling in her face.

" I asked him because no one asked me, so I figured he would like to go!" she yelled back at him. " WHAT! You asked him! What for, why couldn't you just wait for someone to ask you!" he said furiously. Ino's cheeks grew red as she became angered by his question. " What do you want me to do, Shikamaru, wait for you to man up while the festival is a week away. I wanted you to ask me, but I refuse to wait for you!" Ino said as her eyes filled with tears.

Shikamaru's face fell and he felt his anger die as Ino stood before him, tears running down her face. " I'm sorry, Shikamaru, but I can't do this," she said as she turned from him, wiping the tears on her hand. " Ino, I didn't know," he said as she took her bags from Sakura. " Well, now you do," she said over her shoulder as she walked away with Hinata and Sakura at her heals.

Ino sniffled as she wiped her tears away angrily. " Oh Ino, I'm sorry," Hinata said sadly, placing her hand on Ino's shoulder. " Its okay, I don't know why I like him. I thought he knew, but he's just stupid like the rest of them," she said, her voice shaky as she wiped at the tears again. " Ino, why did you ask Gentai instead of Shikamaru," Sakura asked as the thought of Gentai's delirious smiled appeared in her mind. " Because, he's sweet and he's really nice and I like him too, its just I think I.. I love Shikamaru," she said, her tears falling harder as she said the last words.

" Oh Ino, why don't you talk to Gentai, I'm sure he would be okay if you wanted to go with Shikamaru instead," Sakura said, beginning to feel bad for Gentai. He really liked Ino and she was in love with someone else. " Oh I couldn't do that to him. He's so broken, I don't think he could take another heartbreak," she said sadly. " I'll just have to think of something."

Sasuke walked around the quaint jewelry shop, his eyes searching for something he thought would suit Sakura. Yet everything he looked at was simply not her. He walked up and down the jewelry cases containing gems upon gems, but nothing seemed to fit. That was, until his eyes fell upon a bracelet. He eyed the sparkling emerald bracelet, its glittering gems reminding him of Sakura's eyes. A small silver heart hung off it, plain and glimmering.

He knew it was perfect, but lacking a special touch. Sasuke summoned the clerk and ordered the bracelet for his purchase, but not before requesting the special extra. The clerk returned with the bracelet moments after Sasuke's order and placed it in a small black box, a delicate white ribbon crowning the top of the gift. He handed it to Sasuke and he left the store, pleased with his present for Sakura.

Naruto and Gentai sat on the curb, waiting for Sasuke to leave the store. Sasuke stepped out beside him, the box held gently in his hand. " So what did you get her?" they asked as he waited for the two to get to their feet. He opened the box and the two " oooed and awed" for what seemed like hours. " Seriously, you guys can stop," Sasuke said, stuffing the box in his pocket. " Wow, that pretty nice, Sasuke. She'll love it," Gentai said as they walked through the steadily growing dark streets.

" What a day, eh. Me and Gentai better get home, I have to meet Hinata-chan tomorrow and I don't want to be sleepy," Naruto said. Gentai and Naruto waved goodbye and walked up the dark street, Sasuke walking toward his apartment. He was really happy for the first time since their departure and everything happening with Sakura. His finger caressed the box in his pocket. He couldn't wait to give her the bracelet. He knew she would adore it.

" Sasuke-kun," came a soft voice from the street next to him. " Sakura?" he said, his eyes straining in the dark as a figure came toward him. Sakura stepped under the dim light of the lamps lining the streets. " So how was your day with the boys?" she asked, taking his hand as they walked steadily to Sasuke's house.

" It was interesting. I'm a little worried though. I think Gentai is getting ahead of himself. He seems to really like Ino. All he did was talk about her, I swear I was gunna go out of my mind," he said smiling down at her. " What about you," he asked when she didn't chuckle, but stared blankly ahead. " I think you're right to worry. Some how Shikamaru found out about Gentai and Ino going together to the festival and he yelled at her when we came out of a dress shop in town. Ino ended up telling him she wanted to go with him, but couldn't because he was too late. She was crying pretty badly. She loves him, Sasuke. You should have seen the look on Shikamaru's face when she told him he should have asked her. It was like someone had punched him in the face. He had no idea. I just worry about Gentai. Ino doesn't want to hurt him, but its inevitable that she'll leave him for Shikamaru," she said as they reached his door.

" That's not good," Sasuke said thoughtfully as he unlocked his door and let Sakura in before closing it behind him. Sakura threw her bag containing her dress in the corner and slumped onto the couch. " I have no idea how to fix this," she said frustrated, sweeping her hand through her hair. " We'll come up with something," Sasuke said as he put a kettle full of water on the stove.

" I hope so," she said as Sasuke sat next to her. She scooted over to him, but stopped at she met a hard lump in Sasuke's pocket. " What's that?" she asked as Sasuke stood frantically. " Um nothing. I have to go get something," he said nervously, walking to his room, taking the box from his pocket and hiding it in his dresser drawer. ' That was really close,' he thought as he returned to the room to find a surprised Sakura staring at him. " What was that about?" she asked curiously. " Oh nothing," he said as he removed the steaming kettle from the stove. " Want some tea?" he asked, trying to avoid the suspicious looks Sakura was giving him.

She shrugged, figuring it was nothing. " Sure," she said as she rose from the couch to sit at the bar in his kitchen. He poured the green tea into a cup and set it in front of her. She took it gladly and raised the steaming tea to her lips and sipped slowly as to not burn her mouth. Sasuke took a seat beside her and drank his tea in silence.

Sakura finished off her tea and stood, ready to leave. " Are you going," Sasuke asked as she moved over to the door and picked up her bag. " Yeah, we've got the day off tomorrow, but I want to train early," she said happily. Sasuke stood and walked over to her as she watched him approach. " Why don't you stay here, you can go train in the morning when you want," he said, taking the bag out of her hand and tossing it onto the couch. " Oh Sasuke, I don't know," she said hesitantly, but let a smile creep across her face.

" Okay," she said as he smiled and took her hand. " Great. So what do you want to do?" he asked as he looked down at her, a content grin on his face. " What, I don't know," she said laughing as he looked at her with a smile. " Want to go to sleep or go somewhere," he said, a sly smile creeping on his face. " Go somewhere? Sasuke, its late, are you crazy?" she said laughing as he looked at her seriously.

" Okay, where do you want to go?" she asked, seeing his face. He smiled and pulled her out the door, locking it securely behind him. Sakura walked with Sasuke as he led her through the dim village, already fast asleep like they should be. " Sasuke, where are we going?" she asked as he pulled toward the town large square. Sakura gasped as she gazed at the romantic scene before her as they rounded the corner. The square was hung with white lights, silky white ribbons floating around them.

" Oh Sasuke, it's beautiful," she gasped as he pulled her to the center of the square. Sakura gazed up into Sasuke's onyx eyes, her smile warm and inviting. " I thought you would like it," he said as he looked back into her emerald eyes. " I love it," she said as she kissed him softly in the faint light of the square. He looped his hand around her waist, drawing her closer to him as they shared the fiery kiss. " Come on, let's go back to my place and crash," Sasuke said in Sakura's ear as he pulled her from the basked light. She followed him quietly, not noticing as two figures emerged from the shadows after their departure.

Ino came to stand silently in the inviting space as the second form came to stand behind her. " Why did you come here," she said as the figure moved towards her. She let a tear slide from her sapphire eyes as the figure stopped directly behind her." Ino, I didn't know that I meant anything to you until today. I guess I'm a fool for never knowing. I never meant for you to cry, I guess I feel like I've lost you," the figure said as Ino turned to face him. " How could you not know how I feel about you, Shikamaru? A fool could see that I love you," she said as he stepped into the light.

" Ino, I love you too," Shikamaru said before pulling her to him, his hands wrapping about her waist as she clung to him. She felt her heart burst with joy as she looked up into his warm eyes, a small discomfort settling in her stomach. " I can't go with you to the festival though, Shikamaru, I can't hurt Gentai," she said sadly. " I understand, I just hope he doesn't like you more than you think he does," he said, holding her close to him as she buried her face in his warm shirt. " Me too… me too," she whispered as the darkness enveloped the two.

" Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!" Naruto yelled as he dashed to the kitchen, pulling his jacket on while also struggling with his sandals. " No, No, No, how could I sleep in! I knew we should have just left after Sasuke went into the jewelry shop! He took forever in there!" he breathed frantically as he hastily zipped the orange jacket and tied his headband sloppily around his forehead before dashing to the door.

" Well, have a good day," Gentai said, throwing an orange to Naruto as he yanked the door open. " Thanks," he said, quickly catching the orange and slamming the door behind him. " What a weirdo," Gentai sighed as Naruto's cursing could be heard echoing up the hall. " I HEARD THAT," Naruto yelled as Gentai moved to the window to see Naruto dash through the crowded streets to Hinata's house. He smiled as Naruto ducked and dodged the furious people he pushed by before disappearing around the corner. " I wonder what Ino is doing," Gentai mumbled as he sat on the chair and read over the newspaper.

Naruto pushed his way through the crowds of people before deciding to take the quick way and jumped atop a roof lining the street. He spotted Hinata's house in the distance and dashed as fast as his legs would carry him, pushing the chakra to his feet. Hinata stood outside her house, her eyes searching to and fro for any sign of the fox boy. She sighed, figuring it really was too good to be true and turned to enter her house.

" HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he dropped from a rooftop and ran to her. Hinata's face lit in a smile as she turned to face a distraught Naruto. " S-sorry I'm late," he said through gulps of air. She nodded and smiled. She had honestly forgotten he was coming too and had rushed to get ready. She had only been waiting 5 minutes. " So are you ready to go?" Naruto said as he stood up, still slightly out of breath. " Umm y-yes Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered as he took her hand. Hinata felt her knees go weak as his fingers interlaced with hers.

" Great, I know just what we should do today," he said as he pulled her along. Hinata felt her stomach swirl uncomfortably with excitement. Her face burned a bright pink as her eyes met their entwined hands. ' Oh Naruto-kun, its just like my dream!' she thought as he smiled back at her warmly, her blush intensifying. Naruto led her over the bridge and through the clearing to the edge of the woods. " W-where are we g-going, Naruto?" she asked as he led her through the thick forest.

" You'll see," he said with a sly smile on his face as he pulled her through the dense trees. A sudden opening in the tree line exposed a patch of purple daisies, their delicate faces turned to the sun. Hinata felt her eyes widen as she stared at the lilac streaks across the velvet petals, the perfect color of her eyes. Naruto smiled, a blush creeping into his face as Hinata smiled at him before reaching down and brushing her fingers over the sweet flowers.

" Naruto, their beautiful," she gasped as she looked up to see a whole meadow filled with the perfect purple flowers. " I thought you would like it, I found them the other day and they reminded me of you," he said as the pink tinge in his cheeks deepened to red as he looked at the ground. " Oh Naruto-kun, thank you," Hinata said as she embraced Naruto gently. Naruto, caught off guard, wrapped his arms slowly around her waist and pulled her closer.

" Sasuke, I'm going," Sakura whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke opened an eye to look up at a dressed and ready Sakura. She sat down onto the bed as Sasuke yawned and smiled at her " Will you wait for me, I want to come with you," he mumbled as he rose groggily from the pillow. She smiled and nodded and he slipped from the sheets and walked to the bathroom to shower quickly. She giggled as he ran his hand through his messy black hair, adjusting the waistband on his boxers.

'Sasuke is defiantly not a morning person, but I do like to see him in his boxers only,' Inner Sakura thought as she gazed after Sasuke's form. Sakura chuckled and rose to make some tea for Sasuke when he got out of the shower. Sakura whistled to herself as she poured water into a kettle and set it on the stovetop. The sound of running water caught her ear as she fumbled through the green tea packets.

" This'll take too long," she mumbled as the water slowly heated up in the kettle. Sakura formed three simple hand signs and held the kettle with one hand and placed her other hand below it. A bright fire ignited in her palm and the water boiled in seconds. Smiling contently, she poured the hot water into a mug on the counter as Sasuke walked into the kitchen, dressed and ready.

" Well, maybe I was wrong about you not being a morning person," she giggled as he kissed her cheek and took the mug from the counter. " Maybe, but I definitely like the night better," Sasuke said, winking at Sakura. She blushed a deep pink before adjusting her satchels. ' Shame on that Uchiha, he knows better than to talk about that,' Inner Sakura scolded while laughing. Sakura chuckled as Sasuke set the mug down, his eyebrows raised in wonder.

" Why are you always laughing at me?" he asked slyly as he walked over to her. " No Sasuke, I've got to train, I swear, come on, let me go.. Sasuke!" she laughed as he picked her up and held her to him. " Really, come on," she sighed as he released his hold on her. " Okay fine, but I'll make you tell later," he said with a smirk on his face. " Sure, sure, like I'll tell you," she said sarcastically before running to the door as Sasuke made to grab her again.

Following her to the door, Sasuke pursued Sakura out into the noon sun, the warm air creeping under his shirt. " Hm better than early in the morning," he said as Sakura pulled him by his hand. " Well, if someone had let me sleep, I might have had some more sunlight to train. It's practically evening," she said, scolding Sasuke as he wrapped his arm around her waist. " Yeah I know," he said smiling, thinking about the night before.

Sakura and Sasuke walked through the slightly crowded street to Sakura's secret training spot to avoid the stares from fellow teammates, but that was hard. Right as they turned the corner, they met Shikamaru and Chouji. " So it is true!" Shikamaru exclaimed loudly, people in the streets stopping to watch. " I heard you two were together, but I never thought it would be true. The Uchiha and Sakura, classic!" he laughed as Chouji just looked at the two in disbelief.

Sasuke let his arm around slide away from Sakura and stepped forward into Shikamaru's face. " And what is soo funny," Sasuke growled. Shikamaru stopped laughing and grew quiet as Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led her around the two boys. Sakura smiled nervously at Sasuke before looking back at Shikamaru, whose face was in pure shock. " Sasuke, who do you think told them," Sakura said quietly as Sasuke fumed. " I don't know, but I'd love to find out," he said as they disappeared into the forest.

" Maybe I should go see Ino," Gentai said while pacing in Naruto and his apartment. He had been thinking about the blonde all morning and was growing restless. He walked slowly to the balcony to watch the people below and, to his luck, noticed a blonde haired girl walking down the street.

" INO!" he yelled as she walked below. Her cerulean eyes met his as she looked up to the balcony. " Hi Gentai," she said smiling. " You want to do something today?" he asked as she stood gazing up at him. Her eyes darted away and her smile faded. " Oh Gentai, I-I can't," she stuttered as he looked down at her, a frown lining his face. " Wait a minute," he yelled down to her.

She frowned and stood in the street as he emerged seconds later from the apartment building. " What's wrong," he asked as he went to hug her, but she moved away and turned her back to him. " Gentai, we have to talk," Ino said softly, her heart beating wildly in her chest. " Um o-okay," he fumbled as she walked away from him, his feet carrying him after her. Ino came to a stop at the bridge and rest her arms on the railing, her eyes searching the clear stream below her.

" Ino, what's going on," Gentai asked as he stood beside her, his eyes longing to meet hers. Ino looked up at him, her hurt reflecting in her eyes. " Gentai, I don't want to hurt you, but I'm in love," she said, a weak smile finding its way onto her lips. Gentai looked down into the waters below their feet, his head hanging sadly.

" I understand," he said in a choked whisper, the pain of losing yet another love rushing back to him. Ino reached out and set her hand on his shoulder protectively. " Gentai, I never wanted to hurt you. I sincerely liked you, its just, there's someone else and…," she trailed off, seeing a lone tear fall into the water below. " I get it," he said dejectedly before walking away, leaving Ino silent on the bridge.

" God! How could I be soo stupid!" Gentai yelled as he sat alone upon the mountaintop, the sun beating down on his tear stained face. ' Ino could never love me, how could I hope that she would be different,' he thought sorrowfully as he gazed out onto the see of green forest. " Anka, I miss you so badly," he whispered as a familiar warm breeze rushed across his face, drying his tears and slowly healing his broken heart once again.

" Sasuke, knock it off already," Sakura yelled as Sasuke threw rocks at Sakura's back, forcing her to dodge them as she focused on her jutsus. Sasuke tossed a rock up in his hand and caught it again, looking at Sakura's silent form before lobbing the large stone at her. Sakura ducked as it made its way for her head and forced her chakra at Sasuke.

The force knocked him from his seat on the boulder beside the waterfall, causing him to crash into the chilling waters. " Ah Sakura, you're quick," he said sorely as he stood up in the freezing waters. " Well, you shouldn't have bothered me," she said calmly before closing her eyes in meditation.

Sasuke felt an urge to ruin her concentration with his fun and kicked the water at his feet, sending a spray of icy water at Sakura's backside. The water fell over Sakura's frame, soaking her back. Her head spun, her eyes a fiery green. Sasuke's laughter stopped abruptly as she came at him, her fists at her sides.

" How can I stand you," she growled as she cornered him against the wall, the waterfall flowing down her body, yet her eyes remained focused on his. She suddenly lost her nerve and grabbed him, her lips meeting his forcefully in a crushing kiss. Sasuke retaliated and swung her around, trapping her against the wall as their feverish kiss escalated.

Sakura left his lips and rest her head against the wall, her breath heavy and strained. " I hate when you do that," she whispered as his forehead leaned against hers. " Do what? This?" he asked as he met her lips again, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Sakura's eyes fluttered as Sasuke's hands slid over her wet skin. His lips moved from hers and trailed down her neck as his fingertips caressed her lower back, pulling her away from the wall and into his warm body.

Her hands ran feverishly through his hair as his mouth warmed her skin, leaving her weak and delirious. His onyx eyes met hers as she slyly pulled him against her, her lips pressing against his. Sasuke ran his hand down her back to meet her bare thigh, pulling it to him as she gasped into his mouth. Their lips separated, the cascade of chilling waters flowing between them. " T-that was f-fun," Sakura sputtered as the water trailed down her face and over her lips.

" Yeah, let's go dry off, I'm freezing" Sasuke replied as he pulled Sakura away from the waterfall and into the warmth of the sun. Sakura pulled her soaked shirt from her body and laid it in the sun to dry, Sasuke watching her. Sakura felt his eyes and looked over her shoulder to find his eyes on her.

" Don't even think about it," she said quietly as she undid the satchels and placed them beside her shirt. " What, I mean its not tempting at all to have you stand in front of me in your bra and shorts. Its not as though I want to do anything, if that's what you're getting at," he said calmly, a sly smile creeping across his face.

" I'm serious," Sakura retorted, seeing his smile. " Fine," he said, pulling his own shirt over his head and dropping it next to hers. Sakura looked over at him slowly, her stomach fluttering as her eyes took in his muscular body. " What?" he asked as she looked away quickly. Sakura smoothed her hands over her shirt, flattening the wrinkles as she shook her head. " Nothing," she said softly, avoiding his eyes.

" Oh I know what it is, you can't look at me either without wanting to pounce on me, is that it," he said, laughing while Sakura's face turned a bright pink. " N-no that's not it," she stuttered as she turned from him, her hands crossed at her chest. " Well, I think it is," he said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. " Sasuke, not here," she whispered, her eyes looking through the trees, half expecting to meet someone there. " Sakura, there's no one around for at least a mile," he sighed as his lips touched her soft skin. " Sasuke.." " Hn" " I hate it when you do that," she breathed as she turned in his arms and kissed his lips hungrily.

" Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Ino asked as Shikamaru walked up and stood next to her on the bridge. " I saw you when I was walking. I noticed you talking with some guy," he said, his eyes watching the swirling water below them. " Yeah, that was Gentai. I told him, well I said I was in love and he understood. It was so hard to tell him," she whispered as she swiped away a tear forming in her eye.

Shikamaru turned to face her, his hand inching towards hers. " Ino I'm sorry, I never thought this would happen, I didn't want you to have to choose," he sighed as she smiled over at him. " Shikamaru, what else would I have done. I would choose you a thousand times over," she said as she linked her fingers with his. He returned her smile and stood in silence as they watched the water run and whirl beneath them, the warm breeze swirling about them.

* * *

Finally another fight sequence, been dying to have people get their butts handed to them, too bad it was Sasuke. Get over it Uchiha, can't win all the time. Hehe love the whole Gentai and Ino thing after training. Sakura dishes out the pain! woot woot so great

I love how Sakura icks that girls ass , the one all over Sasuke. I had to involve his fan girls somewhere and have a raging Sakura on the lose. Pity, shoulda killed her like Naruto said ehehe oh well

Oh and the totally cute Hinata and Naruto moment. everyone say AWWW so cute!

I love the little Sakura and Sasuke things i add, hope you like them too. total fluff, oh yeah Naughty Sakura staying at Sasuke's house, you just wish i went into detail..ehehe

Then the Shikamaru freakout. For all you InoXShikamaru fans, this is for you! they are totally cute together.Poor Gentai though, thats too bad but he's used to it. By the time i had wrote the whole thing on Ino and Gentai i realized Shikamaru is a better guy for her cuz they're all disfunctional! Soo i worked with what i had, oh well i'll find someone for Gentai, love will prevail! lala


	8. White Ribbons In The Rain

Sakura No Yousei: Chapter 8- White Ribbons In The Rain

It was finally the day of the White Ribbon Festival and all of Konoha was stirring with excitement, especially three girls in the local café. The girls sat, talking loudly, the elder women around them grumbling in complaint as their incessant chatter echoed through the courtyard. " Ladies, I'm sorry to bother you, but could you please lower your voices," the waiter asked nervously as the girls eyes fell upon him, his gaze falling to the ground in embarrassment. The timid violet-haired girl spoke up.

" Yes, s-sorry to disturb y-you," she fumbled as she turned back to her excited companions. " So Hinata, what do you think Naruto got you?" the blonde chimed as she drank her tea. " Oh I-I don't know," she said quietly, her fingers playing with the ruffles of her napkin. " I heard you told Gentai you couldn't go with him, Ino," the pink-haired konoichi added. The blondes face fell as she eyes her glass in thought. " I did, and it was soo hard. Gentai is soo sweet and I didn't want to hurt him," she sighed as her fingers smoothed over the rim of her glass.

They sat in silence before Hinata began to fidget in her seat. " I hope the festival is good. I can't wait to see Sasuke's face when he sees you in that dress, Sakura," Hinata said, lightening the mood. " Yeah, I just hope it all goes well. He's been having these dreams that wake him up. I'm a bit worried and he won't tell me what they are. I'm getting annoyed, they're starting to keep me awake," she said as her friends eyebrows raised in shock.

" You're sleeping at his house?" Ino exclaimed loud enough for all to hear. Sakura shooshed her before talking in a low voice. " It's only happened once or twice. Nothing happened, he just likes the company," Sakura said innocently, but Ino and Hinata weren't going for it. " So let me guess, you sleep together in the same bed, in your pajamas, right?" Ino whispered, a devious smile creeping across her face. " Well not exactly," Sakura replied, her face turning a deep red.

" Oh my god, you aren't, you didn't…," Ino gasped. " No! No! I mean, I've slept in my bra and shorts before, goodness Ino!" Sakura answered in a rush, her heart beating rapidly. " Oh, right, sorry," Ino said, her hand reaching up to smooth back her hair. Sakura noticed Sasuke, Naruto and Gentai make their way over to them and felt her face go red. Ino noticed Sakura's eyes wander as her face went red and looked over her shoulder to find the threesome walk up to them.

" Hi guys," Ino said, covering for Sakura's embarrassment. " Hey," they chimed as they reached their table. Sasuke took a seat next to Sakura and she avoided his eyes as he pulled her closer to him. Ino giggled and Hinata pretended to take notice in Naruto's orange jacket. " Did we miss something?" Sasuke asked as the girls glanced at each other. " Um… no we were just talking about… stuff," Sakura answered as she looked into Sasuke's confused eyes. " Oh in that case," he said before kissing her lightly, her cheeks instantly going pink as his lips left hers.

Ino and Hinata giggled before tuning to Naruto and Gentai. Ino and Gentai shared a nervous glance before looking off in the opposite direction. Noting the silence, Sakura spoke up. " So what do you guys want to do, we have the whole day or at least till 6 tonight," she said, everyone turning to face her. " I hear the spring in nice right now," Ino offered, all of them nodding in agreement. " I haven't gone swimming since…" Sakura instantly fell silent as her and Sasuke's face went red.

" Yeah, we figured you've done something bad," Ino said teasingly as Sakura shot her a warning glance. " Okay, then its swimming we're doing," Naruto said to avoid the situation. " I guess we should go get our suits," Sakura said as they all rose. " Meet us back here in 20 minutes, okay?" Sakura said, the boys nodding. " Okay then," she said and she, Ino and Hinata walked away.

The boys stood and watched as the girls laughed loudly, ending in Ino getting hit in the arm by Sakura. " What do you think they were talking about before we got here? I heard Ino yell something, but I couldn't figure out what she was talking about," Naruto said as the girls rounded the corner and they lost them from view. " I can guess," Sasuke said as he turned to walk to his apartment. " What?" Naruto asked as he followed. " I shouldn't say," Sasuke replied, feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact Sakura had been staying at his house for the last few days.

" No really, I won't tell," Naruto pleaded as Gentai rolled his eyes. Sasuke sighed as they trudged up the hill. He figured if he refused to tell, Naruto would go to any length to find out, even if it meant spying on him, which meant a free show of him and Sakura sleeping at his place. " Well Sakura's been spending the night at my house and, I mean nothing's happened, but she doesn't exactly wear much. You remember what Kakashi told you that morning before the briefing with ANBU?" he said, avoiding Gentai and Naruto's shocked expressions.

" Oh yeah the whole ' Sakura in her bra and panties' thing. I swear, he still hasn't stopped telling me about it," Naruto said laughing. " Yeah, I bet," Sasuke said as the image of Sakura's ravaged form in his bed sheets ran through his mind. " Um yeah, she's pretty shocking when she's standing in practically nothing in front of you," Gentai said, feeling the heat rise to his face. He noticed Sasuke tense, but he relaxed as he thought about recent nights with Sakura.

" WHAT! You mean you've both seen Sakura naked!" Naruto yelled. An old women passing shot them a dirty look before picking up her pace. " Naruto, do you have to say that so loud," Sasuke said, grimacing as he smiled weakly at his neighbor who leaned her head out her door. Sasuke fitted the key into the door before pushing it open. " We'll meet you there, and you better tell me everything, Sasuke!" Naruto said as he and Gentai turned to run the few blocks to their apartment. Sasuke waved them off before slipping inside and leaning up against the door as it shut behind him.

" God Naruto, my neighbor probably thinks me and Sakura are…," he trailed off before walking to his bedroom to sift through his drawers and pulled out his swim trunks. He changed quickly and slung a towel over his shoulder before heading out the door. He thought it would be a good idea to catch Sakura before Naruto blabbed and headed in her direction.

He arrived at Sakura's house just as she was walking out the door, her towel in hand and bathing suit on. " Oh hey Sasuke, came to escort me to the café to meet the others?" she said smiling as he took her hand. He looked her head to foot, noticing her black bikini top and usual black bottoms, the satchel on her thigh missing, but the one around her hips still in place. A pair of black sunglasses sat atop her pink locks, her hand moving up to slide them over her eyes.

" Just thought I would walk with you since you live close," he paused before he blurted out," Sakura, were you and the others talking about you staying at my house earlier?" he asked quickly as she linked their fingers. " Um… yeah, actually," she said, her face glowing a bright pink again. " Just wondering. I figured, besides, the guys were wondering," Sasuke said as Sakura lowered her sunglasses to look into his onyx eyes. " Did you tell them about me in my underwear?" she asked casually as she searched his eyes.

" Yeah, sorry. I think Naruto already knew something was up though. Kakashi told him about us in the ANBU hideout," he said sheepishly as Sakura's eyes went wide. " Oh I see…" she said as she lowered her glasses, the others coming into view as they walked through the crowded street. " Well, I assume they would have found out sooner or later," she said calmly, although her grasp on Sasuke's hand tightened.

" Ready to go?" Ino asked as they approached, Naruto and Gentai eyeing Sakura before they all walked in the direction of the spring. They had only walked a ways into the forest when Naruto and Gentai began to peer back at Sakura every few steps. " Sasuke, they keep looking at me, make them stop," Sakura whispered to Sasuke as Naruto and Gentai's eyes scanned Sakura for the millionth time. " Its like they can see through my bathing suit, its making me uncomfortable," she sighed as she shot them a nasty look, causing them to turn their heads back around.

" Hey you two, keep your eyes on the path," Sasuke said in a tense tone, causing Naruto and Gentai to focus ahead. " What was that about," Ino whispered to Sakura as they walked. " Sasuke told them about me in my underwear," she whispered back, her narrowed eyes meeting Sasuke's. He looked at her apologetically before she returned her eyes to the path. " Oh really? That's risky, Sasuke. Sakura may deny you rights to her bra if you mess with her," Ino said laughing. " Not funny," Sakura snapped at her, although a faint smile spread across her lips at the thought of her resisting Sasuke.

Sasuke simply smiled, the picture of Sakura walking out of his bathroom without her bra fresh in his mind from the night before. ' Hn, risky business is all it is,' he thought as Sakura read his mind and punched him in the arm. " Ow, what was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his sore arm. " I saw that smile, Uchiha. Do not say anything to Naruto, understand," she warned as they arrived at the spring. " Yeah okay," he said as Sakura left his side to join Ino and Hinata.

The girls sat on the grassy bank, each lying on their signature colored towels, the suns ray glistening on their skin. " So what do you think Sasuke got you?" Hinata asked as Sakura rolled onto her stomach and rest her head on her folded arms. " Goodness, I don't know. But I'm sure I'll love whatever it is. Lately he's been acting really weird, like romantic weird. I'm starting to worry," she said as the two laughed at her.

" Why worry, I think it means he's in love, Sakura," Ino said as she watched the boys splash and tackle each other. " Well, the other night I went to his house after shopping and I sat with him, but he freaked out when I noticed something in his pocket. It felt like a little box or something, but he flipped and practically ran to his bedroom to hide it," she said as she eyed Sasuke who was busy sending a tidal wave of water at Naruto and Gentai.

Ino and Hinata looked at each other and gasped, Sakura looking at the two in confusion. " What, what did I say?" she asked as the two shared a smile before looking back at her. " I think it's a ring, Sakura-chan! Why else would he freak out?" Ino said in a whisper. " Oh I don't think so, Ino. I mean, we're only 17. He wouldn't ask me to marry him. It's probably nothing," she said calmly although her heart beat painfully in her chest.

" Hn, okay, I guess we'll see tonight, won't we," Ino said as Hinata giggled at the thought of Sakura getting married. " Seriously you two, that's ridiculous, it's probably just something he got me but didn't want me to see," she said, dismissing the unnerving thoughts of Sasuke proposing. It wasn't uncommon for people in their village to marry young, but the thought of settling down so soon scared her. She wanted to have a life with ANBU before marry anyone. Not that she wouldn't mind being with Sasuke for the rest of her life, but it was just a daunting thought when she hadn't even taken her Jouniin Tests yet.

" Are you guys going to swim or just sit there all day!" Naruto yelled at them, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. " Oh um yeah, we're coming," Sakura said hurriedly before setting her sunglasses down and taking her satchel off. " Does she take that with her everywhere?" Gentai whispered to Sasuke as Sakura folded her satchel and laid it on her towel.

" It's either that one or the one on her thigh. I remember sleeping one night and feeling something stab me and found Sakura wearing her satchel on her thigh. A kunai had fallen out in the bed. I think she just doesn't want to be unprepared if ever caught in a bad situation," he said as the image of Sakura unsnapping and snapping her satchel pocket came to mind, causing a smile to form on his face.

Hinata and Ino slowly entered the water, wading in to get used to the water while Sakura sprinted around the deep pool to the high cliff that over shadowed it. They all watched from the water as Sakura climbed the sheer cliff wall before hoisting herself to the top and disappearing from sight. " Where did she go?" Naruto asked, but his question was quickly answered as Sakura came running off the cliff and leaping off the ledge in a swan dive.

Sakura fell fast to the water as they all watched her speedy decent, her form slipping into the cool water and disappearing into the dark water below. " She worries me. One day she's going to kill her self pulling crazy stunts like that," Ino said as Sakura's pink locks and face broke the waters surface.

" That was fun," she exhaled as she caught her breath. Sasuke smiled at her as Naruto and Gentai shared a devious smile and swam to the rock wall, climbing up the steep wall to the top. Each jumped in cannon ball form, hurtling to the water and sending wave after wave as they hit the water.

" We should play a game," Sakura said as Naruto and Gentai surfaced. " Like what?" Hinata asked, Sakura's eyes narrowing, a smile breaking across her face. " Chicken," she said as her eyes glowed white and a pillar of solid water rose beneath her. The water lifted her high above them and she sat cross-legged on the top. Her eyes returned to normal as she gazed down at them. " Whoever wants to play, raise your hand," she said, a hesitant Naruto inching his hand upward.

" Great, Naruto it is," she said, her eyes lighting the eerie white as she forced the water below Naruto into a pillar. Naruto lifted out of the water to match her height, his frightened eyes begging Sakura to stop. Sakura's eyes tuned back to emerald as the pillars moved towards each other.

" Okay, you know water jutsus right?" she asked as Naruto clung to the ledge to look at the water below, his friends looking up at them. " Y-yeah," he stuttered, his frightened gaze turned to Sakura. " Okay, the deal is you have to force your pillar higher than mine before we reach the wall's ledge. First to the top wins. And the pillar with stay solid as long as I have chakra left and since it's a shadow jutsu, you shouldn't worry," she said reassuringly as Naruto eyed her.

" Okay," he said nervously. Naruto stood shakily, his hands ready. " Did you all hear that?" Sakura asked as she stood atop her pillar. " Yeah, we got it!" Sasuke yelled up to her. Sakura and Naruto began their race, each ones hands forming jutsus. " I think we should get out of the water," Ino said calmly as the two performed their jutsus, the water around them turning turbulent. " Yeah that would be a good idea," Sasuke said as they all swam to the grassy slope.

They sat and watched as the two's hands move quickly in water jutsus, each ones pillar growing foot by foot. Sakura seemed to maintain a good speed while Naruto struggled, his eyes avoiding the frightening ledge of his pillar. " Come on Naruto!" Hinata cheered as Naruto closed his eyes tightly and focused on the jutsus.

His pillar shot up quickly to match Sakura's and passed it slowly. Sakura noticed Naruto gain the lead and quickly formed the dragon jutsu. The pillar below her transformed into and enormous dragon, leaving her sitting atop its head. Its body slithered around Naruto's pillar before meeting his height. Naruto peeked to find Sakura directly beside him.

" Wha..how… Sakura where did you come from, weren't you over there," he stumbled as Sakura smiled, her eyes an intense green as the dragons head appeared below her, Naruto practically stumbling off the edge of his pillar.

" Hey no fair!" he yelled as she rose above him, the dragons body climbing to the top of the cliff. Sakura stepped off its head and it slowly sunk back into the water. " Hey come on, don't leave me here," he yelled up to her as she looked over the ledge to find Naruto still standing on his pillar. " Hold on tight," she yelled down to him and she formed his pillar into another dragon, Naruto clinging to the watery scales at it rose to meet her.

Naruto practically leapt into Sakura's arms as the dragon slid toward her, its nose meeting the ledge. " Naruto, you're alive, okay? Now let me go," she chuckled as Naruto clung to her. " Thanks," he sighed as he crawled to the ledge to see the dragons head slip below the water. Sakura backed away form the ledge and broke into a run. " Last one down is a Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she jumped off the cliff.

" Hey, not funny!" Naruto yelled after her as he jumped off. They hit the water, sending a spray of water at the four sitting on the bank. " Ug, I was almost dry," Ino said as she wrung her hair out. " Sorry," Sakura said as she swam towards the shore, Naruto behind her. " I think we should go," Hinata said as she looked into the sky, the noon sun descending in the sky. " Yeah, I've got to shower now," Ino said, Sakura nodding in agreement.

They all gathered their things and left, following the path through the forest. Sakura dried her hair on her towel before slinging it over her shoulder and looking over at Sasuke. " Have fun?" she asked as she eyed Sasuke's silent form beside her. " Oh, uh.. yeah," he replied blandly, his mind lost in thought. " Sasuke.." " Hn" " What's wrong," Sakura asked as she took his hand. The others walked ahead as Sakura slowed, causing Sasuke to slow with her.

He looked down at her as the others disappeared into the trees ahead. His throat clenched as he searched for the words to say. " Sakura, do you ever dream about something and it seems so real that you think it might happen," Sasuke said as the recurring nightmare lit in his mind. He had been reliving his nightmare from their mission each night, ignoring it each time it reared its head.

He didn't think it possible to come true now he was back in Konoha, but the image of Sakura's death was beginning to get to him. Sakura's emerald gaze pierced his eyes, her face settling into a worrisome frown. " It's that dream isn't. The one you keep having each night before you wake up sweating and calling my name," she said as his eyes peered into her own. " Yes. I can't make it go away Sakura, but I can't tell you what it is," he said as she opened her mouth to speak. She grew silent as he looked away from her.

" I worry something bad will happen, but I know it can't because it's not real. I just want it to go away," he sighed as he met her eyes, a smile spreading across his face. " I know nothing will ever hurt you, so I don't know why I worry. You can save yourself, you shouldn't need me," he said, his fake smile causing Sakura to anger. She pulled away from him and turned as she held back her tears.

" Sasuke, I still need you to save me. Maybe not from danger or being attacked, but you save me each day in a way you don't understand. Without you, I'm lost. I feel safe and complete with you. You save me from heartache and sorrow, Sasuke," she whispered as a tear slipped from her eye.

" I love you Sasuke, and nothing could take me from you, I promise you," she sighed as she turned and pulled herself into his warm body. His hands rest on her back as she held him, a smile finding its way onto his lips. " Sakura, you're everything to me, and I need you by me always," he said as she lifted her head, her eyes meeting his warm smile. " Sasuke I want to be with you forever, no matter what life brings," Sakura breathed as his lips met hers, letting them drift into their own world where it was just them.

" God, did they sneak off again!" Naruto yelled as they stopped on the bridge, Sakura and Sasuke gone from their group. " I'm sure they're talking or something," Ino said as she leaned her back against the bridge railing. " Yeah, or something," Naruto mumbled. " It's okay, you two go get ready for the festival, we'll wait for Sakura and Sasuke," Hinata said.

Naruto stared at her, making her blush as his eyes explored her. " Hinata, what time should I get you for the festival," he asked as he smiled widely, his hands reaching behind his head. " Oh um how about 5:45, that should give me enough time," Hinata replied smoothly.

Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed her stutter was gone. " Um okay 5:45 it is," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly, causing her to grip the railing as her knees desired to give way beneath her. " R-right, s-see you t-then," she breathed as Naruto and Gentai turned to walk away.

" What was that about, Hinata?" Ino asked as she helped Hinata stand up straight. " I don't know," Hinata said, smiling the biggest smile as she watched Naruto and Gentai walk away. Her fingers caresses the spot where Naruto's lips had touched her and she felt the swirl of excitement fill her stomach.

he underbrush behind them rustled as Sakura and Sasuke emerged from the trees, Sakura holding Sasuke's arm closely and Sasuke holding her hand tightly. " And where were you two?" Ino asked as she rapped her foot on the planks of the bridge. " Just talking," Sakura replied as Sasuke kissed her cheek. " Pick you up at 5:30, okay?" he whispered in her ear, Sakura nodding in agreement.

Sasuke released her hand and walked up the street to his apartment to get ready. Sakura watched him depart before turning her eyes to her friends. They both stared at her, waiting for an answer, but none came. " Just talking…" she sighed as she walked past the two and made her way to her house. " See you two at the festival!" Sakura said, walking forward and extending her hand in the air and she turned the corner. " Man, she is acting weird," Ino said as she and Hinata made their way toward the village. Hinata walked in silence as Ino mumbled under her breath, the thought of Naruto's kiss still filling her every thought.

The fork in the path signaled their separate ways to home. " See you there," Hinata said as she departed from Ino and walked off. Ino watched her go before shrugging and heading to her house.

" Oh man, here she comes. Okay, look sharp, get ready," Shikamaru mumbled as took a deep breath and stood, a bouquet of deep blue roses behind his back. Ino slowly made her way up the street before noticing Shikamaru on her porch. " Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked as she climbed her steps to stand in front of him. " I just wanted to know when to get you for the festival tonight," he said calmly, a bead of sweat running down his face.

Ino giggled, noticing his shaky legs. A hint of blue behind his back caught her eyes as he looked at her nervously. " What's behind your back?" she asked as she tried to look around him, but he moved and prevented her from seeing. " Shikamaru, what is wrong with you, will you just relax," Ino said as she touched his face, forgetting about whatever he was hiding.

" I um okay…. Gah this is so troublesome. I don't even know why I'm doing this," he said casually, his usual cynical tone returning, causing her to smile. " So what do you have behind your back?" she asked again. " Oh right," he said as he pulled the flowers from behind him and held them out to her. Ino's eyes lit as she stared at the deep blue roses. Her fingers caressed the velvet petals before she took the bouquet from Shikamaru's hand.

" Oh Shikamaru, they're lovely, thank you," she said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. His eyes went wide at the feel of her soft lips on his cheek and his face flushed a deep red. " Uh yeah.. Ahem, so what time should I get you?" he said, clearing his throat and looking away as she beamed at him. " How about 5:30?" she asked as he looked back down at her. " Oh okay," he said quickly as he moved past her.

" I'll be here later," he said, stumbling over his feet as he walked backwards, still gazing at Ino. She raised her hand to her lips and blew him a kiss, his face growing red as he smiled and turned, almost falling over. " …troublesome," she heard him mumble as he walked unsteadily down the street. Ino suppressed a giggle as she opened the door to her house and slipped inside to get ready.

Sakura stepped out of the steaming shower and pulled a fluffy towel from the rack, wrapping it around her wet body before turning the water off. She brushed out her hair quickly, dried off her body and wrapped her hair in a towel before heading to her room. She opened the bag sitting on her bed and pulled the black dress out and laid it on the bed, her fingers moving over the soft material before she turned to the mirror.

She lightly applied her make up before removing her towel around her head, drying the ends of her hair before throwing the towel in the corner. Sakura moved to her dresser and pulled out red bottoms, much like her black ones she wore during training and pulled them on. She glanced down at her thigh satchel, but decided against putting it on, figuring there was no need for it.

Her eyes wandered over her dress, her hands lifting it before she stepped into it, zipping up the back and tying the strings. She pulled the top of the dress over her bare chest and fastened the neck, retying the string in the back to form to her curves. Sakura walked back to the bathroom, drying her hair quickly before lightly curling the ends of her pink strands.

She tossed her silky hair over her shoulder, fluffing it lightly before walking back to her room and slipping on her black heels. Her eyes turned to the mirror in her room and she gasped. She stood mesmerized at herself in her full-length mirror. Slightly out of disbelief she was looking at herself, she reached out to the mirror, feeling the cool glass beneath her fingertips.

A smile spread across her face as the sound of a knock met her ears, her eyes glimpsing one last time at herself in the mirror. Her eyes fell to her satchel and something urged her to reach out to take it. She took it from the dresser and quickly tied it around her thigh, pulling the hem of her short dress over the white cloth. She quickly ran to the door and caught her breath before pulling it open slowly to find a handsome Sasuke standing in the doorway, his hair messy as usual, a black suit on his frame, a white tie hanging from his neck.

" Sakura, you look amazing," he sighed as he looked her head to foot, noticing the short length of the dress revealing her lean legs. " Thank you, you look very handsome," she replied, a gentle pink creeping into her face as she took his arm and shut the door behind her. They walked down the street, the evening sky displaying light vibrant oranges and pinks in the clouds as the sun slipped below the horizon. Sakura sidled up to Sasuke before realizing the ominous box was in his pocket. She casually moved away from his side, her heart and mind racing with dread and excitement.

" Ino! Open up!" Shikamaru yelled as he banged on the door for the forth time with still no answer. " Looking for me," came Ino's voice from above him. His eyes met Ino who sat on the overhang of her porch, watching his futile efforts to get her to come out of her house. " Wha.. how… Ino, have you been sitting there this whole time?" he stuttered as she dropped from the overhang to crouch in front of him.

His eyes simply took her in as she stood up straight. Her long blonde hair was down, a sapphire colored dress hung tight around her slim form, its low neck instantly catching his eyes as well as the long slits up each side of her thighs. " Wow, Ino, you look great," he managed to say after moments of silence.

" Thanks, you look nice too," she said slyly as he fixed his red tie against his black suit. " Yeah, so should we go?" he asked timidly as she walked over to him, her eyes searching his. " Shikamaru?" she whispered as she stopped, inches from his face. " Yyes," he stuttered as her bright blue eyes gazed at him, a hint of mischievous flare glinting in her sapphire stare. He could feel her hot breath on his lips as she inched towards him.

" Let's go," she said as she leaned forward, her lips slightly touching his. He leaned forward to take her lips, but she turned and smiled over her shoulder as she walked away, his eyes following her swaying hips. " Y-yeah, let's g-go," he stuttered as he ran up to her side, a blush creeping across Ino's face as he took her hand.

' Oh God there he is,' Hinata thought, her eyes gazing through her window at a nervous Naruto who stood outside her door in a black suit with an orange tie. I small rectangular box was held in his hand, his finger toying with the slim white ribbon that hung limply around it.

" Oh I hope I look alright," she said in a hushed voice as she looked in the mirror once more, fixing the violet locks hanging at the side of her face. She adjusted the revealing neckline, hoping it wasn't too risky. Sparing one last glance in the mirror, she turned to the door and held her breath as she pulled it open.

Naruto's jaw went slack as Hinata stepped out into the evening light, shutting the door quietly behind her. The gold dress shimmered in the light as she walked carefully down the steps to Naruto. Naruto stuttered, trying to speak, but not able to find the words to say. Hinata blushed a bright red before she took his free hand. Naruto shook his head and his goofy smile crept onto his face.

" Oh right, hey Hinata-chan! This is for you," he said quickly as he held the black box out to her. Hinata smiled timidly at him before taking the box from his hand. She pulled at the silken bow and opened the lid, her eyes going wide. " Oh Naruto, its beautiful," she gasped as she took a silver necklace out of the box, an elaborate purple gem hanging from it.

Her eyes took in the glittering gem, a hint of orange fire burning in its center. Naruto smiled wide, his face reddening as she placed it around her neck and clasped it, her fingers feeling the teardrop at her neck. " I thought you would like it," he said as he shuffled his feet, his eyes looking at the ground.

Hinata moved forward and embraced him tightly, forgetting her shyness. Naruto instantly returned her hug and slid his hand down her arm to grab her hand. " Thank you," Hinata whispered as she brushed her lips against his cheek, Naruto's face flushing. " Y-your w-welcome," he stuttered before leading her to the village square, each red in the face.

" Glad to see you all here, I guess we were a bit early," Sakura said as Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto took a seat at their table, Gentai arriving a few moments later with one of the many fan girls he had acquired. The whole square was strung with ornate white lanterns and bows, the twinkling lights glowing dimly as the Genin teams arrived and seated themselves at the many tables. The Kage sat at a long table at the squares front, numerous other chairs stretching down the long table, each beginning to fill with each teams sensais.

As usual, Kakashi was nowhere to be found. The center of the square was empty, saved for dancing, a small orchestra placed in the corner, the soft music filling the warm night air. " Oh isn't it lovely," Hinata said in awe, Naruto nodding in agreement as he stared at her. Sakura noticed his eyes on Hinata and elbowed him lightly. He turned his eyes to her and smiled.

" You look nice, Sakura-chan!" he whispered to her. " Don't tell that to me, tell it to her," Sakura sighed as she nodded at Hinata. " Oh right.." he said as he turned to her. He coughed slightly to gain her attention and shifted in his seat. " Yes Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she turned her ghostly lilac eyes on him. " Um… Oh I just wanted to tell you that you look really, really nice! I mean, you look really, really.." Sakura cut him off by kicking him from under the table, whistling, as no one would take notice.

" Thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled as Sakura winked at her. Sakura turned her eyes to Ino, which was gazing at Shikamaru. He was busy talking with Chouji as he got Ino a drink, Neji and TenTen joining into the conversation. " So you kissed him, didn't you," Sakura whispered as she seated herself next to Ino. " Almost.." she sighed as her eyes remained locked on him. " What do you mean almost?" Sakura asked quietly. Ino's eyes broke their gaze on Shikamaru and turned to Sakura.

" I almost kissed him when he came to get me, but I chickened out. It didn't feel right, you know," she said as her eyes turned back to him. " Yeah I know," Sakura thought as she remembered her first kiss with Sasuke. He had almost said he loved her, but Sakura felt it wasn't the right time, it was too soon. So she had cut him off and kissed him. Her first kiss. The best kiss she would ever experience.

Sakura turned to smile at Sasuke, who wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her to him. He kissed her cheek softly, causing her to blush. " I hate when you do that," she whispered happily as he hugged her tightly.

" All right everyone, please take a seat," the Kage said as he rose from his seat, the sound of his spoon tapping his wine glass echoing through the square. All the Genin took their seats and grew quiet as he spoke. " Alright, it's soo good to see you all here. All of you have been growing and learning, so for your efforts, we celebrate. Please enjoy the festival!" he finished as the numerous teams rose and clapped.

" This should be interesting," Ino whispered to Hinata and Sakura as cheers rang through the girls and boys. Couples filled the center of the square as the sweet music filled the air, the low chatter creating a peaceful atmosphere. " Do you want to dance, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as Sakura looked at the dancers. Her eyes glittered a deep green as she nodded and took his hand.

He led her to the center of the people, whispers floating about them as they watched Sasuke hold Sakura to him as they swayed to the music. Sakura smiled weakly at the odd looks she and Sasuke were receiving, her feelings spinning uncomfortably. " Sasuke, why is everyone staring," she whispered in his ear as they moved to the melody, the many eyes still upon them. " I don't know, just ignore them. If they have a problem, that's tough," he replied, Sakura cheering a bit by his comfort being with her.

Her smile widened as she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, the sound of the soft music all she could hear. " Sakura, good to see you and Sasuke are enjoying each other's company," Kakashi suddenly said in her ear. Her head snapped up and smack Kakashi in the face. He instantly grabbed his masked face in pain as Sakura stood shocked. " Oh goodness, sensai, I'm soo sorry!" she said as Kakashi held his bleeding nose, the dancers around them stopping to watch.

" No, no Sakura, I should not have snuck up on you," he replied as he wiped the blood from his mask. The few girls around them turned in disgust as drops of crimson splashed on the ground. " Good to see you still don't let your guard down, even when relaxing," he said as he vanished from sight in a puff of smoke.

Sakura turned after he had gone to find everyone was watching them. " Sorry about that," she said grimacing, everyone chattering before returning to dancing with their partners. " Come on," Sasuke said as he pulled her by her hand away from the nosy people. Sakura followed him to the bridge, the music from the square echoing through the meadow.

" God I hope Kakashi is okay," Sakura said as she glimpsed over her shoulder, the tiny forms in the square moving about as she and Sasuke stood alone on the bridge. " Sakura?" Sakura turned to see Sasuke standing in front of her, his hand reaching into his pocket to retrieve the box. " I thought I should do this alone," he said as he pulled the small black box with the white ribbon on it from his pocket.

" Oh Sasuke, I…," she began to say, but he pressed his finger to her lips. She grew silent and nodded as his eyes gazed into hers. " Sakura, ever since the first day I met you, there was something there that I couldn't understand. No matter how many times I told you no or hurt you, you stayed by my side faithfully, and I didn't deserve it. No matter how grateful I am that you stayed with me until I finally realized the truth, I never deserved you. You deserve the world, Sakura, and even though I can't give that to you, I know one thing that I can. I can give you love, Sakura, the one thing I thought I lost the day my family was killed. Everything I felt was gone, but each day that you graced me with your smile and laughter, it comes back to me."

" The joy, the happiness, and for every time that I hurt you, I felt sorrow and guilt. Even then I realized you would change me in a way that would scare and amaze me. Sakura, I can't say I'll always be perfect, but I can be the next best thing, I can be here for you. Anytime you see this, you'll know how much I love you," he said as he held the box out to her.

Sakura stood silent. He had never said anything as deep as that, it was purely from his soul that he spoke. He really meant every word, each confession. Sakura held out her shaking hand and took the box slowly from his. She eyed the white bow tied around the box, her fingers gently tugging the bow free. She grasped the ribbon in her hand as she held her breath. She could feel her heart beat in her chest, the sound of her blood rushing in her ears.

" Oh god Sasuke, I can't," she said as her hand trembled above the lid. She looked up into his warm onyx eyes, her emerald gaze blurring as hot tears clouded her vision. He simply nodded and she smiled slightly, a small nervous laugh escaping her mouth as her eyes met the box once again. Her fingers inched the box's lid open.

She felt a tear fall from her eye as she stared at the bracelet in the velvet box. Its emerald gems reflected in her eyes as the tears streaked down her face. Her fingertip traced over the small silver heart engraved with her name. She turned it over to find more writing on the back. She sniffed and wiped the tears away as she read the engraving.

' Just one kiss, Just one breath, Just in case there's just one left… I love you, Sasuke.'

Her eyes filled with tears as she smiled and looked up at Sasuke. " Oh Sasuke, I-I don't know w-what to say," she stuttered as she sniffed, the tears flowing down her cheeks. " You don't have to say anything, Sakura," he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Sakura met his lips and kissed him back, her wet tears mingling on their lips. She pulled back and let a small laugh escape. " Oh Sasuke, thank you," she said as she pulled the bracelet from the box and slipped it over her hand, letting it gleam delicately on her wrist. She smiled wide before lunging into his arms and embracing him tightly. " I love you, Sasuke," she whispered in his ear as he held her to him, her warm breath tickling his neck. " I love you too, Sakura," he said as she pulled back and sunk her lips into his.

" I swear, we can't go anywhere with those two," Ino laughed as she looked at the two shadows on the bridge, Sakura's bright pink hair the only way they recognized them. " He must have given her the bracelet," Naruto said as he and Hinata danced beside Shikamaru and Ino. " What bracelet?" Ino asked curiously.

" Well Sasuke bought Sakura a really pretty emerald bracelet. He had it engraved and everything. He must really like her," Naruto said as he watched Sakura and Sasuke kiss on the bridge. " I don't think he likes her, Naruto. I think he loves her," Hinata said, Naruto's jaw slack with shock as they watched Sakura and Sasuke run from the bridge toward his apartment.

Sakura and Sasuke ran through the dark street, their laughter filling the still night air. " Sasuke, what if your neighbor hears us," Sakura said as they sprinted up the road to Sasuke's apartment. Sakura's dress skirt fluttered around her thighs, her pink strands riding on the soft breeze as the neared his front door.

" I don't think she's here," he replied as his eyes searched the dark windows. They stopped at his door, Sasuke pulling Sakura to him and kissing her roughly as he pinned her against the door. Her hands ran up his chest to rest at his shoulder as she dug her fingers into the soft material, his hands pulling her waist to him. He let one hands leave her side to reach into his pocket to retrieve his key, pulling it out and fumbling before it slipped into the lock.

He clumsily turned the handle, Sakura flying inside the door to fall against the hallway wall, Sasuke still at her lips. His foot found the door and closed it behind them as Sakura's fingers pulled at the white tie. She tugged it free and let it fall to the floor as Sasuke hands reached up her thighs, pushing away the silky fabric, his hand meeting her satchel.

" Sakura, you alwash wear thish thing," he said into her mouth as he yanked the cloth free and let it fall loudly to the floor. She giggled against his mouth as she unbuttoned his black shirt, the feel of his warm skin meeting her hands as she smoothed her hands over his chest and pulled the shirt down his arms.

He pushed her away from the wall, leading her to his bedroom as they stumbled through his dark apartment, running into the occasional chair or table. They finally made it to the door to his bedroom, Sakura pushing him up against it as Sasuke's fingers inched around her neck to unfasten the clasp to her dress.

He managed to undo it and let the fabric fall from her chest. His hand moved down her back and pulled the criss-crossed tie, drawing it free as his other hand undid the zipper at her midback. She let a moan escape her lips as the dress fell over her hips and slid to the floor in a heap, Sasuke lips trailing down her neck. He let his tongue taste her velvet skin before sinking his teeth into her soft flesh. Sakura inhaled at the pain, but allowed him to continue, as she trusted him fully. He licked away the blood forming on her peach skin and moved his mouth to her jaw, his tongue swirling over her flesh causing a breathy moan to slip through her lips.

Sasuke smirked before retuning his lips to her mouth. Sakura pressed herself against Sasuke, her hands clumsily taking his belt from his waist and undid the button and zipper. She opened the door as he pushed away from it to hold Sakura to him as their fiery kiss made them crazy with desire. They quickly pulled their shoes off as they fell into the room in a frenzy, Sakura the first to leave her black heels on the floor before pushing Sasuke to the bed as he managed to tug his last sock off.

She giggled as he stared up at her, her wavy pink hair messy and hanging wildly about her face. " So, what does the Great Uchiha want to do tonight," she said as she moved slowly towards him, her near-naked form lit by the street light pouring through the window. A mischievous grin spread across his lips as Sakura twirled a strand of her pink hair, her other hand playing with hem of her red shorts. ' She cute when she's being playful,' he thought as he eyed her. " I have an idea," he said as he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him.

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino and Gentai with his date finished dancing as the night grew darker, a few of the couples leaving to head home. A few stragglers stayed to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere and enjoyable dancing as the night approached midnight. " Shall we go? It looks like Sakura and Sasuke beat us when it came to leaving, but I don't want to know what they're up to," Ino said as Shikamaru took her hand and led her away from the square, Naruto and Hinata behind them.

" Did you have a good time, Hinata-chan," Naruto asked as he shyly took her hand in his, her face turning red. " Yes Naruto-kun, thank you," she replied. A lot seemed to change with her time spent with Naruto. She wasn't as shy and she seemed to have opened up a lot more. They walked a ways before coming to the street that would lead to Ino's house.

" Well it was really fun, guys. See you tomorrow?" Ino asked as she turned to face Naruto and Hinata and Gentai with the girl by his side. " Yeah, sure! Sounds fun Ino, bye Shikamaru," they all replied as they went their separate ways.

Ino and Shikamaru waved goodbye before walking up the steep hill to Ino's house. A dark cloud settled over Konoha as they reached Ino's house, thunder breaking the silence as the call of rain echoed through the mountainside. " Looks like we finally get summer rain," Ino said nervously, trying to break the silence between them. " Hey Ino, does this mean, I mean… well what I mean to say is, are we.. together?" he stuttered as Ino giggled.

Without hesitating, she leaned forward as the rain began to fall around them, her hair and dress becoming soaked as her wet lips met Shikamaru's. His eyes went wide before closing and returning her kiss as they stood in the cool downpour. Ino pulled back slowly, her sapphire eyes bright and somewhat shocked she had actually kissed him. Shikamaru simply gawked awkwardly, before she turned, her face a bright pink.

" Does that answer your question?" she asked as he stood in shock. He reached his hand forward to grasp her hand and she turned to face him, only to meet his warm lips again. He held her to him, his hands wrapping around her waist. Ino, caught slightly off guard, wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, the rain still falling on their wet bodies. " You are soo… troublesome," he said as they parted, their lips tingling from the contact. " So are you," she replied as her lips found his again.

A raindrop landed wetly on Naruto's nose as he and Hinata ran through the streets to reach her house before the rain fell on them. The sound of pouring rain hitting the ground met their ears as they spotted Hinata's backyard ahead. They quickly ran through the open gate and stopped under the shelter of her porch just as the rain enveloped Hinata's house, the soft patter of raindrops on the roof making it a calming mood.

Hinata smiled as Naruto looked at her. " Hinata, I just wanted to say I had a really good time with you. Thank you for saying yes to coming with me," he said, a light pink finding its way to his cheeks. " Oh Naruto, I had hoped you would ask me. The truth is, I, um… w-well, I l-like you," she confessed, her fingers poking each other nervously as Naruto smiled wide. " Really? I like you too Hinata-chan!" he replied, Hinata's ghostly lilac eyes twinkled as he spoke the words she longed to hear.

Naruto stepped forward, Hinata's eyes retreating to the ground as he reached forward to lift her chin till her eyes met his. Hinata felt her heart beat wildly as she stared into his blue eyes, his face coming closer and closer to hers. She felt her eyes close as Naruto's lips covered hers in a sweet kiss. Hinata's stomach swam with butterflies as her lips seemed to move on their own to match the rhythm of the kiss. Naruto could feel the swell of joy bubble up as Hinata returned his kiss, every shy moment they spent together changed forever.

His eyes opened slowly as their lips parted, Hinata's lilac eyes peering into his own as a smile spread across her lips. Naruto, lost for words, smiled back, his face growing red as the silence between them grew. He cleared his throat as they stood quietly for what seemed like ages. " So um you want to do something tomorrow? With me, that is," he asked, the familiarity of the situation lightening the mood.

" Yes, I would love to," Hinata replied as Naruto smiled wide. " O-okay then, I'll come get you here, how about we have breakfast together and then go somewhere?" he asked as he back away and stepped into the rain. Hinata giggled and nodded as the rain soaked him. " Alright then, I'll be here about 10?" he asked, still stumbling back toward the open gate, his hair now matted to his head, his eyes still lingering on Hinata.

" Alright," she replied, a small laugh escaping her lips as he ran into the fence. " O-okay, I'll be here," he said, looking to find the way out, his eyes returning to Hinata as soon as he stepped out of her yard. " Goodbye, Naruto-kun," she said, waving as he smiled and backed down the street. " B-bye, Hinata-chan," he mouthed, suddenly lost for words. She brought her hand to her mouth to suppress her laughter as he smiled weakly before running down the street, his happy hollering echoing through the night.

" So Sasuke, we finally meet. I've been waiting a long time for you," Orochimaru hissed through his fangs as Sasuke's hand released the kunai, letting it fall beside Sakura's lifeless body. " What have you done?" Sasuke whispered as Orochimaru stepped forward. " Why, I've given you all you wanted, Sasuke. You desired power to protect and avenge those you loved, and that's what you have. You are far more capable than you ever have been. Now that I have granted your wish, it is time for you to return the favor," Orochimaru said as Sasuke backed away.

Orochimaru's eyes swept over Sakura's bloody body, her fragile features smeared with blood. " Such a beautiful girl, it's a shame your brother had to kill her too. Just one more to add to the list, eh Sasuke," he said as he laughed manically, his gleaming red eyes meeting Sasuke's dark glare. " I will never help you. I know of your treacheries. I will never serve you, no matter what the cursed seal brings," Sasuke yelled as he turned to run.

But the voice that met his ears was no longer part of his dream, it seemed to fill the night air as he slept beside Sakura in his bed. " Sasuke, wake up," he heard Orochimaru say. Sasuke's eyes opened wide in the stifling darkness of his room. His dark gaze searched frantically for any disturbance in his room, but nothing had changed.

" Sasuke, look at her," the voice commanded again, Sasuke's eyes falling to the sleeping Sakura against his body. Her eyes moved peacefully beneath her closed lids, her pink lips in a soft smile as her body pressed against his before her breathing was all he heard. Her silky pink hair surrounded her angelic face, the long locks brushing against his skin as he watched her sleep.

" Do you really want her to die," the voice echoed through the room. Sasuke immediately sat up, sweat running down his face and bare chest. " No...," he choked out as his frantic eyes fell back to Sakura. " Then leave her. You know where you must go," the voice persuaded, Sasuke's mind racing before he finally gave in. He couldn't let her die. This was no longer a dream, reality was taking over and he wouldn't allow himself to lose the one thing he had left.

He rose from the bed silently, careful not to wake Sakura. His naked form moved to his dresser as he pulled out his weapons and clothing. He quickly dressed in the moonlight streaming through his window. Before walking out the bedroom door, he spared one last glance at Sakura lying tangled in his sheets, her smile causing him heartache. He wanted so badly not to leave her. What would she think when she found him gone?

Her body stirred under his thin sheets, her naked form apparent in the light that fell though the glass of his window. He had to leave, he wouldn't let her die, not when he could do something. He quickly left in the stir of a moment, closing the front door behind him, the small click of the lock stirring Sakura from her slumber.

Her fingers groped the warm sheets beside her, finding nothing but air. She sat up suddenly as she realized Sasuke was no longer by her side. Her hands clutched the sheets to her bare chest as she slipped from the bed. She wrapped the sheet around her naked form before walking from the bedroom as she explored the house. The air in the apartment was tense and held a lingering uncomfort. Something was wrong, she could sense it.

She ran to the window, clutching the sheet around her before she stopped at the window. The moon had risen high in the sky. They had only been sleeping for an hour, she figured. The sound of music met her ear. The White Ribbon Festival had still not come to an end, as she watched through the rain streak glass as the soaked ribbons outside billowed in the breeze. She knew where he had gone. The nights of restless sleep and his mumbling had taught her much about his secret.

The memory of Sasuke and the bridge rushed back to her. He had been soo afraid, his mumbling in his sleep clued her that was what he feared most. " That is where he will go," Sakura said as she dropped the sheet and ran to the bedroom. She quickly found her red bottoms and pulled them on and stooped at the bedroom door to pull her dress over her bare skin. The cool material caused her to gasp as she clasped, zipped and tied it hastily to her body.

Forgetting her heels, she ran barefoot to the front door, hesitating momentarily to pick up her thigh satchel that lied on the floor and tie it around her thigh before slipping out into the night rain. Her bare feet splashed through the watery puddles as she streaked through the streets, her mind racing with worry. She had no idea why he left, but something wasn't right, and he was in danger. Her hair splayed out in on the breeze, her soaked strands sticking to her wet body. The dress clung to her bare chest, but she ignored it as she fled to the entrance of the village.

Her breath hitched as she stopped and stood at the guarded pillars. A familiar sad tune met her ears as someone sung, the soft voice filling the damp air. Sakura made out every word, her eyes filling with unseen tears as the rain fell upon her still body. The voice said..

You only see what your eyes want to see 

How can life be what you want it to be?

You're frozen, when your heart's not open

You're so consumed with how much you get

You waste your time with hate and regret

You're broken, when your heart's not open

If I could melt your heart

We'd never be apart

Give yourself to me

You hold the key

Now there's no point in placing the blame

And you should know I suffer the same

If I lose you, my heart will be broken

Love is a bird, she needs to fly

Let all the hurt inside of you die

You're frozen, when your heart's not open

If I could melt your heart

We'd never be apart

Give yourself to me

You hold the key

You only see what your eyes want to see

How can life be what you want it to be?

You're frozen, when your heart's not open

If I could melt your heart

We'd never be apart

Give yourself to me

You hold the key…

If I could melt your heart

We'd never be apart

Give yourself to me

You hold the key

If I could melt your heart…

Her tears fled from her emerald eyes as she looked at the token on her wrist. She wouldn't give up. No matter if he would leave forever, she would be by his side, no matter what. She loved him, she would die for him, and that's all that mattered to her now.

A single white ribbon rode the wet breeze, Sakura's hand reaching out to grasp the soaked ribbon as she stepped past the gates. Taking the ribbon and tying it in her tangled hair, she broke into a run down the sandy road, her heart still aching with the songs words that filled her head.

A pair of eyes watched the pink haired girl run from the gates. He sighed quietly as he sat atop the large carved pole. " Save him, Sakura. Only you can now," the rich voice whispered before falling from the pole to the sandy path as Sakura disappeared from his sight. " You saved me, now there's one more who needs you," he said before he turned his brilliant blue eyes away from the path and up to the silver moon.

* * *

love the sex scare Ino gets when the whole Sakura sleepin w/ Sasuke comes up! woot so hot grrawr

Okay so I have mush everywhere. Looks like Ino and Shika, Naruto and Hinata, hell even gentai gets mentioned lol I adore the Sakura and Sasuke moment and then his scary dream, the best idea i ever had, i must say. had to have heartbreak. And for all of you who have no idea who the person at the end is, its suprise suprise, Gentai! oh and the song is Madonna. she kicks toosh

Oh Oh chappy 9 is up Run Pll Run! Must read


	9. Curses Are Meant To Be Broken

Sakura No Yousei: Chapter 9- Curses Are Meant To Be Broken

Sasuke's feet carried him from each rain-drenched branch to the next. His mind ran with thoughts of Sakura. How could he have been so careless with her? Now he would have to fulfill his task of killing Itachi, knowing he would have to leave Sakura behind and possibly never return to her. The thought alone made his heart beat painfully. He didn't want to leave her, but he wouldn't let Orochimaru take her from him.

If he had ignored her, if he hadn't gotten trapped in his love for her, he might have had a chance to make things right in the end. But now it was too late. If he died at the hands of Itachi or Orochimaru, he knew Sakura would die of heartbreak. He cursed himself for ruining her, for this punishment she would be receiving when she awoke. She would find him gone and she would cry out for him, but he wouldn't hear her voice…..

He should have never told her how he felt. She would suffer the same, although he didn't know it. No matter if he returned her love or not, she would be there, always, waiting for the day he would accept her. How could he be so stupid to not realize this would happen? But there was no turning back, he was almost there…

" Oh Sasuke, what have you done," Sakura breathed as she ran recklessly down the winding path, her tears never ceasing. ' This is all my fault, if I had only asked him, made him tell me… He would be waking up beside me, his rare smile being the first thing I saw when I woke in his arms,' she thought distressfully. ' What are you talking about!' Inner Sakura chimed in at the most imperfect of times. ' He would have left you anyways. Sasuke never cared for you. All that concerns him is his damn revenge. Itachi is all that should consume his mind, you are of no use to him,' Inner Sakura stated harshly. ' Sasuke would never hurt me, he loves me…' Sakura responded, trying to focus on the road ahead of her, her blurry vision making it difficult. ' Then why is he gone,' Inner Sakura asked, causing Sakura to come to a halt, her breath heavy.

" He left… because he…," Sakura fumbled. She had no idea why he left. She shook her head. " No, no he needs me, you'll see, he loves me. I won't lose him to his stupid revenge..." she said bitterly, her feet pushing into the sand and her body continued to streak under the gray clouds. The trees began to grow sparser and she knew she was getting close. A creaking of the old bridge met her ears through the soft patter of rain.

Her eyes grew wide as she pushed herself to run faster, knowing Sasuke was just ahead. She broke from the tree line to find Sasuke's form standing hesitantly at the far end of the bridge. " SASUKE!" she yelled desperately, her voice echoing up the ravine. His body tensed and his head whipped around suddenly, the Sharingan blazing in his eyes. Her hand reached up to her mouth as she gasped, horrified at what she saw.

Half his face was covered in what looked like black ink, the intricate designs swirling about his left red eye and trailing down his neck. She slowly stumbled backward as he turned on the spot, the same maddening look in his eyes never leaving as he advanced on her. Fear consumed her body as her back met a tree trunk. ' I'm trapped… Oh God what do I do,' she though desperately as Sasuke walked toward her, his dangerous red gaze burning into her emerald eyes. She tried desperately to summon her chakra, but found it impossible. She couldn't concentrate and if she had to fight Sasuke, she would refuse to attack.

As he reached her, her eyes clouded with tears, her fright consuming her. His hand shot forward and gripped her arm tightly. Her eyes, wide in fear, searched his for anything familiar or comforting, but she only found hate, desire, lust, pain. Nothing she ever saw in Sasuke when he looked at her. " Sasu-Sasuke-kun, please don't," she choked out, her face turning from his as his hand slid roughly down her arm, taking her hand and pinning it over her head. Her eyes closed, a single tear trailing down her damp cheek. He leaned forward, his hot breath caressing her skin, her fright rising.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his soft lips touching her skin passionately. " Sa-Sasuke, please, I'm begging…" she stuttered in a meek voice, her chin trembling as the tears ran down her face. " Sa-ku-ra, what's wrong," he said, his voice low and seductive. " Don't you like when I touch you," he whispered huskily into her ear, his other hand inching around her back and taking the kunai from her hand. Her eyes opened wide as a lump formed in her throat.

' No, he knew what I was doing! Sasuke wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't…. he loves me..' she thought desperately as Sasuke threw the kunai at a tree, its sharp blade embedding itself in the wood, his hand returning to her back. " Sa-ku-ra, don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said into her hair as he let his lips brush over her jaw.

She struggled as his lips pressed painfully against hers, nothing familiar in his kiss. She gasped and screamed against his mouth, but became silent as she noticed he began to speak. " Sakura, what the hell are you doing here," he said roughly into her mouth, almost too low for her to hear. " Wha-what?" she replied as his lips covered hers to muffle her voice. " Sakura, you have to run, understand," he said harshly.

Sakura's mind swam. Wasn't he just taunting her earlier, the deadly look in his eyes. She was almost sure he was going to hurt her. " Sakura please, we are both in great danger," he said into her mouth, his lips still on hers. She faked a struggle, desperate for him to tell her more. She figured someone he didn't want there was watching his performance, so she decided to play along.

" Sasuke, what is going on," she said as his tongue crept into her mouth. She suppressed a moan as he passionately kissed her. The resist to enjoy the kiss fought against her lust as his tongue caressed hers. " Leave Sakura, please," he pleaded before his lips left hers. He smiled maliciously at her before releasing her wrist above her head and stepped away from her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, disgusted at his desperation to get her to leave, just like when she used to be weak.

There was no way she would leave his side, no matter what danger she was in. " No," she replied, Sasuke's face instantly falling as she pushed off the tree with her hand and strode over to his side. " Whatever is going on, I'm not leaving you," she said defiantly as Sasuke's anger rose. He grabbed her arm and held it tightly, but she maintained her glare at the stubborn Uchiha.

" Sakura this isn't a joke, we could both die, I refuse to let that happen," he hissed as Sakura turned her eyes from him. Her eyes clouded again as she tried to maintain a steady voice. Her intense green eyes turned to his, catching him a bit of guard. " I would die for you Sasuke, if it came to that," she said solemnly, a tear sliding from her eye. His face lit in a painful frown, the Sharingan disappearing from his eyes as he looked at her. " Sakura….," he whispered as his hand released her arm.

" I made that vow long ago. I wouldn't let anything happen to you, because… because I love you," she managed to say before the tears consumed her, but her gaze remaining steady on the shaken Uchiha. " Sakura, no, I won't let that happen. I swear I won't let that happen. Sakura please go," he urged, her face remaining determined as ever. She stood defiantly, her face steady and set.

" SAKURA NOW!" he yelled, his fists flexing at his sides causing her eyes to return to their intense glare. " NO!" she screamed in his face, her eyes lighting an intense white. " I will never leave you!" she yelled, advancing on him. Her hand reached up and grabbed his collar and pulled him to her face.

" Why could you even think that I would listen to your mindless chatter? It doesn't matter anymore, Sasuke! Hell, it never mattered. You left me, without a goodbye, without closure. You were just..…gone. What the hell was I to do! I wouldn't lose you Sasuke, not after I had managed to get through soo much with you by my side. I refuse to go back to being defenseless, having you protect me all the time. I'm not weak anymore Sasuke! I don't need you to protect me damnit!" she yelled as the silvery, glowing tears streaked from her eerie white eyes. Her hand released him as she stumbled backward, her eyes still set on his, her gaze focused on nothing but him.

" Sakura…" he stuttered as he walked forward but he came to an immediate halt as a dark figure appeared in the trees above Sakura. His eyes went wide in horror as two red eyes lit in the shadows. " NOO! Sakura move!" he screamed as the eyes narrowed, still focused on the kunoichi below him. " I know Sasuke," she said silently, her head lowered, a malicious grin spreading across her face.

Sasuke inhaled painfully as a kunai flew from the branches above, aimed right for Sakura. She simply chuckled as her hand flew behind her, grasping the kunai inches from her neck and bringing it to her side. Sasuke gaped at how casually she was taking the danger they were in. So she had managed to block the kunai, she would need more than that to fight Itachi. " Why don't you come out of hiding, we both know you're there," Sakura said, her head bowed, a dark shadow cast over her eerie white eyes.

Itachi fell silently from the trees, his head lowered like Sakura's. He lifted it slowly, exposing his Sharingan eyes. Sakura lifted her head mechanically as he stepped forward, turning to meet an exact likeness to Sasuke. Her eyes widened a bit, but maintained a fixed gaze.

She was taken aback at how handsome he was, but she wasn't fooled. No matter how much he resembled Sasuke, they were nothing like each other. He was evil and twisted in every sense of the word. Sasuke would never even think of the things that probably flowed through this man's head. She smiled crookedly, her eyes still ablaze. He returned her smile, figuring he would be able to destroy the pathetic creature before him without any effort needed.

But something in his gut told him it was dangerous to tangle with this girl. She looked fierce at the young age of 17, ready to kill at that. He was surprised at how ruthless the girl's appearance was. Sasuke watched the two stare each other down. For some reason his brother refused to simply kill her. Perhaps he was just toying with him, or maybe he couldn't attack something so pure….

" I expected Sasuke's girlfriend to be… darker," Itachi commented off-handedly as Sakura let out a haughty laugh. " Is that what you expect. Too bad you don't know any better," she spat back with a gleam in her eyes. " Hn, you would expect pink wouldn't be his color," Itachi said in response, his eyes darting tauntingly at Sasuke.

Sakura simply laughed loudly at this. " Cha, you really didn't turn out like I though, Itachi. I know about you and your escapades. Not so tough looking though, a bit stringy if I say so," she said as she eyed him carefully, noting his long black hair and expressionless gaze. Oh how he reminded her of Sasuke, but she had to steer clear of making that mistake. Itachi simply looked her head to foot.

" Not bad, looks like Sasuke can manage in getting a proper looking woman," he said venomously as he eyed Sakura hungrily. Being used to this look from her fellow male Genin, she smiled. " Isn't that sweet, Itachi-san. Though I doubt you've been with a woman in quite some time, am I correct," she said as she placed her hands on her hips provocatively and tossed her limp pink hair over her shoulder.

" It would seem that way, but who's to say Sasuke wouldn't mind sharing," he said, a smirk gracing his hardened face. Oh how she hated that smirk. It was the same look Sasuke got when she gave him what he wanted. The same smirk that made her desire bringing her hand across his face.

Her smile faded and resumed her scowl. " Strike a nerve?" Itachi inquired as his devilish smile ripped her self-control to shreds. Sasuke simply stood watching as Sakura shook, her fist clenched, the vein on her forehead throbbing menacingly. Itachi let his face fall to its usual expressionless façade, perhaps a bit too quickly as he could feel the air grow thick, Sakura's anger rising. " How dare you," she growled, just loud enough for the words to reach Itachi's ears.

" SASUKE WILL DESTROY YOU!" she screamed as her eyes flashed, her chakra visible in the pale moonlight. Itachi, caught off guard from the immense power emanating from the slight girl before him, stepped back. " W-what… what is this," Itachi stuttered as a bright orb enveloped both her and Sasuke, the air swirling madly about them. His long black strand swept past his face as the images of his brother and Sakura disappeared into the blinding light.

The air grew still before everything erupted in terror. The orb burst forth, engulfing everything in its path and ripping the terrain into pieces. The bridge shuttered before being ripped from the posts and flew through the air. Itachi watched as the light rushed at him, sending a spray of earth at his feet. The last he saw was Sakura's eyes, a pure green shining in the wake of destruction.

" Sasuke, please wake up!" Sakura pleaded as she knelt over Sasuke's writhing form. His hands clung to his neck, the black ink concealing half his face burning into his skin. His mind twisted with pain unimaginable, the searing throb wracking his body as he tried to inhale, the hot fire in his neck causing him to go mad. His eyes opened to darkness, bright lights flashing before his eyes. He restrained as the urge to scream was suppressed much to his body's dismay. " Sasuke-kun, hold on!" a voice said above him. His will was slowly diminishing as his mouth opened to let out an agonizing scream. " Sasuke!" the angelic voice rang through his ears as everything blanked from existence.

" Sakura, you should go home, you've been here for hours," Kakashi said as he looked over at Sakura's weary form. Last nights " activities" had drained her body of nearly all her chakra and she still refused sleep. It all began when Sakura had burst into the end of the White Ribbon Festival around 1 am carrying a screaming Sasuke. His body squirmed in her arms as she pushed past the fellow Genin that watched in horror, Sakura in search of the third Hokage. Her body was weak, her eyes lit white, her efforts to carry Sasuke using every last bit of chakra she had left. It had been quite a show.

He had only just returned after healing his almost broken nose he received from her earlier that night. As soon as he had seen her with the anguished Sasuke, he rushed them both to the ANBU infirmary. Sasuke, with tremendous effort on Sakura's part, was finally soothed into a calm slumber, but she remained by his side, watching the rhythm of his breath, to frightened to leave him.

So there she sat, silent, almost comatose. " Sakura, really. Sasuke should be just fine," Kakashi urged as he moved to lay his hand on her shoulder, but she instantly tensed, causing him to pull his hand back. " You have no idea what happened sensai. I cannot leave him, he needs me," she said fondly, a hint of extreme fatigue in her voice as she stroked a stray hair from Sasuke's face.

He inhaled at her touch and a light smile crept across his face. It warmed her heart to know he was back, safe, with her. She couldn't shake the thought of what would have happened if Sasuke had been trapped with Itachi. But there was something else out of place. She had sensed someone else there. But who?

She figured it wasn't important, as she didn't encounter anyone, but she had seen a pair of eyes watch her as she rushed back to Kohona with Sasuke on her back. It unnerved her. Those unsightly red eyes. She shuttered slightly and pulled her hand away from Sasuke's face. Then there were the two small punctures in his neck. The black ink had vanished when his Sharingan had disappeared, but on the side of his neck he had what looked like bite marks form a fanged being. Not one of the medic-nins could determine what did it to him. Sakura shook herself from the disturbing memories.

" Kakashi, can you leave us. I'm sorry to be so rude, but I would like to be alone with Sasuke," Sakura said, her head bent in exhaustion. He nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura smiled at how understanding her sensai was, willing to allow her time with Sasuke. He had stayed the whole time with her, sitting in a corner chair. Surprisingly, he never once read his dirty book. She was grateful for his respect on her part. Her eyes glanced up to meet Sasuke's peaceful face. He looked so… happy when he slept, but she knew he would be distant the next few days.

Something had happened she hadn't intended. She had lost control, almost killing Sasuke along with herself when her chakra had spiked, causing the energy burst that destroyed half the ravine, along with the frail bridge. Afterwards she had encountered the frightful task of soothing Sasuke's unnerving fit of agony. It was the most nerve-wracking sight she had ever witnessed. Besides that, she had ruined Sasuke's chance at avenging his family. Her eyes fell to her hands in her lap.

" I'm soo sorry, Sasuke. I should have just left," she whispered as hot tears stung her eyes. She had been dying to let the pain out, but knowing Kakashi was there, it made the tears burn that much more behind her eyes as she refused to cry in front of her sensai. But now that he was gone, she was willing to let her pain take her over. Sobs shook her frail body as she lifted her hands to her face, the tears filling her empty palms. " A shinoibi shows no emotion.." she said through gulps of air as the tears fell from her eyes, angry at herself for being so pathetic.

Although Sasuke thought it brave of her to show such a strong emotion, she thought it weak and useless. There was nothing brave in crying. She was a child, a baby. She could be no great shinoibi. She let her arms rest on the bed as she laid her head in her arms, weeping onto the clean white sheets of Sasuke's bed. She hadn't even noticed Sasuke's eyes had opened as he listened to her every word.

" I'm so-sorry, S-Sasuke. I should have never gotten in your way," she muttered into the sheets, her face damp with tears. Sasuke's breath hitched as he silently listened to her confession again. He had awoken when Kakashi-sensai had left, but felt it inappropriate to surprise Sakura in her current state. But when she had started to cry, he couldn't bring himself to disturb her.

The sorrow she felt killed him inside as her unsteady breath caused her back to rise and fall unsteadily. His eyes watched her tears subside as she wiped her eyes and sat up. Her puffy eyes met Sasuke's in an instant and her face instantly turned red, her misty green eyes going wide. " Sasuke.." she whispered, but she seemed lost on what to say to excuse her behavior.

" Sakura-chan," he said simply as he held out his arms to her. She let out a sigh, the tears threatening her again as she lunged into his arms and embraced him tightly. He stroked her hair gently as she rested her head on his chest, the steady sound of his heart calming her. " Sakura, thank you," he said into her pink locks tied with a white ribbon. Sakura's eyes went wide as she pulled back to look into his eyes. " For what, Sasuke-kun?" she asked as he smiled warmly at her. " For being there," he said before kissing her forehead and pulling her back into his warm embrace.

" Hey Hey Sa-su-ke!" Naruto yelled as he burst into the room, the door slamming against the wall. " NARUTO," the two on the bed yelled in unison as Naruto quickly recovered from shock. " Eh hehe sorry bout that," he said meekly as he Gentai, and Hinata walked into Sasuke's room. " We brought you some ramen to help you recover," Naruto said happily as he placed a steaming cup of noodles in Sasuke's hand. Sakura sat up, Sasuke's arm still on her waist, the other holding the cup.

" Hi Hinata-chan, hi Gentai!" Sakura said. " Hello Sakura-chan. Ne, Sakura-chan, have you not slept, you look so tired," Hinata said, a hint of worry in her voice. " Oh no I'm fine," Sakura added quickly as Sasuke looked at her weary face. " Sakura, did you stay up all night," Naruto asked as he sat beside Gentai in one of the chairs gathered around the bed, pulling Hinata onto his knee as Gentai frowned at Sakura's weary face. Sasuke gave her a stern look as her face lit red. " Well..um, yes," she said quietly.

" Sakura, you need sleep. I think I can leave, I feel fine," Sasuke said as he slid off the bed and placed the noodles on the small table at the bedside. He rose stiffly, raising his arms above his head to stretch his weary body. He scratched his head, noting his forehead protector was gone. " Arrg did I lose it? Damn me and my luck," he said as he turned to the others, smiling. Sakura gave him a curious look as he shrugged and moved over to his things sitting in a vacant chair.

' This is weird,' Inner Sakura said as she rubbed her head thoughtfully. " Um Sasuke are you feeling okay," Sakura asked as he hummed a tune while tying his satchel around his shorts. " Yeah actually, I feel great," he said with a wide smile. Sakura eyes went wide in wonder at what would suddenly change his whole attitude. ' This is really freaking me out. What the hell has gotten into him?' Inner Sakura asked. ' I have no idea,' Sakura replied while shaking her head.

" Sasuke, maybe you should stay here a bit longer. You're starting to scare me," Sakura said as he walked over and took her hand, pulling her up from her seat. " Sakura-chan, really I'm fine," he stated simply before leading her out the door, his fingers linking with hers. " Sorry Naruto, Hinata, Gentai. I think I should take Sakura home so she can sleep. Oh Naruto you can have the ramen, but thanks anyway," Sasuke said happily before dragging a bewildered Sakura down the bright whitewash hallway and out of sight. Naruto and Hinata watched, each confused as the other.

" That was.. weird," Naruto mumbled. " Yeah. I have never seen Sasuke smile before, let alone call Sakura Sakura-_chan. _I'm worried," Hinata replied as they pulled their heads back into the room. " Oh well, free ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as he picked up the steaming noodles, looking quite triumphant. Hinata suppressed a giggle as Naruto downed the cups contents hungrily. " Man Naruto, you really are weird," Gentai said as he and Hinata watched in amusement.

" Sasuke, really, you aren't yourself. Perhaps we should go back to ANBU and get a medic-nin to look you over before you go home," Sakura said, eyeing Sasuke quizzically and his eyes roamed over the summer settings. " It's so nice out here. Isn't summer nice, Sakura-chan," he said as he inhaled deeply. ' This isn't right, this isn't the Sasuke I know. Sasuke hates the summer. What is going on,' Sakura thought as Sasuke exhaled happily and smiled.

" Uh yeah Sasuke-kun. Look, maybe you just need more sleep," Sakura offered, the confusion apparent in her tone. Sasuke glanced over at her worry stricken face. " Sakura, we need to talk," Sasuke said, his attitude changing in that instant. The dark empty look returned to his eyes and his smile faded into his usual scowl. Sakura was taken aback and stopped in her tracks, her hand pulling free from his grasp.

" Sasuke, what is going on? First you act really weird, happy yes, but really weird. What has happened to you?" she asked as he bowed his head in silence. " Sasuke, please talk to me," Sakura pleaded as he stood still, his eyes scanning the ground. How was he going to tell her this? He wasn't able to fool her, he just wanted her to be happy before breaking the news to her. How was she going to take it? Would she still want to be with him?

He shook his head before looking up into her emerald eyes. " Sakura, lets go somewhere more private," he mumbled as the crowd of people made their way around them. Sakura felt her throat constrict. ' Whatever is going on, it's not good,' she thought as he took her hand again and pulled her through the throng of people. For some reason, she didn't want to be alone with him. She had a bad feeling sinking in her stomach.

His eyes remained focused on the road while she studied his backside, anxiety overriding her senses. Eventually they reached the Uchiha mansion. Sakura was surprised. Of all places, why here? They entered the gated part of the town leading to the deserted main house, an ominous silence settling over them. She had never been in the Uchiha residence. It was so stark here. All the houses were boarded up, the Uchiha fan above each door worn and weathered.

This had been the home of the entire Uchiha clan. It was one of the largest residences in Konoha. But now it was empty and desolate. The air was thick and held a discomforting feel. Her eyes went wide as they walked on, some of the walls on the wooded houses streaked with what looked like… dry blood. Sakura shuttered and sidled up to Sasuke as she avoided looking around. She didn't want to be here, it was so horrible.

She had heard of the Uchiha Massacre and she understood how hard it must be for Sasuke; that would explain his distant attitude and sullen nature. She wanted so badly to leave. But she continued to walk with Sasuke, still unsure of where they were headed. Finally they reached the largest of the houses, the main Uchiha mansion where she knew Sasuke had lived when his parents were still alive, before Itachi…

" Sakura?" Sasuke's voice snapped her back to reality. She realized she was standing stock still, her eyes wide in fear as she gazed at the brightly painted Uchiha fan above the doorway. 'Sasuke must have repainted it recently,' she thought. She suddenly felt something cold slip down her cheek and raised her hand to see what it was. Her eyes moved from the door to her fingertips that gleamed with traces of salty tears.

She hadn't even realized she was crying. " Sakura.." Sasuke said again, her eyes now darting to his as he moved forward to take her hand. " Don't be afraid, I'm here," he said quietly as he smiled faintly. She warmed a bit and nodded, swiping the remains of the tears from her face and followed him inside.

It was dark and musty. The whole aura of the house constricted her breath. Again she noticed bloodstains upon the walls and floors, but these looked as though someone had attempted to scrub them from the wooded floors. She felt the urge cry again but restrained when she looked upon Sasuke hard set face. He seemed to be affected too by merely seeing the house, but being in it again, she knew he was hurting deeply.

Although his face refused to show it, he wanted to cry out and let himself succumb to tears. It brought back the horrific memories, the days he spent trying to wash his mothers blood from the walls, the years spent in seclusion, preparing himself for the day he would avenge his families death and murder Itachi.

Sasuke walked ahead, Sakura slowly falling behind, not sure if she wanted to go where he was leading her. Noticing her absence from his side, he stopped and turned to face the frightened kunoichi. Her eyes where cast down, her arms wrapped around her shaking body. ' This is too much for her, maybe I shouldn't… No I have to tell her this, no matter how she'll take it,' he thought before stepping up to Sakura.

Reaching out, he lifted her chin with his finger, his heart stopping as he saw the pain in her eyes. Insurmountable tears cascaded down her pale cheeks as she turned her face away from. " Sasuke please, I… I w-want to leave this place," she whispered. It surprised him painfully how this was affecting her. It was as though she was sharing his loss. He smiled faintly and took her in his arms, holding her quivering body as she cried.

" Sakura, I'm here, please don't cry," he said gently into her ear as she rested her head against his chest. She nodded slightly as he wiped the tears from her face and took her hand, leading her up a dark stairway. At the top, they encountered a black door. Sasuke shuttered before wrapping his fingers around the doorknob and turned it carefully, the sunlight filling the landing. Sakura's weary form followed him as he led her onto the rooftop, all of Kohona sprawling out on the valley before them.

It was so beautiful. She wiped her eyes and stepped up to the roof ledge and took in the sight of the village she adored soo much. " Sakura, I have to tell you something important," Sasuke said behind her. She nodded as he came up beside her, wrapping an arm around her slim waist. She turned her face toward him, his gaze falling on the tiny village. " I'm leaving," he said simply, no emotion in his voice. Sakura felt her heart race as her mind registered what he said.

" Wh-what!" she exclaimed, bewildered at his statement. He sighed before turning his empty gaze to her. " Sakura, I'm leaving. I don't know if I'll ever come back, but I have to do this," Sasuke said as her wide eyes searched his for any hint of insanity. She pulled out of his hold on her side and backed away from him slowly. " Sakura, please listen. I.." Sasuke stuttered as her wide eyes narrowed, a scowl replacing her shocked expression. " How can you.. I love you Sasuke, don't you understand that! If you leave, I will come with you!" she yelled, still backing away.

He didn't expect for her to take it this badly. He had expected her to cry and beg him not to go, but she was taking the offensive. " I won't let you leave us Sasuke! You, you just got out of the hospital and your not well and… There are others here that care about you! What about Naruto, what about Kakashi-sensai, what about… me… oh Sasuke," she sighed as her face fell into solemn despair.

Her hurt eyes studied him before she turned her back on him, ready to leave him, ready to leave everything behind. She couldn't take the torture of having her heart ripped out, but that's what was happening and there was no way to stop it. She knew he wouldn't stay with her, he would leave and die and she would remain broken.

She walked forward, preparing to leave him with her words, too consumed with shock and hurt to cry. She was done with crying, she was done with feeling like this. Sasuke stumbled forward and caught her arm before she leapt off the roof. He spun her to face him, his other hand gripping her arm to hold her in front of him. She struggled without success as he gazed into her eyes.

" Sasuke, let me go! Please, I can't take this.." she said as she ceased the struggle against his strong grip. Her eyes avoided him, not wanting to see his face, not wanting to break down completely in his arms. " Sakura, look at me," he said sternly. She refused silently and kept her face turned away. His grip tightened, causing her to wince, but she remained defiant and kept her face downcast.

" Sakura, I'm not leaving you damnit," he hissed, his anger rising at the stubborn kunoichi. " Did you hear me! Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, feeling desperate for her to acknowledge his words. Her head rose to look into his eyes, still narrowed, but a hint of calm in her emerald orbs. " I heard you,' she said coldly. " Sakura.." Sasuke sighed as he released her arms. She remained standing before him. " Why.. how can you leave?.." she asked as her eyes peered into his own. He stood silent before finding the words to say. " I have to kill Itachi. I realize it's the only way if I want to live without worrying about.. about you," he said quietly. Sakura's eyes went wide as he muttered the words.

" M-me? Sasuke, let me come with you, please. I'll die if you go," she said as she stepped up to him, taking his hand in hers. The feel of her warm hand in his made his heart race. " Sakura, I can't... you…, Itachi will try to kill you. He knows know what you are to me and he'll hurt you. I can't let you..." he trailed off as Sakura smiled. " He couldn't hurt me last time. Remember Sasuke, I would die for you, I would fight for you. Take me with you," she begged.

Sasuke looked into her determined face, her shocking words filling his head again. He pulled her to him and held her close, hearing her soft breathing, her hot breath on his flesh. " Sakura I couldn't allow you to do that,' he said as she sighed in his arms. " You can't stop me, you know. I'll track you down if you leave me behind. You may be stubborn, Uchiha, but so am I," she said quietly. He nodded in understanding. So they would leave Kohona together, this is the path they chose. They quickly left the deserted houses behind them, heading to pack their weapons and necessities, a new adventure ready to test their strength.

" Where the hell are Sasuke and Sakura. They are never late for practice! Gah I hate this," Naruto yelled through the empty clearing, He and Gentai sitting quietly for hours. Knowing their sensai would show up late, he figured he and Gentai would be alone for quite some time. Suddenly a poof in the trees over their heads signaled his sensai's arrival. " And where the hell have you been, no wait let me guess, you got lost on the road of life again!" Naruto said pouting as Gentai laughed.

" Actually, Sasuke and Sakura have run away together in pursuit of Itachi," Kakashi said bluntly. Naruto's mouth fell open in shock as Gentai frowned in confusion. " WHAT! THEY LEFT AND DIDN"T TAKE US!" he yelled, his voice frightening the birds in the trees surrounding the clearing. " Are they not coming back! Gah what the hell were they thinking?" he shouted. " Naruto, I think there are some things you both need to know first," Kakashi said as he descended from the tree and pushed his pupils towards the ANBU headquarters.

" Sasuke, where do you think we'll find Itachi?" Sakura asked as they walked through the forest, avoiding the main paths that led through the forest to evade running into anyone. Sasuke knew where to find him, but from what he had learned the night before, he wasn't sure they should go. " He's in the Lightning Country, with Orochimaru and the sound-nins," he said solemnly.

Sakura gaped at him, realizing this was becoming more dangerous with each step. " Orochimaru? Sasuke, he bit you didn't he," Sakura said, the words of Iruka-sensai filling her head from when she was still in the ninja academy. She had learned about Oro when speaking of demons and curses in class.

" _Orochimaru was once a Kohona ninja, but he betrayed the leaf and became a demon. It is said once you are bitten by him, he will draw you to serve him through your deep desires," Iruka had said," He feeds off anger or remorse the most, and the cursed seal is said to bring the bearer great strength, convincing the victim he/she needs the curse to succeed. The only way to remove the curse is…"_

That was all she could remember on account Naruto had fallen asleep next to her and snored loudly, distracting her from the rest of the lesson. She wished she had beaten Naruto to a pulp so she could have known the last part. It would help greatly now.

" Umm Sasuke, about this, I don't know if.." Sakura said before Sasuke cut her off. " Sakura, don't worry, Oro has no control over me, I don't need his seal," he stated as Sakura hesitated. She wasn't sure whether this was a good idea anymore. Orochimaru's control was powerful, what if… No Sasuke would never betray the Leaf. He would remain loyal. Orochimaru had no control over him, just like Sasuke said. And yet there was a steady worry growing in her mind as they continued through the trees.

" WHAT! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, WE HAVE TO SAVE SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto hollered at Kakashi. " Sasuke may or may not fall under Orochimaru's control, Naruto. The best thing we can do is send tracker-nin after then, but that would raise the suspicion that they are missing-nin. Perhaps it'd be best if we went after them," he said thoughtfully as Naruto gaped at him. " HEELLOO! YES WE SHOULD GO AFTER THEM! God sensai, sometimes I wonder about you," Naruto yelled hastily, grabbing Gentai and turning to pack his things.

" Woah, wait Naruto, we have to think this through first, we can't simply charge after them. If Orochimaru expects Sasuke to act the way we think he would, meaning run off with Sakura in toe to kill his brother, he'll have a plan for an attempt at rescuing them. He's no lightweight, Naruto. He has highly trained Sound-nins under his control." Naruto simply smiled at the prospect of fighting strong ninja.

" Don't worry sensai, me and Gentai can handle it as I am the next to be the fifth Hokage and Gentai kicks butt, remember!" he said, his determined face ready and set. All Kakashi had to do was say go and Naruto and Gentai would be packed for the dangerous journey in mere seconds. His glimmering blue eyes pleaded with Kakashi before he finally gave in.

" Fine, fine, Naruto, but no one knows we left, got it," Kakashi added as Naruto and Gentai ran off. " Yeah, yeah I got it," he yelled as he ran to his and Gentai's apartment to pack their things. The excitement rushed through him. He was soo excited, he hadn't noticed Hinata leaving their apartment building and crashed right into her. Gentai stopped and watched as the two recovered. Naruto rubbed his head sorely as he sat up, looking around to see what he had hit. The instant he saw Hinata, he grimaced.

" Oh God Hinata, I'm soo sorry. Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he crawled over to her. " Yeah I think so," she said as she smiled at Naruto. " Sorry bout that, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going," he said quickly as he lifted her to her feet. " That's okay, Naruto-kun. I was looking for you anyways," she replied. " Oh, I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I have something real important I have to do," Naruto said as he pulled her with him to his apartment, Gentai following.

" Wh-where are you going," she asked as he opened the door and allowed her in before scampering about, filling his pack with food, water and weapons. " I wish I could tell you Hinata-chan, but it's a secret," he stated quickly as he closed his pack and slung it over his shoulder, Gentai emerging from the back room with his pack on his back. " Oh… I see," she said meekly as he ushered her politely out the door and Gentai locked it hastily behind them.

Naruto turned to smile at her but faltered when he saw her lilac eyes downcast in sadness. He felt a weakness in her frown and instantly spoke up. " Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you, Hinata-chan. Me and Gentai have to go after Sasuke and Sakura. They ran away last night," he said quietly into her ear. Hinata gasped. " Oh Naruto-kun, please be careful. You too Gentai," she pleaded as he beamed down at her.

" Don't worry Hinata, we will be,' he said before kissing her lightly on the lips and ran off. Smiling, she reached her hand up to wave as he looked back at her before he and Gentai surging into the massive crowd in the streets. Her hand lowered to her lips. " Please be okay," she whispered against her fingers before turning and leaving the apartment building.

" Sasuke, it's getting dark, maybe we should rest for the night," Sakura said as the last of the lights in the sky began to fade. However, Sasuke maintained his pace and ignored her. " Sasuke?" Still no reply. " Sa…" " Sakura, we aren't going to stop, okay," he grumbled, Sakura taken aback by his harsh words. Instead of getting upset, Sakura began to get irritated at Sasuke's lack of manners.

Crossing her arms grumpily, she stuck her nose in the air and walked faster, leaving his side. ' Great, now I've done it. How could this possibly get any worse,' he thought. A sudden streak of lightning caught his eye as cold rain drops began to fall on his head. ' God why do I even…' he though as the rain grew heavier.

" Sakura, we should find shelter," Sasuke said at Sakura's back. Inner Sakura suddenly popped up. ' Hn, now he wants to stop. What a…' " Sakura did you hear me?" Sasuke asked again as she ignored him. " Sakura, come on, you can't stay mad at me," he said as she maintained her brisk pace without sparing a glance at him. ' Gah women, why do I even…' he thought sourly as Sakura allowed her clothes to soak in the rain, never slowing her pace. He ran up to her side, matching her quick pace. He exhaled in frustration when she didn't look at him.

" Look, Sakura, I'm…uh, well… I guess I'm…" Sasuke stuttered, finding it hard to apologize when she refused to look at him. Acting as though she hadn't heard his half attempted apology, she walked faster, leaving him behind her again.

" SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, not caring his temper was getting the better of him. This got her attention. He had never yelled at her like this, not even when she had refused to leave him at the bridge. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes narrowed in anger at his tone.

Spinning on her heal, she turned to face him, arms crossed at her chest, her scowl adorning her usually happy face. " WHAT!" she yelled back, the growing irritation between them rising. " God Sakura, why are you acting like this!" Sasuke said loudly, Sakura's mouth pursing in a tight frown as he spoke. " ME? ME! What about you!" she shouted. " What! I tried to apologize, but you're too stubborn to get it. Maybe if your forehead wasn't so big!" he barked heatedly. Her face fell as though she had been backhanded by him.

She felt her anger distinguish as her heart felt sore from his hurtful comment. She turned from him quickly and began to walk ahead. He instantly felt bad as he watched her move slowly from him. " Sakura, I didn't…" " No Sasuke, I get it, just shut up," she said in a weak voice, her head hung as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, the drops of rain sliding down her skin in a steady flow.

She felt like crying so badly. She had never fought with Sasuke before and in their first harsh exchange, he had said the most damaging insult to her. He knew she was overly sensitive about her forehead, even if she had grown into it. For him to say that to her,… he must have really wanted to hurt her.

She felt her chin tremble as she stepped through the puddles, growing more depressed with each step. She wanted to go back to Konoha, she wanted to leave Sasuke. She didn't care about the stupid vow anymore. Why would she die for someone who intentionally hurt her? She felt a warm hand grip her shoulder, but she shrugged it off, not wanting to hear his excuses.

" Sakura, please, I'm sorry," she heard his deep voice whisper behind her, but the damage was done. " Leave me alone," she said coldly. She stopped short, realizing Sasuke was standing in front of her. She saw his hand reach forward to touch her face, but she turned away, wanting nothing to do with his affections. ' If he was really sorry, he would have never said it,' Inner Sakura said as Sakura avoided Sasuke's dark eyes.

" Why?" Sakura felt herself say as Sasuke blocked her path. " Sakura, I never meant that, I was just angry at…" " Me," she said, finishing his sentence as he frowned sorrowfully. " No Sakura, never at you. I was mad at myself. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's just, I'm… scared," he said, slightly embarrassed at admitting his fear, even to her.

Sakura lifted her head slowly to meet his slightly pink face. Instead of finding cheerless eyes, he met a curious gaze. " Why, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she allowed Sasuke's hands to cup her cheek, his warm hand comforting on her cold face. " I can't lose you Sakura, I can't. I would die if anything were to happen," he said, his onyx eyes piercing her soul. " Sasuke-kun.." Sakura breathed as she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. He drank in the moment, not taking anything with her go for granted.

When she pulled away, he felt his heart race with desire to pull her back to his mouth, but he refrained as she began to speak. " I'll always be here, Sasuke-kun. You could never lose me," she said as he smiled and pulled her to him, his lips sinking into hers once more.

" Off on an adventure scary, Naruto the fifth hokage, Sakura and Sasuke probably dead already, my shoes are really soggy!" Naruto sang horribly off key, his lyrics slowly beginning to drive Kakashi mad. He had been faking a tune with the pathetic excuse of lyrics for the past hour and it was slowly causing his brain to bleed. " Naruto, please, shut up," Kakashi said as Naruto started up again after a deep breath. " But sensai.." Naruto whined as Kakashi rolled his eyes. " Either make up a real tune, or try to rhyme, whichever comes first," Kakashi said as Naruto pouted, Gentai laughing deeply at the look on Naruto's face. " I thought it was catchy, besides, we need a theme song…" Naruto mumbled as they continued down the rain soaked road.

" What do you mean Sakura and Sasuke ran away!" Neji blurted as Hinata shushed him frantically. " Neji-san, p-please be quiet, no one else must know about this," Hinata said quickly as Neji removed her hand from over his mouth. They stood in the large clearing he always trained in. He had been waiting for TenTen so he could train with her, but Hinata had shown up looking distraught.

" Look, what exactly did Uzumaki tell you?" Neji said in a faint whisper. Hinata wrung her shirt in her hands uncomfortably before speaking up. " He said that he had to go get them, that they had left last night," she said, her eyes watching her feet shuffle in the short grass blades. Neji thought over her words before coming to his conclusion. " You don't think… well I know that they had gone back to Sasuke's place and then came back with Sasuke screaming in Sakura's arms. Then he went to the hospital… this all doesn't add up…," Neji said thoughtfully before something clicked in his mind.

" The markings on his neck, you don't think he…," he trailed off as the truth dawned on him. " Orochimaru…," he whispered as TenTen approached the two. Her hair was up in the neat buns adorning each side of her head, her tank top and shorts hugging her lean frame, her many satchels upon her arm and thigh.

Neji felt his face grow red as he looked away when she smiled warmly at him and Hinata. " Hey guys have you two heard the news. It seems Sasuke and Sakura have gone missing," she said as she came to stand beside Neji. Neji glanced over at his teammate, a slight blush on his face. " Uh yeah, we have…" he said abashedly as TenTen shifted uncomfortably.

She eyed Neji carefully, noting his white eyes she loved so much, her face a light pink. She was struggling to speak, but had no idea what to say to clear up the stillness. Hinata took the brief silence as a cue to excuse herself. " I have to go talk with Kurenai-sensai, excuse me," she said politely as she bowed and left the two in the stifling silence. They shared a brief exchange of welcome before starting their training in silence, each of them silent, cautiously glancing at each other from time to time. Finally Neji decided to speak up.

" So umm how have you been?" he asked casually although he was having trouble concentrating on his hand seals. TenTen giggled before replying, Neji's face still the bright red when she looked over at him. " Apart from yesterday, I'm good," she said quickly. He nodded, the strange silence filling the space between them yet again.

" You know, I had a really good time with you at the festival, Neji," TenTen said suddenly, catching him off guard. He simply stared as she fixed her chakra and performed her seals in concentration. Looking over at him, she ceased her action when she noticed his eyes on hers. " Did I say something wrong?" she asked as she straitened up as he made his way over to her. He stopped inches from her, his face so close to hers.

TenTen caught her breath as his white eyes searched hers. " Neji are you okay?" she whispered as his eyes drifted from hers to her lips. He reached forward, her eyes going wide as his hand snaked around her back. " Neji-kun…" she choked out as his face came closer, his eyes still on her lips.

He leaned forward, his lips making a brief contact with hers before he pulled away. Her eyes remained opened as she looked at him in awe. His eyes closed again as he leaned in again and took her lips. TenTen remained motionless as his lips swept over hers, the tingle from his touch melting her slowly. His lips left hers slowly, regretfully as he opened his eyes to find her watching him.

Before he could react to her shocked expression, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him fervently, her hands wrapping around his neck tightly. He pulled her closer as his mind raced before he returned her kiss. ' Finally he understands,' she thought as she fought against the desire to laugh out in happiness.

Sakura and Sasuke walked alone beneath the dark sky, the sounds of thunder behind them now. Sakura shivered as a cool breeze swept past them, causing goose bumps to rise on her chilled skin. Sasuke noticed her shiver and slung his pack in front of him to remove his blanket. He sidled up to Sakura and wrapped the warm blanket around them both.

" Thank you," she whispered as she pulled the soft cloth tighter around her shoulder as Sasuke pulled her closer to him. They continued under the moonlight, each unaware of the dark ink spreading over Sasuke's skin, the curse slowly taking hold on his will and power, the cure all that would save him now. But that was the one thing they didn't have and they were running short on time.

* * *

So Sasuke is alittle off when he creeps Sakura out, its the curse i tell you! so cool. But Itachi is still alive and kickin and i hate to think what i'll come up with next cuz it could be bad oh well.

Um not much on Gentai this chapter, promise to have more, maybe a little surprise, like his long lost love Anka! ooh aawww i have no idea. Seems suspicious Gentai doesn't say anything about the night he saw Sakura chase Sasuke out of the village and yes he saw Sasuke leave too. hmm what is he up to...?

so anyways, looks like you'll have to wait for chapter 10, i started it already so it might be like a week or 2 before it's done, i promise to work my butt off, but if it takes longer, i'm terribly sorry, just got new classes at school and i'm a little swamped but i always stop for my fanfic! yeah so please await the next chappy, sure to be fabulous. just to hook your attention,Chapter 10 isaptly named "Fallen" . hope that keeps you hooked for the wait!


	10. Fallen

OMG my thenth chapter! I never thought i would get this far, but i do have to admit, it was tons easier thanx to the great comments ppl leave me! I want to thank:

DragonGirl77, sweetmaiden, Suicidal Butterfly, Morose Calamity ( love the long comments!), Shadow-Kunoichi-Yumi, daydreamer53221 and Arya Svit-Koha!

Without ur comments on how much you enjoyed the story, i would still be workng on chapter 8. lol Thanx aton ...now

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Sakura No Yousei: Chapter 10- Falling

Emerald eyes scanned the quaint village before her as she and her dark companion made their way through the alleyways of the Lightning Country, avoiding the villagers as they silently passed through. " We can't risk being seen so stay in the shadows and remain silent," her partner had said before they slipped stealthily into the town, no one wiser to their presence. She remained aware of his company next to her, seeking his hand in comfort. She stopped as her eyes met a joyful sight.

Her fingers gripped his wrist slightly, his eyes turning to see what was wrong. She remained motionless as a smile warmed her face. He turned to follow her gaze and met a trio of children scampering about out in the main street. A little girl ran about, chasing a small loud boy, who in turn teased a grumpy boy in the center of their fun. Sakura chuckled inwardly at how much it reminded her of herself and her friends. She began to grow glum though as she watched the loud boy who scampered to and fro. She missed that boy in her group now.

Her dark companion watched her face fall slightly to a sad smile. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she nodded before letting her eyes leave the sight of the innocent children at play. " I miss him, you know," she sighed quietly as they continued through the shadows. Her face reflected her longing for the blonde fox boy who kept her in high sprits and a dangerous temper.

" I know," he said, the thought of the three of them together floated about his memory. He knew it would be hard on her to leave the familiar things behind, to feel sadness when departing from her friends. But this is how she knew it would be. She was loyal to Sasuke and she wouldn't leave him now, not after they had gone soo far. He turned a dark corner shrouded in darkness from the adjacent buildings.

" Sasuke, I have a bad feeling," Sakura whispered as the air grew tense, the visibility near zero in the alleyway. Sasuke felt the sinking in his stomach too and decided it was time to activate his Sharingan. Much like the Byakugen that the Hyuuga family possessed, he was able to see somewhat better in the bleak surroundings. Sakura felt safer as she noticed his eyes turn the blood red, knowing he was able to see around them.

She suddenly wished she were able to activate whatever hidden power she possessed on command. In the latter events when her eyes had become the eerie white, she realized she was able to see things clearer, almost slowed down and brighter. She regretted her lack of training, her guilty conscience scolding her for spending too much time with Sasuke and not enough time training on her skills.

Sasuke remained silent as they walked cautiously through the darkness, Sasuke occasionally flinching causing Sakura to panic and nearly crush his hand in her deathly grip. Sasuke turned to her as she wrung his hand tightly, his blood red eyes finding the nervous kunoichi in a state of paranoia. Her green eyes darted to and fro, although she could hardly see her hand in front of her face.

" Sakura, will you please relax, there's nothing to worry about," he said soothingly as her eyes frantically searched for his. He stepped closer, his face mere inches from hers. Her face remained tense as she gazed into his eyes, the Sharingan peering deep into her. She felt a calm sweep over her as Sasuke smiled slightly, letting his eyes return to normal. " Sorry," she said, half embarrassed for nearly breaking his hand in her fright.

" There isn't anything here, we should keep going," he said as he turned from her and walked slowly down the alley. Sakura followed suit and reached out to grasp his hand again when strong hands suddenly gripped her around the waist and covered her mouth. She fought and thrashed as the hands dragged her away from Sasuke, who continued to walk away. Sakura felt the helplessness return and let her cool tears spill from her wide eyes before ceasing her battle with the tight grip around her body, letting herself be devoured by the darkness.

" Sakura, come on. Soon we'll be out of the town and we can talk normally," Sasuke said as he stopped, waiting for the familiar warm hand to take his. When it did not, he began to worry. Reactivating the Sharingan, he turned to find Sakura was no longer behind him. His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he turned over and over again, trying to find any sign of her. His mind screamed her name, hoping somehow she would hear him, but his mouth could not open to say the words that would reveal her to him.

" Sakura…" he managed to choke out before falling to his knees. ' How could I be so stupid! I should never have turned my back on her! Damn, damn, where are you…' he thought frantically as he pounded his fist against the cool stone ground. His eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of white. He reached forward, groping in the darkness till his fingers closed over what seemed to be a piece of rough paper. His hand brought the note to his face, his red eyes scanning over the note carefully before burning it in rage in his enclosed fist.

" Itachi, you will pay… If anything has happened to her, you will pay," he growled before disappearing in a swirl of smoke. A dark figure on the rooftop above watched the smoke curl and dissipate in the cool air. " That's right Sasuke, look for your precious girlfriend. No matter what you do, no matter how you fight, her death is inevitable…" the deep voice whispered, the silent pink-haired girl bound by rope beside him watching with horrified eyes.

* * *

" So you saw them or not," Kakashi said as he held the frightened teenager by his shirt collar, his feet dangling over the ground. His eyes were caught by the Sharingan, his gaze not desiring to look anyplace else lest the silver haired man think he was being disrespectful. Naruto and Gentai watched with smirks on their faces as their sensai's normally cool temper ran short with the boys fumbling. " I-I-I think I-I saw t-them. Y-yeah; I-I'm s-sure I saw them," he spoke in a meek voice, his eyes darting to the two boys behind the man holding him for a brief moment before returning to the strange discolored eye.

" Good, and you saw them go into the village not far from here?" Kakashi asked in a gruff voice as the boy broke eye contact again to give a fleeting look to Naruto and Gentai. He shook the boy impatiently and his bright brown eyes rest on his once again. " Which way did they go?" he said menacingly, the boy cringing at his loud voice. " They w-went toward t-the town, I-I'm p-p-positive," he stuttered as Kakashi released him, the boy falling roughly to his knees.

Kakashi left the boy on the ground, walking around him to continue down the path toward the village, Naruto and Gentai sharing a muffled laugh before passing the boy. " You're ninja, right," the boy spoke up bravely. Kakashi paused as Naruto and Gentai turned to him. " Sure are! What's it to you?" Naruto asked, proudly fixing his forehead protector on his head as Gentai rolled his eyes. " Well I saw this guy go by after the other two and he asked me about them," the boy said, Kakashi turning as he heard this. " What did he look like?" Kakashi demanded as the boy rose to his feet.

Slightly afraid of the jouniin, he swallowed hard before talking. " He had a long dark trench coat and long black hair. He sort of reminded me of the boy you were asking about. He also had these weird red eyes," he said as he shivered at the thought. Kakashi frowned. ' So he's already after them. Damn, we'd better hurry,' he thought as he turned and walked on. " Naruto, Gentai. We need to hurry. We have a deadline to follow now," he said casually as the boys nodded and ran to catch up.

" It's Itachi, isn't it sensai," Gentai said seriously, his voice tense. Kakashi nodded and the boys grew edgy, knowing this wasn't going to be as easy as either of them had thought.

* * *

" So Itachi, have you failed me yet again?" a droning voice asked as the rouge ninja entered the room dimly lit. A pale man sat with his back to dark man in the trench coat as he preoccupied himself with a beautiful blonde woman. She faced him, her robe open, exposing her body to the pale man. Her bright blue eyes searched Itachi before spotting the pink haired woman in his arms. She nodded and the pale man turned from her to look over his shoulder at his partner.

His snake-like eyes fell upon the pink-haired woman unconscious in Itachi's arms, her light breath stirring her body. He smiled wide and beckoned the blonde to take the woman. " Now my dear, take our guest to her room and make sure to tie her up tight. We don't want any slip ups this time," he said as the blonde woman nodded. She briskly tied her robe about her slim frame before leaving the pale man and taking Sakura from Itachi's arms, leaving the room silently.

" Why do you keep her here, she only distracts you from your job, Oro," Itachi said coldly as the door closed. Orochimaru rose from his seat and smiled maliciously. " How can I refuse a gift from one of my favorite customers. Gato knows how to pick his women. Too bad she had belonged to his son. Pity really, I can still see the longing for that pathetic boy in her eyes. But she will learn like the rest," he said with a smirk. Itachi grunted an acknowledgement before seating himself in an armchair.

Moments later, the blonde returned, her delicate face peering through the door. " Master, she's awake, do you wish to speak with her?' she asked calmly as he beckoned her forward. Her spiky heels echoed across the floor as she stopped before him. He raised his hand, running his finger along her jaw. Her blue eyes watched him carefully as his smile faded. His hand quickly left her face, only to return to it forcefully, the impact of his hand across her face causing her cheek to ignite a deep angry red.

" That is for thinking about that damn boy again, Anka. I own you now, so don't ever let me catch that look in your eyes. Do you understand me?" he hissed as she turned her face back toward him, the same emotionless gaze in her eyes. " Yes master, I'm sorry," she said mechanically as his smirk returned. His hand reached up to graze the red mark on her face gently. " Anka, he thinks you are dead, he's probably happily married to some beautiful rich woman. Let go of him and serve me faithfully. I can give you a life he can't," he said as he trailed his hand down her neck, pushing the shoulder of her silky red robe down.

He lowered his head before resting his lips against her creamy skin, her sweet scent filling his senses. She winced slightly as his fangs sank into her skin, the dark ink spreading from his teeth embedded in her flesh. Her eyes glazed over as she remained still, his tongue licking the drops of blood from his teeth. " See, it's all over," he said as the dark tattoo consumed her rosy shoulder, the intricate swirls forming a seal upon her skin. She nodded as he released her and she walked silently away, leaving Itachi to watch her unemotionally.

Orochimaru turned to face Itachi as he interlaced his fingers, seating himself across from his partner. " So, who shall we kill today?" he asked with a devilish grin, the corners of Itachi's mouth rising in a smirk.

* * *

' Sakura, please be okay…' Sasuke thought desperately as he ran swiftly through the forest. He had read the note Itachi had left quickly, but he constantly saw it in his mind. The directions to Orochimaru were simple and easy to follow, but he knew it was a trap. He cursed himself for his carelessness. If he had only been smarter, if he had just left without Sakura… No she would have followed him, becoming even more of a risk.

But what good was it now. She was gone, taken, possibly dead… No, no, he refused to believe she was dead. He knew she was alive, he felt it deep in his heart. He could feel her fear, her pain, her confusion. He knew Itachi would want him to see Sakura being killed before his eyes, he knew it would destroy every last bit of his soul. He realized he could make no mistakes if he were to save her. He had to plan everything. But he needed time, and time was something he did not have.

His feet swiftly raced across the grassy forest floor before a clearing opened up, a large cocoon-like mansion stringing out among the trees. Sasuke quickly ran up the trunk of a tall tree, perching himself upside down on a thick branch extending over the complex. So far he had avoided being seen by lowering his chakra, but he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up and maintain his stealthy roaming. All he had to do was find Sakura and leave. He wasn't concerned with Orochimaru or Itachi at the moment, he just wanted to know Sakura was safe.

He walked carefully out across the branch, his Sharingan searching the area for ninja. He spotted two Sound nin guarding a door sunk into the wall of the complex. Figuring it was his best choice of entry, he carefully focused his chakra on a rock he spotted a good distance from the two ninja. Upon feeling the chakra spike, they quickly abandoned their posts to search the area. As soon as they were out of sight, Sasuke dropped lightly to the wooded walkway and forced the door open. It was dark and musty, but the wall sconces lit the narrow hallway in an orange glow.

Cautiously making his way through the corridor, he neared a room where muffled shouts could be heard. ' Sakura…' he thought instantly as he listened to chains rattle, the muffled voice growing louder, words beginning to take form, her loud cursing meeting his ears. The sound of footsteps could be heard nearing the door and he quickly pressed his body against the shadowed wall. A blonde woman came into view, no chakra emanating from her body as far as Sasuke could tell. She wore a red silky short robe, not even near enough clothing to cover her thin body. Sasuke sneered in disgust, knowing only Oro would disgrace a woman to wearing such provocative clothing.

She reached her hand into a small pocket at her side and removed a ring of silver keys. Separating them neatly with her fingers, she lifted one and slid it into the main lock upon the door. He waited till she unlocked the door before stepping out of the shadows and pulled her inside the room, his hand covering her mouth as she struggled in his arms. He quickly closed the door with his foot and held his hand tightly around the blonde as she twisted weakly in his arms.

He carefully turned her in his arms, his calm eyes letting her know she was okay. She instantly ceased her struggle as she peered at him intrigued. Sasuke continued to watch at the blonde studied his Sharingan eyes, lifting his bangs gently with her hand. " You… you are Sasuke Uchiha, are you not?" she asked as the truth dawned on her, her heart racing uncomfortably. She had heard Itachi and Oro speak of him once before, linking him to the pink haired woman that Itachi had brought earlier.

He nodded as she gripped the front of her robe in hope. " Oh thank God," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him closely. Sasuke, caught extremely off guard, pushed her away and looked at her questioningly. " Forgive me," she whispered as she blushed," but I believe you are here for the young woman in that room," she said happily. For the first time, he noticed something familiar about her. She looked no older than Sakura, and something about her nagged him uncomfortably.

" I'm sorry, but who are you?" he blurted out as she turned, beckoning him to the large steel door, the ring of keys in her hands. " My name is Anka," she said quietly, the realization of who she was hitting Sasuke. Anka, Gentai's Anka, the girl his father supposedly killed. " Wait, wait you're Anka, the one Gentai speaks of," he said suddenly as she removed a pad lock from the door. At the sound of Gentai's name she froze.

" What of Gentai?" she asked as she rounded on Sasuke, her face dangerously close to his. Sasuke searched her hopeful eyes as he sought words, finding it hard as her body was practically pressed against his. " Well, we, as in my team, saved him from the village in the mist. He's part of my team now. Anka, he thinks you're dead… what happened to you?" he asked as she backed away, tears flooding her blue eyes. " Gentai," she whispered as she fell to her knees. Sasuke instantly went to her and knelt, seeking answers.

" I was never killed," she said through gasps of air, "his father just told him that so he would forget about me. Instead, I was kidnapped and my parents were murdered. I was given to Orochimaru and a "gift"," she said through clenched teeth. " I've been here ever since. I can't leave him, I have his curse, but if Gentai were here, I could break the seal, I could be free," she sighed as she broke down. Sasuke eyed the keys hanging limply in her hands. " You may be saved yet," he said as he took the keys and inserted each one into the last lock on the door.

Finally the handle turned and he stepped into a dim room, the only light spilling from a tiny window above a bed. Chains extended from the walls, the cuffs locked around a dark form's wrists. Her face was bowed, silvery tears catching the light from the window as they fell on her bare legs. Her head lifted solemnly as she met Sasuke's frightened gaze. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, her face covered in black ink that stretched from her exposed chest to her left eye. She let her head fall again as Sasuke ran to her side.

He gently lifted her head with his hand, finding her shirt ripped open, revealing half of her breast, two punctures seeping blood from her soft skin. Sasuke gasped as she turned her face from him, her tears ceasing as she gazed coldly at the dark wall. " Sakura, can you hear me," Sasuke whispered as she remained unaware of him. " Sakura please, talk to me," he begged as she returned her distant eyes to him. " What should I say Uchiha, that I hate you? You left me Sasuke, you walked away… I'm glad Itachi will kill me. I would rather die than have you save me again," she said in a monotonous tone.

Sasuke was shocked at her cold nature. His eyes darted to her wrist, finding his token still in place. He quickly took the keys and unlocked her wrists, letting her limp body fall into his arm. He moved her to rest her head in the crook of his arm, her eyes gazing up at him. His hand moved down her arm to raise her hand with the bracelet upon it. Her eyes instantly darted to the emerald bracelet, the light from the window illuminating the writing on the heart that dangled on her peach skin. Her mind suddenly snapped as the word met her eyes.

" Sasuke…" She sighed as she turned in his arms to embrace him tightly, relief washing over him. " Oh Sasuke-kun, forgive me," she whispered into his chest, her words mumbled as her body shook with sobs. " No Sakura, you did nothing wrong. I should never have left your side," he said as he stroked her pink strands. He realized they were no longer alone and looked up to find Anka watching them. Her face shimmered with tears as she smiled at them. " Sakura, we have to leave, I'm sorry," he said regretfully as he rose, pulling her up with him.

She stood weakly on her feet, regaining her strength as she walked forward. Her eyes met Anka's for a fleeting moment and she smiled. " Gentai misses you," she said, knowing fully who the girl was the instant she saw her. There was no denying this was the golden girl Gentai had spoken so fondly about. " I miss him too," Anka said as she linked her arm with Sakura's, leading her and Sasuke from the room quietly. She nodded as they reached the hallway, letting them know the coast was clear.

Sasuke stepped into the dim corridor with Sakura at his hand, Anka following close behind the two. They walked the short distance to the door, Sasuke using his Sharingan to check for the Sound nin just beyond the wall. They indeed were still stationed by the door and Sasuke frowned inwardly that they might not leave without a fight. But Sasuke felt the cool air invade his empty hand and he turned to find Sakura, eyes glowing, her white orbs staring clearly at the two ninja just on the other side.

" Anka, I need weapons," Sakura whispered and Anka quickly pulled needles from her robe. " Orochimaru doesn't want me to be hassled by the sentry around the mansion, so he keeps me armed," she said shyly as Sasuke stared at her quizzically. Sakura's fingers greeted the cool metal pins and smiled as she missed the rush and anticipation of the sneak attack. She moved slowly toward the door, but Sasuke stopped her before she could grasp the handle.

" What are you thinking, Sakura? If they escape, Orochimaru will be after us," Sasuke said through his teeth, his obsidian eyes searching hers for any faltering. But there was none in her bright eyes. " Sasuke, I know what I'm doing, I only need one shot," she said, the black ink running from her chest up her neck and swirling around her eye. Sasuke backed away as her eyes illuminated to a deep glowing green.

Her delicate fingers wrapped around the slender door handle and she forced it open, the Sound nins on the other side leaping back in surprise as the door swung on its hinges. Sakura only needed seconds to react. Her finger slid down the smooth needle and she flicked her wrist, driving the needle into one of the nin's forehead, his body instantly slumping over. She quickly tossed the second needle, its pointed tip meeting the remaining man's neck. He fell to the ground as Sakura searched the first for vitals, then searching the second.

Her head turned to face the two, her eyes their normal emerald. " Sakura, how did you do that, you've never used needles before," Sasuke said as Anka smiled at the pink haired kunoichi. The ink around her fade faded as it crept back down her neck and disappearing as it sunk into the punctures in her neck. " I suppose it's the curse," she replied thoughtfully, feeling the tingle on her skin vanish as the seal faded completely. Sasuke frowned as she stood and approached him. " Sakura, we have to find a cure. It's bad enough I have it, and now you… this is all my fault," he sighed as Sakura stopped before him. He turned away, ashamed to meet her eyes, the same eyes that saw everything about him.

" Sasuke, there is a cure, we will find it, I promise. Together we'll rid ourselves of this," Sakura said as she watched him regretfully. Sasuke's mind wandered to earlier. Itachi taking Sakura, having to rescue her, Anka as Orochimaru's slave… Wait. Anka, she was bitten too, but she had said… Gentai! He was able to free her, maybe he could help them too. Sasuke lifted his head suddenly, startling Sakura and Anka. He briskly turned to Anka, his dark eyes meeting hers.

" Anka, earlier you said Gentai could cure your curse. Can he help us too?" Sasuke asked, Anka suddenly laughing outwardly, stunning both Sakura and Sasuke. Her laughter ceased as Sasuke watched her swipe tears from her eyes. " Sasuke, I don't think he can," she said through slight hiccups. He frowned deeply and narrowed his eyes. " Why is this funny, Anka. I'm serious. If he can't help us, who can?" he demanded, his frustration at himself and the situation causing his voice to rise.

She grew quiet and her eyes fell to her hands, a blush creeping into her pale face. " You two have no idea how the curse works, do you?" she said weakly. Sasuke looked at Sakura, her head shaking in clueless-ness. Anka sighed and chuckled. " The curse is broken through… love. It is the only way to break the seal. Since Oro feeds off of hate and desires, love is the really the only way to cancel out the hold the seal has over the cursed," she said simply. Sasuke was taken aback. Something so simple and yet… he couldn't remember how it felt to love any longer. He glanced over at Sakura who appeared just as stunned as he was.

" Sasuke, I… don't know how… I can't remember," Sakura stuttered as she realized the same haunting truth. " The curse," he whispered. It had sucked out all the positive feelings he had ever felt. All that remained were fear, confusion, uncertainty. Anka nodded. " I too cannot feel love any longer, but if you find the one that completes you, frees your soul from its prison, you're undone," she said. Sasuke and Sakura shared a nervous glance. There were no longer butterflies, no more console in the look they shared. Only the uncomfortable silence remained.

* * *

" Kakashi, leave now or be destroyed," the dark boy yelled, gasps escaping the village women's throats as they rushed their children from the dangerous street crowded with the 5 ninja. The silvered haired jouniin remained standing his ground, his previously missing students staring him down. Sakura stood beside Sasuke, a kunai grasped tightly in her hand, her eyes glowing white, Sasuke with his Sharingan swirling in his red eyes, the curse upon his face.

" Sasuke, think of what you're doing," Kakashi said, desperately trying to avoid the fight that was forming in the deserted village street. Naruto and Gentai stood their ground beside their sensai, waiting to defend attacks from their former friends. Sakura stepped forward, laughing insanely, her malicious laugh ringing through the street. Her seal spiraled up her peach skin, staining her face with Orochimaru's curse. " Ah Kakashi, We are more powerful now than ever. Step aside and we won't have to kill you," she said as she narrowed her eyes, a sly grin on her face. Her blonde companion behind her backed slowly to the side of the fight, not wanting to get in the way.

Gentai suddenly dropped the weapon in his hand. His heart raced as the girl turned to face him, her shocking blue eyes rising in wonder. " Gentai," she whispered as she stepped forward. He felt his throat close tightly, his breathing becoming a struggle. " Anka…" he choked out. He blinked, praying to God this was no illusion. She reached forward, her fingers beckoning him to her warm embrace, her sapphire eyes filling with tears.

He broke out in a run, Sasuke and Sakura watching him as he ran towards them. They did not move but watched as Anka left their safety and leapt into Gentai's outstretched arms, her happy sobs filling the still air. " Oh Gentai!" she cried as he held her to him, his own tears filling his eyes. He spun her and set her gently on her feet, holding onto her as if she might slip through his arms any moment. He leaned back, desiring to look into the eyes he had thought he would never see again. " Anka, I-I … w-where, how are you…" he stuttered as her finger pressed against his lips. " I'm alive, Gentai, this is no dream. I'm really here and I'm never leaving you again," she said before removing her finger.

Her eyes closed, her lips coming to rest gently on his. He leaned to take her lips fully, but felt her go weak in his arms. His eyes opened to find her limp, her eyes fluttering open.

Dark ink began to spread over her skin as she winced in pain, her shoulder beginning to burn from the curse. " Orochimaru…" Gentai whispered as his face grew dark in her vision and she faded from consciousness. Sasuke and Sakura collapsed too, their seals burning their flesh intensely.

Sasuke lifted his eyes to find Sakura holding her chest in pain, the ink raveling up her neck slowly. " Sa-Sakura… hang on, I love you," he whispered, his hand reaching out to her, his fingers wrapping around hers before he passed out on the cold ground. Sakura felt the sting intensify with his touch, but clung to his hand desperately. " Sasu-Sasuke, I l-love yo-you t-too…" she managed to say weakly before her eyes closed and her grip on his hand lessened.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened to meet a brilliant white light that invaded and stung his eyes. He flinched at the light and blinked before sitting up, his eyes scanning the sterile settings of the white ANBU infirmary room. He let his head fall back onto the pillow, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. " Unfamiliar," he whispered before turning on his side. His eyes searched the bed next to his, a sleeping Sakura's breathing breaking the silence. His hand reached outward, the feel of her hair in his fingers bringing back the comfort he longed for. She stirred slightly before turning from him, her back replacing his view of her face.

He sighed happily before rising from the bed, lazily slinging his legs over the bedside. Leaving the warmth of his sheets, he crosses the cold floor to Sakura's bed, sliding into the sheets beside her. He turned to face her, her hot breath warming his face. She moved forward, her hands groping outward before tangling themselves in his nightgown he was wearing. He smiled before letting his hand drape over her back, pulling her closer to his body. She muttered before letting her steady breath commence again. He simply let his eyes close, the smell of Sakura blossoms filling his nose before drifting into peaceful dreams.

" Kakashi, do you think it wise to let them commence like this. I mean the curse is extremely dangerous. Are they sure they, well… are in love?" Genma asked his silent fellow jouniin. Genma, Konoha's best-known womanizer, was blunt as usual in Kakashi's mind. " Look, I've practically raised these two. I know everything about them. If this isn't love, I don't know what is," he said with slight amusement as he turned from the window that opened up to Sasuke and Sakura's room. " Hn, let's hope for your sake you're right, Kakashi," Genma replied as his eyes lingered on the pink-haired kunoichi in Sasuke's arms.

" Hey, what are you two doing?" Gentai asked as he approached the two men. Kakashi turned to see his two other pupils walking towards him, Naruto stuffing his face with ramen, Gentai looking weary and slightly more pale than normal. " I should be asking you two the same thing," he replied as his eye wandered back to the window. The two on the bed in the room shifted slightly before continuing with their peaceful slumber. " You know Kakashi-sensai, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a pervert the way you've been watching Sakura the last couple of weeks. Sasuke said he caught you watching her bathe in the hot springs," Naruto stated with a wide grin as he stood beside the window.

" Now Naruto, you know me better than that. She is my student and a strong kunoichi. I wouldn't mess with her, especially since she's with Sasuke," he said simply, his hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out his characteristic orange book. Naruto rolled his eyes and elbowed Gentai. Genma laughed heartily as Kakashi cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed as his students whispered. " I don't know about you three, but that Uchiha has got himself one hell of a girlfriend. Have you seen those legs?" Genma blurted out, Kakashi turning to face him, his exposed eye wide. Somehow Kakashi wasn't as surprised this came out of his mouth, but just the same he felt it wrong for him not to defend Sakura.

" Now Genma, you are what, 22 about. That's a tad wrong to be saying about a girl that's 17," Kakashi said evenly, though the prospect of a younger woman always intrigued him. Genma removed the toothpick in his mouth and carelessly tossed it into a trashcan beside the door. " Hn, there's nothing wrong with that at all in my mind Kakashi. Maybe that's why you don't have a woman yet, looking in all the wrong places," he said as he placed a fresh toothpick in between his teeth. Kakashi merely grunted and returned his eye to the book.

Turning to the slightly disgusted boys listening to the conversation, he nodded and walked down the dimly lit hallway and out the swinging doors. " Man, he is such a perv, I swear it," Naruto said, shaking his head in repulsion. Gentai nodded and walked the opposite direction toward Anka's room. Noticing his friend's absence at his side, Naruto turned hastily and ran to catch up. Kakashi lifted his eye from the book to watch his two students amble down the hall and disappear into a room before returning his gaze once more to the room in front of him. For some reason, a nagging in the back of his mind persisted as his exposed eye roamed over to the pink-haired woman.

* * *

" Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as Sasuke sat on the edge of the hospital bed, staring out the window at the bleak morning. Sakura had managed to wake after being persistently bothered by Sasuke's movements and grunts as he tried to make himself comfortable beside her. But now he simply stared blankly out the window, his eyes never wavering from the blood red sky, the pink and orange clouds sweeping over the harsh rays of the sun, making the sky glow. She studied his backside, the light blue nightgown hanging limply over his shoulders as he slumped further to block his face from her eyes.

" Sasuke, are you okay," she asked again, finding his silence irritating. For some reason she felt her patience slipping rather quickly with him. Her hand gripped the sheets in frustration and she shifted to sit beside him, her legs falling over the edge to neatly cross. Sasuke cleared his throat and stood as he felt her weight move closer to him. " Sasuke, I'm in no mood to have you ignore me," Sakura said as he walked to the window, still refusing to take notice of her. She narrowed her eyes at him as he stood stiffly, the sunlight shining around his dark body. " Fine, if that's how it is, I'm leaving," she said haughtily as she rose from the bed and walked toward the room's door.

" Sakura, wait…" Sasuke suddenly said as she laid her hand on the cold metal handle. She froze, waiting for him to continue. He inhaled, almost painfully it seemed to her. " I don't want you to go," he said evenly as he turned from the window to face her. She remained facing the door, somewhat debating whether she should allow him to get away with ignoring her. But since he was speaking with her, she figured she might as well hear him out. " Why weren't you answering me Sasuke?" Sakura asked. He stood still for a moment before making his way over to her.

He stopped behind her, wanting her to take the hint and turn to face him, but she stood defiantly facing the door. " Sakura, I know the curse is changing both of us, and I know it's going to be a struggle for you to break it, but…" he suddenly cut his words short, finding it hard to speak when it seemed as though she wasn't listening. " Sakura, look at me," he demanded. Her gown rustled about her knees as she shifted to face him, but kept her eyes cast away from his, not sure if she wanted to look at him yet. " What are you saying Sasuke?" she asked as her voice caught painfully in her throat.

He thought over her words before attempting to speak, but found it more difficult than he thought. She slowly raised her head to allow her eyes to find his, the silence and stillness of the room creeping around them. He was different in her eyes. He looked drained of color, happiness, eyes darker than usual. It was slowly making sense now. They were traveling two separate roads, inevitably tearing them apart. While she desired to rid herself of the curse that chained her heart and freedom, Sasuke was hungry for power rather than salvation. Was it possible he was considering keeping the seal Orochimaru gave him?

Sakura felt a sudden emptiness. ' This isn't the way things are supposed to be, Sasuke. I-I thought I loved you and you loved me…' she though regretfully in her mind. " I suppose this is goodbye," she said, shattering the silence that bound them. She felt the harsh reality of this hit her full force as she slid the emerald bracelet from her wrist, letting the gems glitter in her palm before holding it out to Sasuke. His onyx eyes left hers for a fleeting moment to look at her hand containing the bracelet before returning his gaze to her. What seemed like an eternity suddenly ended in his mind. They were… falling. He felt his heart beat uncomfortably as his breathing became raspy and strained.

" Sakura, I don't want…" he felt her finger press to his lips. He noticed a shimmering tear slide down her cheek. He watched her cry silently, her breathing steady and calm. She removed her finger from his lips slowly and reached down to grasp his hand. She let her other hand drift over his open palm, her eyes examining the delicate heart that rest against her thumb. She suddenly inhaled air, feeling the loss of everything she held close. Carefully, she released the bracelet and let it drop gently into Sasuke's hand.

" Goodbye Sasuke, take care of yourself. I hope that this is the choice you truly desired," she said shakily before turning and opening the door, letting his eyes drift over her before she slipped from the room and shut the door quietly behind her. He nodded his head solemnly, knowing he had destroyed everything he had held so precious. The only chance for him to live free of the curse had walked away from him and he had no idea if he would ever be able to gain her trust again. It was almost too much for him to think about. Without realizing it, he reached up and wiped a tear from his damp cheek.

" Sakura, life without you isn't worth living…. God what have I done," he sighed as he collapsed against the door, his head hanging wearily as he stroked the fragile bracelet. Lifting his head, he let it rest against the door, knowing on just the other side, Sakura was leaning just as he was against the door. For that small barrier between them was enough to bring him to the brink of hopelessness.

* * *

It had nearly been 3 days since Sakura had returned home from the ANBU infirmary. Her first greeting to her house was the picture of Sasuke and her upon her small table beside the door. Regretfully, she let her fingers trace over his face before she set the picture face down on the smooth wood surface. She still felt so much for him and it was difficult to think about him, and it seemed she couldn't escape; he was everywhere. No one had visited her, not even Naruto. He was so caught up with Hinata, he didn't seem to notice she had secluded herself from almost everyone. And Gentai was busy rekindling everything with Anka. But she didn't care, she wanted to be alone. She realized once Kakashi started them up on missions and training, she would be forced to encounter Sasuke everyday. She shivered slightly.

It wasn't as though she was afraid to be around him, it was the simple fact she still loved him and he had taken a path she refused to follow. She never thought this would happen, not in a million years. But here was the ugly truth, staring her in the face, determined to make her accept it. She still hesitated in believing she had broken things off with him. It seemed to happen so fast. The blur of a memory had eluded her and been wiped completely from her mind, not that she minded. Thoughts of Sasuke only tore her heart further in two. Every time she thought she had healed, woken afresh with a new day ahead, a sudden memory of him would send her reeling back to depression.

She had finally managed to force herself to go out and get groceries. The stronger part of herself told her she couldn't stay hidden forever, that she would starve if she didn't go out. The humor in the sad situation brought a vague smile across her lips for mere seconds before a loud knock at her door stirred her from her thoughts. She paused before standing up, not sure whether she wanted to encounter anyone today. But she was never a rude hostess, so she walked casually to the door, plastering a false smile on her face before pulling the door open. She was surprised to find Kakashi standing on her front steps, but not too surprised. She figured it was only a matter of time before he came to see how she was.

" Sakura, feeling better?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. He apparently hadn't heard about her and Sasuke. " Um yeah, just a little tired, I guess," she said as her smile faded. Kakashi eyed her carefully before she sighed and let him passed. He gratefully nodded and stepped into her house, Sakura shutting the door behind him. " So what did you come here for?" she asked as he seated himself on her couch and watched her as she made her way to the kitchen. " What some tea?" she asked as she leaned outside the doorframe. He gazed at her, noting how un-Sakura like she was. Her eyes seemed dull and lifeless and her usual perky attitude was lost along with her cheerful smile. " Uh yeah, tea would be nice. Thank you," he said as she waited for his reply.

She disappeared back into the kitchen, lost from view. He took it as an opportunity to look around while she busied herself with their tea. Standing with ease, he walked over to the small table at her door cluttered with photographs he had noticed when she let him inside. He noted some of her mother and father, some of Ino, Hinata and herself, the group shot of Squad 7 and one lying face down. He lightly lifted it to see Sakura and Sasuke peering back at him, both wearing deliriously happy smiles. Somewhat confused, he let it rest back down on the table as Sakura entered the room with a tray of tea and cookies. She eyed him, her eyes dangerously narrow, looking from him to the picture beneath his fingers.

" What were you doing?" she asked in a cold voice. Kakashi, surprised at her sudden hostility, left the small table and walked up to her. " I was simply looking at your pictures. Why is that one turned face down, Sakura?" he asked as she angrily turned from him and poured tea into two cups, letting tea spill over the sides as she felt her hands tremble. " No reason, don't snoop through my house, Kakashi," she said evenly, her voice like daggers. Noticing her unsteady hand, he leaned forward and grasped her hand to stable it. Surprised by his actions, Sakura jerked her hand away, resulting in the teapot smashing to the wooded floor, its contents spreading over the oak slats. " Damnit Kakashi, what the hell did you do that for?" she snapped as he backed away from her as she wiped the mess up with her apron she had been wearing. She scrubbed furiously at the tea, her hand moving in vicious circles.

She slowed as her hands began to shake again, Kakashi's firm grasp upon her shoulder. She couldn't refrain from letting the tears fall from her eyes, they forced their way out. Letting the rag drop to the floor, the let her face rest in her hands as she wept openly in front of Kakashi. " Sakura…" he knelt and lifted her into his arms, her face buried in his jouniin uniform shirt, her whimpering subsiding as he soothingly stroked her back. " Sakura, tell me what's going on," he said as she wiped her eyes. Her shimmering face lifted to meet his worried gaze. Her emerald eyes swam with tears as she bit her lip. ' What is this that I feel? Why is this so strange, to have Kakashi hold me?' she thought as she looked at his masked face, the sudden desire to see beyond the fabric overwhelming her. She felt heat rise to her face as she noticed the fabric around where his mouth would be stretch in what seemed to her, a smile.

" Kakashi, I-I lost him. Sasuke… I left him," she said in a whisper. It felt good to tell Kakashi, the way he looked at her made her feel comfortable and safe. His arms wrapped tighter around her as she leaned her head against his chest. " I'm sorry Sakura," he sighed into her pink strands. She felt her heart flutter with excitement in the way he said her name. ' What's wrong with me, I just broke up with Sasuke and now I'm nervous and shy around Kakashi?' she thought as she pulled away from him to look into his exposed eye. " Kakashi, thank you," she said before she pulled back into him after sharing a brief smile. He nodded as he let his hands rest gently on her waist. ' What am I doing. This is one of my students, I shouldn't be here. But I can't stop thinking about her… Sakura' he thought as he felt her warm body against his, a yearning growing in his heart.

She regretfully pulled away, missing the warmth of another's touch. Kakashi let his hands slide from her waist and rest at his sides. She blushed and looked down at her feet. Noticing the broken shards of the teapot around her and Kakashi, she knelt to gather them. " Here let me help," Kakashi said as he knelt beside her to pick up the pieces with her. They spent silent moments, hands bumping each others, resulting in both of them blushing profusely, although Kakashi's went unseen. Finally they managed to find all the broken shards and carried them to the kitchen and dumped them in a trashcan.

They stood for a moment, eyes simply gazing at one another's until Kakashi cleared his throat, causing Sakura's eyes to dart to her hands. " I should go, I think I've caused enough damage for one day," he said with a chuckle, Sakura smiling up at him. She walked him to the door and stood on the porch as he stepped of the stairs into the sunlit street. She turned to walk inside but felt a hand grasp hers. Slightly surprised, she turned to find Kakashi in front of her. " Sakura, if you're not busy, maybe you want to do some training in the morning together?" he asked with an anxious expression playing around his eye. She felt a smile spread across her face. " Sure, I'd like that," She said as he smiled inwardly. " Great, should I come get you in the morning?" he asked, her emerald eyes searching his. " Yeah that would be nice, thank you," she replied as he released her hand, slightly embarrassed. " Okay then," he said casually as he walked away. Sakura stood still and watched him go, still questioning the stirring of butterflies in her stomach.

' What was that all about?' Inner Sakura suddenly asked, instantly snapping Sakura out of watching Kakashi walk down the street. " What do you mean what was that about. He just asked me to train with him, that's all," Sakura replied, turning to enter her house. ' Yeah that's a lie. If it was just training I might believe it,' Inner Sakura said with her hands on her hips. " Look you, Kakashi didn't mean anything by it so just hush," Sakura retorted, beginning to doubt herself about Kakashi's real intentions now that it was out in the open. ' Well if you ask me, I don't think training was all he had in mind,' Inner Sakura said as she smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes as she bent down to wipe up the last remnants of tea on the floor and threw her apron in the hamper.

' Just listen here, I think there's more to Kakashi than we know. Maybe this is a way to forget about Sasuke. Who knows, perhaps Kakashi is the key to releasing the curse,' Inner Sakura said as she walked off into the distant darkness of Sakura's mind. Sakura simply shook her head at the thought. Kakashi and her? There was no way she would even consider dating her teacher. " But he's probably really attractive. I wonder what he's hiding under that mask?" she said aloud as she slumped onto the couch. " I guess I'll just have to find out," she said happily as a devious smile found its way onto her face.

* * *

Sasuke sat solemnly at the fireplace in the abandoned Uchiha Mansion. Ever since the day he and Sakura went their separate ways, he decided to move back into the haunting house. He no longer had comfort where he went or peace of mind for that matter. All he thought about was Sakura. Day and night, he would find himself daydreaming about her, finding it difficult to believe it was over. How could he have been so foolish? If it wasn't for his stupid ambitions, if he wasn't so stubborn…

The fire crackled and danced, the glow from the fire warming his face. It wasn't too bad to live in the house he had once shared his best memories with the man he meant to seek and kill. He wished he had a chance to make things right, to avenge those he loved. But with so many things holding him back, it was stressful making such a decision. It was either leave Sakura or kill Itachi. And he would never choose the second over Sakura. He knew he had to make things right with her, let her know it was wrong to even think he wanted to keep the curse, but he doubted she would take him back.

All wounds ran deep with Sakura. Nothing ever changed that. How could he expect her to forgive him of her heartbreak? But his own heart was shattered and she was the only one what could fix him. He rose from the wood floor and left the comforting heat of the fire to stare out the window. In the distance, he made note of a single light in the window of the only house he wished he could be in. Her house. He decided it was time to pay a visit.

* * *

Kakashi walked beneath the street lamps, unable to return home after all the thinking he had to do. The day's events had raised a realization in his mind and he was desperately trying to get to the bottom of it. If he seemed aloof on the exterior, his heart was racing madly within his chest. Sakura brought out the part of him that made him somewhat more obvious in her eyes. She was able to see him lose control of his emotions and it was frightening that she was the source of the sensations. He wondered silently if she had noticed.

As he continued down the paved street, he noticed a dark figure creeping across the rooftops, making its way over to a lit window, none other than Sakura's house at that. Somewhat anxious and worried, he leapt into a nearby tree. Making no noise, he bound onto the adjacent rooftop and followed the figure at a safe distant. He watched as it stopped just outside the pale light spilling from the window. His suspicion rose as he realized it was Sasuke. It didn't seem to calculate with the intelligent jouniin. Sakura had said earlier that she and Sasuke were separated, so why was he sneaking around her house at this late hour. Something wasn't right.

* * *

He was here. Just outside. Waiting. Watching. " Sakura," he whispered as she leaned out the window, finding him just below her. Her eyes widened and her throat clenched painfully. " Sasuke, what are you doing here," she asked quickly, fearing she would lose her voice any second. She retreated back inside as he crawled through the open window. To her, he looked worse off than she did. His onyx eyes were rimmed with dark circles, his lack of sleep responsible for that. His scowl seemed to have deepened and his body slouched slightly. " Sasuke, come and sit," Sakura said as she led him by arm to a chair in the lit room. He gladly accepted and let himself sink into the soft fabric.

He raised his eyes to meet hers, the weary droop of his eyelids causing her to frown in disapproval. " Sasuke, have you not cared for yourself. Have you not slept?" she asked as he gazed at her. If she had been worried before, she was definitely troubled now. He shook his head weakly before speaking. " Sakura, I can't do this anymore. I can't stop. Sakura, please forgive me. I never could forgive myself for what I said. I never meant it. I'm soo sorry," he said as he dropped his head in his hands. Seeing Sasuke like this scared her. He was frail and weak, exhausted beyond his body's will and yet he pushed it to move, to live.

" Sasuke, you are not well, please let me heal you," she said as she reached down to take his hand, but he pushed it away. " I don't need to heal Sakura, I need you! I can't live anymore without you!" he yelled in a strained voice, taking Sakura by surprise. " But Sasuke, the curse…" she muttered as he stood. His eyes bore into hers and he stared her down. " Sakura, I need power to save you, to save myself. Can't you see that? I have it now. Please come back to me, Sakura. I love you, … I love you," he said as she backed away. Her emerald eyes widened as he stumbled after her, but she was prepared.

" No Sasuke, I want to rid myself of this curse! I want to live… I can't follow where you are going…" she whispered as her eyes welled with tears. He stopped, his eyes watching her carefully, wanting to remember everything about her before he left. " Then I can't stay here any longer…" he said as he made his way to the window and turned to see her watch him sadly. " Where will you go?" she asked meekly as he crawled out the window. " You know where I have to go. Goodbye Sakura, I'll always love you…" his voice uttered as he disappeared into the night, leaving Sakura in her broken state. And that was just how he would remember her. Fallen.

* * *

To all the faithful Sakura and Sasuke romance pairing peeps, I am sorry, but their seperation was for the good of the story. No worries though, this is and always will be a SakuXSasu romance fanfic. Just improvised lol. Besides, everyone needs some Kakashi sexiness now and then( man is he a hottie! growl)! oh better shut up, giving it away. I will hopefully have the next chapter up by next week. Sorry for the wait, i recently find myself with, gasp, homework, but NEVER-THE-LESS, the 11th chapter will commence! Muahahahahah!

Next chapter: The Strength Within (so inspirational hehe)

oh for the peeps who love Gentai, i promise to have all gentai lovelyness in next chappy. It will rock ur sox! ehehe so cute, Gentai and Anka foeva!


	11. The Strength Within

Okay I know i suck, but that deadline was sooo unrealistic. I should have known i couldn't type 10 pages in 3 hours. Hahaha what a joke. to all whom i've teased and affended with my ' it'll be updated thursday b-s' i'm totally sorry. I hope that this chapter makes up for all the pain i have inflicted on your innocent minds. uh yeah just kidding.

**Oh and by the way, due to upcoming chapters, i have changed the rating to Mature.** If anyone has a problem with this, i can update the chapter with , ahem, censors. I live to please the readers, so let me know. I read ALL my comments and respond to them all if i can so please don't refrain from contacting me if you have anything to request! Oh and i changed the whole summary for the story, kinda thought it didn't fit now that my story is developing. So, for the said mentioned about Mature ratings, i promise to all those who have a problem with the change, just contact me and i'll wright the chapter in censored form and post it as a seperate chapter ( like i would post the uncensored as say ch.12 and then the censored as chapter13) okay! Any concerns are welcome!...

Anyway ON WITH THE SEXYNESS!

* * *

Sakura No Yousei: Chapter 11 

Sakura waited beside the Konoha gate entrance, waiting anxiously for him to finally show up. Earlier, she had hoped she would catch Sasuke before he left, praying he hadn't gone after seeing her the night before. She silently cursed herself for coming onto Kakashi earlier that day, but for some reason she couldn't figure out, it was almost as though she was… nervous around him. This came as a surprise as she had always been comfortable with her sensai. But with Sasuke out of the picture, she didn't know where she would be seen on the single list of the men of Konoha.

She squinted up into the clear light blue sky and spotted the sun slightly above the mountains. It was still rather early in her mind, but she feared Sasuke was long gone. A shuffle behind her broke her gaze on the sky as she turned to source of the noise. Sasuke approached her with his pack slung over his shoulder and a disgruntled scowl on his face. He shifted the pack nervously before stopping a few feet from her, his eyes scanning her before he continued to walk, passing her without a second glance. She figured she had to say something to persuade Sasuke from leaving. Obviously her presence wasn't enough to make him stay.

" Sasuke, where are you going?" she asked hesitantly as he approached the gate. He stopped short as she turned to face his backside. He let a frustrated sigh escape his mouth before turning around.

" I've already told you Sakura, I'm leaving. And I probably will never come back. Forget about me Sakura and this won't be so hard for us," he said as he shifted away from her to face the gate. " I never had a chance at freedom. The second Itachi made the choice to kill our clan was the second I had one path to take in life. A life without freedom or happiness or possibly closure. You have that chance Sakura, to be happy, to live the life you want. Why waste it with me," he said coolly as he picked up his feet and walked away from her.

Sakura felt her heart jump into her throat. He was really leaving her, walking away, giving up. " So that's it? You're giving up? God Uchiha, you are soo, soo…WEAK! How dare you tell me what life I should live, how dare you tell me to live it without you! I made my choices Sasuke, and you can still make yours. There are two paths you can take, Sasuke. You can follow that road away from your home, away from those who love you to kill and betray us, or…" she cut off as she felt the too familiar lump in her throat grow, her eyes stinging from unseen tears just behind her eyes. " Or.. You can stay and be with me, live with me, love… me," she whispered as her throat constricted painfully.

Once again, he stopped, Sakura realizing she had bought precious time to convince him of the decision he should go against. But her eyes widened as she heard a low laughter emit from Sasuke's still frame. " Ah Sakura, you always had faith in me. Too bad your too blind to see when you're defeated," he chuckled maliciously. He suddenly disappeared in a whirlwind of dust, only to reappear beside her. His hand swept over her bare shoulder, sweeping her hair from her creamy skin.

" Sakura you're too perfect, you can have anything but you don't even see what's in front of you…" he said as she shuttered beneath his touch. He leaned closer to her face, taking in her refreshing scent one last time. She fought the urge to wrap her arms about him as he slid his arm around her waist, drawing her hip to his waist. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her skin, sending chills down her spine. " Sasuke, I still love you…" she whispered as he gently kissed her cheek before knocking her out silently. " I know… I-I love you too," he sighed as he picked up her unconscious body and walked over to a nearby bench. He gently laid her down, letting her head rest comfortably in his palm before setting it down on the smooth wood.

" Forget about me Sakura, because I will be gone when you wake," he said as he leaned down and took her lips in his, tasting her kiss before parting from her and disappearing in a whirlwind if smoke.

Only moments after he had gone did Kakashi stumble upon Sakura. He had seen and heard everything the night before and had a pretty good idea that she would be waiting here to confront Sasuke before he left, but he looked long gone and apparently knocked Sakura out and left her on a bench. Shaking his head in disapproval, he bent over Sakura's body and lifted her gently into his arms and carried her to their usual training field. He crossed the bridge over the clear water and walked over to a small patch of white flowers. He set her down gently amongst the small flowers, examining her before walking to the cool stream and soaking his headband clothe. He carried the soaked clothe to her unconscious form and gently set it on her forehead, letting the cool water wet her face before he removed it.

She roused and sat up wearily, looking about her before catching sight of Kakashi beside her, his Sharingan eye staring her down. " Ka-Kakashi? What am I doing here? Where are we…" she mumbled before her eyes went wide and she began to frantically attempt to lift herself to her feet. " Sasuke! Where is he Kakashi, he was just here," she yelled as her eyes scanned the vacant field. She sat back down as she realized where they were. Her eyes fell to her hands as she suddenly thought over the past few moments she had experienced. " He's gone, isn't he?" she asked as she sadly watched her delicate fingers wrap around one another. Kakashi was at a loss for what to do. He had never been good at consoling the kunoichi, and now she looked on the brink of tears.

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest, her hands in return snaking around his back to embrace him tightly. She remained in his warmth for what seemed an eternity. It was good to feel someone hold her, even if it wasn't Sasuke. She felt lost, hopelessly wandering. What would happen to him if she wasn't there? Would he die, would he serve Oro, would he have women like Anka at his side to do what he wished? She shook her head and buried her face farther into Kakashi's jacket. She hated herself for not being more forceful with him. She could have easily stopped him, but she didn't want to force him to stay if that wasn't what he truly wanted.

Kakashi sighed and smiled as Sakura pulled back from him to look into his mismatched eyes. " Kakashi, he's not ever coming back and it's all my fault," she said quietly as he watched her emerald eyes brim with shimmering tears. " Ah Sakura, you still love him. He will come back, I have faith in that. Maybe you should take some time off from training, until you're ready at least," he said as she turned in his arms to lean against his muscular chest. " I can't stop now Kakashi, I have to become a jouniin. If I don't, I'll still be behind Sasuke and Naruto. I can't be weak anymore. No matter how bad it gets, I will get over Sasuke and get rid of this curse," she sighed as she sought his hands and wrapped them around her. He felt his face grow warm from her soft touch.

" Sakura, do you want to go get a drink?" he asked as they sat comfortably in the grass. He thought that if Sakura got out more, kept her mind off Sasuke, she might get better. She nodded happily, determined to look forward, not back. " From now on, I want to train with you Kakashi, if that's okay. Just until I take the Jouniin exam that is," she said as she rose to her feet, Kakashi standing as her body left his. " That's fine with me, Sakura, but mind you, I don't make things easy," he warned her. She giggled, the same giggle that reminded him of her when she first became his student. " Ah Kakashi, you have too much assurance in yourself."

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi spent the rest of the night sitting in the bar, drinking sake and talking about missions Kakashi had gone on. To him, Sakura had a defined taste for the gore rather than tactics. He had always found Sakura to be an intellectual, but he supposed because of her recent missions, she had a newfound respect for the field. Much like him, she had an acquired taste for action and direct use in the mission.

" So Sakura, what do you think you might apply for when you pass?" he asked as he lifted his glass, swirling the contents before bringing it to his lips. Because of the dimly lit bar, he figured it was safe to remove the mask, allowing him to have his drink without the struggle of being seen. Sakura was rather antsy when she would look at him, knowing mere inches from her Kakashi sat beside her without his mask in place. The anticipation of seeing him without the mask was killing her, but she was determined not to let it show.

She hesitated, her finger tracing over the rim of her glass as she thought. " You know, I really haven't thought over that," she said as she lifted the glass to let the liquid slide over her tongue. Kakashi chuckled as he watched her set her glass down and pouted her lips in distaste. " You don't drink much, do you?" he asked as she ushered the bartender for another glass. She swiveled in her stool to face him. Even in the dark, she could see the basic outline of his lips. It made her heart race that much faster seeing the faint smile on his dark face.

" Well, not really. I mean, sometimes Naruto and Sasuke would force me to come so I could be scorekeeper. They used to see who could down the most sake before passing out or getting annoyingly drunk. Sasuke always won. I keep telling Naruto he has a low tolerance for sake, but he just doesn't listen," she said with a grin before nodding to the bartender who set a glass before her. She gingerly lifted it, letting the sake drown her mouth in its tart flavor before she swallowed. Kakashi chuckled at how Sakura puckered after each sip. Her pink lips would purse together as she squeezed her eyes shut, letting the liquid's affect wash over her. Kakashi watched her mouth as it moved over the rim of the glass, his own lips desiring to be the glass in her hand. He shook his head suddenly at the very thought.

Calmly, Kakashi smiled and finished off his glass and stood. Sakura let her eyes take notice of his movements beside her and took it as a que of his departure, but he remained by her side. Acknowledging his want of her company, she quickly downed the last of her sake before standing and allowing him to usher her out the crowded room. His hand rested upon her lower back as he guided her past the numerous other ninja before they stepped out into the cool night. Compared to the stifling room they were just in, Sakura welcomed the cool breeze as they walked through the dark streets. Kakashi remained close by her side as she led him toward her house, Sakura making sure not to stagger as the effects of the sake began to take hold.

They finally reached her house, Kakashi practically carrying Sakura as they walked up her steps to her porch. She ushered for him to set her down, her face slightly red. " I'm s-sorry Kakashi, this i-is soo embarrassing," she slurred as she reached her hand into her pocket to retrieve her key. Kakashi simply nodded, not having any arguments over carrying her a short block. Surprisingly, it only took her three tries to get the key in the lock. Sakura pushed her door open and Kakashi led her inside, quietly shutting the door behind them. Sakura made her way to the living room and slumped onto the couch, Kakashi sitting down beside her. " Maybe the bar was a bad idea. I'm sorry Sakura," Kakashi said as Sakura massaged her temples lightly.

" No, no, I should know better," she said as she tried to rise, but plopped back down. She let out a groan of frustration as she attempted again, only to fall back onto the soft cushion. " God Damnit!" she blurted out as she finally managed to rise shakily to her feet. Kakashi moved to steady her, but she only waved her arm at him. " No, don't help me. This is my fault, you shouldn't have to help," she said as she sauntered off to her bedroom. Reaching into her dresser, she pulled out a long sleeved tee, removing her other clothing before slipping it over her head. She figured it was long enough since it covered her red shorts and she left her room. She entered the living room, Kakashi looking up to find her in practically nothing. He looked away and cleared his throat as Sakura smirked. ' Silly Kakashi, he knows better…' Inner Sakura giggled as Sakura smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Reaching into her medicine cabinet, she removed some herbs and mixed them together into what looked to her to be a greenish soupy liquid. But she plugged her nose and downed the vile liquid before setting the glass down. She stood steady for a few moments before the drink began to settle in her stomach. Her drunken disposition changed to a somewhat more sober attitude and she wandered back into the living room. " Sorry about that, I needed something for my headache. Did you want something?" she asked as she moved to sit on the couch. Kakashi merely grunted and kept his eyes adverted from the half dressed girl beside him. " Kakashi, you've seen me in less than this every day. Stop acting weird," she said as she laughed at his reddening face. " Yes, well, this is different," he said as he regained composure.

Sakura felt the butterflies begin to flutter as she watched him sit in silence beside her, his exposed eye occasionally finding its way over to her before darting away. Eventually Kakashi took out his orange book and buried his face in its pages. Sakura pouted slightly as he paid her no attention. A sudden devious idea popped in her head and she rose from the couch. Kakashi remained glued to his book and took no notice as Sakura came to stand in front of him. She let her face fall slightly before her playful grin reappeared and she moved forward onto his legs.

Kakashi continued to read until he felt a pressure on his knees. Lowering his book, he came face to face with Sakura who had straddled his knees with her legs. Her mischievous emerald eyes gleamed in a way Kakashi didn't like. " Whatever you are up to, it won't work," he said casually as he raised his book once more to block her face from view. She grinned as she scooted closer to him, her shirt riding up to expose her red shorts. Kakashi caught sight of them, but forced his eyes upward to the small text on the now uninteresting page. Sakura moved forward until she sat directly in his lap, but much to her dismay, Kakashi remained aloof and continued to look interested in his dirty book.

Seeing the challenge, Sakura reached forward and tipped the book down to look at his eye. " You can't hide from me Kakashi," she said in a low taunting voice, making his heart race, but he remained unchanged on the surface. Sakura reached over the book to run her finger over the fabric on his face, teasing him as she scooted forward still until her chest pressed against his. Kakashi lowered his book to look at Sakura, whose eyes followed her finger over the black fabric about his face. " Sakura, you're drunk, you need sleep," he said calmly as she slid her finger under the fabric.

Sakura laughed aloud as he watched her advert her eyes to his. " Kakashi, I'm not drunk. I made myself an antidote in the kitchen. You know full well that having friends like Naruto I would have an antidote for drunken-ness," she said slyly. Kakashi raised his eye, noting Sakura as no longer drunk, but fully aware of what she was doing. She let her finger run under the mask before she slowly pulled it down, exposing the soft skin she was longing to see. Suddenly, Kakashi's hand shot up and gripped her wrist tightly. " No, Sakura," he said sternly. Her face changed from the seductive grin to a look of shock. His eye watched her with narrowed distaste. She let her fingers slide out from under the fabric and pulled her hand away from his face.

" Kakashi…" she whispered as he watched her. She rose off him and backed away slowly from where he sat, his grasp on her wrist failing as she pulled away. She adjusted the shirt around her waist and pulled it down over her red shorts as she retreated. " I'm sorry Kakashi, I don't know what got into me," she said, slightly downtrodden. He raised himself from the couch and made his way over to her. Sakura felt her eyes fall as he came toward her, her arms wrapping consciously around her chest. He stopped and looked down at her slightly flushed face. He felt a sudden urge again to take her lips as he noticed her pink lips in a slight pout. " Sakura…" he sighed as he reached forward to touch her arm, but she shifted from his touch and walked toward the door. She reached out and opened the door, her eyes lifting to meet his.

" I think you should go," she said in a strained voice. Kakashi frowned and nodded, walking toward the open door that led into the dark street. He stopped beside her, letting his eye rest on the depressed kunoichi before he stepped out the door. " Goodnight," he said quietly as she shut the door behind him. " Goodnight," she replied as she locked the door behind her. She let herself slump against door and let a sigh escape her lips. " What's wrong with me?" she groaned before letting her head fall between her drawn in knees.

* * *

Kakashi stood just outside her door, his mind somewhat foggy over what had just happened in Sakura's house. She was soo tempting to him, he had done all he could do to resist her. But every time he was around her, she was that more alluring to him. Was this wrong to feel this way for a girl 5 years younger? He shrugged it off, hoping to make sense of it in the morning. He turned and walked off her porch and made his way to his apartment.

' Why is it this difficult to be around Sakura. She was your student Kakashi and still is, until the Jouniin Exam. And what then? Will you go after her, will you pursue her. This is dangerous, Kakashi. Sakura knows the games you can play, she knows you're not as calm on the inside as out. Do you think you can make her happy? Do you love her? What ever you feel for her, you had better make sense of it first,' he thought to himself as he stepped inside is apartment. He unzipped his jacket and slung it over a chair before tugging his shirt over his head and letting it drop to the floor as he walked to his dark bedroom. Letting his weary body fall onto the black sheets, he removed his forehead protector and mask and instantly dozed off, only to be awoken by a knock at his door.

" What the hell…" he sighed as he rose lazily from the bed, seriously considering letting the intruder to his sleep wait at his door. But feeling a certain need for telling off who ever was knocking, he walked to the door and flung it open, only to find Sakura standing before him. She had pulled a long coat over her shirt and looked about ready to pass out. Her heavy lidded eyes gazed at his. " Kakashi, please… I don't want to be alone…" she whispered as she looked pleadingly into his eyes. He smiled faintly as he held his hand out to her. She willingly accepted it and entered his apartment. " I'm sorry to have waken you," she said sleepily. She smiled as she noticed his mask was gone, but as fate would have it, Kakashi didn't seem to believe in lighting his house, so she was strained to make out any distinction of his face.

He felt her eyes wander over his exposed face, but once again figured she wasn't able to see. And even if she could manage to use her chakra eyes to see, she would be dangerously depleting what little she had left. He removed her coat and let her sidle up to him as he moved through his dark apartment to his room. Kakashi allowed Sakura to lie down and snuggle into the warm covers before he lay down himself. Her small hands slid up his muscular chest before resting at his shoulders as she moved closer to him, her body pressing against his.

He smiled and let his arm drape over her back, holding her to him as she fell asleep. He leaned his head down to take in the scent of her rosy strands that spread over his dark pillow. Letting his eyes close, he pressed his lips to the top of her head, feeling her move closer from the contact. " Goodnight Sakura," he whispered and drifted off into undisturbed slumber with the kunoichi in his arms.

* * *

Sakura rose early that morning in the warm embrace of muscular arms. Somewhat hazy on where she was, she turned in the black satin sheets wrapped around her hips to face a masked Kakashi, his eyes closed in a deep sleep. She smiled and giggled slightly. " Cheater," she whispered as she ran her finger over the masks rim. ' He must have put it back on when I was sleeping,' she sighed to herself. And she was soo hoping to catch him without it.

She snuggled into his arms and pressed herself against his chest, smelling the sheets around her shoulder. They smelled just as she thought they would, like sandalwood. She loved how predictable Kakashi was. She buried her face in the sheets and inhaled, enjoying the refreshing smell of him before his arms tightened around her. Her eyes adverted upward as his slowly opened to greet her. " Good morning," he said quietly as she smiled up at him. She let her hand crawl up his smooth chest to his neck. His mismatched eyes watched her cautiously. " Good morning," she replied, the cloth around his mouth tugging into a smile.

She let her green eyes linger on him momentarily before she lifted her lips to his face, leaving a gentle kiss on his cheek. " Thank you," she whispered against his the clothe of his mask, her breath warming his cheek. He felt his face instantly flare from the brief contact of her soft lips. He cleared his throat nervously as she lowered her face and giggled. " Kakashi, you're so predictable," she sighed as she lifted herself on her elbow, coming to his level of height. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity. " And in what way am I predictable?" he asked as she sat up and ran her hand through her hair. She let her gaze drift over him as she smiled warmly. " I saw that blush, don't think I didn't," she said as she crawled over the sheets to the edge of his bed, forgetting completely about her currently indecent dress.

Kakashi chuckled as he watched her red shorts reveal themselves from under her long shirt. He adverted his eyes as she stopped at the edge and sat. " Sakura, do you want some coffee," he asked casually as she rose off the bed and stretched. She turned to face him, a lazy yawn escaping her mouth in an " O" shape. She nodded her head gingerly before walking over to him as he slung his legs over the bedside after throwing the sheets off his bare chest. He stood, noticing as she made her way over to him. Sakura lifted on her toes to reach his height, her nose only reaching his chin. She looked up into his eyes with an innocent smile and let her finders dance over his muscular chest. " Do I get any breakfast with that?" she asked playfully before letting him chuckle and walk out of the room.

" What? I was serious," she yelled after him, laughing to herself as she traipsed lightly over the floor to the bathroom at the corner of the bedroom. She entered the blue tiled room, finding it surprisingly tidy. She ran her finger over the marble counter and looked around, eying the light blue shower curtain and deep royal blue towel hanging nearby on a rack. ' Hm, might be awhile before he actually has my breakfast ready. Might as well take a shower,' she thought to herself as she heard Kakashi noisily moving around what she assumed to be the kitchen. She lightly cracked the door and pulled her shirt over her head, letting it drop to the floor before walking over to the shower and turning on the hot water, letting it run over her fingers before sliding out of her red shorts and stepping under the steamy downpour of water. She pulled the shower curtain closed, noticing it had barely any shielding from the outside.

" Oh well," she said with amusement as she ran her hands over her hair, letting each strand soak itself before she searched for shampoo. She found, as coincidence would have it, a blue bottle sitting on a shelf to her right. She opened the top, tipping its contents into her palm before inhaling, the familiar scent of Kakashi filling her nose. She smiled before rubbing the sudsy liquid into her hair and rinsing it thoroughly. Meanwhile, Kakashi stood in the kitchen making coffee when the sound of his shower running met his ears. ' She's not… no, she wouldn't,' he thought as he grabbed the two cups filled with the black coffee and made his way back to his room. Sure enough, as he entered the room, Sakura was nowhere to be seen and steam was pouring from the small crack in the bathroom door. " Uh, Sakura?" he asked cautiously as the running water stopped and the shift of the shower curtain welcomed him as he stood in front of the bathroom door.

" Sakura, I brought you coffee," he said hesitantly as he gently opened the door, one eye shut while the other looked under the eyelid. Sakura, who at the time hadn't even noticed his presence in the bathroom, continued to grope for a towel while the water from her soaked hair ran into her eyes. She reached out and grabbed something soft, but firm and not resembling a towel at all. Kakashi felt something wet grab his arm and instantly opened his eyes at the same moment Sakura did.

If it was a shock to Sakura to find Kakashi in the bathroom with two cups of coffee in hand, Kakashi finding a naked Sakura in his shower was enough to cause the silver haired jouniin to nearly have a nosebleed. " Oh my… Sakura I am soo sorry," he blurted as he squeezed his eyes shut instantly. Sakura, on the other hand, simply walked past Kakashi and grabbed a fluffy blue towel off the rack and wrapped it around her wet body.

" You can open your eyes," Sakura said with a suppressed laugh as the red-faced jouniin hesitantly opened one eye, then the other. Finding her covered, he held the cup of coffee out to her and tried his best to recover his aloof disposition but found it harder with Sakura standing in only a towel before him. " Thank you," she said smugly as she took the mug in her hands. She let the steam drift over her face as she brought the hot liquid up to her mouth, but paused as the scent of the black coffee filled her nose.

She slowly lowered the cup as she sighed and frowned. " Sasuke used to drink his coffee black. I always hated that…" she whispered under her breath, her mumblings catching Kakashi's ears. " Did you say something?" he asked as she set the cup on the counter. " Uh, no… look I should be going, I have a lot to do today," she said quickly as she grabbed her shirt and shorts from the floor and ushered Kakashi from the bathroom. " But, didn't you want breakfast?" he stuttered as the door closed in his face and Sakura dressed quickly. " Are you sure you can't stay for a while, I'll make you something to eat if you want," he said hurriedly as Sakura emerged from the bathroom and swept passed him, her damp hair dripping onto the wooded floor.

" No, I really have to go, but thank you," she said as she exited his bedroom with Kakashi at her heals. " But Sakura, you were just fine, what's wrong?" he asked as she slung her coat over her shoulders. " Nothing, I just remembered I'm busy today and I don't have time to sit and eat. Thank you for last night Kakashi, it was really nice of you," she said as she opened the door. Kakashi stood slightly mouth agape as though about to speak but just nodded and Sakura shut the door. ' That was weird. Maybe she doesn't like black coffee,' he thought and shrugged off the overwhelming feeling that something was wrong. But as he sat down and drank his coffee, he wondered if she had regretted coming to him. He hoped not, he had enjoyed being Sakura's comfort and there was something else there for him. The joyful feeling of having her lips on his skin rewound itself again and again in his mind, not to mention the incident in his bathroom. " I hope she's okay," he sighed as he took a sip of the black liquid in the mug.

* * *

Sakura walked down the paved street, her hands gripping tightly at the cuffs of her coat. She realized it would never be over. No matter what she did, no matter where she went, there would be something that would bring up a memory of him. She couldn't let this be the end, but it seemed there was nothing she could do about it. He was gone and she was hopelessly trying to cling to something that was no longer there. And having the strange feelings for Kakashi didn't help her either. As far as she knew she didn't love him, but there was something in his touch she refused to ignore. As wrong as it seemed for her to be "involved" with her teacher, it didn't matter to her. If there was even the slightest chance to free herself of the curse without Sasuke, she would fight for it.

Her eyes remained down, avoiding looks from a large group of girls she happened to be passing, their chatter stopping only to be replaced with whispers, none of which were quiet enough to escape Sakura's hearing.

" Yeah, she's the bitch that drove Sasuke away."

" Who the hell does she think she is walking around here like that?"

" What a whore. Did you see where she just came out of? Kakashi Hatake's house."

" She doesn't deserve Sasuke. He probably ran away because of her. I bet she chested on him with Kakashi."

Sakura kept her head bowed and continued to ignore the stinging comments. News had traveled faster than she had thought and apparently she was the cause of his disappearance. A familiar black haired girl ran up to the group, nearly knocking Sakura down. Sakura ignored the slight sting that ran through her arm from the impact and remained focused on simply getting home without problems. Nearby, the black haired girl had joined her friends as they circled her as she caught her breathe in a hurry, her strain to speak overwhelming.

" Did you hear! Sasuke-kun has been declared a missing-nin! He can never come back home!" she yelled, gasps ringing out amongst the numerous girls. Many of them broke down with sobs, but for those that remained somewhat in control of the sorrow for Sasuke, they turned to Sakura who had stopped dead in the street, their eyes narrowed with hatred. Sakura remained unmoving; her raspy breathe the only indication she was still living. ' Missing-nin! How could this happen?' she thought, unaware of the gang of girls making their way to her. She was stirred from her thoughts when she noticed a hand moving threateningly close to her face.

Snapping her head up, she caught the girl's wrist seconds before it could land upon her face. Her green eyes met the same girl that she had previously sparred with over Sasuke mere weeks ago. Unfazed by Sakura's grasp on her wrist, the girl moved forward and spat in her face. " You…you bitch! It's your fault this has happened! Poor Sasuke-kun is going to be killed because of you!" she yelled in Sakura's face, the girls around them jeering in agreement. Sakura kept her face raised, her eyes gleaming threatening. " Back off," she hissed through her clenched teeth. The girl smiled with amusement. " No," she said positively and the surrounding girls formed a large circle to enclose the two.

Sakura simply smiled. " Have you already forgotten the lesson I taught you?' she asked in a malicious tone, causing the girls face to fall back into a scowl. " I may have lost last time, but there's nothing holding me back. No meadow, no kunai, no Sasuke," she said as she pulled her hand roughly from Sakura's tight grasp. " I'm not in the mood," Sakura said casually before pushing past the girl and parting the circle as she walked away, but the black haired girl wasn't about to let her go without a fight. She ran to grab Sakura, but slid to a stop as a silver-haired man stepped in front of her. " She said she wasn't in the mood. I think you all should move along," Kakashi said as the girl eyed him fearfully. " Ah, y-yes, Kakashi-sensai. Sorry," she managed to say in a weak voice. She shot one last glare at Sakura before merging into the grumbling group of girls and walked away.

" You didn't have to do that, Kakashi. I could have handled it," Sakura said in a low voice as Kakashi walked up beside her. He simply chuckled and nodded. The two walked in silence, Kakashi noticing the slight rain cloud that seemed to hang above her head. She was deep in thought when Kakashi placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Sakura looked over at Kakashi who smiled back, the corner of his left eye crinkling. Sakura nodded and managed to turn one side of her mouth up in a crooked smile, still scowl-like to Kakashi.

" Sakura, what's going on? You just don't seem to have any happiness in you today," he said as they stepped onto her porch. " Nothing," she said evenly, Kakashi deciding against the idea to pursue the conversation. She reached into her coat pocket, pulling out a small key and letting it slip into the lock before pushing her front door open. " Come in," she mumbled as she walked into her house, Kakashi entering after her. Sakura let her coat fall to the floor as she sulked over to the couch and sprawled out on the soft cushions. " So these are your plans that kept you from enjoying my breakfast this morning," Kakashi said with a lighthearted chuckled. Sakura merely groaned and buried her face farther into the cushion. " Sakura, really, what's wrong. And don't' say " nothing" because obviously it's something," he said as she sighed and lifted herself to lean on her elbow.

" Why is this happening to me Kakashi?" she asked as she looked sorrowfully to his exposed eye. Kakashi took a seat next to her legs and listened as she spoke. " I hate hearing about him, remembering him, thinking about him and I'm tired of crying over him. I just want this to go away. I feel so confused. Without him, there's no chance to lift the curse…. And you… well, we haven't been honest with each other Kakashi. There's more than what's being said and you know that… we both do," she said as she watched him gaze at her thoughtfully.

" You're right Sakura. I haven't been honest with you. But there's more to it than you think…" he let his voice trail off as Sakura sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. " What aren't you telling me Kakashi?" Sakura asked as she searched him for any sign of what she thought he might be feeling, but he just watched her carefully through a half close eyelid. " There's a lot you don't know about me Sakura, and a lot you probably will never know. But now isn't the time to talk about this. You have problems that need to be settled and I shouldn't get in the way," he said as he rose from the couch.

Sakura raised her chin from her knees and opened her mouth in protest but he simply nodded to her, his way of letting her know it was over, he was done talking. " It's too confusing with me around Sakura and I don't want you to feel as though you have to choose. I'll see you soon," he said as he walked over to the door. She watched as he closed it quietly behind him before she let out her breath. " Kakashi? What do you mean by choose? Is it true? Do you feel for me what I think you do?" she whispered before rising off the couch and walking wearily to her bedroom. Her mind hurt from thinking and she suddenly felt extremely tired. She let her body fall with a slight bounce onto her warm sheets and tangled herself in them before falling asleep only to be haunted by a certain Uchiha.

* * *

Gentai walked hand in hand with Anka down the sandy path that led through the woods to the swimming hole he had previously joined Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sasuke at. He thought it would be good for Anka to get used to her new home if he showed her around. So far, Anka had been staying with him and Naruto, but just recently, Gentai had gotten his own apartment that he and Anka now lived in together. The time they had spent together had been heaven to him. They reminisced on the days when they were younger and in love before all the heartbreak had begun, still finding it hard that they had found each other after soo long.

" Oh Gentai, I cannot tell you how happy this makes me. I finally have a home and what's better is I'm finally with you," she said as she hugged his arms lovingly as he kissed her forehead. The last few days had been tough for them both. Anka's healing process had begun the second she had found herself locked in Gentai's embrace. The curse was slowly losing its effect, but it wasn't going without a fight. It pained her to be soo close to Gentai, to even touch her brought the stinging pain to her throat, the ink still staining her porcelain skin. Gentai had promised it would be rid of her completely in a week at the most and she had tried to endure the pain at all costs.

" Gentai, how do you know soo much about Konoha already, you told me you were only here for awhile before going on a mission with your team and found me," she said curiously as he led her along the bank of the pristine waters, her eyes shimmering with happiness as she looked over the swimming hole. " I have to say, Naruto was to blame for all of it. He never let me rest once while we were here. Well that was until the White Ribbon Festival," he said, causing Anka to look up at him. " White Ribbon Festival? What happened there?" she asked as they sat in the soft grass, Anka still holding fast to Gentai who rest his hand on her thigh. " Well, the Chounin had to go. It was basically mandatory. Naruto invited Hinata and the two have been inseparable ever since. It's kind of nauseating really," he said with a chuckle. Anka narrowed her eyes as the words " mandatory" met her ears. " Who did you go with?" she asked in a somewhat demanding tone.

Surprised at her sudden bitterness, Gentai turned his sapphire eyes towards hers. She glared at him decisively. " Well, I-I guess I went with this girl," he said, trying to sound as disinterested as possible, but her scowl only deepened. " Who is this girl?" she asked, flipping her hair casually with her free hand, trying to stay calm although the thought of another girl was uncomforting to her. But what did she expect, he thought she was dead up until a week ago. " She was no one, just some girl I met somewhere. She asked me and I wanted to go so I could hang out with Naruto and Sasuke, so I said yes," he said earnestly, trying to smile but finding it hard as Anka glared off in the distance. " I see," she said evenly as she released his arm.

" Anka, what's wrong?" he asked as she crossed her arms, her eyebrows furrowed. ' Oh how could he, off with some girl who probably showed him the time of his life and there I was trapped with that &$# Orochimaru! How could he? But then again, how was he supposed to know I was even alive. And he said he only said yes to be with his friends. It's wrong for me to be mad…' she thought, ashamed at her moody behavior. She let out a sigh and dissolved into a smile. " I guess I just didn't like the fact you were with another girl, but I suppose you couldn't have known any better," she said as she let her hand slide into his. " I just wish thing had never changed," she whispered as she leaned against him. " Me too," he said as he kissed her forehead and let his head rest atop hers.

" Gentai, I have another question," she said suddenly, his head lifting off hers to look at her. She bit her lip, searching for a casual way to say what she wanted, but finding there was no way around being blunt. " I want to know how you know soo much about the curse seal I have. I mean, I know about everything it does and by what I heard from Orochimaru," she managed to say without spitting the name, " it does have a cure, but how do you know?" she asked curiously as he watched her eyes dart from his to her hands. He lifted his head and looked away from her, Anka's eyes following his gaze out over the water. The sun shimmered of the rippled crests of water that moved with the soft breeze, the yellow sun and blue sky reflecting in the mirrored surface.

" Anka, the truth is that I myself had the curse at one time," he said casually as his intense blue eyes focused away from her now agape mouth. " But Gentai, how? I would know if he's bitten you, he told me everything. I was the only one he trusted with who he bit," she stuttered as he sighed. He nodded but continued. " After I thought you had died, Oro had come to me with a deal. He would keep you alive if I would live in his service. I took that deal, fearing for your safety. Your parents were already dead, but if there was the chance I could save you…" he said as he turned to face her, his eyes reflecting the sorrow in his voice. " But Oro tricked me. He fueled me with power then told me he had already killed you. My desire for vengeance just made his hold over me stronger and I forgot about my friends, my father, even you… until she came," he explained as Anka listened to his difficult story.

It was obvious she was still in complete shock from what she was hearing. Her hands wrung tightly at the hem of her blue skirt, her eyes wide, waiting for him to continue. " Sakura was sent on a mission to kill my father and the only way she could do that was to seduce me. Although it was me, she was really tricking the part of me controlled by Oro. He could have made me kill her, but the second I saw her, I felt his raw lust for Sakura. I persuaded her to come back to the mansion, but when we got there, I began to take over as we talked. She had a spark around her that reminded me of, well, you…" he confessed, Anka slightly stung by the thought of Gentai and Sakura, but it comforted her knowing Sakura's intentions were of a darker kind.

She nodded and he took up the rest. " When she kissed me, it broke it, completely and wholly. But for reasons I can't explain, I never felt any pain. In my mind, I felt it was you there with me, not Sakura. She poisoned me afterwards and took me back to her hideout where they learned the truth about my father, but I never told them about Oro. If they knew, they would have never let me come back here with them," he said with a pained smile on his face. Anka only watched him as her mind raced.

'If Gentai was with Oro, he must have known about the plans for the Sharingan. If not, Sasuke is in greater danger than we know,' she thought as Gentai rose and took her hand, pulling her up to his side. " I was meaning to tell you sooner, but it never seemed like the right moment. I'm sorry for keeping this from you Anka," he said, but she hushed him and kissed his lips gently. " Gentai, there are also a great deal of things I must tell you too," she said as she linked her arm with his and they walked off into the forest.

* * *

Sakura woke with a start, her rigid body soaked with sweat. She blinked and took deep breaths before her heart stopped beating madly in her chest. She let her shaking hand slide over her damp forehead to sweep back the stray strands of pink hair that fell in her face. " Sasuke…" she choked out weakly before letting her head fall back on the pillow. She didn't know how much longer she could go on like this, she needed some sort of release. Although her chin trembled and her eyes filled to the point of blurred vision, she refused to cry. She couldn't do that anymore. In fact she couldn't do a lot of things now that he was gone. She denied herself to train at her favorite spot, the images of herself with Sasuke in the waterfall plaguing her constantly. The ghostly images never ceased, she had been everywhere with him, there was no place to hide.

" I'm done with this," she said stubbornly as she slid out of her bed and made her way to the kitchen. Taking out her kettle, she began preparing tea. Glancing quickly at the clock on the wall she turned back to the water heating on the stove. ' 2 am. I should be asleep like everyone else,' she thought, now fully awake as she placed the tea bag in the steaming water, the aroma of green tea waking her senses. " I should train," she mumbled as she poured her tea into a mug and carried it back to her bedroom.

Setting the cup down, she rummaged through her clothes, pulling out her black shorts and satchel, pulling them on before shifting through the clothes for her shirt. Finding it in a corner, she removed her large tee and slid her red kimono top on. Finding her boots in a corner, she quickly pulled them on and secured them before grabbing the cup of tea and taking a mouthful of the hot liquid, letting it warm her mouth before swallowing. Her emerald eyes darted to the window to find tiny rivulets of water sliding down the glass.

" Hm, suits my mood," she said grouchily as she grabbed a black zip up sweatshirt and pulled in on quickly before walking to her door. She stepped out into the rain soaked street, her feet disturbing the small puddles the rain had left. The moon shone brightly behind the numerous dark clouds that hung in the sky. She was thankful she had some light to train by, but she cursed it for raining. The field would be wet and slippery and the air was thick and cold, the damp atmosphere raising goose bumps on her bare thighs. The small sprinkles of rain wet her hair lightly, the ends of her hair now dripping with the condensation. Stepping under a large willow tree, she sat on the dry soft grass and crossed her legs, taking in a deep breath of the moist air. Normally she loved the rain, the smell of the soaked earth her favorite scent. But today she just wanted darkness and nothing more.

Closing her eyes, she let the sound of the light pattering fill her ears before a shifting in the branches overhead disturbed her. She bit her cheek lightly to wake herself from the welcome darkness behind her closed eyes and opened her emerald eyes to meet the dim street lit by a single burning street lamp. Beneath it stood a mysterious figure draped in an equally dark cloak. She ignored the stirring in her stomach, her mind chanting the name she feared to be true. The shadowed shifted its weight slightly before moving toward her, the rustling in the tree above growing more frantic. Sakura's heart leapt as she felt the uncomfortable cornered feeling take root in the base of her mind. If she was even slightly shaken by the situation, it was hard to tell as her piercing eyes lingered on the dark figure before her.

As sudden as her fear had been stricken it disappeared as none other than Genma in a travelers cloak stepped into the moonlight streaming through the leaves overhead. Sakura exhaled lightly, her hand resting at her side, her fingers stroking her satchel apprehensively. " Ah Sakura, what is my kunoichi doing out so late?" he asked as he removed his cloak and slid it over her shoulders. The warmth from his body eased Sakura and she let a small smile play on her flushed lips. " Genma. I was worried I was going to have to kill you," she said with a smirk as he toyed with the senbon hanging from his clenched teeth. He let out a low chuckle, his soothing laughter ringing throughout the still night air.

" Now Sakura, I saw your hand at your satchel. Next time, be a bit less obvious," he said as she pulled his cloak tighter around her, the dark cloud overhead bursting, the rain falling heavy above them. Genma moved closer, his eyes searching hers, his usual smirk on his lips. " So you never answered me Sakura. What are you doing out soo early?" he asked slyly as he looped his hand around her lower back and pulled her closer. She felt her face flush from the pressure of his body on hers, her face stiflingly close to his. " I could ask you the same thing," she said casually as he eyed her with amusement. He smiled, his lips shifting the senbon to the corner of his mouth, its tip grazing Sakura's jaw. The contact made her skin crawl with excitement as he leaned in closer. " I was looking for you," he said in a low voice as Sakura watched his face move closer.

Her lips were mere inches from his when a light thud behind her snapped her back to reality. The rain around them instantly filled her ears and she pulled back as Genma's lips brushed hers. " Now Genma, you should know better than to pursue a kunoichi under the legal age," a familiar lazy voice chimed as Sakura stepped backward, instantly making contact with another body. She lifted her face to gaze up at a masked face belonging to none other than Kakashi. " Kakashi-sensai…" Sakura whispered as he let his eye drift over her. " Now Sakura, I'm hardly your sensai any longer," Kakashi said with a tilt of his head. She nodded and smiled before letting her green eyes fall to Genma who stood, his face fallen to a slight scowl.

" Nice to see you too Kakashi," Genma said with slight distaste, the chance at taking Sakura gone and missed. " I believe this is yours," Kakashi said evenly as he pulled the cloak from Sakura, the cold air invading her body instantly. He lightly threw it to Genma, who caught it, his fist clenched tightly over the fabric. " She might get cold Kakashi, my intentions were strictly for her well being," he said as he slung it over his shoulder and continued to stare Kakashi down. " Her best interest is really none of your business, and I don't think kissing her is for her well being more than for your entertainment," Kakashi said, his voice lowering to a slight grown, Genma taking the hint and turning to walk off. " I'll see you Sakura," Genma said as he raised his hand and walked off, the rain encasing him before he disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Sakura turned, her body still pressed against Kakashi's, his hand now resting on her shoulder. " Kakashi, why did you stop him from kissing me?" she asked as he shifted his eye from the cloud of smoke to Sakura's emerald eyes. " Sakura, you have had terrible loss lately and for your feelings to be even more twisted isn't healthy for you," he said evenly as she smiled slightly. She lifted her hand and placed it on Kakashi's face, his eye widening a bit in surprise. " Thank you. I don't really like Genma like that, but I wasn't inclined to stop him," she said as he smiled behind his mask. " And why do you think you aren't inclined to do so?" he asked as she held his gaze.

" Because I guess I wanted something to take my mind off Sasuke. That's why I'm out here so early, that's why... I guess... I let him get so close to me," she said as she slid her hand from his face and turned to stare at the ground. " I just need something to fill the emptiness I feel and I know its not right to fool around with Genma, but I feel incomplete without someone's touch… someone's love... Oh I'm sorry Kakashi, I guess I'm rambling," she said as she wiped her misty eyes, her lips in a tearful smile.

Kakashi frowned and wrapped his arms around Sakura's slight waist, pulling her to him. She leaned her head against him, the butterflies in her stomach instantly taking flight the second his hands touched her skin. " Sakura, there's nothing wrong with how you feel, but filling that emptiness with meaningless emotions isn't healthy. You need something constant, not temporary," he whispered as she lifted her head to nuzzle the side of his neck. " Kakashi, you've always been there for me. Are you my constant I can rely on?" she asked in a hushed tone, not sure whether she wanted to ask him that as she felt him tense.

" Sakura, I-I wish that I could tell you something…" he began but stopped as Sakura lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. " And why can't you Kakashi?" she asked. Kakashi hesitated but sighed and pulled her closer. " I guess I feel its not the right time. I suppose it may never be the right time as long as you hold onto the memories of Sasuke. But I will always be here Sakura,' he said as she searched his eyes. Sakura smiled and let her fingers play with the collar of his jacket. " Will you help me forget?" she asked as she tilted her head toward his. Kakashi smiled and nodded, letting one hand release her while he guided her back to her house.

" Kakashi?"

" Yes Sakura?"

" I-I… umm, I… thank you," Sakura managed to say as he gazed down at her as they walked through the rain. Kakashi simply smiled as he let his eyes roam over her. The desire to tell her how he really felt about her was still riding his mind but he quickly brushed it aside and let his hand slide around Sakura's waist. Sakura looked up at the silent jouniin and smiled, her heart dancing in her throat. " So Sakura, how about I take you to dinner tonight, just the two of us," Kakashi suddenly asked as Sakura began to drift off into the recess of her thoughts, images of Kakashi floating about her head. She blinked a bit before turning to face him. " Uh, Kakashi, are you asking me on a date?" Sakura asked as she watched him with amusement, her face growing pink. His dark eye turned on her and she felt her face grow a deep scarlet.

" Well, I guess I am," he said as he smiled down at her, his face equally as red from embarrassment, but he grinned inwardly as she couldn't see his blush. Sakura smiled and avoided his gaze until they reached her house. " So what time should I pick you up," Kakashi asked as he let his hand leave her side. Sakura frowned a bit at the cold that invaded where his hand had been. " I suppose 6. Is that alright?" she asked as she shuffled her feet and fingered the key nervously in her pocket. " That sounds great. I'll see you here at 6," he said casually as he left her standing on her steps. In a swirl of smoke he was gone, leaving Sakura's head spinning.

" OH AND DON"T BE LATE!" she yelled, hoping he had heard her warning, but sighed, as she knew he was always late, no mater how important the occasion. She opened her door slowly and closed the door with a click behind her before falling onto her couch. The sudden thought of her and Kakashi on a date snapped into her head and she sat up. " What have I done!" she exclaimed as she buried her face into the couch cushion, her warm breath mingling on the soft fabric. ' Gah, I should suffocate myself! Going on a date with my sensai! What the hell was I thinking!' Inner Sakura screamed as she smacked her forehead, Sakura instantly doing the same. Sakura let her breathing return to normal before thinking over the situation.

" This may not be as bad as I'm making it out to be. Kakashi can be fun, well, when he's not reading that stupid book. I just hope I'm not making a huge mistake," she sighed as she rose of the couch and made her way over to the small table cover with picture frames. She let her fingers slide under a silver frame and lifted it to peer at the faces captured in the picture. " Sasuke… I miss you," she whispered as she let her finger linger over his face before setting it down. She walked toward her bedroom and opened the closet door, pulling out a white dress she had bought previous to the White Ribbon Festival.

Up until then, she had forgotten about it and it had remained hanging behind her black sweater, but upon retrieving the sweater to wear earlier, she had seen it. The instant Kakashi had proposed dinner, the image of the dress had drifted into her mind. " I really hope I'm not making a mistake," she groaned as she pulled the dress out and laid it out on the bed. ' I guess this is the first step to forgetting though. But why does it feel so wrong? I just hope I can find the strength to overcome this,' she thought as she stripped of her clothes and made her way to the bathroom, her mind battling over two separate paths: Kakashi or Sasuke.

* * *

Okay seriously don't hate me for saying this but ROCK ON SAKURA AND KAKASHI! Kinda in love with the pairing goin on here but it'll die as fast as it begins. i promise i'll break them up! Sasuke will come back with a vengance! MUAHAHAHAHA not really, kinda more Sakura saving Sasuke's ass thing, but it's all good ( Sasuke, your as cool as you wanna beleive) hehe so cute, but yeah, chapter 12 will rock your worlds cuz my mind is bursting with awesome ideas! laladadido so yeah 

STAY TUNED FELLOW SAKUxSASU LOVERS! NEXT EPISODE: _**SECRETS**_!


	12. Secrets

Okay i bet everyone wants to kill me by now for the horrible wait, but i just got a deviant id and i just put my rt up soo i've been all excited about it and been working on my profile there. If your interested in my art, my name is the same as here, just look up blackkunoichi and blah... yeah so sorry for the wait and

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Sakura No Yousei: Chapter 12- Secrets

Sakura stepped out of the steaming shower and shut the constant flow of water off before reaching for a towel folded neatly on the sink counter. She wiped away the water around her tired eyes and lowered it to find herself in the mirror. She realized she had never looked so worn in her life. Her fingers traced over the dark circles below her eyes before she sighed and wrapped her damp body in the towel. How long had it been since Sasuke was gone? Too long for her tastes and having the same haunting images of him didn't help her either. She wanted to forget, wanted soo badly to be rid of the memories, but some part of her held fast to them. Maybe she wasn't meant to forget about him.

Sakura draped her towel over a chair in the corner of her room and reached into her dresser for her undergarments. She quickly checked herself in the mirror, notice how shockingly thin she was becoming. It wasn't as though she had stopped eating, it was that she wasn't eating enough with the intense training she had been doing. She quickly pulled the white dress over her head to hide her fragile form. She ran her hands lightly over the dress, adjusted the halter at her neck and moved away from the mirror. She didn't feel like seeing herself much anymore.

After fixing her hair and applying light make-up, she figured it would be good if she got some fresh air for once. Slipping on a pair of low white heals, she stepped out the door and into the cloudy morning. The bright orb above her dimly outlined the gray and dismal rain clouds that cluttered the sky, making it a peaceful, yet dreary morning. She stepped out onto the damp streets, her feet carrying her to wherever they pleased. Some part of her felt the need to wander, to let herself come to whatever destination she subconsciously had in mind. Without realizing it, she suddenly came to an abrupt stop after nearly bumping into someone, the same someone she had hoped to avoid till that afternoon.

" Kakashi, I didn't see you, sorry," she said quietly as he beamed down at her.

" A bit preoccupied in your thoughts this morning?" he asked as she nodded and began to walk beside him. He eyed the downcast kunoichi at his side. Her pink hair hung about her face as her eyes watched the ground with a somewhat unconscious glaze.

" So, where were you planning on going before you nearly ran into me?" Kakashi asked, wanting to rid them both of the uncomfortable silence. Sakura merely shrugged and Kakashi frowned. Earlier she had seemed cheered a bit by his offer of dinner, but now she seemed back to her miserable mood.

" I really don't know where I'm going, Kakashi. I'm just a little tired that's all," she said as Kakashi eyed her with curiosity.

" Well, I hope that's all that's wrong. I was on my way to see you anyways so I guess I was lucky to bump into you," he said as she raised her eyes from the ground to look at him. Her eyes seemed to reflect the confusion she was obviously feeling. Kakashi frowned and let his hand rest on her shoulder. He felt her body tense, but relax as he let his hand warm her bare shoulder.

" Sakura, I believe its time you start to train for the Jouniin exam. Perhaps with the extensive training, you can take your mind off things for awhile," he offered. Sakura let out a scoff and laughed a little, catching him by surprise.

" You honestly think I can pass when I'm like this. I don't even think training can take my mind off this," Sakura said with a sigh. " I don't think dinner is such a good idea anymore, sensai. I mean, you're my teacher and… I don't know. I just don't want to forget about him," she said as she avoided looking over at Kakashi. He seemed to slouch a bit in disappointment.

" You're right Sakura, I was way out of line asking you out. I understand if you don't want to do this," he said calmly although his throat clenched painfully. Sakura stopped and let her mind wander. ' Kakashi is trying to help you, idiot, and you turn him down? Don't you want to get rid of this curse? Don't you want to be with him?' Inner Sakura shouted, her fist waving menacingly. Sakura did find Kakashi attractive and someone she could rely on, but she didn't know if it went farther than that.

" Kakashi, I may have been a bit hasty when saying I didn't want to go to dinner with you, its just, things are moving sort of fast. I don't want to get hurt," she mumbled, bowing her head slightly. Kakashi smiled and set his hand against her back.

" Sakura, if you want to take things slow, I understand. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable in anyway," he said, Sakura lifting her head to smile warmly at him.

" Thank you Kakashi," she said as he led her though the street. Kakashi kept his hand on her back, not wanting to detach the contact on her warm back, enjoying the silence as they walked up the paved street to a small restaurant.

" I know it's a bit earlier than dinner, Kakashi, but would you like to have breakfast with me?" Sakura asked as the stopped out front of the swinging doors, the cozy atmosphere emanating from within calling her name. He nodded and led her inside, holding the door open as she entered and pulling her seat out for her when she sat herself down at a table near the window. Sakura blushed at how gentlemanly Kakashi could be when he wasn't an aloof nuisance. He sat across from her, his fingers entwined and his chin rest on his hands. His dark eyes searched her as she looked around, noticing the few couples busy with their meals.

" What are you going to have Kakashi?" Sakura asked as she looked back at him, a bit surprised to find his eye lingering on her already. His gaze never left her as she sat, her emerald eyes watching his stoic form sit in silence. " Um okay then…" she mumbled as she raised the menu in front of her face to avoid the uncomforting feeling of having him watch her. ' Was something on my face, why is he watching me like that?' she thought as she let her eyes roam over the top of the breakfast page, still finding Kakashi's lazy eye on her.

She slouched a bit in her seat, finding his intense gaze rather annoying at this point. ' Gah seriously, is there something on my face that he's staring at?' she thought desperately, her hand reaching under the table to grab a kunai from her thigh satchel while her other hand steadied the menu, hiding her from Kakashi.

Bringing the kunai's smooth reflective surface to her eyes, she searched her face, smiling a bit to check her teeth, but sighed in frustration when she met the same dreary face, flawless as usual. ' Then what the hell is his deal!' she cursed inwardly as she quickly read over the menu and randomly picked what she hoped to be edible in the least. Setting down the menu as casually as possible, she let her eyes trace over the rim of her water glass, Kakashi still staring. Finally she slammed her hand down a bit too forcefully on the table, her napkin gripped tightly in her clenched fist.

" Damnit Kakashi, why are you staring me down like that!" she hissed, her eyes narrowed at the calm Jouniin. He simply chuckled, his eye never leaving her.

" Sakura, you look beautiful today," he said evenly as she sat back in her chair and sighed. ' What is wrong with this man… who stares at you till you go insane then tells you you're beautiful?… he's crazy,' she thought as she let a smile fall onto her face. He remained leaning on his hands, his eye now wandering over her white dress.

" White looks good on you," he commented as she sat up straight.

" Thank you, I'm wearing it for our dinner date," she said as she uncreased her napkin and set it delicately back in her lap. Kakashi smiled at how amusing the kunoichi could be. She was so intriguing to watch, so unpredictable. One of the many qualities that drew him to her, he supposed. She could wear her heart on her sleeve and blow up at any minute, something he would never be able to do…

" Kakashi, you're staring at me again. It's getting annoying," Sakura said, Kakashi blinking before meeting her narrowed eyes.

" Ahaha sorry about that Sakura, I was lost in,"

" Yeah, lost in thought, I know. One of your more predictable excuses when you used to be late for our training dates. You haven't changed a bit," she said with a coy grin. Kakashi let his face brighten a bit, trying to make it slightly more obvious that he was smiling, but he doubted she could tell. Just one more of the disadvantages of his mask.

A waiter came and took their orders, Kakashi ordering nothing to Sakura's surprise.

" Kakashi, I invited you to breakfast, it's pointless to come if you won't eat," Sakura said exasperatedly as he waved off the waiter who waited to take his order. She left, leaving Sakura to eye Kakashi. He turned to her, finding her watching him curiously.

" I already ate. I just came for the company," he said simply. Sakura shrugged and decided to let it go this time, not feeling in the mood to corner the aloof Kakashi. Instead, she busied herself with her silverware, arranging it fork, knife, and spoon. Kakashi watched with interest as she carefully lined the bottom of the silverware to match height, her finger nudging them ever so lightly till at last they were perfect. She lifted her eyes to find him watching her obsessive neatness.

" Sorry, I have a peeve when things aren't organized," Sakura said with a light blush on her cheeks. Kakashi chuckled nervously. Hopefully she would never truly see his apartment, she might have a heart attack from the random piles of scrolls to the messy clutter littering every surface. Kakashi knew what her house looked like and he never thought it possible to have such a tidy dwelling, but he supposed in Sakura's world, anything below her clean house was unacceptable.

" Here you are dear," the waitress said, Sakura instantly fumbling as she stole her hands away from the counter top as she set a plate of steaming food in front of her.

" Thank you very much," Sakura said with a polite grin, the waitress nodding and walking away. She inhaled the sweet smell of her food before digging in, but maintaining a polite manner in how she gorged on her food, noticing Kakashi wasn't about to give her any peace from his ever wandering eye. She had finished about half of her meal when she set down her fork and signaled for the waitress.

" Yes miss, are you done?" she asked politely, Sakura nodding.

" My my, I've never seen someone eat so fast!" she said with a wide grin before handing Sakura her check and removing the plate in front of her. Sakura set the money out on the counter and rose, Kakashi following her as they left.

" So I take it your on a diet, Sakura?" Kakashi asked as they walked toward the training grounds. Sakura snapped her head to look at him, her eyes wide.

" Kakashi! What sort of question is that!" she exclaimed, taken a bit aback by Kakashi's straight forward curiosity. He simply chuckled lightly before facing her, blocking her path. Sakura stopped and watched him with suspicion, not liking his attitude.

" Well, Sakura. To put it bluntly, I've noticed you've been getting rather skinny lately. Have you been eating adequately with the training you're doing?" he asked sternly, the chuckle gone, now replaced with a serious stare. Sakura felt her stomach drop uncomfortably. ' Was it that obvious!' she thought as Kakashi crossed his arms and waited for her reply. She bowed her head, finding herself discovered and not liking his disapproving eye watching her.

" No actually… I guess I haven't been eating enough with all the training I have been doing lately, but its not as though it's intentional," she added hurriedly, seeing his eyebrow raise. ' Great, now he probably thinks I'm starving myself…' she sighed inwardly.

" Look it's no big deal Kakashi," she said hastily as she tried to walk around him, but instantly felt his firm grasp on her upper arm. She turned to see his eye narrowed at her, his stone set face telling her he was not about to let her malnutrition slide.

" Sakura, it is a big deal. Whether you believe it or not, you could be doing some extreme damage to your body. Sakura, it would be an understatement to say I'm worried about you lately. What exactly is going on Sakura?" Kakashi said brutally, Sakura cringing slightly at the annoyance in his voice. Her head fell, her eyes resting on her feet. ' He wouldn't understand what I'm feeling, he couldn't possibly know what's going on…' she thought as she began to anger.

She quickly pulled her arm out of his grasp, her eyes narrowed. Kakashi, taken by surprise, watched as she glared at him. She balled her fists, the small misty tears filling her delicate green eyes. He moved forward, ashamed he had hurt her to the point of tears, but she pushed him back.

" You don't know anything about me! How can you possibly hope to know what I feel! You want to know so badly? I feel like I'm worthless, Kakashi! I'm empty, a waste of life! How can you understand, you don't know what its like to lose the ONE person that knew me better than you or Naruto… I can't go on Kakashi, not without him…" she said, her anger dissipating as her tears rolled down her face. " Do you know what it's like to wake everyday, hoping to grow immune to the pain, only to fall deeper into realization he's never coming back, that he can't ever come back! That he betrayed everyone, including me... Kakashi, I can't live without him anymore… maybe if I got strong enough, if I could prove I was something worth staying for…" she sighed.

Kakashi was stunned her pain went soo much deeper than he had thought. Not only was she crushed at Sasuke's departure and betrayal of Konoha, she thought herself worthless in his eyes, that if she trained herself to death, he may come back.

" Sakura, I know I can never hope to understand your pain, but if you let me, I can help you," he said as he moved toward her, her shimmering eyes widening as he pulled her to him.

" I'm sorry…" she whispered against his chest, feeling relieved that, even after she ignored, yelled and potentially pushed away Kakashi, he would remain by her side to help her. He pulled her tighter to him, feeling her give and return his embrace. He didn't care what it looked like to anyone else, the student and the teacher in a more than friendly embrace. Sakura needed him and he would do whatever it took to heal her.

Pulling back from Kakashi, she looked up into his face, a smile finding its way onto her lips. He smiled back, and always Sakura would notice the crinkle of his eye. A sudden rumble overhead signaled the coming of rain, Sakura turning her face skyward as the first of the raindrops sprinkled her face.

" Sakura, we should find shelter. I doubt you want your dress to get wet," he added as a light blush crept up his neck and warmed his face. She smiled and welcomed Kakashi's vest as he draped it over her shoulders to prevent the white dress to become see-through as the rain began to soak them. He led her quickly to a grove of trees, both of them running as the rain enveloped them in the steaming curtain. They came to rest under the dry patch under a cherry blossom tree, both almost completely drenched.

Kakashi turned to find Sakura wiping the rain out of her eyes, her long tresses hanging limply over her shoulders, the trails of water wetting the fabric on her chest. He quickly looked away, his eyes finding her soaked form more than irresistible. Sakura removed Kakashi's vest and handed it back to him, noticing his eyes refused to meet her.

" Kakashi, are you okay?" she asked as she moved forward, but he forced his eye to look at the canopy to leaves over head. Sakura noticed he mumbled something like " dress" and her eyes fell to her chest, her pale shin clearly visible through the fabric. Instantly covering herself, she chuckled in embarrassment, her face turning a shade of red.

" Sorry, Kakashi… I'm covered now, you can look," she said, Kakashi turning to smile abashedly. They shared an awkward glance before they both decided to find the ground interesting. Sakura lifted her head, finding Kakashi watching her. There was a glint in his eye that caught her, held her gaze on him. Sakura found her head swimming with memories of Kakashi and herself, a sudden situation filling her mind.

" Kakashi, you meant to tell me something the other day, you said you would tell me soon," she said, remembering their conversation in her house the other day. Kakashi cleared his throat and shuffled his feet, finding himself suddenly cornered. ' This is bad… I can't just tell Sakura how I feel about her, that would be too much for her to take in,' he thought as she watched him.

" Sakura, I don't think…"

"Please Kakashi, I need to know how you feel," she said suddenly, Kakashi lifting his eyes to find her right in front of him. Her deep emerald eyes gazed up at his and he seemed to find himself slipping into nervousness.

" Sakura it would be too much for you, I can't," he said, turning his eye from her, but her fingers lifted his chin to face her, his dark eye resting once again on her.

" I need to know, Kakashi… if there's a way you can help me more," she said, her soft voice making him swallow hard, his stomach turning knots. Sakura was done playing games, she knew Kakashi felt something for her. If she could just rid herself of the curse…

" And how could I help you more, Sakura?" Kakashi asked as she moved closer, her half lidded eyes watching him carefully.

" Kakashi, I see the way you look at me. What aren't you telling me?" she asked again, hoping to provoke him to tell her his secret. Kakashi felt his back hit the tree trunk, Sakura coming ever closer to him, her hands now hanging at her sides, her skin completely visible through the white material that hung about her body. His eyes traced over the swell of her chest, her smooth neck, her soft pink lips.

" Kakashi…"

" Sakura, I want…"

Her finger landed softly on his clothed lips, his heart racing madly as her body pressed against his. Her eyes fell closed as her head tilted to meet his lips, the slow anticipation killing him. He could feel her warm breath on his lips, his heart feeling as though it would burst through his chest at any moment. She was so close, but…

" Sakura, I can't…" he whispered and disappeared in a swirl of smoke, leaving Sakura startled.

She looked around, trying to find where he disappeared to, but found herself alone. Her anger rose and she thrust her fist into the tree trunk, the wood splintering and flying from the shattered trunk. The tree swayed before falling, the rain cascading onto her body as her shelter hit the ground. ' I won't lose you too, Kakashi…' she said as her tears began to run down her face as she disappeared in a swirl of smoke, leaving the destroyed tree lying in shards on the soft grass.

* * *

Kakashi sat on his couch, bewildered at his foolish actions. He should have never left her with no answer, no explanation to his sudden closeness to her. He should have never abandoned that kiss. How could he possibly tell her his feelings had suddenly gone beyond the simplicity of their companionship, that he wanted her in a way he cursed himself for thinking about?

And yet, what could hold her back from him. The barriers she was building around herself were insurmountable, but he would find a way to reach her. As far as he could tell, she was holding back from what he thought was between them. So why was he?

As if by fate, there she was, at his door. Nothing more than her soaked white dress hung to her frame as her tears mingled with the rain sliding down her face. It seemed too much like an illusion to him. Reaching out his hand, he let it cup her tears stained cheek, feeling the warmth radiate off her body. Her shimmering eyes watched him as he ran his hand over her cheek, wiping away the trails of water, letting his fingers caress her skin as he pushed aside her soaked pink locks.

How could he live without this? Her mere presence before him made him weak. She welcomed his gentle touch and closed her eyes as his fingers swept over her wet lips, causing her mind to flutter as much as the butterflies in her stomach. She came to him to forget, to wash away her pain like the rain had washed away her tears. Would he allow her to forget? Would he be the one she needed to heal her?

" Sakura, I-I…"

" Kakashi, why do you hide from me?" she asked as her emerald eyes opened to examine his unemotional face. His mismatched eyes returned her gaze, his heart beating madly within his chest.

" Sakura, you don't know how badly I want this, how badly I want you," he breathed as he placed his hand on the back of her neck.

" What is stopping you?" she asked as his fingertips ran lightly down her spine, causing goose bumps to rise on her soaked flesh.

" Everything and nothing," he sighed as his hand slid from her soft skin. Her eyes remained locked on his as the rain beat down on her.

" Kakashi, take me, you won't regret it… I won't," she whispered, taking his hand and pulling him out into the rain. His bare flesh instantly chilled as the rain ran in rivulets down his bare chest. Sakura's grasp pulled him to her, her rain-soaked body pressing roughly against his. He felt the desire rise in him as he looked down at her supple flesh clearly visible through the saturated dress.

Her emerald eyes watched as he lowered his head to press his lips to her flesh. Sakura's eyes fluttered close as the warmth from his clothed lips spread through her neck as they caressed her slowly. Her fingers gently reached for his face, finding the mask and pulling it away. His lips left her skin momentarily to let the mask be pulled free. Her fingers ran the length of his chiseled jaw, feeling the smooth skin she longed to see. Her eyes opened as his lips left her skin, his eyes watching her carefully as her gaze fell to his face.

She stared, her eyes searching his flawless features, her fingers tracing over every detail. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and for reasons she would never understand, he would always wear that mask. He smiled as her fingers traced over his lips. Perfect. Everything about him was perfect. She couldn't contain her longing anymore and she let her eyes close as she leaned up to take his lips.

He watched as she slowly lifted onto her toes, her hands leaving his face to wrap around his neck. He let his eyes drift close as he dipped his head, their lips finally making contact, lightning flowing through his body as her lips pressed passionately to his. Although brief, the contact they shared swept them away, the rain falling on their embraced bodies. Sakura felt her knees go weak from the sensation of his lips on hers and let his strong arms support her as she let herself succumb to the tremble in her knees.

Her eyes opened to find Kakashi watching her, his flawless smile warming her, his pink stained cheeks revealing his excitement from their kiss. Was it possible he blushed whenever she was around, is this why he hides his face with a mask? So much emotion in that single look and she knew Kakashi could be no great shinoibi with out the mask to conceal his expressions. There was so much she longed to see. The way his mouth looked when he frowned, how he would look if he laughed. It was almost as though he were a stranger in her eyes. The unfamiliar appearance of Kakashi with out his mask took her slightly of guard but amazed her as well.

She stood and admired every curve of his lips, feeling his skin beneath her fingertips, looking into his comforting eyes and finding her reflection there. She knew she was bound to him from this moment on. But she had vowed to never love again. Could her heart have tricked her into these false fantasies, or was all she felt and saw real? It was almost frightening think what she felt for Kakashi was just a figment of her imagination.

But with each moment she spent looking into his mismatched eyes, she knew she was falling faster.

Kakashi leaned forward, his forehead touching hers, his smile innocent and kind.

" Sakura…"

" Don't speak Kakashi…" she said as she pushed him inside his warm apartment and shut the door behind her.

* * *

" Anka, we need to tell Sakura. This is really bad, are you sure that's what Orochimaru said?" Gentai urged as Anka nodded, her blue eyes wide. Gentai led his hand fall from the wall beside Anka. Anka cowered slightly as his narrowed eyes scanned the ground. She wanted to reach out, to comfort him, but he was so upset with her, he had cornered her in the apartment, pressing her against the wall, blocking her way out.

" Gentai, I'm soo sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just thought…"

" That's just it, Anka, you thought it wasn't a big deal. Sasuke could die, especially now that he has gone to Orochimaru. Do you realize what will happen to him… they'll murder him Anka!" he yelled as his fist flew to the wall beside her head, Anka letting out a scream as she ducked, the splintered wood showering down on her. Looking up at Gentai, she trembled as he rubbed his bloody knuckles, his eyes closed in thought.

" Gentai, please, I didn't know that Oro had bitten him!" Anka protested weakly as he gripped her arm harshly. He pulled her to him, her face mere inches from his. His wild blue eyes scanned hers, Anka's heart beating madly.

" Gentai, I didn't know…" she whispered as her eyes filled with tears. He shook her, his narrowed eyes falling to sorrow.

" Don't Anka, please… don't cry!" he exclaimed as he shook her, her sobs becoming stronger. He finally pulled her to him, feeling her rough breathing beneath his hands as he placed them firmly on her back. Her hands gripped his shirt in fear he may shake her again, her weak body trembling as the sobs wracked her.

" Anka, I'm soo sorry," Gentai said softly, his hands running through her hair. She quieted, feeling his fingers in her hair. She pulled back to look him in the eyes, the moment she did the guilt and regret hitting him. Her sapphire eyes were wide with fear and hurt. He had honestly scared her, hurt her.

" Anka, I-I didn't mean to shake you..."

But she pulled back from him, her eyes still wide. She shook her head, her eyes filled with tears, the salty trails running down her face.

" I t-trusted y-you," she breathed before turning and running out of the apartment, leaving the door open. She ran roughly into someone, but didn't turn back as she ran down the hall and out of sight.

Naruto stood, slightly bewildered at what had happened. One moment he was about to knock on the door to Gentai and Anka's apartment to invite them to the movies and the next thing he knew, the door was flung open by a distressed Anka who took off down the hall. His eyes returned to the entrance to find Gentai leaning out of it, his eyes watching nervously as Anka disappeared down the stairs.

" Uh… bad time to stop by, I take it," Naruto offered with a fake smile. Gentai grunted and let him in. Naruto walked past Naruto, spotting a gaping hole in the wall with wood and plaster littering the floor. His eyes narrowed at Gentai who turned to Naruto after shutting the door.

" What?" Gentai asked as Naruto stared him down. His eyes shot to the hole and Gentai bowed his head in guilt.

" What did you do to her Gentai?" Naruto asked, his voice low, almost a growl. Gentai shook his head before he spoke.

" I didn't do anything to her Naruto, I just got upset… she got scared and ran… I-I didn't mean to," he confessed as he stared at his knuckles, the dried blood staining his skin.

" What's going on?" Naruto asked, still glaring at Gentai.

" I… found out something… it has to do with Sasuke and… the Sharingan………."

Naruto felt his breath grow raspy form the mere mention of Sasuke. He was the first to learn Sasuke was a missing-nin, he was there when the Hokage announced it. Not only had he not believed it, he had personally told the Hokage off for giving false information to his fellow Jouniin. But he was returned with an equally as harsh full report, spottings of the lone Uchiha prodigy in the Lighting Country not far from Oro's hide out. Naruto had remembered feeling his stomach drop at Sasuke's name. His main concern was not of Sasuke, it was Sakura he feared for.

" What about Sasuke and the Sharingan?" he asked, now suddenly interested, his eyes wide.

" Anka said Orochimaru had a plan… to get the Sharingan. He said he had to kill… Sasuke. That's why he bit him," Gentai explained, but Naruto simply shook his head, still not fully understanding.

" But his brother Itachi, he has the Sharingan too… why doesn't Oro just… oh god," Naruto gasped as it began to dawn on him. Oro and Itachi were waging war.

* * *

Kakashi's leg flew to Sakura's face, the impact sending her flying into the air. Her unconscious body flew before she shifted her weight and spun out of the fall, catching herself unsteadily on her feet. Kakashi smiled as he breathed heavily. She was improving slowly on her tai-jutsu, but he figured at this rate she would be ready for the Jouniin exam in the next week and a half. He and Sakura had been spending almost all their time on her training, from dawn till dusk. She was persistent and he had to admit, he was a bit weary himself after sparing with her.

Sakura stood up straight, a lopsided smile on her face as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. Her training with Kakashi was finally paying off. That was the only hit he had managed to lay on her for the past 3 hours of sparring. She was confident she would soon be able to turn the tables and take the offensive. She noticed his breath was still strained like hers and decided to call it a day.

" Kakashi, I think we're done for the day," she said happily as she walked over to him, adjusting the long tear in her shirt to hide her stomach. ' Okay so maybe he got me twice,' she said with a smile. Kakashi nodded as she stopped in front of him, holding out a water bottle. He gladly took it and pulled down his mask to drink.

Even though she had already seen his face, it still awed her. She didn't even notice Kakashi's hand in front of her face till he flicked her nose.

" Ow Kakashi, what'd you do that for," she said as she wrinkled her nose and rubbed it. He smiled and handed her back her water bottle, the brief exchange of their fingers touching making his face turn a bright red.

" Sorry about your shirt Sakura, I guess I got carried away," he said casually, hoping she hadn't noticed him blush. She smiled as she pulled it over her head, revealing a white tank top underneath.

" No problem Kakashi, I have too many of these anyways," she said as she slung the tattered shirt over her shoulder. Kakashi smiled and they began to head off to his apartment for dinner, their usual routine after practice. The sky was splashed in a delicate deep blue, the heavens speckled with shimmering stars. On the horizon the last of the suns rays clung to the mountain before dipping out of sight. It was a clear, warm night and Sakura was especially happy the monsoon was finally coming to an end.

Kakashi walked beside the silent kunoichi, noting as her hand swept her stray strand of pink hair from her face, her eyes focused on the stars. He wondered if he had made a mistake hitting her today, but he knew she would be upset if he held back. Her cheek looked considerably swollen, but with ice, it would be fine in the morning. Morning. He sighed as he remembered the briefing he had at the ANBU headquarters. His Sharingan eye shifted back to Sakura at his side. She seemed lost in thought, so he turned his head to watch the dark street instead.

" Kakashi?"

Taken by surprise by hearing his name, he turned his head toward Sakura who's eyes remained locked on the sky.

" Do you think I'll pass?" she asked hesitantly as she bit her lip, the metallic taste of blood on her lower lip. She hoped she wasn't being totally obvious. The fact was, she was scared to death about the exam. She wasn't ready when Sasuke and Naruto had passed and luckily she was allowed to remain with her team because of her medic nin skills, but she feared she just wasn't good enough.

" Sakura, why do you ask me that?" Kakashi asked, wondering if she was worried about her chances at passing.

" I guess… I think I won't pass Kakashi…"

He remained silent, searching for words of comfort, but he was never good at consoling anyone, especially her. Sakura waited for his words eagerly, hoping he would tell her she was getting better, she would be able to pass no problem, but he didn't speak.

" Sakura, I can only assume what you feel is nervousness and worry, but you shouldn't feel like you can't pass. I have faith that you'll do your best…" he said casually, although his insides were screaming to praise her and lift her spirits. But he knew that would only disappoint her further if she failed. Sakura processed his words carefully, knowing he wouldn't say those things unless he truly believed she could do it. She smiled wide before reaching for his hand and intertwined their fingers.

" Sakura…"

" Oh, no one's around Kakashi, it's late and dark out," she said, reassuring him. He relaxed a bit but kept his eyes open, making sure to watch out for anyone who might see them together. Their relationship had pretty much been kept a secret, just until Sakura would become a Jouniin. But until then, it was important for them not to be seen together as anything but teacher and student. It was difficult for Kakashi, not being able to touch her in the open, but he managed. At least they were together alone at night.

" Kakashi, I think I know what I want to be when I pass," Sakura said confidently as they walked up the dark street. Kakashi chuckled at how quickly her attitude toward the exam had changed with a few words from him.

" What's that Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sakura beamed and turned to him, her hand squeezing his tightly.

" Well, I thought I might go out for… hunter nin…" she said, her eyes closed, almost waiting for him to yell, but when he didn't, she opened her eyes to find him staring straight ahead.

" Kakashi, did you he…"

" I heard you Sakura…"

Sakura let her smile slide to a frown as Kakashi watched the road with little expression. She was disappointed he wasn't even saying anything on the matter. She would even settle for his yelling right now instead of the choking silence.

" Sakura, why would you want to be a hunter nin?" he asked suddenly, his mouth drawn in a tight frown. Sakura felt her heart beat painfully as she searched his face. Honestly, she couldn't tell him why. He would be angry, sad, hurt. She couldn't tell him.

" Kakashi, I… I suppose it's because of…"

" Sasuke.."

Sakura bowed her head sadly, letting her hand slide from Kakashi's. She suddenly felt horrible for saying anything. Would it have been better to not tell him? She figured he would find out about it and be upset with her anyways. But him guessing on his own was worse in a sense. He _knew_, he knew she still thought about Sasuke, even after she promised herself to him. She felt ashamed of herself.

" Kakashi, maybe I shouldn't come over…" she said sadly as she wrapped her arm around her chest. This was the worst situation she had ever been in. She hated to think of what he would say, what he would do.

" Why not Sakura?" he asked, her inquisitive eyes turning to his.

" But I thought… you, I…"

" Sakura, maybe you think too much and don't do enough. You're reasons for becoming a hunter nin are your own, I won't hold them against you. But for now, lets just enjoy our time together."

His arm wrapped around her waist as he sidled up to her, his lips pressing to her forehead. She smiled at how understanding he was. But how far would it go when she would be assigned to hunt down the only person the hunter nin were searching for. She hoped he would still trust her.

" Sakura, I plan on making this night one you won't forget," Kakashi said slyly. Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise.

" Now Kakashi, don't tell me you're the romantic type," she said with a giggle as she poked his chest teasingly. He simply chuckled, leaving Sakura to smile at him.

" I wouldn't say I'm romantic…"

" Oh I see…" Sakura said with a sly grin as she pulled the zipper down the front of Kakashi's vest. He smiled down at her, his own devious thoughts in his head.

Taking the key from under a rock beside his doorstep, Sakura exclaiming on how obvious a hiding place it was and how he would be robbed any day now, he unlocked the door and led her inside the dimly lit apartment. Sakura turned to Kakashi as his fingers locked the dead bolt, her eyes narrowed and mischievous. He walked toward her, backing her up until her back met the wall. His hand brushed over her shoulder, his head bowed to inhale the sweet scent of cheery blossoms that lingered around her. Sakura's chest rose and fell with her breath, Kakashi watching the rhythm with craving.

Sakura let her head fall back as his mouth trailed over her collarbone, her mind racing as his fingers traced up her hips, lifting the hem of her tank, his cold fingers sending shivers over her skin. Her hands ran through his silver locks, the light touches causing Kakashi to lean into her. Sakura let out a breathy moan as his hand glided to her inner thigh, his fingers running up her leg slowly. It was delicious the way he touched her, a soft flicker one moment, a hard press the next. Her eyes fluttered open as his fingers stroked her sensitively, her fingers tangling themselves in his silken hair.

She sighed as his fingers left her and traced up her waist to meet her breast. She inhaled sharply as his hand moved over it slowly, her nipples taut with excitement. His lips traveled up her neck, tracing along her jaw, his mouth meeting hers in hurried ecstasy. His tongue brushed against hers roughly, swiftly. She returned his fervent kiss as eagerly, her hunger growing with each moment.

Her hands tugged at his vest, pulling it roughly from his body, her fingers slipping into the hem of his pants. Kakashi groaned into her mouth as she ran her fingers the length of his waist, finding the drawstring and pulling the knot free. His hands shoved her shirt farther up her waist, pushing the fabric over her chest. His fingers trembled anxiously as he fumbled with the clasp of her bra, their lips meeting and parting in a heated battle. He finally got tired of his fumbling and swiftly cut the back of her bra with a kunai, practically ripping the bra off her chest.

The second her bare chest pressed against him, he left her lips, making his way down her neck to taste the velvet of her breasts. Her breath became ragged and escalated as his mouth moved over her nipple, her fingers clawing his shoulders in urgency. His tongue teased her until she thought she would faint. She managed to pull his shirt over his head, gaining a defiant grunt from Kakashi as he refused to remove him mouth from her flesh. She grabbed a handful of hair and forcefully pulled his lips back to her mouth while he busied himself with the satchel around her hips. He was nearly there till…

BANG... BANG... BANG

All throughout their antics, Naruto and Gentai stood, banging and pounding at the door until finally…

" WHAT!" Kakashi yelled through gasps of breath while Sakura slumped against the wall, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she held her arm across her breast.

" Kakashi, open up! It's urgent!" Naruto yelled. The door was flung open revealing a half clothed Kakashi. Naruto and Gentai eyed their sensai carefully before they rushed into yelling again.

" Kakashi, it's Sasuke, he's in danger!" they yelled in unison. Suddenly the door was yanked full open, Sakura pushing in beside Kakashi. Naruto and Gentai's eyes instantly shot to Sakura who held her hands to her breasts, her breath equally as raspy as Kakashi, her eyes wide in shock.

" You said Sasuke. What's happened!" she yelled, the boys flailing as they searched for words.

" Y-you and… and Kakashi!" the boys gasped as Kakashi pushed Sakura back inside. He reassuringly kissed her, urging her to stay inside, but she pulled back and moved around him.

" What did you say about Sasuke!" she exclaimed frantically.

" It's his Sharingan, Orochimaru is going to kill him for it…" Naruto finally said, still regaining composure after seeing Sakura half naked in Kakashi's house. Sakura's head spun uneasily as she listened.

" Oro and Itachi will have the Sharingan…… Sasuke," she breathed as she fainted into Kakashi's arms.

* * *

Oh boy, Sakura and Kakashi major fluff...xD yummy... yeah thats all the fluff from them that there will be, promise... i just had to get that outta my system. So sorry for all the broken hearts, as you notice Sakura still has Sasuke on the brain throughout her whole time with Kakashi so you know she's not to serious about him.

erm okay so next chappy, i have no idea what it will be about, i make it up as i go... as for a chappy name, no hints this time buddies, sorry!

luff you all,

blackkunoichi

oh ps check out my profile if you get the chance, i'll have the link to my deviant up there


	13. Till Death Do Us Part

Gahd this was a bitch to write... i wanted to hurry through it soo badly and just make it half ass, but i glued my but to the computer chair and worked it out... and here's the results.

**For all of you that would like to keep pure thoughts in your head, this is NOT the chapter for you... meh, pure thoughts, who need em..! VERY EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT! thought you should know...**

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Sakura No Yousei: Chapter 13- Till Death Do Us Part

Sakura's eyes fluttered to find the sun pouring over her face through the slats in her window shutters. Her head pounded and her eyes were sore and heavy. She blinked, feeling the fatigue as her eyelids screamed to be shut, but she forced them open long enough to glance around. Rolling over onto her side, she met the comfortable surroundings of her own bedroom in her apartment. To her surprise, a silver haired man lay slumbering at the foot of her bed, his body slumped forward in one of her kitchen chairs, his head lying near her feet on the soft bed. She also noticed two of her teammates cuddles in the corner, both sprawled out on the floor, a small puddle of drool around each ones mouth.

She chuckled lightly, but held her breath as the silver haired man groaned and lifted his head off the sheets, his weary eye opening to look at her. Sakura couldn't help the mixture of relief and anxiety that came from receiving that look. She felt her insides twist, her heart pounding madly in her chest. The tears were there, right behind her eyes, and she couldn't stop them as she stared at the man before her. She broke into sobs, her body rocking rhythmically with her unsteady gasps of air. She drew her knees to her chest, burying her face into the sheets around her thighs.

" Sakura, it's okay," Kakashi said soothingly as he stood up and moved over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her shaking body to him. Her eyes opened, the tears spilling into the soft clothe.

" Sa-Sasuke… I-I-I n-need t-to g-g-go get S-Sasu… S-Sasuke," she mumbled through her dying sobs. She bit her lip, trying to wake from the hellish nightmare, hoping to find Sasuke's arms wrapped around her, but she lifted her eyes to meet Kakashi instead. ' Damnit, wake up! Sasuke!' she screamed in her head, her eyes clenched shut in desperation.

" This isn't real, Kakashi, he's here, in my living room, waiting for me," she said frantically as she struggled to rise, pushing Kakashi's arms off her. She lunged from the bed, her feet pounding the floor before she slid to a stop in her living room. It was bare, empty, no Sasuke. She clung to the wall, her fingernails scraping its surface as she sunk to her knees.

" Sasuke, no…" she whispered as pressed her forehead against the cold wall, the warm salty tears trailing over her lips.

" NO!" she yelled, her fist pounding deafeningly on the wall, the plaster falling to the floor around her. A strong hand grabbed her wrist from behind and her intense eyes whipped around to meet Naruto's frightened face.

" Sakura, it'll be okay, I promise," Naruto said. Sakura's face softened as she fell into his chest, holding him to her as he stoked her hair comfortingly. He smiled as she held him, her breath returning to normal. She sat up at him, wiping away the wet trails on her face.

Naruto helped her to her feet and led her back to her bed where he let her sit. Kakashi stood facing the window, his fingers opening the blinds to let his eye observe the movement of the people outside.

" They'll be here soon, we can't stay," Kakashi said as he turned back to his students. They all eyed him with suspicion as he moved to Sakura's closet and rustled through her things before throwing a large pack to Gentai.

" Kakashi, what is going on?" Sakura asked as she pulled the sheets around herself to keep warm as her teeth began to chatter. Kakashi opened the drawers to her dresser and tossed her the normal clothing she wore to practice.

" ANBU officials, they're going to want to hold us for information about Sasuke. I believe they already have Anka," he said, Gentai stuttering in protest.

" But if they have her… sensai I don't understand?" he said slowly, still trying to process everything.

" Look, they know we have information on Sasuke. I just wonder why it's taken so long. Sakura, do you remember when you and Sasuke ran away to find Itachi?"

Sakura nodded her head.

" Well ANBU has found out that you too have the cursed seal, meaning you've had contact with Orochimaru, meaning you know where he is. Let me put this as delicately as I can, and you won't be happy with it, so brace yourselves. If the hunter nin get the information out of you Sakura, they will track down Sasuke and potentially kill him themselves to ensure Oro never gets the Sharingan. The chances of his survival are now almost zero to none. The Leaf and Oro want him dead, do you understand. Sasuke is no longer simply a missing nin, he's a wanted S class criminal. He's dangerous, not for his ranking, but for his blood line trait."

Sakura sat, her face fallen into extreme pain and panic. She rose and ran to the bathroom, ripping off her clothing and putting her fresh clothing on, securing her hip and thigh satchels before running out and grabbing the empty pack from Gentai. All three followed as she ran to the kitchen, Sakura filling the bag quickly with food and medical supplies, its contents stuffed till she strained to zip it up. She tossed the heavy pack to Gentai quickly before grabbing her kunai and shuriken off the counter and walking quickly to the door.

" We need to leave now," she said before she started out the door, the three left to stare dumbfounded at her before hurrying themselves out the door. She turned in circles in the street, searching for any sign of any official looking ninja, but found it clear. She turned to the three before her before noticing a streak of black on a rooftop to her right. The others must have noticed as they all tensed and prepared to scatter. Kakashi signaled to Gentai and Naruto, who sped off up the street. Kakashi quickly grabbed Sakura's arm and poofed them out of sight, the lone ANBU coming to sit on Sakura's roof.

" They're running," he said as a second ninja appeared beside him. " Take the two rookie Jouniin that took off up the street, I'll take Hatake and the girl," he said sternly, adjusting the senbon in his mouth before disappearing.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura ran swiftly along the rooftops, invisible to those below. Sakura's heart pounded madly in her chest. They were running, form ANBU officials. She would be in serious trouble if they were caught. Suddenly a man appeared before them, Sakura and Kakashi skidding to a stop as he smirked. The smoke billowed before him, a light wind blowing the dark smoke away from his face. Sakura scowled at the familiar face of the man standing in their way.

" Hand over the girl Hatake, she has information for the capture of a dangerous criminal," he said strictly.

" Sasuke is no criminal you bastard!" Sakura yelled, lunging forward, but Kakashi caught her arm tightly and pulled her back.

" No, run," he whispered. Sakura nodded and pushed the chakra to her feet, racing away, leaving Kakashi and the ninja in a rematch. Sakura turned back to see Kakashi lift his headband to reveal his Sharingan. If she ever escaped, she would have to thank him for saving her and Sasuke, if she could get to him in time.

" I've been meaning to repay you for that morning, Kakashi," the ninja said as he let the senbon in his mouth hang limply. " I know you've been keeping Sakura all to yourself. You fed me that bull shit about her being underage to keep me away while you've been fu…"

" That's not true Genma, and I advise you mind your own business," Kakashi said warningly as he stood ready.

" I'll get her Kakashi, even if I have to go through you," Genma said, his smile replaced with a scowl as his hand shot to his mouth and gripped the senbon fiercely before throwing it at Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura lunged through the window, rolling to the floor before she sprang up and closed the curtains hurriedly. Pressing herself against the wall, she watched as the dark streaks of ANBU ninja raced past the window. She exhaled in relief, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead. She had managed to evade the ANBU ninja for now. But she was stuck in Kakashi's apartment. She felt trapped, but remained calm as she paced the room.

' What the hell am I going to do, I can't just walk out of here, they'll spot me easily,' she thought in desperation. She ran her hand through her pink strands before she remembered the ANBU uniform. ' He has to have one, he's ANBU, right?' she thought as she battled over her better half. ' But if you get caught, it could be worse than simply running, Sakura. You would be in serious trouble, with the hokage even!' Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura nodded, but she knew she had to do what she felt right.

She suddenly ran to Kakashi's dresser, flinging his clothes from the drawer till she spied what she was looking for. She pulled the ANBU shirt from the drawer and pulled her shirt off quickly before yanking the ANBU top over her head.

Returning to the drawer, she pulled out the white ANBU mask and set it on the dresser surface. Pulling her pink locks back, she pulled the hood of the shirt over her head, checking the mirror before letting a smile spread over her face. With her face and hair covered, she would be literally unrecognizable. Pulling the mask on, she adjusted her uniform before rushing to the window.

She felt bad for stealing Kakashi's ANBU uniform and it _was_ illegal, but she'd need it if she were to escape and she would deal with the consequences later. Noticing the cost was clear, she slipped out of the window and jumped to the roof, her eyes examining her surrounding through the slits in the mask.

She had money, enough for food, supplies, whatever she may need. She just wished this wasn't happening so fast. She felt her mind ache from the sudden rush and urgency of things. She lightly walked across the roofs towards the Konoha entrance, hoping no one would recognize her. Dropping to the ground in a dark alley, she blended with the crowd before detaching and heading in the direction of the open gates.

She held her breath and tried to remain calm as she passed by the two guards standing at their posts near the entrance. They nodded, allowing her past. She merely glanced back before she stopped and disappeared, the light pink smoke swirling in the air. The men exchanged a hesitant look before shrugging and returning their eyes to the dark wooded path.

* * *

Sakura pulled the mask up to sit atop her head as she leaned back against the tree trunk, her leg dangling over the thin branch she perched herself upon. She had made it this far, but she was still a long way from the Lightning country. It would be a day at least before she got there. She sighed before rising carefully, pulling the mask back over her face before she leapt off the branched and raced through the canopy top.

She maintained her pace for a good hour before she slowed to rest, her legs shaky and unstable as she plopped down on the branch under her feet. She was exhausted beyond her body's limitations. It was strenuous to move at the pace she was traveling at, but she feared it would be too late by the time she reached the border between the Fire and Lightning countries, so she pushed herself to move faster, swifter. She let her strained breathing return to normal before she stood again, ready to continue along the tree line, but an echoing snap in the forest ahead made her tense.

' Great, either its robbers, or a bigger threat,' she thought with sarcasm as she pulled a few shuriken from her pouch and let them dangle from her fingers as she stooped low on the branch. Her eyes narrowed as the bushes before they shook, the leaves swaying unsteadily as though a person might stubble through the foliage at any moment. But the movement died as instantly as it had begun

. Sakura eyed the spot carefully before a hissing met her ears. She swung down from the branch just as a row of kunai embedded themselves in the thick trunk. She spun her feet out beneath her, catching herself in a low crouch as she skidded to a stop facing the tree.

She had little time to react as a trio of men surrounded her almost instantaneously. Although outnumbered, she felt confident in her odds against the attackers. Her eyes gazed over them before she rose up and lifted her mask to allow better vision.

" I thought I was in danger for a moment," she said with cynicism in her tone. The men let a low chuckle emit from their throats before the nearest to her spoke.

" Who says you aren't in danger, sweetheart. Just do what we say, and we'll let you go free when we're done," he cooed as he stepped forward to place his hand on her hip, but she quickly gripped his wrist and swung him onto his back. The other two backed away as she released his hand.

" I say," she stated as the man jumped to his feet and rubbed his sore wrist, his eyes narrowed at her.

" You little slut, we gave you a chance, now we're gunna have to kill you," he spat before nodding to his comrades who instantly closed in on her. Sakura smiled crookedly, her eyes glinting maddeningly. The two men made a lunge to grab her, but in that instant she had disappeared, their fingers grasping the wisps of pink smoke.

" Now now, you all look soo surprised that it wouldn't be that easy. What's the matter, don't you want to play?"

The men turned in circles, each searching for the source of her voice, but Sakura sat high above them, watching with amusement. Her eyes scanned the ground before she noticed a man was missing from her assailants. A sudden sharp pain in her side signaled his position behind her and her elbow instantly launched into his face, sending the man sailing to the ground, his body landing with a sickening thud.

Sakura fell from the tree, following his decent before catching herself on all fours. She spun up onto her hands as the men rushed at her, her hands spinning her neatly as her legs spread to knock the other two away from her. One hit a tree; his unconscious body sinking to the ground while the other rebounded and managed to send a shuriken at her before landing roughly on his side.

The sharp metal sliced up her front as she leaned back, the shuriken blades ripping her skin apart from her right hip to her left shoulder. Her blood instantly rose to the deep gash, staining the Jouniin shirt. The long tear in the shirt revealed her naked torso, but she left no time to gape as she summoned her chakra to her hands and sent a wall of fire at the last man who was attempting to rise to his feet.

The blast of fire hit his body and sent him crashing through the underbrush, ensuring his defeat. As soon as he was down, her hands clutched the clothe to her body. She was indecent and in the middle of the woods, with no change of clothes. She couldn't help but chuckle at her foolishness. She had been in such a rush to escape, she had forgotten an extra shirt.

Moving away from the scene of battle, she made her way into the woods until she stumbled upon a stream. Reaching the waters edge, she dipped her crimson hands into the clear water, lifting a handful of the crisp water to her side. She poured the water carefully over the gash, letting the water seep into the wound to clean out the blood. The Jouniin shirt clung distractingly to her body so she removed it, figuring she wouldn't come across anyone for a bit.

She eyed the damage with disinterest. A long tear through her skin stretched across her torso from her right hip to her left shoulder, the gash even cutting into the cleavage of her left breast. She grimaced as she continued to pour water over it, trying to slow the blood flow with the icy water.

As she tended to the wound, she was unaware of the eyes that watched her through the dense trees on the other side of the stream. Sakura moved forward, removing her ripped bra and cupping her hands to her bare chest as she moved into the stream. She knew the only way to slow the blood flow was to fully submerge the whole wound, so she gradually sank into the frigid waters, her teeth chattering as the water washed over her hips and up her stomach.

The dark eyes watch with a hunger as her hands left her breasts to rinse the blood that trailed down her peach flesh, the contrast of scarlet on her porcelain skin making his tongue trace over his lips with desire. How long had it been since he had seen her like this? His heart was sore as he watched her shoulders sink below the crystal surface, her pink hair fanned out on the water, her head tipped back in contentment. He longed for her lips, her pink supple flesh on his. Her emerald eyes opened as she rose from the water, the blood flow from the gash ceased. Her delicate fingers traced over her cut, the wound sealing itself as she healed it.

Sakura shivered at the sense of having her own chakra healing her body. It was a weird sensation that left her skin tingly and numb, or perhaps it was the icy waters that left her skin that way. She made her way out of the water, the strange nagging sensation following her as it had the second she had removed the shirt. She knew she was not alone, there was someone else there, she felt their eyes on her as she moved up the bank to the grass, picking up the shirt to press it to her wet chest.

He sighed in remorse as he watched her sit on the grass, her face tilted toward the sky, the suns warm rays shimmering on her wet skin. His body longed to move out into the opening, to reveal himself to her. He had seen her fight, he had seen her get injured and it had enraged him. He had nearly jumped out of hiding to rip her attacker to pieces, but he realized that wasn't wise. She had saved herself as well as him numerous times. Since when would she need him? As he watched her close her eyes in exhaustion, he wondered if she still thought about him, longed for him, like he longer for her, thought about her.

To be truthful, she was all he thought about. He should have been dead by now, in the grasp of the enemy. The reason he was still breathing, still moving, still thinking about her… well it was just that. Her. He didn't know what he was thinking when he had walked out on her and broken her heart, not to mention ripped his own apart. What would it take for her to forgive him now?

He figured she was over him, she had moved on. It hadn't surpassed his eyes that she had stolen Kakashi's ANBU uniform. He knew from simple observation. She had no ANBU ink on her arm as far as he could see and the only other ANBU ninja they knew was Kakashi.

Was she involved with Kakashi? He wouldn't put it past her to move onto a man that could give her what she wanted, and Kakashi was that kind of man. He had a feeling Kakashi had more going on in his mind about Sakura the day he had watched Sakura shower beneath the waterfall in the hot springs. But was Sakura truly that involved. He wouldn't venture to find out. He was comfortable just watching her as she rest her weary body in the sunlight.

She shifted to lie on her stomach and he leaned forward to get a better view. She had a slight smile on her lips as he noticed something that shocked him. At the corner of her eye, a glittering tear slid down her cheek, but her smile never faltered. What would provoke such joy and sadness? He desired to hold her, to wipe away her tear, but again he had to remain where he was. But there was something odd about the smile on her face coupled with the tear. What could she be thinking?

"…. Sasuke, I know you are there, don't hide from me anymore," she spoke out, her voice carrying over to him.

His breath hitched painfully as his dark eyes widened. How did she know he was there? Did she see him? No, he knew she couldn't. Then how did she know?

Sakura rolled over to her back, the shirt lying to her chest as she breathed calmly, although her heart was hammering within her chest. She knew she had seen those eyes, the glint of obsidian that was unmistakable amongst the tree leaves. He had been there the whole time, but she had denied herself the recognition until she was sure.

She had cheated; she'd admit that now. She had used her eyes, just as the Sharingan, to search for his chakra amongst the surroundings. He probably hadn't realized as she was staring into the sunlight, the bright glow from her eyes nearly invisible in the sun's bright rays.

A slight rustling in the trees beside her attracted her attention and she watched as the raven-haired boy dropped from the high branches and stood, his eyes locked with hers. She felt the odd sensation well inside of her; she fought back the tears that threatened to consume her. She wasn't upset, she wasn't even angry with him. The happiness and joy she felt was almost too great to describe.

He cocked his head to the side as another clear tear streaked down her face and fell lightly onto the ground. Her smile was one he had missed, the one he would see in his dreams as he lay beneath the stars at night, fighting to overcome the nightmares that haunted him.

She remained lying on her back, her face turned away from him. She wanted soo badly to leap up and run into his arms, to cry while he held her, to have his touch on her body. But she wouldn't give in, not until she knew he would never leave again. Never.

" How long, Sasuke?" she asked, her head turning to face him. He remained unmoving, his eyes scanning over her. He had missed her beauty, her smile, the warm glow in her eyes when she would gaze into his.

" Too long," he stated, a sincere smile on his lips. She couldn't help the girlish giggle that bubbled up and escaped her mouth. It was like a dream. Here he was, right before her, the handsome Uchiha that melted her heart, yet had broken her too. She sat up and rose to her feet to face him. They shared a long, unbroken gaze until Sasuke thought he would burst.

He wanted to touch her, to feel her rapid heartbeat beneath his fingers when he kissed her. He wanted to share the intimacy that they once had, where everything seemed to fade away from them when they held each other. He wanted the long nights of ecstasy, the teasing roam of hands, the whispers of love when they would lie wrapped up in one another.

He moved forward, Sakura's eyes never wavering as he came closer, her hands trembling slightly as they tried their best to hold the material to her chest. He was a mere breath away when he stopped, his dark eyes reflecting the desire and longing he had held inside. She returned his intimate gaze, her own fantasies playing out in her mind.

" Sasuke, touch me, let me know this isn't a dream," she whispered as her eyes left his momentarily to seek out his hand. She wrapped her fingers around his palm, bringing his hand to her chest, letting him feel the race of her heart as her eyes returned to his. He felt his hands slide down her chest, pulling the tattered shirt from her body in one languid pull. Sakura's lips parted as her eyes closed, Sasuke's own lips pressing against hers in desperate pleasure. His tongue swept into her mouth, the fiery sensation flowing from every pore in their bodies.

His hand caressed her breast gently, his fingers teasing her nipples. A breathy moan escaped her mouth as he deepened the kiss, his other hand wrapping around her naked waist to pull her tightly to him. She could feel his excitement from the shared kiss as his hips pressed against her urgently. She couldn't deny, she felt the lust rise throughout her as well. Her hands ran over his chest, her fingers finding their way into his soft hair, a deep groan rumbling in his throat from the sensation.

His hand slipped to her satchel, unfastening it quickly and letting it drop to the ground beside her feet. She pushed urgently against him, the obstruction of the satchel gone. She let her hands run down his neck tenderly, pulling at his shirt. He grunted and left her lips momentarily to yank the shirt over his head. He gazed over her body, his hands tracing over her breasts as she let her head fall back with pleasure. He took the opportunity to move his mouth down her neck and to her breast. His lips nibbled gently as his tongue traced lightly over her flesh, causing Sakura to moan openly as her hands gripped his shoulders tightly.

He teased her nipple with his mouth, letting the heat between them rise. Her breath escalated as his hand found its way between her legs. He stroked her gently, feeling her tremble as his fingers slid over her hot flesh. She gasped as his fingers slipped under the thin fabric, tracing their way downward. She sighed as they slipped inside her, creating a sensation she had never felt before. Sasuke's mouth continued to roam over her, his lips finally meeting hers. She wasted no time in expressing her pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her kisses deep and arousing. Sasuke could feel his will to hold out dissolve as her tongue traced over his bottom lip, her teeth nibbling softy.

He lowered her to the grassy ground, pinning Sakura beneath him. Her lips left his to dance along his neck, her tongue flickering over his flesh. He groaned as her hand felt its way down his waist to stop at his pants. Her other hands left his chest to undo his pants, Sakura tugging them down as he leaned down to take her lips. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Wasn't she just looking for him a mere 20 minutes ago and now here they were, wound up together in the erotic moment. Her lips left his as they caught their breath.

" Sa-Sasuke, I-I can't believe I've found you," she sighed through her heavy breathing. His obsidian eyes roamed over her face, memorizing it all. He could have lost this, all for his stupid goals. What goals would come at this cost, of losing the only one he ever loved? It wasn't worth it, but it was a continuous battle he raged within.

" I don't know how I ever lived without you, Sakura. Forgive me, please," he whispered as he let his head rest on her chest, he eyes closed as he felt her heartbeat. So rhythmic and calm, she was everything he was not.

" You never needed it, Sasuke. I would have loved you till the end," she breathed into his ear. He let her warm breath tease his neck before he lifted his head to gaze into her piercing eyes. The deep emerald captivated him as he felt himself succumb to the nagging sentence that clung to his lips. He had battled against himself to say these words, the second he saw her they had been dying to come forth, and now they were.

" I love you Sakura, I always will," he said, the instantaneous moment causing the curse to flare upon his skin.

" I love you too," Sakura replied, her own curse spreading over her skin. Her heart felt lifted, free. Could it be that she had unlocked herself with a few simple words. They were a struggle, but with the assurance that he felt the same, they seemed to come spilling from her lips themselves.

The burn on her flesh was immeasurable, but she fought against it as she focused solely on his captivating eyes. The Sharingan lit, his deep red eyes watched her closely, her inner thoughts revealing themselves to him. Her eyes glowed the eerie white as he lifted his hand to her face, his body slowly succumbing to the intense pain that ran form his neck to every nerve in his body. But he lowered his face till their lips met, the explosion of light behind his eyes blinding, a shock like lightning coursing through him.

If pain was bliss, it was enough to make him faint. Her lips pressed firmly against his once more before she let her head fall back, his hand instantly catching her. He rose off her, talking her in his arms as he held her trembling body. Her eyebrows scrunched in pain as her veins ran with fire, her whole body shaking from the indescribable burn.

Sasuke rocked back and forth, battling the darkness that fought to overcome his mind. He knew if he could hold out, he would last, he would win over this moment. It was just one step, but he would take it, for her. His eyes drifted down to the pink haired beauty that squirmed in his arms. He frowned at the pained look on her face, but knew that she would fight it to the end, for him.

Moments passed before her eyes shot open, her breath coming in gasps. It was over, she sighed inwardly as the curse reverted back to its origins, the ink fading slowly to the puncture scars on her breast. Sasuke watched her as she focused her eyes on her surrounding before coming to, the shocking green eyes meeting his at last. He was afraid she had passed out, her body hitching and convulsing in his arms. She smiled weakly as she lifted herself to sit comfortably in his lap. Her head leaned on his shoulder as she kissed his cheek.

" This is only the beginning, you know that," she sighed as his arms wrapped around her.

" I know, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes," he replied, his sure gaze lingering on her deep pools of emerald. She smiled warmly before she closed her eyes and snuggled up against him.

" You know I won't be accepted when I go back," he said, his eyes focused across the stream at the dark forest. He knew returning would only add to their problems, but he prayed the hokage would pardon him or at least allow him back to the Leaf.

" I know, but if you can't stay, I'll leave with you," she answered, Sasuke sighing in relief. She was still willing to follow him to the end of the world if it came to that, and for that, he would be forever thankful.

" Well, why are we just sitting here, we have a long trip back, and I have a serious scolding to receive," Sasuke said as he lifted Sakura in his arms and rose. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck for support and welcomed his shirt as he handed it to her.

" We wouldn't want people to think things," he said with a chuckle.

" No, we wouldn't want that," she laughed as she met his lips lightly.

* * *

" To say the least, Tsunade almost died when I walked with Sasuke through her office door led by Genma. Let's just say she didn't pardon us without a proper punishment," Sakura said as she mused over the past day's events with Hinata and Ino. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Shikamaru, Naruto and Gentai poked fun at the bright tattoo that adorned both Sakura and Sasuke's foreheads.

So far, everyone in Konoha had grown tired of the talk regarding Sasuke and herself, and their group of friends had basically forgiven Sasuke for succumbing to the curse and becoming a missing-nin, even if he still had an eternity of mocking ridicule to remind him. But all in all, everything was how it should be, and their ritual of dining at the café had begun again with the return of their missing members.

" So what's the story behind the tattoos again?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned across the table to get a closer look at the angry looking mark that was etched across Sasuke brow line.

" Well, it's to keep track of us. If we leave Konoha, they'll know and our punishment will be increased ten fold, and by ten fold I mean the tattoo releases a poison that will paralyze us for 3 days. You know, the usual," Sakura said with a chuckle.

She was simply happy because they were offered a second chance. She definitely had to thank Kakashi for this one too, he had argued against Tsunade for the punishment rather than banishment. She frowned suddenly at the thought of her former sensai, not to mention lover. She hadn't seen him since she had gotten back… Well that wasn't necessarily true.

Flashback 

_Sakura heard the yelling clearly through the door, Tsunade's voice ringing through her office as she demanded Kakashi remain out of the matter. He in turn objected and demanded she allow them to remain in Konoha and serve severe punishments. _

_The argument had lasted for almost half an hour when the door suddenly opened and a furious looking Tsunade screamed at them to enter her office. Sakura and Sasuke shared a nervous glance before entering. Sakura had barely begun to pass through the door when Kakashi had bumped into her. Sakura's eyes met his and her face instantly flushed. He managed to smile before she felt Sasuke's hand on her lower back. Kakashi let his face fall as he nodded. She was back with him, it was more than apparent at the look Sasuke gave Kakashi. Sakura remained trapped between the two as they shared a glare, Sasuke's hand giving her a slight nudge. Sakura moved forward._

" _Excuse me, sensai," she said in a weak voice as she moved past him, Sasuke's hand leaving her back momentarily to stop at the door, his eyes still locked on Kakashi's._

_She was fully ashamed of herself and couldn't maintain her calm composure as she brushed past him and took a seat. His eyes had looked so… sad and lonesome. Her hands shook as she stared at her feet in guilt and hurt._

" _Good luck," she heard him say to Sasuke, his tone sounding strained as he clasped Sasuke's shoulder. Now she knew… it was a mistake. Sasuke knew, she was positive of it by her simple reaction at the door. She kept her eyes focused on the floor as she heard Kakashi's footsteps at the door, a pause, then the click of the door shutting._

_End Flashback_

" Sakura, are you okay?" Ino asked as Sakura sat in silence, her face stoic. Sakura's eyes turned to meet Ino's worried stare.

" Oh, yeah, I'm fine… what did you ask about, Shika?" Sakura asked as she shook herself mentally out of her thoughts.

" Huh, um, the tattoo… you told me already though," he said hesitantly. Sasuke sighed and pulled his headband over the mark as Shikamaru's finger prodded it.

" Oh right, sorry, kind of out of it today," she added with a light blush. Sasuke kept his dark eyes on her as her face fell back to a blank stare.

" So why do you have one, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, snapping her back once again from her thoughts.

" Oh, well… one, for running from officials; two, for stealing an ANBU uniform and illegally impersonating an ANBU official and; three, leaving Konoha in pursuit of an S-class criminal without proper authorization," she said as she ticked the offenses off her fingers. Naruto gawked then laughed, letting his fist hit the table as his laughter rang throughout the café.

" You got one hell of a girlfriend, Sasuke. Man, that's a pretty bad record, Sakura. Will they let you take the Jouniin exams now?" he asked as his laughter died. Sakura shrugged, not really knowing the full extent of the punishment.

" I suppose I still can, but I might have to check it out with Tsunade-sama first. As for Sasuke, he has 3-month probation before he can actually do missions as a rookie Jouniin again," she said as Sasuke sighed.

In her mind, Sasuke had gotten off easy. She had been forced to do medic-nin work at the local hospital in exchange for probation. 32 hours in all and she was only allowed to work 4-hour shifts due to her abilities. It was going to be a long few weeks.

" I think we should go if you're going to get to your shift on time, Sakura," Sasuke said suddenly, Sakura turning to him as he stood.

" Oh right, I have to work tonight. I guess we'll see you all later?" Sakura said as she stood and pushed in her chair. The others nodded, Naruto laughing at her sad situation.

" Gah, dobe, shut up," Sasuke said as Naruto snorted and laughed. His face went blank before his eyes narrowed at Sasuke.

" It's almost 6pm Sasuke-teme, your probation starts in a few minutes. You'd best be getting home," he said in his singsong voice, Sasuke clenching his fist as he shot a dirty look at Naruto.

" Tomorrow, dobe, tomorrow," he said menacingly, his eyes a deep scarlet, the Sharingan wheels turning. Sakura sighed and tugged his arm lightly, Sasuke sending Naruto one last smirk before he and Sakura walked away. Naruto's face fell as he watched the two walk up the street.

" He was joking, right?"

* * *

MUAHAHAHA sex... luff it, luff it... okay so it wasn't sex, but close enough... wanted to leave SOMETHING to imagination...

I MISSED YOU SASUKE! muah he's so sexy, grrrowl... yeah, chapter 14 will be coming tou sometime soon. if you want something else to read i suggest leafychan fanfics, they're in my faves. She is and AWESOME author... oh plus i've started a KakaSaku fanfic called Accidents... its more humor than anything, but it really doesn't seen that way 1st chappy. go take a look, you may be surprised at the way they work out...

OH AND A SPECIAL THANKIES TO THOSE WHO STAYED WITH THE STORY THIS LONG! this is for you guys!


	14. Bedtime Stories

Okay sorry about the wait again, just having homework lately doesn't help deadlines…. I don't even remember when I updated the last chapter… eh okay anyways, this chapter's a bit short, but jam packed with yummies so I hope you all enjoys it!

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Sakura No Yousei: Chapter 14- Bedtime Stories

* * *

Sakura finally finished her shift at the hospital and completed filling out her report. She was drained, exhausted beyond her normal fatigue and she still had the long walk back to her dark, empty apartment. She shuffled the papers neatly on the table and arranged them in a pile before sliding the papers into a folder and storing them in the filing cabinet. She enjoyed her work as a medic-nin, but there was always the dreaded paperwork and long shifts that wore her down.

Sakura half rose from the plush office chair, feeling the blood rush to her head. Her hand gripped the desk edge as she steadied herself, her head spinning and her vision blurring. Maybe she really over did it this time. In between healing kunai and shuriken wounds and numerous jutsu injuries, she had been using her chakra way too much for just one night. But she wanted to make sure she healed the wounds fully. She was simply careful like that.

Sakura let her swimming head slow before she felt a strong hand grip her around her waist. The dark room spun as she felt her body crumple slightly in the arms that wrapped around her. A warm body pressed against hers and she felt her heart race from fear or relief, she wasn't sure which. Either way, she couldn't fight back, she had no strength left. She could feel her body lift from the floor and get swept into a gentle embrace as the mysterious being lifted her bridal style in his arms.

" Sakura, it's okay, just relax." The familiar voice coaxed her, her fingers releasing the tight pressure on his shoulders and her fingers dug into his shirt.

" Sasuke?"

Her tired eyes drifted open again, the light blotches blocking out his face until her eyes settled to rest on his warm smile.

" Yeah, I thought you might be tired after working and I came to get you and bring you home. I can see I was right to come, you're drained almost completely."

Sakura let her head lay on his shoulder as he carried her though the office door and out the entrance. She could feel the warm July air hit her skin and she pressed up against him. He let his smile wash over her as he let his eyes drift over the small form that snuggled against him. Her hair was tied and braided back neatly, a few rosette strands contrasting against the porcelain skin on her cheek. He couldn't help but feel the swell of happiness. He had missed her soo badly and he was finally home.

" Sakura, why don't you stay with me tonight. You're too tired to get around by yourself and I don't want you stressing yourself," he said, his smooth voice making her heart beat faster. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt that way, but she knew it was with him when she had. She let a gentle smile curve her pink lips as she opened her eyes, her head finally regaining stability.

" I would like that Sasuke."

She couldn't help the stir of anticipation that filled her stomach. She felt there would be no rest for her, even after the tiring day of work. Her hand lifted from his shoulder to trace the soft arc of his jaw, feeling the smooth skin that she longed to touch.

His head bowed as his feet carried them through the moonlit street, his eyes meeting hers. The flecks of soft jade in her emerald eyes met his gaze as the moon reflected in their vastness. Her dark lashed framed the sea green eyes perfectly, their sinful length closing over the shimmering orbs as she watched him below her half closed lids.

Had she not been so exhausted, Sasuke was sure he would have ravaged her the second they walked through his door. But given her current state, he fought down the desire to peel her clothes off and hear her soft breath moan his name as he filled their night with passion. Just the simple thought of what could be made him suck in his breath and focus his eyes off of her momentarily.

" Sasuke, what do you think about when you look at me?"

Her gentle voice startled him and he looked back down at the pink-haired woman in his hold. She looked up at him with expectation, anticipation. Her question was vague as it could be and he felt his mind reverting back to the lust-filled fantasies that played just behind his eyes.

" What should I say to that Sakura?" He wasn't quite sure he understood her meaning for the question, but she simply smiled and let her hand circle his neck, inciting the shiver that ran the length of his spine.

" I want to know what thoughts run through your head when your eyes meet mine, when you let that smile cross your lips."

He couldn't help but see the steamy scene as he thought over her words. He wasn't sure she would like the answers that he could provide, but knew she wanted whatever answer he could give.

" Why don't I show you?" His dark eyes reverted back to her shocked face and watched as she let a hesitant smirk fall in place.

" Oh, show me? I don't know Sasuke, I'm a bit tired, I don't know if I could…" She seemed to be cautiously thinking it over, but he could see the gleam of desire in her eyes as she looked back up at him.

" And what makes you think you're going to do anything?" His smile was playful and she couldn't help but feel the twinge of arousal at his request.

" Alright."

His feet carried them silently over the cobbled streets until he finally reached the door to his apartment. He pushed open the door and crossed the threshold to set Sakura down on his couch before he returned to the open door to close it.

As he turned, he could feel the flurry of desire as his eyes fell on her resting body that lay on the couch. He didn't want to rush this; he wanted to make her experience everything he felt. He wanted to touch her, feel her. He wanted to let his emotions pour from him as he made love to her.

" Sasuke, why do you look at me like that?" Sakura asked as Sasuke's calm eyes roved over her, his mind lost in his obsidian gaze.

" Another question I have no answer for…" He let a sigh slide from his parted lips as he watched her sit up and get comfortable.

" And why is there no answer?" She let her brilliant green eyes watch him as he approached her.

" Because I don't think words could describe what I feel when I see you, when I touch you."

Sakura let her heartbeat grow rapid as he came to kneel before her, his arms wrapping around her waist to draw her forward. His lips left a gentle kiss on her neck and she could understand why he wasn't able to tell her. It was something that had to be felt, experienced, to understand.

" Sasuke…"

Her breath grew raspy and desperate as his hands explored her, his fingers running lightly through her hair and down her spine. She had never felt such a mixture of love and lust at once. It was as though he was telling her through his actions, the gentle brush of his lips on her hot flesh, the slow rising anticipation he let grow between them. He was making this last as long as he could and he could feel her tremble in his arms.

" Sa-Sasuke…"

Her breath came out in a heated moan, his lips mapping out every detail of her face and neck. It was killing him to move this slowly, but he wanted to make it perfectly clear how he felt about her. This wasn't something he could say, he wanted her to feel the way he loved her through his exploration of her.

He wanted to bring her to the brink, let her feel him against her, within her. Not just when they made love, but when he would simply kiss her or look at her. He wanted this all to become clear to her.

He lifted her into his arms, Sakura in turn wrapping her legs about his waist as he supported her and carried her to his bedroom. He set her gently down on the large mattress, but she refused to release her hold on his waist as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers.

It was true bliss as his lips moved over hers, a small sigh passing through her lips as his tongue licked her bottom lip, his nibbling on the soft flesh. She could feel the lightning course through her and his hands joined in, his finger drawing over her waist and pulling her up into his warmth.

She arced her back against him as his lips left her mouth to run lightly over her neck and collarbone, leaving kisses over her exposed skin. If he moved any slower, she might die from the anticipation. Her fingers nimbly left the hold around his neck and found their way to the bottom of his shirt. She let her cool fingers press against his muscular waist before she pulled the shirt up and over his head, his mouth immediately returning to her shoulder as soon as the clothe as been tugged from his head and dropped beside the bed.

She raked her nails over his back as he returned to her mouth to taste her. It was unhurried, long-lasting and feverous that left him breathless. As much as he wanted to simply touch and explore, the shirt on her body that hid her beauty from him was screaming for him to pull it off her. His hands ran up her side to yank the white tank over her head, letting the shirt fall beside his own.

All left un-kissed and untouched was soon taken and made his own, Sakura lying back in ecstasy as his knowing touch roamed over her. She hadn't even moved since he had taken her to bed, except to move up farther on the mattress to allow him to straddle her. His mouth made its way down her soft abdomen, his tongue inflaming the flesh as his warm breath tickled her bare skin. Her hands wrung the comforter below her, her body writhing as the teasing flick of his tongue drove her insane.

His hands finally reached the destination that would forever seal his declaration of his love for her and he let his trembling fingers undo the clasp on her pants before pulling them from her slender legs. The cool air invaded her and she arced against him as she made her desperation clear. His hands clung to her lower back, holding her against him and letting his warmth soak into her cold skin.

With one last garment left upon each other's body, Sakura sat up to gaze into the obsidian eyes that had been softened with the ghostly pale light that streamed through the bedroom window. Her body was lit in an ethereal glow as the moonlight bathed her skin in a rich hue.

Her heavy eyes watch him, glowing with the gentle look of love burning in her irises. With each touch, they knew their future was imminent. It only took one last push and they both tumbled into ecstasy as they lay tangled, Sakura's tender voice breathing his name, Sasuke's groans of pleasure breaking the still night air.

It was a clear to her, every word he spoke to her, every touch that came from his hands… he loved her, truly and deeply. And she loved him; it was enough to be known from the gasps and moans that escaped her lips as his warmth invaded her core. His voice whispered her name, again and again in the darkness as she clung to him, their sweat soaked bodies wrapped around one another's.

" Sakura, I love you… more than you'll ever know," he sighed against her cheek as she rest her head on his shoulder, her naked body pressed against his as they lay twisted in the silken sheets. She lifted her head to gaze into the eyes she first fell in love with, the dark eyes of the only man she would ever love. She let a smile, the smile no one else would know, spread across her pink lips before she kissed his gently.

" I love you too, Sasuke…" she whispered as she let her face nuzzle against his neck, her silk rosette strands splayed over his bare chest. He let his fingers caress her pink locks as her soft breathe swept over his neck and shoulder. Sleep had consumed her and he could feel his eyes grow heavy as his hand brought the warm comforter over their bodies. It was almost 3 am and finally his eyes closed as his mind wandered off to sweet dreams.

* * *

The soft rays of morning touched down on the sleeping face of the woman that huddled alone in the oversized bed of one Uchiha Sasuke. Feeling his presence had been stolen from her side, she roused and let her hand run over the warm spot where his body had lain next to hers just moments ago. As her senses awoke, she could smell the aroma of black coffee in the still air and let a whimsical smile spread over her lips.

As if an answer to his disappearance, he appeared in the bedroom doorway, Sakura's eyes already lingering there as though she had expected him to come traipsing in at any moment. His black boxers rode low on his hard stomach as he ruffled his hair and moved the cup in his hand to his lips, his eyes lingering on the pink-haired women that lay in his bed. As the cup lowered, a crooked smirk, kind and thoughtful, took place on his face. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle as she sat up and clutched the dark blue silk fabric of the sheets to her bare chest.

" Good morning," he said finally, although words weren't necessary as she was already having a good morning.

" Good morning," she said with a warm smile, Sasuke's eyes lingering over her tousled pink hair and naked form in the sheets. It brought so much joy to his heart to know he may wake up each morning to this beautiful woman. A thought of proposal had crossed his mind soo many times before, but he wasn't sure the timing was right just yet. Besides, Sakura's 18th birthday was coming up soon and he planned to make up for all the time lost between them.

" So, did you sleep well?"

Sakura couldn't help the blush that rushed to her face and flushed her cheeks a light pink. Sasuke loved the way he could fluster her, even if she would pay him back for her slight embarrassment.

" Yes, I did. Maybe I should stay over more often if I can expect the same bedtime story," she said with a smirk as she saw a red tinge flare on his cheeks. See, payback.

" Well I don't know if they'll all be the same, but I can make them just as good or even better…"

His velvet voice melted her from the inside out as he slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down beside her on the mattress, his back leaning against the wall and she let her body press against his, the strong scent of his coffee waking her.

Her fingers ran lightly over his bare skin, her palm pressing lightly to his chest to feel his steady, calm heartbeat. It seemed to speed up as her fingers ran down his well-built abdomen. She could let his breath wash over her as she slept and she would know all would be safe.

" I could lay here forever with you, Sasuke…" she sighed as his hand ran over her back, his fingers playing with the ends of her pink strands. It felt so right, this moment. He found the words bubbling to the surface, just below his calm exterior.

" You know, I've been thinking…"

Sakura sat up with her body still against his, her wide jade eyes gazing up into his with curiosity. He couldn't help but smile at how innocent and gorgeous she looked with her eyes opened with such an expression. It reminded him soo much of how her eyes looked when they were children.

" Maybe… I dunno… you might want to, I guess, move in?" he held his breath as her eyes grew wider, if possible, and surprise reflected up from their bright depths. A gentle smile formed on her lips and she let a suppressed chuckled escape as she trailed her hand up to his face.

" I dunno… I just might want to," Sakura said with a laugh as he sighed and smiled while wrapping his arms around her. She couldn't help the girlish laughter that sprung up from her mouth. She was giddy with happiness and Sasuke chuckled along with her.

" Alright, well the only thing left to do is shower and move your stuff in," he said with relief as she pulled back to kiss him lightly.

" Care to join me, roommate?" she said as she rose off the bed and made her way to the bathroom, Sasuke's hungry eyes watching her the whole time. She peeked back out from the doorway in time to see him spring up from the mattress and run to the bathroom, her laughter echoing throughout the large apartment as he wrapped an arm around her and swiftly pushed the door closed. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Okay I'm way bad for not making this longer, but what else is there to say… I have to think and I don't want you all to wait for the next little bit I have to invent, so I'll just stick it into the next chappy, okay? Hope you all enjoyed the long awaited fluff between these two!

XO,

Black


	15. Beginings

Sakura No Yousei: Beginnings

" No."

" Yes."

" No Sasuke."

" Yes Sakura."

Her jade eyes shot him a dirty look before returning to the path, her head lifted high in her stubborn stupor. He couldn't help but laugh as she pouted and kept her narrowed eyes off of him. Apparently the thought of a third morning romp at her apartment didn't appease her. He had nagged, whispered, cooed in her ear the whole way to her house and she was being the usual bull-headed girl he was in love with.

" Sasuke, honestly, you think three times in one day would satisfy you… men…" she mumbled as he sidled up to her and took her hand. She pretended to ignore him as he lifted her hand to his lips and left a gentle kiss on the back of her palm, a Cheshire smile on his face.

" Come on, it'll be quick and fun," he sighed with the velvet voice that made her hands tremble in his momentarily. He grinned as he saw he was slowly wearing her down and let his lips press against her cheek lightly, Sakura's face flushing violently at Sasuke's public displays of affection. Older passerby's simply smiled at the couple, whereas a few girls passing by shot Sakura a dirty look and muttered on their way. But Sasuke glared them down and they passed by silently.

Turning his attention back to a now moderately embarrassed Sakura, he continued his whispers of sweet nothings the whole 4 blocks it took to get to her house. Sakura began to feel the too familiar rush of adrenaline and arousal and forced her mind to stay focused on her moving in with him.

" … and then I'll slowly slide your shirt off your body and taste you like I did last night," he whispered into her ear, Sakura feeling the prickle of goose bumps on her flesh. She now felt the full stir of heat in her lower abdomen and her hand instantly found the satchel at her side and she began her ritualistic snap and unsnap of the clasp.

Sasuke smiled wide before reaching around her waist and pulling her to his side. Seeing as she was ignoring him now at this point, he leaned his head over and tilted to push his lips to her exposed neck, letting his tongue flicker over her skin as he sucked gentle on her sweet skin. Sakura felt the gasp escape her lips as she pushed him lightly, trying to force him to act moderately decent in public, but Sasuke's lips remained connected with her skin. She hated to think of what a scene this would make had anyone they knew stumbled upon them.

" Ah the lovebirds."

Too late. Sakura froze and Sasuke's head lifted from her neck to look behind them at their unwelcome guests. Shikamaru and Neji stood with triumphant smiles on their faces as they caught the two in the naughty deed. Sasuke eyed them with disinterest before returning to Sakura's neck, finishing off the red mark that had already began to develop on her peach skin. Shikamaru and Neji just watched with disappointment and slight nausea as Sasuke left Sakura's neck to kiss her sloppily then pull her away toward her house.

" Nice seeing you guys," Sasuke said as he glanced back and raised his hand in a light wave. The two remained planted to the spot, mouths slightly agape. They shared a look before Shikamaru sighed and began to walk away with Neji.

" How does he do that? Ino would kill me…" Shikamaru said as the two spared one last glance at the couple before walking over to the training field.

" I don't know, but that Uchiha is one lucky guy," Neji said offhandedly as they smiled slyly at each other and prepared for their spar.

* * *

" Sasuke, please, can you focus for one moment without touching me. Goodness, you act as though you haven't seen me in years," Sakura giggled as Sasuke's arms wrapped around her waist, his face nuzzling against the crook of her neck as he stood behind her. She didn't mind the attention too much now that he was back, but lately he seemed a bit more needy to her and she wondered if something was wrong. 

" How can you expect me to focus on anything but you?…" he sighed as he ran his hand down her arm to intertwine their fingers, his lips brushing delicately over her shoulder. Sakura could feel her insides turn to slight mush at the gentle kisses and soft touches that he left. She had to do everything in her power to push away the desire to pull him off to her room for a few hours of fun. But they had work to get done and Sasuke wasn't cooperating.

" Tell you what," she said while turning around in his arms to face him, " we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day if we can get my stuff to your apartment by 3, okay?"

Sasuke's face lit in a devious grin and he was suddenly gone in a puff of smoke, along with a stack of boxes sitting near her door. She laughed at his eager hurry and picked up a box filled with her clothes before she pushed the chakra to her legs and dashed up the street, arriving at his apartment only a few seconds later. Setting her things on the kitchen counter, she noticed boxes that Sasuke had brought from her house, but some others as well, labeled Uchiha in big red letters.

She walked over to the stack of boxes at the far end of the room and opened the top, finding dishes and sheets, clothes and toiletries along with other knickknacks he had lying around his apartment. She felt massively confused at the box's contents and turned to see Sasuke enter the apartment with an armful of boxes. He set them down and turned to see her watching him and noticed her hand lying on the open boxes he had stored in the corner earlier that morning.

" Sasuke, why are your things packed up too?" she asked as she closed the box and walked over to him. Sasuke couldn't help the embarrassed smile that plastered itself to his face.

" Yeah, I forgot to tell you earlier, but…" his smile faded and he became serious as she leaned against the counter next to him and watched him curiously.

" Well, I was thinking, I mean… I wanted to move back to the Uchiha Mansion… now it doesn't mean we have to stay there right away Sakura, we have plenty of time to move in," he began as he saw the shock on Sakura's face. She seemed to practically stumble as she pushed herself clumsily off of the counter to stand upright. Sasuke prepared to catch her, but her hands shot out to grasp his tightly. Her jade eyes locked onto his.

" Sasuke, are you sure? I mean the last time we were there, it was soo, soo depressing… I don't think I could live in a place like that," she said as she bit her lip. Sasuke just smiled warmly and chuckled.

" Well, while you train everyday, me and Naruto and some of the guys go over and clean it up. In fact, we put new furniture in it and got everything up and running. We even painted the outside for you," he said with a smirk. Sakura let her happiness flow over her clam façade and leapt into his arms and laughed joyfully. She had loved the large space of the house and the beautiful grounds it sat on, but up until now, she had never in a million years thought she would be living in the great Uchiha mansion.

" Oh Sasuke! Really? Oh I want to see it soo badly now!" she laughed as she grabbed a stack of boxes. Sasuke chuckled and prepared to follow behind her as she lifted boxes into her arms. She was about to turn and run from the apartment with Sasuke when she noticed two dark figures in the doorway in the doorway. Had Sakura been excited before, she was practically bursting.

" Oh Ino! Hinata!"

The girls giggled as Sakura set the boxes down and embraced them tightly. Sasuke just stood back and watched the group of girls chatter.

" So you're moving in now?" Ino asked as Sakura nodded gleefully, sending a wink over at Sasuke who smiled and winked back. Ino grinned deviously and pulled Sakura just outside the door, out of earshot of Sasuke. Hinata looked shyly down at her feet as Sasuke smiled at her, and Hinata waved politely before slipping nervously out the door. Sasuke shook his head at the shy girls behavior. Even though she spent so much time around him, she still never spoke. He still thought it humorous that she could stand Naruto's motor mouth when she spoke so little.

Just outside, Ino was interrogating Sakura as though she were a felon who had just committed a heinous crime. Her deep blue nails glittering in the sun as she poked and prodded Sakura's forehead with an evil smile on her face.

" I can't believe you and Sasuke are going to live together!" she hissed in a low voice, peeking around the door to spot Sasuke shuffling his feet and eyeing the floor. Her head snapped back to Sakura who wore a light pink blush on her cheeks, her fingers wringing one another.

" He wants me to go and live with him in the Uchiha mansion. He and the guys fixed it up for me," she said quietly although her insides squirmed to just run and see it at that moment. Ino's mouth practically fell open, her jaw hitting the ground in shock.

" Has he proposed to you, is this why?"

Sakura's eyes became as big as dinner plates as she lifted her eyes from the ground to lock onto Ino's blue eyes that seemed to have widened as big as hers.

" You don't think… he will, do you?" she asked timidly as she and Ino shared quick look before they screeched out, jumping and embracing each other. Unfortunately, Hinata couldn't escape the two as they yanked her into their holds.

" Oh, oh my god, he is isn't he?" Ino squealed as they huddled together, their voices low. Sakura seemed to feel the butterflies swirl inside her as their wings tickled her to her toes.

" Oh Ino, I don't know! Oh my god, this is.. so… oh my god, what do I say if he does!" Sakura gasped.

" Say yes of course! Goodness, I thought you had a brain behind that huge forehead!" She laughed as she poked Sakura's forehead again, Sakura chuckling and swatting her hand away playfully.

" Oh Ino…what if I'm wrong though…we've thought he would propose before you know," Sakura said as her smile faded to slight disappointment. Ino just pouted and placed her hands on her hips while letting out a sigh.

" Well, duh. But this is way different. Before you two were just dating, but this time, you're living together and in his mansion! What do you think that means?" Ino said with annoyance. Sakura felt too giddy to move and just inhaled deeply before concentrating on Ino's wide blue eyes.

" Let's just see what happens okay? I don't want to get my hopes up…" Sakura said just as Sasuke walked through the door and grabbed her hand. Sakura's head snapped to meet his mouth that pressed against hers roughly. She could hear Ino and Hinata giggle briefly before she pulled back for air.

" What's going to happen that you don't want to get your hopes up for?" Sasuke asked as Sakura stared into his eyes with a slight smile on her face.

Sakura blinked as though mentally slapped and let her jade eyes fall to her feet while muttering a meek " nothing" under her breath. Sasuke cocked his head at her sudden shyness and shrugged, figuring she and Ino were talking about matters that he would certainly not want to know about.

" So anyways, Ino, Hinata, if you two don't mind, I think I have to steal Sakura. We have somewhere to be right now and if we don't get there, Sakura will be breaking a promise," he said with a smirk as he nodded his head toward the large clock inside that hung in sight. Sakura felt her eye twitch as she noted it read 2:55.

' Damn him and his uncontrollable hormones,' she thought with a chuckle before she looked up at Sasuke.

" Fine, let's go," she said before waving off Hinata and Ino who had taken his comment as he had meant it and were busy hurrying off to avoid the situation Sakura had gotten herself into. Sakura sighed as she watched her friends escape without her. But then again…

She could feel Sasuke's warm breath on her ear, his steady breathing making her shiver.

She was almost happy to see them go, even if she slightly wished she was going with them. But Sasuke's hot kisses were now warming her skin and she didn't protest.

" Come on. Let's grab some stuff to get by for one night and head over there," he whispered to her before pulling her back inside.

Sakura picked up a box of silverware and some dishes while Sasuke piled boxes of their clothing into his arms. Sakura led the way outside and held Sasuke's boxes while he locked the door then followed him a brisk run as soon as he had taken back his things. As soon as they reached the gates to the Uchiha complex, they slowed to a walk.

Sakura was in awe at how different it looked. Every house, big and small, was painted a clean white, the bloodstains covered over. She let a sigh of relief escape her lips as she remembered the last time she had visited Sasuke's old home. She followed behind Sasuke, eying all the work he had put into making his home a comfortable one for her.

' Our home…,'she corrected herself. She would love to spend the rest of her days as an Uchiha, living on the vast lands owned by Sasuke; raising her their children and sharing sweet memories. She felt her heart flutter. It was a jump to go from moving it to having kids and growing old together, but she was still and always would be willing to follow him to the end of the earth, if it meant she could know his love for her was always there.

" Sakura? We're here."

Sasuke's deep voice brought her back form her fantasies and her eyes focused on what they seemed to be fixed on but not totally acknowledging. The symbol above the door to the grand house shone bright and brilliant against the dark stone of the Uchiha house. The red and white fan seemed to beam down at her and she let a wide toothy grin spread across her face.

Sasuke chuckled at her reaction to seeing her new home and lightly pulled on her hand with his free one.

" Come on, you haven't even seen the inside," he said as he wrapped an arm around her slim waist and drug her up the steps. Sakura tilted her head as she watched the symbol slide from view, the dark overhang of the porch blocking the red and white fan from her sight.

She heard the sliding of the screen door and lowered her head to step through the threshold into the dimly lit house. The floors glistened and gleamed, the light from a small lamp splashed over the clean floors in a magnificent display. The smell of leather met her nose and she let her feet carry her around the hallway till she came to stand in a large living room.

Her mouth fell open as her eyes scanned over the newly decorated home. All new furniture sat in the cozy room, a light crackle of a fire blazed in the marble fireplace. She had no idea his house looked so grand and expensive. She almost felt spoiled as she ran through the house, peeking in and out of random rooms, finding each fresh and clean, each more beautiful than the next.

And finally she came to a room, Sasuke in toe, the had a gold plate hung over the entrance. A single marking, "love", was articulately engraved and Sakura could feel her hand shake as she reached out to feel the cool metal of the door handle onher fingers.

" This is our room. I redid it especially for you. No one else has gone in here since the house has been remodeled."

Sakura bit her lips as Sasuke reached around her to place his hand over hers on the door handle. She felt a burst of excitement and let her hand push the handle down. The door swung open to reveal darkness and Sakura pout momentarily as Sasuke's hand left hers to feel along the wall for the light switch. As soon as the "click" resounded and the light flooded the room from the numerous sconces on the walls, Sakura let her mouth fall to a perfect "o" as her eyes beheld the most gorgeous bedroom.

Thick deep scarlet drapes hung over the window, the floor warmed in the flames that danced in the fireplace. At the center of the room sat a large four-poster bed, a sheer red curtain encasing the bed completely. Numerous silken pillows sat in heaps upon a rose quilt, Sakura petals sown into the delicate fabric. Scattered over the glossy oak floor were pink rose petals that stretched over the soft white rug that lay under her feet to the tied back opening to the bed.

Sakura let out a joyous laugh before she ran and jumped upon the bed, sending a shower of rose petals into the air around her. Each floated on the air before resting over her body. Sasuke smirked as he watched her sit up and look around. Her eyes reflected the warm red glow from the fire and her green eyes danced with excitement. Her lasher lowered as she tiled her head to look at him, a devious grin replacing her awed slack jawed expression moments before.

" So Sasuke…you have me for the rest of the evening, or did you forget my deal?" she asked coyly as she bit her lips and fluttered her eyes while playing with the hem of her shirt, lifting it slightly to reveal her soft skin. He slowly made his way over to her, stripping off his shirt as she began to giggle. His stride became more of a run as she threw her shirt at him and she had just enough time to crawl into the safety of the large bed before he came hurtling after her, letting the curtain around the bed close before pursuing.

* * *

Sakura sat at the large peninsula counter in the expansive Uchiha kitchen, the hot porcelain mug warming her fingers as she gripped her drink tightly. A soft coo from the waking birds outside drifted through the window and her tired eyes scanned the dark horizon that lay beyond the open door beside her that led to the patio just outside. 

Her nightmarish slumber beside Sasuke had forced her to sit awake for hours. She had lain beside him, listening to his soft breathing, the sensual touches that his fingers traced over her soft skin. She had been having the same dream for soo many days. It had all started after he had left to pursue his desires with Orochimaru. She had watched his chest rise and fall, knowing that those powerful eyes lay dormant beneath his slumbering lids.

She uncrossed her legs and leaned back in her seat, sighing as the cold wood of the chair legs met her bare skin. Her steady hand brought the mug to her lips and she let the tepid liquid slide down her throat easily. She set the mug down quietly before standing and pulling down on Sasuke's shirt that she had taken to wear when she had decided to rise and start her day. Walking past the clock, she squeezed her eyes shut in frustration.

4 Am

Her bare feet lifted silently as she carefully tiptoed over to the open terrace door. The cool sticky air met her skin, raising the goose bumps on her arms and legs. She shivered slightly before walking over the cool stones that led down to a small stream that cut its way through the backyard. She stopped beside the clear water and let herself fall lightly into the tall grass. The cold dew tickled her thighs as she stretched her legs out before her, enjoying the feel of the crisp blades of grass beneath her fingers.

She let her eyes close, blocking out the faint light that streaked the sky in hues of pink and yellow. The darkness behind her eyelids was a welcome comfort and she gradually let herself recline into the tall grass around her. Her body ached and pleaded for sleep and she didn't resist, but allowed her mind to slip into reverie.

" _Please don't hurt him… I beg you, take me instead, please."_

" _What could you possibly possess girl, that I could want for myself. Why shouldn't I kill this man?"_

" _I-I love this man, do not take him… if you must, take me…"_

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, her body responding to the terrors running though her mind. That laugh, so cold and icy, echoed through her ears. So close, but she couldn't reach him.

" _Please… I'll do anything…"_

" _Why are you soo weak, kunoichi? Leave here and I might spare you the sight of seeing him killed before you. Hesitate, and you'll watch before I kill you the same way."_

" _I can't leave, please…"_

Sakura's closed eyes squeezed shut, pushing the warm salty tears out of hiding and let them trail over her chilled skin. A whimper escaped her mouth as she felt a burning in her throat, the constriction of fear in her chest

" _You can't do this… They'll find you and kill you…"_

" _So convinced… this is a pleasure. You took him oncel, you won't have him again."_

" _Orochimaru, please… he's all I have left."_

_Her wide frightened eyes beheld the bodies scattered around her from the vicious battle. A face down body, clad in an orange jumpsuit, lay at her side, blood staining his battered body. Beside him lay her former sensai, his face turned up to the dark night sky, the Sharingan dull and listless in his wide eyes. She forced her eyes to meet the last remaining companion of her childhood, her love. His obsidian eyes pleaded with her to leave, his weakened body crumpled at the snake-like man's feet._

" _Sa-Sakura… leave me."_

_She shook her head violently. She forced herself to pull forward, the horrendous pain shooting up through her thigh and searing the bloodied skin. _

" _Sasuke, I'll never leave you."_

Sasuke gasped as she sat up in a flash, her skin pale and soaked with sweat. She sat trembling as she gained her bearings. The sun was peaking up over the valley floor, illuminating her in a soft orange. Her chin trembled before she pulled her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth, the tears spilling over her cheeks in waves.

Why couldn't she just live the life she had with him. Haunted, that's all she was. Every second that passed, she felt their time together slipping from her fingertips. She couldn't help the painfully cry that passed her lips as her tears feel heavier into the dark clothe around her naked body.

" Sakura?"

Her eyes opened wide at the sound of her name. She wanted to turn to face him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she felt his warmth envelope her and his arms wrapped around her. He pulled her between his outstretched legs, letting her bury her face into his chest as she turned in his arms. She gasped, hiccupping as she wiped at her eyes, her tears fleeing before she looked hesitantly up into his face. His dark eyes studied her flushed face streaked with tears.

With a gentle pull forward, his lips touched her cheek before he held her to him, her head resting on his shoulder. His free hand stroked her hair soothingly as her breathing slowed.

" Sasuke, do you remember that day, after you kissed me first? That dream you had?"

He nodded his head, tilting it curiously as she pulled back to look him in the eye. Her deep pools of emerald shimmered, her cheeks flushed delicately. She looked angelic like this, innocent and playful, but her eyes hid a sorrow that killed him to see.

" I can't stop this dream I keep having. Sasuke, I fear something is terribly wrong," she whispered. She tugged at the cuff of the long shirt she wore and used it to wipe at her damp cheeks as he watched her carefully. There was definitely something in her eyes that contained fear.

" Sakura, you'll never lose me. We're starting a new life together and I'll always be here. It was just a dream okay?" he said with consolation, his warm smile comforting her, but she couldn't help the pull of frustration and fear that seemed to float around her head.

* * *

" Anka, what do you mean by that?" 

" I- I want to…leave here, that's what I meant," she said timidly while shuffling her feet. Her deep blue eyes studied her bare feet carefully, noticing the shimmer of light cross her toes and make the light blue nail polish shine. Gentai stood beside her, his matching sapphire eyes dancing with fear and desperation.

" Anka, we were just making a life for ourselves. Do want to leave that all behind just to return to our past?"

Her face showed her sting by his words as her blonde eyebrows dipped in pain. It was harder than she thought it would be, to tell Gentai that she didn't desire to live with him any longer. She loved him to no end, but he hadn't made any progression in their relationship and she had begun to doubt that he loved her back.

Instinctively, she ignored the burn that began to hurt her eyes, the tears that steamed over her blue orbs, making them as glassy as the lakeside they sat before. She watched the stream of fluffy clouds move along the lake's placid surface, their smooth reflection dazzling as they seemed to move in another world that lay beneath the cool waters.

' Why can't my life be like that, undisturbed, calm and peaceful. But it's not, nor will it ever be.' She sighed and hung her head, letting her cheek rest against her drawn in knees.

" Anka, I can't tell you what to do with your life, but you're everything to me," he pleaded. Her eyes turned to meet his and widened as she noticed the trail of a single tear that had stained his pale cheek. She hated to see him like this. It tore her apart that love had to hurt. She reached her hand forward, her slim fingers wiping the tear from his chin before coming to rest on his damp cheek. Something tugged at her, her lips strained before she let them open.

" Will you love me forever?"

His mouth moved but she quickly laid her finger over his parted lips. He silenced his answer as her eyes searched his.

" Will you promise to love me, no matter what? No matter if our lives are different and if everything was not okay between you and the world. Would you trust me to take care of you?"

He didn't even wait for her to finish. His answer was assured. He would love her forever, till he had nothing left but that single breath of air. Even still, she would be the only thing he would take that breath for. His smile told her everything and she let her hand fall from his face to rest on his neck.

" I will never love another so long as I live. You and me, always Anka."

He leaned forward, but not to meet her lips as she had expected. Instead, he reached his hand into his back pocket. She waited, and watched as his hand returned with a small white box. And at that moment, she knew they would never be apart, that she wasn't leaving.

* * *

Sasuke sat, his fingers linked and his chin resting comfortably atop them as he watched Sakura change into her dress before they headed off to dinner with Naruto, Hinata and the rest of the gang. She stepped out of the bathroom after fixing her long pink tresses up in intricate knots and spirals, a form fitting yellow sundress hugging her lean form nicely. 

He had bought her that dress in hopes he would get to take her out in it and after much arguing over the black dress she wanted or his yellow dress, she obliged and put it on. Surprisingly she had loved it. The hem of the skirt rested at mid thigh, the light fabric billowy and elegant as she walked towards him. A simple golden ribbon framed her waist and tied up in a bow against her back and Sakura found that she had liked Sasuke's taste in dress for her.

She fussed with the this straps that held the dress up, but felt a hand rest on her shoulder as her fingers lifted the strap that had fallen against her upper arm.

" Sasuke, the straps refuse to stay on my shoulders," she said with a slight pout. Sasuke laughed as he tugged the dress down, the straps now comfortably stable on her shoulders. Her face lit in a slight blush as the soft ridges of her cleavage now became visible.

" Oh Sasuke, why did you have to pick this dress! Everyone can see down my top now," she said as she laid her arms over his shoulders with a smirk on her lips. He could tell she was playing with him, testing his will. He returned her smirk before wrapping his arms about her waist and pulled her closer.

" You know, we could just rein check? I'm sure they'd understand," he said slyly as his eyes roamed over her bare neckline. She laughed as he returned her tease, finding the arousal pleasant. Suddenly a grumble emitted from her stomach and she blushed, letting a small giggle out.

" Actually, I might have to rein check you," she said as she pulled away and walked with enthusiasm towards the door of their bedroom. He watched with anxiety as her hips swayed provocatively, her face turned to him and a devious glint in her emerald eyes. He did all he could muster to stand and follow her out the door and into the street. He lagged behind, enjoying the view while Sakura mumbled ahead of him, giggling time to time when she would look back and find his eyes on her.

" Sasuke, we're here."

He suddenly stopped as his mind wandered back to him and he found his arm linked with Sakura's as she led him through a low courtyard strung with lanterns and twinkling white light. Sitting around a large white linen table sat Hinata with Naruto, Gentai and Anka and Ino with Shikamaru. Naruto was the first to notice the couple and made their entrance known.

" OY! SASUKE-TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! OVER HERE!"

" Damn dobe," Sasuke said with a grin as he leaned into Sakura, his voice barely above a whisper. Sakura couldn't help the smile that bloomed over her face as they took their seats beside Naruto and Shikamaru.

" So, we hear you two have been quite busy," Ino said with a raise of her eyebrows, hinting secretly at Sakura who felt the heat rise to her face. Sasuke just let out a sigh of annoyance as he let his eyes slide to the side and give a look at Shikamaru. He returned the look with a slight smirk. Ino rolled her eyes and poked him in the ribs playfully

" Honestly," Ino continued, " you two have been living together for about two days and Sakura's apartment is bare and up for sale, same with yours Sasuke. Is there anything we should know about?"

Sakura shook her head, knowing where Ino was leading the conversation. Sasuke watched as Sakura picked at the napkin in her hand nervously, her lips between her teeth. Was she uncomfortable with what Ino insinuated, or was it that she was silently anticipating the thought? He felt a sinking in his stomach as he watched her emerald eyes stare blankly at her hands. Maybe she thought this was going to fast. But why else would she have moved in with him?

" You know Ino," Sasuke said suddenly, making Sakura's eyes dart to him beside her, " Sakura's birthday is coming up I had a little surprise in mind. Maybe that's what you're hinting at?" he said calmly as her smile faded. Ino knew Sasuke was turning the conversation around to avoid the uncomfortable scene and she silently praised him for saving Sakura from the embarrassment.

Sakura couldn't help the warm smile that spread over her lips as Ino quietly looked at her menu and the others dismissed the weird exchange. Sasuke grabbed her hand from beneath the table and gave it a squeeze. She returned his delicate hold on her and let her eyes settle on his. Had she looked up seconds earlier, she would have seen the slight disappointment in his face.

The rest of the dinner went well. The group discussed missions, tales of their sensai's relived memories from the ninja academy. As usual Naruto was center of attention as he rambled on about how he had defeated some great ninja in some foreign land. Sakura and Sasuke sat back and watched as he told his animated stories, Ino rolling her eyes as he exaggerated.

" Troublesome," Shikamaru whispered to Sasuke.

" You have no idea. I'm in his squad," Sasuke said as he watched Naruto impersonate

a monkey. Sakura giggle quietly beside him as Anka seemed to believe every word that poured form his rambling mouth. The night had begun to drag on, the dark night sky overhead winkling with a blanket of stars.

It wasn't till a light breeze picked up did the group decide to go their separate ways. They were just about to part from each other when a stirring shifted the air around them. All of them with the exception of Anka stood ready, reaching into numerous pockets and purses for a weapon. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to search the area. It wasn't till he let his fingers grasp his kunai tight did Sakura nod to the others.

" Enemies, maybe 10 or more, moving towards us. I don't know how they got past the guards, but they won't get much farther," Sasuke growled as they prepared for a fight. Anka huddled in the center, her knees trembling at the very thought of being attack with no defense. Sakura moved back beside the girl.

" Anka, this is a senbon needle. It's poison. Please use it if you have to. If there is ever a slight chance to run, do so. We'll protect you with our lives, understand?"

She nodded her head fearfully, her wide eyes watching as Sakura moved back beside Sasuke. He sidled up beside her, his mouth moving quickly, but she couldn't make any of it out. Sakura turned and left a gentle kiss on his lips before they focused on the rustling trees ahead. If there was ever a couple of ninja she respected most, it would be those two. Even in the midst of danger, they stood as one.

As soon as they had their full attention on the forest before them did streaks of black rush at them. Taken by surprise, they all attacked, sending a flurry of kunai at the enemy ninja that surrounded them. Ino and Shikamaru were back to back, fending off any treat, but none seemed to come their way. It wasn't till they turned did they notice Sakura and Sasuke under full siege. Ino quickly ran forward, shuriken flying from her fingers. Gentai had managed to set a barrier between Sakura and 3 enemies, but even more began to emerge from the tree line.

" SAKURA!"

Her head turned as she avoided a kunai that fly past her side. Sasuke was completely swamped. He was surrounded, but the ninja attacking didn't seem to be causing any real damage to him, or her for that matter. But as she attempted to move towards him to aid him, she felt a sting run up her leg and into her back.

' Senbon,' she thought in anger as she pulled a long needle from behind her knee. A second hit her in the arm making it go limp instantly as the poison seared through her skin. A ninja, clad in black, a mask over his face, knelt beside her stuggling form and lifted her clumsily onto his back.

" SAKURA!"

Ino and the others watched in horror as Sakura was carried away, but unable to aid they watched her disappear into the dark foliage. Sasuke was still locked in a battle with three ninja, attempting to free their circle they had formed around him. In the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura's pink hair disappear into the trees. He gritted his teeth with remorse as he heard the others cry out to her.

' She's been taken you fool, you let her get taken.' His mind tumbled over and over till everything went black. He struggled to open his eyes, but they refused. But his skin felt cold, as if he were walking through fog. As his surrounding began to return to him, he knew where he was.

" Orochimaru."

* * *

okay i know i suck, what can i say. I'm soo sorry for the terrible wait but school comes first and blah blah blah...anyways with summer nearing, i should find more time to work on my fanfics so the chappies should come out sooner rather than later! hope you all enjoy and i promise to update asap!

Black


	16. Sleep Just To Dream Her

This is for all the people who leave the BEST comments ever, thanx to:

Saskura-Chan 

Suicidal Butterfly

Chanty

Blue Moiraine Sedai

Sweetmaiden

daydreamer53221

Morose Calamity

Silver1992

Blua

ReadsInSilence

koneko101

Thaalasa

Shadow-Kunoichi-Yumi

xXPantherOfShadowsXx

Retah

Kakashi'sProctology

Shadows Desire

SabakuNoBrandye

dogdemoninuyashaandkagome

BloodyFang92

latoya

For any i've forgotten, a special thanx to you too! - extra shpecial ness for the long comments you leave!

* * *

Sakura No Yousei- Chapter 16: Sleep Just To Dream Her

It was cold, freezing in fact. Her skin crawled with the icy moisture in the air and her eyelids shuddered as an immense pain shot through her leg, riding her nerves till her head pounded fiercely. She bit her lip, tasting the crimson blood that had previously stained her lips earlier during the skirmish. She attempted to move and felt her head spin uneasily and her stomach return the favor and she bent over to wretch.

As her stomach burned with the sudden emptiness, Sakura lifted her hands to attempt to wipe at her mouth, but found her hands tied tightly around her back. She suddenly became aware of her surroundings as she moved slightly, spitting the nasty taste of her previous dinner from her mouth. Her ears strained against the silence. It was eerily dark, silent, and cold.

Her ears picked up on a noise and she shuddered. A deafening scream rang through the dark room she sat in, filtering in through a small barred window high on the stone walls. Her breath hitched as she faintly heard a whimper beside her. Her eyes were heavy and stung, craving to be closed, but she strained against the darkness to make out a figure hunched in a grimy corner of the room. She fixed herself to face her company in the cramped space and opened her mouth to speak but found her throat dry and instead a small grunt emitted from her mouth.

It seemed enough to get her companions attention and Sakura could see a pair of red eyes lock onto hers. She wasn't sure if she was correct in assuming she knew those eyes, but the quickened heartbeat in her chest told her she did.

" Sa-Sasuke?"

" Don't… don't leave, don't go away, please…"

It was Sasuke. She knew his deep voice anywhere. But his voice shook and his wide eyes surveyed her with fright. She leaned onto her knees to move forward but felt the shocking pain radiate from her leg and she collapsed onto her side. She let out a gasp of pain as she curled into a ball, the wet tears mingling with the dirt on her face. The chilly tears streamed down her face and she bit her cheek as every muscle in her body tensed with the agonizing twinge of her nerves.

" Sakura?"

She heard his voice return to normal. He seemed to respond to her almost immediately as she muffled a strained sob. She felt chilled fingers sweep over her waist as she was lifted carefully into his lap. He supported her leg carefully as he set her neatly in his crossed legs and cradled her shaking body.

" Sasuke, I'm soo scared." Her voice came in gasps as she clenched her eyes closed, the throb in her leg ceasing slowly as the pressure was removed. His gentle movements of his fingers through her hair made her tears fall faster as her fright overtook her. She was always safe in his arms, but what would happen when she couldn't feel him anymore.

" Sakura, it's okay, we'll get out of here, I swear to you."

Sakura nodded her head against his warm chest, their body heat mingling and making the nippy air more bearable. Sasuke leaned down to brush his lips over her forehead chastely as they tried to keep each other warm. His rough fingers swiftly undid the tie on her wrists and she immediately flung her arms around him. Sakura wrapped herself in him, turning carefully to face him and stretched her legs weakly at his sides. He embraced her closely, his arms held tight to her slim waist.

" I see our prisoners are awake. Get to you're feet, scum. Lord Orochimaru wishes to see our guests, and he doesn't like to wait." A tall dark man stood at the door. Sasuke couldn't tell if it was Itachi, but something in his gruff voice told him it wasn't his brother. Sakura struggled to her feet, trying to buy time, pulling Sasuke up with her as she half leaned against the wall for better balance.

If they could spare even a minute, it might be enough to escape. But she didn't know how much chakra they had between them, and protesting now would only increase their chances of dying in their dark, cold prison. Sasuke pulled her arm over his shoulder and took her weight on himself as he led her out of the room, following the man till they came through a tall doorway that opened up into an expansive candlelit room. Sakura shuddered. It wasn't the sort of place she would like to see again.

Skulls hung from the ceiling in macabre style lanterns, their hollow eye sockets glowing with an eerie orange that sent shivers crawling through her skin. It seemed made for a more than morbid inhabitant, and almost as soon as the thought had passed through her mind, a porcelain white man turned in a leather chair opposite them, his grim smile gracing his sunken face.

His slit, snake-like pupils roamed her vulnerable body before moving on to Sasuke, who returned his look with an expression of deeper hatred than she thought possible. She moved closer to Sasuke as the pale man's tongue flickered from his mouth, moving out across the space between them to trail across Sakura's cheek. She shuddered and moved her hand in protest, but felt it wrap about her wrist and draw her forth.

" Sasuke!"

He moved to stop Orochimaru from pulling her to him, but the dark man held Sasuke's hands behind his back before he could even move. He watched as Sakura writhed in the tongue's hold, trying to free herself before she was drawn too close.

" Please, don't."

She whimpered as his tongue released her and slid back into his mouth. His hand moved forward, brushing her shoulder delicately, causing her skin to crawl. The straps of her yellow dress hung around her upper arms, having fallen off her shoulders, and she watched as he lowered his head to touch his lips to her skin.

It was warm and inviting, but her insides screamed with disgust as his lips played along her neck and up to her jaw. Sasuke was now locked in full struggle, pulling and tossing wildly as Orochimaru touched Sakura's lips with his own.

" Get off you her, you bastard!" Sasuke yelled as he slowly began to loose strength from trying to free himself. His blood was boiling and his dark eyes filled with the scarlet laden comas as he pushed his chakra to his eyes. He could only watch weakly as Sakura writhed in her captor's arms.

She tried to scream, but Orochimaru pulled her hard against him and she felt his wet tongue brush hers as her mouth opened. She clawed weakly at him with her aching fingers, trying to get his mouth off of hers, get the feeling of his sweeping tongue away from her own. He released her and she immediately stumbled backwards, catching herself on the edge of the desk and turned to limp over to Sasuke.

" You sick monster," she spat, wiping at her mouth as Sasuke's arms were freed and he immediately grabbed Sakura and pulled her closely. The pale man simply chuckled low, his deep voice resounding off the high ceiling.

" Take them back to their cell, and this time bring them some blankets to sleep with. I wouldn't want our guests to be uncomfortable," he sniggered as he moved to sit back in his leather chair and swiveled his back to the couple. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he steered Sakura gentle away, the dark man on their heels. He had a feeling they would be trapped in Oro's mansion for quite some time.

* * *

Sakura roused beside Sasuke, pulling her dirty blanket further around her thin frame before she settled down and the only sound was her soft breathing. He looked down at her sleeping form besides him and scowled. She was getting too thin. They had almost been in the mansion prison for a week and Sakura had refused every meal. She never complained about hunger or of their treatment.

But he could see the pain in her eyes when she would curl up to him at night and tell him she loved him as though it were the last thing she would get to say to him. It was breaking him down, to see her taken away from him day after day to do god knows what with their captor. His anger had now been focused away from their grimy prison and more on how to get out.

But everyday, Orochimaru would come and drain him of his chakra and everyday he would have to watch as Sakura walked from him with her head hung low, Orochimaru's hand wrapped about her small waist. He felt weak, just like he had soo many times when he couldn't defend her. They were trapped with no escape and Sakura was being tortured in ways that made him sick to think about.

He knew Naruto and the others were safe and probably plotting on how to rescue them, but he figured they would be dead long before they could retrieve them. He wasn't hopeful any longer. He merely thrived as a hold for Sakura. She needed him desperately. When he would hold her and let her cry each night and hear her confess to him everything she was forced to do. He couldn't help but feel something was more at stake for them both. They were planning something, he could sense it.

Sakura had told him again and again the reason, that Orochimaru wanted the Sharingan. Sasuke took it as she said, and he knew his brother must be traipsing about the mansion while he sat in solitude.

" Sasuke."

He looked down to see Sakura shift closer to him, her arm wrapping around his waist. He smiled mournfully. Her hold was soo weak and fragile. He couldn't stop the layer of tears that blurred his view. He returned his eyes to the small window that let in the tiniest glimpse of the moon. Its silver rays stretched forward and touched his tears stained face gently. He sighed and lay back, allowing Sakura to lay her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat as he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

" Tsunade, this is an extremely important matter that must be dealt with swiftly," Kakashi said, his voice slightly trembling. The blonde Hokage turned her golden eyes to him and her lips pursed in frustration.

" Kakashi, you know I can't just " let" you go there," Tsunade said as she leaned forward on her elbows, her chair creaking as her weight shifted forward. " This is dangerous, Hatake, I don't even think you realize why I hesitate to let you and Genma and god knows who else you've recruited to go after the Uchiha and Sakura."

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh and sat down with a plop into the chair across from her desk. His lazy eye wandered to the outside world, so quiet, so untroubled. And somewhere off on that horizon, Sakura and Sasuke were captive or even dead.

" Kakashi?"

He turned his focus to Tsunade whose eyes searched his weary form anxiously.

" I know you had a… close relationship with Sakura, but we have to think reasonably here. Don't you think I worry about her as well?"

He sighed again. The longer they procrastinated, the less time his two former students had at living. He should have just left instead of seeking any ANBU support from her. She just sat there staring at him, examining him while he gazed impatiently out the window. The silence between them was crawling under his skin and finally he rose out of his seat and began to walk towards the door.

" Where do you think you're going, Kakashi. You think you can rescue them yourself?" Her voice had an underlying quake that made him smirk. She wasn't to let him go alone, at least not without some sort of back up. He stopped briefly at the door, leaning lazily against the wooded frame.

" Are you going to stop me? I have men willing to risk their lives to get those two back, you can't stop all of us. If I don't go after them, they surely will."

Tsunade held her breathe. She had a feeling he had recruited others. He was backing her into a corner and she felt her self cave.

" Fine Kakashi, I'll allow you a team of 6 ANBU. But that's it. And I want those two back home safe, you hear me?" He smirked as her voice returned to all business, the forceful bite of her words relief to him. He turned to see her narrowed eyes watching him.

" Thank you."

She couldn't help the smile, or the nausea, that had settled with her decision.

* * *

" It's time. Is everyone ready?"

Naruto and Gentai nodded. Neji and Kiba stood silently, their kunai and shurikin adorning their battle-readied bodies. Genma smirked and placed his senbon between his teeth. Kakashi counted his team and with a nod of his head, they all took off through the dense forest toward their target a mile away.

" ANBU team be ready for the attack. If we fail to rescue them, it's up to you to retrieve Sakura and Sasuke."

" Roger, sir."

Kakashi continued with his team through the forest, their second team of ANBU a mile behind, following their trail. He had never really planned on using the ANBU squad, but if got messy, he would need all the help he would get. As they crossed into the Land of Waves, Kakashi signaled for all to turn on their communicators. They dashed along the dark forest trees for another hour, Kakashi praying he wasn't to late.

He suddenly began to recognize the forest. They had passed the village where he had the stand down with Sasuke and Sakura when they had been infected with the curse. He felt the stir of excitement and nervousness before the battle and repositioned his mike near his mouth.

" What do you see Neji?" Kakashi said briefly into his communicator, the sound of static broken by Neji's smooth voice.

" Three guards stationed ahead, 5 yards. We're going in."

" Alright, we'll hang back till you clear an entrance," Kakashi replied as he, Naruto and Gentai came to stand still on the high branches of the Hidden Mist Village's trees. Neji, Kiba and Genma streaked past. Within seconds, an eruption burst through the air. Shouts of men falling rang through the midnight air.

Kakashi listened closely till Genma's voice snapped into his ear bud.

" You're good to go. We'll keep watch. Call if you run into trouble."

" Alright." Kakashi turned to Naruto and Gentai who stood with determined faces beside him.

" Let's go."

* * *

It was a typical night. Sleepless. This time Sakura stayed up with him. After two weeks of nothing but the same cell walls, the same agonizing, sleepless nights, the same mental torment impaled on their weakened minds, they had finally given up hope. They had accepted mutually they would die here, together, as fate had intended. The sleep had almost come easier as they came to terms with their imminent deaths.

But something in the air made them stay awake this night, staring side by side out their dingy little window onto the world so peacefully going about its business as though there we're no evils. A familiar scent clung to the breeze that filtered thought the crude bars and filled their nostrils. The stifling August air, the cool moisture, it was coming.

Sakura had waited for the last rain. And although she knew she might never feel it on her face again, she wanted to smell it, to hear its calming beat. Sasuke stayed up with her every waking moment and even the resting moments for the simple fact he couldn't stand to not be there if it were their last moments.

It seemed cruel, Sakura said to him earlier before they had nestled together before their window. It seemed cruel that Orochimaru wouldn't just take what he needed and kill them. He had never heard her voice so calm as she spoke so sardonically. He had just nodded.

The trees rustled and waved to and fro as the wind picked up and the light rain began to patter against the earth. Sakura sighed and laid her head back against Sasuke's shoulder, the wet dirt mingling with the air and filling her senses. She let her dull jade eyes drift close as she felt her weary body relax for once and she drifted to her safe haven in her mind.

Sasuke smiled as he rested his cheek against her soft hair. No matter what condition they were in, the smell of cherry blossoms never faded from her rosette strands. He pressed his lips to her cheek and she hummed sweetly as she cuddled up against him. If tonight were the last night together, he would take it over any other time.

No sooner had he thought that did an explosion shudder the floor of their cell, stirring Sakura suddenly from her drowsy half alert state. Her frantic face searched Sasuke before she smiled weakly. Finally, they were here.

* * *

" Kakashi, we've encountered more Sound Nin Guards. You guys are on your own till we can fight our way out."

Genma's hard raspy breath echoed in Kakashi's ears as he, Naruto and Gentai. " On our own…" he reiterative to his student s who crept along the corridor behind him. They stealthily made their way along the dark lamp lit hallways that wound up and down, to and fro through the expansive house. They had a tip off from an insider on the basic whereabouts of the prison cells. After all this time, he was soo close to getting there, getting Sakura and Sasuke back.

Overall he was more worried for Sakura. Those feelings still stirred in him when he would see her, her soft rosette hair hanging delicately about her beautiful laughing face… her arm linked with Sasuke's as they strolled thought the cherry blossom trees. Did he regret having a brief relationship with her? Certainly not. It was one of the memories he was happy to be able to hold on to. He just wanted her safe, no matter what that meant.

" Kakashi, we're close, I can sense Sasuke's chakra," Naruto said in a low voice, " it's really weak though, he must be drained."

Kakashi felt hopeful. If Sasuke was still alive then that must mean she was safe as well. He prepared himself with a handful of kunai before slipping around the corner. As he had thought, there was a number of Nin waiting on the other side of the wall. Each took a kunai to the throat, the last sputtering blood at his feet before he moved around their bodies to the barred wall they were stationed in front of.

As soon as he saw their faces, he felt relief wash over him.

" Kakashi!" Sakura leapt up from the floor and ran over to the wall, her fingers wringing the bars tightly as she struggled to speech between sobs.

" Thank you, thank you!" Her shimmering tears ran down her face and Naruto pulled the strong bars open instantly, Sakura leaping into his arms the second she could slip through.

" Oy, Sakura-chan, you're sooo thin. Have they been starving you?" She shook her head and refused to release him. Sasuke followed through the bars, but lit his Sharingan to everyone's surprise.

" I figured you wouldn't have any chakra Sasuke," Gentai commented as he watched Sasuke walk away from them. He stopped short when he felt Sakura's eyes wander to him. Sakura and instantly pulled out of Naruto's arms to run to Sasuke. Her arms wrapped about him frailly to prevent him from walking.

" No Sasuke, it's over, lets leave while we can. Please." Her jade eyes begged with him.

" No Sakura. I have a score to settle. I won't leave till it is. Kakashi. Take care of her for me till I get back. If I don't," he turned and took Sakura in his arms, his deep dark eyes exploring her frightened face, " I love you Sakura, and I always have. Since we were children, no matter what it seemed Sakura, you were always on my mind. When I kissed you it was all I ever dreamt and now… It would be wrong for me to ask you now, but when I return home, I'm going to marry you, Sakura, and we'll be together, forever."

Her tears were streaming down her face and a nervous smile crept over her face. He couldn't help himself and he tipped his head to touch his lips to her. " I'll come back for you," he whispered against her mouth. She nodded her head as they parted and she let a frightened sob out before she turned to Naruto and clung to him as the tears overcame her. Sasuke nodded to Kakashi and disappeared in the smoke.

* * *

" So Sasuke, you've found me. What is it you plan on doing without chakra? Fight me? Ha, don't make me laugh. You're weak. Pathetic…"

Sasuke circled Orochimaru as they faced down. Sasuke clenched fists as Orochimaru flicked his tongue out across the air.

" You're just like your parents, Sasuke. They couldn't stop me from taking control of your brother and now you can't stop me from killing that pretty little girlfriend of yours. She'll die like everyone else close to you."

" You won't touch her. If you even lay one finger on her I swear I'll destroy you till there's nothing left."

Sasuke's forced what chakra he did have left to his hand, a luminous white engulfing his fist. At that, Orochimaru's slit like pupils grew wide as the chidori fell upon his chest in one fatal blow.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to a blinding light. She could smell the sterility on the air and knew in an instant she was in the Konoha Infirmary. A familiar warmth beside her forced her to open her drowsy eyelids to stare up into the face of a very worn looking Naruto. He smiled weakly down at her, his smile fading as fast as it had appeared.

" Naruto, what's wrong," she said thickly as she pushed herself up from the soft nest of sheets wrapped about her shoulders. She ran a hand through her tousled hair and yawned wide before she turned her jade eyes to her companion. He fidgeted in his seat before he bit his lips and scooted his chair across the linoleum floor towards her bedside.

" Uh Sakura. I have some things to tell you."

His tired face seemed even more worn than just a night without sleep and she studied him carefully. He looked mournfully back at her and wrung his hands as his eyes clouded with tears. She frowned deeply as her eyes followed a tear that trailed down his cheek. Her eyes grew wide as she looked around a bit. She wasn't stupid. She knew what he was going to say.

" Do-don't say it Naruto, please don't," she breathed as her own eyes filled with tears.

Her hands clenched at her heart as her insides twisted with pain and her breathing came in short inhalations as she watched Naruto break down. He laid his head on her bead and reached up to take her hand, holding it tightly as he sobbed into the white sheets beside her. Sakura's eyes swam with warm tears as she stared blankly ahead, her eyes never really focusing on anything.

" Sakura… I'm sorry, we couldn't find him. I'm soo sorry Sakura, I should have never left him, I should have never… it's all my fault."

She let her hand limply slide from his as her eyes brimmed and spilled tears. She shook with hard suppressed sobs but her face remained solemn and unmoved. Finally her bottom lip found its place between her teeth and she choked out a hollow gasp as she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her hands.

" Saku-"

" Leave Naruto, just leave," she breathed as she rocked back and forth, her loud sobs aching him to the core. He nodded and wiped his face messily before he opened the door to her room, sparing one last glance at her, and left.

How could he be gone? Gone. That hollow word echoed in her mind as the full impact of Sasuke's disappearance hit her. He was dead. She knew that was the only answer to his absence. She would never see his smile again, feel his warm hands on her skin, and touch her lips to his as they enjoyed the sunny days of their future together. He was gone.

" Sakura?"

Sakura lifted her tear stained face to meet the dour face of Tsunade. She wiped at her tears as she tried to calm herself. Tsunade walked forward to take the seat beside her bed that Naruto had previously sat in and took Sakura's hand consolingly. Sakura tried so hard to stop herself but she couldn't control the pain and felt tears roll over her damp cheeks.

" Oh Sakura, I'm soo sorry. Please, know I'm here." Sakura nodded weakly before turning away, ashamed to be crying in front of such a powerful woman. Tsunade stood and silently left her room quietly, the snap of the door bringing Sakura's face up from her sheets around her knees. She just wanted to see him. That's all she wanted. His dark raven hair, his deep onyx eyes. It ached to remember.

She slid her legs out from the bed and walked to the window to stare out across the small village. It was so bright and sunny out. Sasuke's favorite weather. She smiled mournfully as her tears came to her eyes in floods. Her heart was sore and empty. She was alone. On the horizon, she could make out the Uchiha mansion, sitting so grandly on the grassy hilltop. It was all hers. But she just wanted him.

She turned to head back to her bed, feeling too weak to stand and spotted through her blurred vision her medical papers clipped to a board on her bedside table. She sat lightly on her bed, drawing her knees to her chin and leaned down to pick up the papers and leafed through them curiously. All of a sudden she froze, the clipboard falling from her shaking fingers, her other hand held up to her mouth in alarm. " No…" Her eyes welled again and she sunk into her bed and wrapped her sheets around herself tightly, sobbing until she fell in to a deep sleep.

Sakura slept soundly, her eyes red and puffy, not realizing Naruto had come back in to stay by her side as she slept. He pulled up her chair to the side of her bed, his foot hitting something as he stretched out. He leaned down to find her med report and lifted it carefully and set it back down on the table, but not before seeing the bright red words stamped across the special medical attention slip. Naruto stared sadly down at the papers in his hand, his eyes widening as he read over it carefully. Sasuke was dead and Sakura, the girl Sasuke loved the most, was… pregnant.

* * *

Black's whatevers-

Oh my god I am SOOOO sorry this took three freaking weeks to update, I've had finals and finishing up school is becoming BLEH! So yeah its bad I know Sasuke dead, Sakura prego… dun hate me cuz I can kill people…no really trust me you'll forgive me when this is all over.  Yeah so anyways, until next chapter, you'll have to loathe my existence. Have a lovely few weeks, no just kidding I shall try my hardest to update tons sooner than that, promise! Thanx to all who have read and reviewed and commented and threatened me to update! All jokes aside, I really appreciate those of you who enjoy reading my story! There should only be a few more chapters after this, maybe like 2, then I'm gunna start back up on my Sakura and Kakashi fanfic, Accidents. I think after that I may do another Sakura and Sasuke, or some different pair, any suggestions would be lovely! Anyways, be patient, and I'll update sooner!


	17. When Night Falls

so finally the long awaited chapter that was once lost and now its not so here you go...i dun really have too much to say exept im lazy and finals are FINALLY over and i can start up on my weekly updates... i think i might bump down the contents of a chapter to around 12 pages rather than 20 cause its almost too much to come up with in a week! good gawd this is soo for all those fabulous wonderful readers that soo dedicatedly watch for my updates! I LOVE U GUYS! so without more blah blah blah here you go!

* * *

Sakura No Yousei-Chapter 17: When The Night Falls

* * *

Raspy breathing broke the still night air, a dark shadow moved clumsily beneath the canopy of tall trees. The figure stopped momentarily to rest against the rough trunk of a mighty elm. Its outstretched limbs loomed over him, the crescent moon's rays slipping through the green leave's cover to touch his face. He groaned in pain as he held his tattered limb with his blood soaked hand.

" Just a little farther," he gasped as he pushed his remaining chakra to his feet and forced his weakened body to move. He had barely escaped. Itachi was stronger than he imagined, but with what chakra he had left after fighting Orochimaru, he had managed to get the upper hand and kill his brother, but not without sustaining serious damage to himself in the process. He then escaped into the forest and was now soo close to home. But he felt as though his injuries might prevent his return.

His legs wobbled unsteadily and he fell to his knees and slumped to the ground. He closed his obsidian eyes in exhaustion. His mind slipped to reverie while he pulled himself up to lean against a large boulder. He wanted so much to see her one last time. Her vibrant pink hair, the deep emerald eyes that captivated him. He could feel her breath on his lips again, her whisper in his ear. He opened his eyes to see a figure approach him. He groaned in protest, but knew he was in no condition to fight.

The figure stopped before him and crouched, a hand coming to rest on his injuries. He winced and a hiss of pain slipped through his clenched teeth. " Please, just kill me now," Sasuke begged, but the figure stood and tore a sleeve from his shirt and wrapped it tightly around Sasuke's arm. Sasuke's groaned as the stranger tied the knot tightly, his vision tunneling black from the shocking pain. Before his vision faded to darkness, he caught a glimpse of sliver hair in the moons rays.

" Don't worry, Sasuke, you'll be home soon," the copy nin sighed with relief as he lifted the unconscious boy onto his shoulder and leapt off through the forest. ' How long Sasuke, how long has it been since you've seen home? A week, maybe two? Sakura will never believe you're still alive after all this time,' Kakashi thought as he neared the immense gates to the Village Hidden In The Leaves. Finally, the search was over. Sasuke was home. The only thing Kakashi was concerned about was a certain woman whose dreams and future had been shattered because of this boy's presumed death.

* * *

Sakura sat in the large foyer of the Uchiha mansion, her hands smoothing softly over her stomach. Something about her recently discovered pregnancy made her have the need to stay in Sasuke's home. Her lips pursed slightly and fell to a frown. She couldn't help the cloud of tears that brimmed and blurred her vision. Every time she thought of him, or her ever-growing stomach, tears would overwhelm her. She had never thought this could happen. Sasuke's death, a baby on the way with no father to help raise it. And in a few days it would be her 18th birthday.

She sighed and wiped a tear that slid down her flushed cheeks. Her watery eyes scanned the elaborate room as she rocked back and forth in the large oak rocking chair. It was soo quiet and still. She could remember the echo of her voice off the tall ceiling when Sasuke would chase her to the bedroom, or the sweet smell of roses that she would adorn the kitchen table with each morning. Her heart swelled with sadness and she slowly rose to her feet.

She walked steadily to the bedroom and sat upon the soft large mattress. It was soo empty without him to share the bed. She fell back and let out a heavy breath. She couldn't live without him. She would grow old, never smiling. Her child would grow up fatherless, never knowing the love of two parents. Sasuke didn't even get to find out she was with child. That was the worst of all. He would never know he would have a child growing up in his name.

She knew it was his child. Orochimaru had never violated her like that. He would simply sit her in the dimly lit room, making sure she was silent, and then he would send her back after a few hours. He never really touched her; she figured he was just trying to loosen Sasuke's will and break him slowly.

Her eyes fell to close and she let her tears flow from the edges of her lashes and onto the duvet underneath her. She would give anything and everything just to kiss him one last time, just to hold him in her arms. She realized she would never be able to live without him. The pain in her chest hitched as she sobbed into her hands, the loss, the confusion overwhelming her. How could she live without the only man she had ever truly loved? She let her tears soothe her to sleep, not realizing her bedroom window blew open in her half awake state.

* * *

He watched her silently, his silver locks shielding his face as a soft breeze blew though the window. He had seated himself at the hearth by the fireplace, watching her as she slept, her constant twitching and tossing disturbing her sleep momentarily before she would settle back down. He frowned deeply, his eyebrows knitted in concern. She would never believe Sasuke was alive. He doubted that she could accept it after all the rumors and nightmares.

She stirred quietly, a slight moan escaping her mouth before she rolled over under the light blanket he had set over her small frame. He sighed and stretched a bit before laying his head back against the cold marble wall of the fireplace. Sasuke was barely alive when he had found him a few hours ago. Now he was having his injuries treated by Tsunade and her medic nins.

Instead of waiting and pacing the sterile halls of the infirmary, he decided he needed to tell Sakura. But upon reaching her house and seeing her worn out form, eyes red and puffy from tears that hadn't stopped the day Sasuke was presumed dead, he couldn't bring himself to wake her just yet. Instead he watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slept somewhat soundly. He wondered what she was dreaming when she would toss in her sleep.

It wasn't him anymore, he knew that much. Some part of him still ached when he looked at her, but he knew with Sasuke back and Sakura with child, the two would be pursuing a new life together. He wondered how things could have been different if Sasuke had just stayed in league with Orochimaru. He shook his head and sighed, letting his fingers run through his messy locks. It wasn't right to think like that, not when Sakura's happiness was at stake. He knew there was never a future for them, not together at least. But he was content knowing that she may find what she had always wanted.

With a regretful glance at the snoozing lump under the blanket, Kakashi stood and took one last fleeting look at her face, so peaceful in her dreams, before turning to the window and disappearing into the night.

Sakura blinked a bit before sitting up and looking around. Kakashi had watched her sleep, but she had never really been asleep. It had evaded her for the last few nights. She had managed a few hours this night. She had just laid there silently while his dark eye had kept watch over her. It was a comfort having him there, but something was amiss. Why was he there, and why hadn't he woken her up? She ruffled her pink locks and tossed the long strands over her shoulder before slinging her legs over the bed.

Her eyes studied the oak wood floor beneath her feet. The hollow feeling began to settle back into her stomach and she let a grim smile spread over her lips. " I was wondering when I would feel like this again, I guess it takes a bit to come back when I wake up," she said sorrowfully as her heart sank. Her mind was never far from Sasuke, especially on nights like this. With the full moon peeking in through the open window, a few gray rain clouds streaking the sky, she could feel him best.

She closed her eyes as a breeze carried the scent of damp earth to her nostrils. Rain. She walked over to the balcony and watched as the soft cascade of rainfall enveloped the outlying forests. For once, it felt as if her heart was where it was meant to be, whole and unbroken. She could almost feel Sasuke's warm breath on her neck, whispering sweet words to her. Her arms snaked around her waist and she closed her eyes and let her mind relive those nights.

The sweep of rain came drizzling over her body and she shuddered as the chilled droplets soaked her skin. She could always cry in the rain, but tonight, she just wanted to remember him, not mourn, not pity what she was without, but simply to recall the tender words and soft touches that had impassioned her romance with Sasuke. She opened her eyes to peer into the night sky; the heavens filled with silver lined clouds and shimmering raindrops. Tonight, she just wanted those memories.

* * *

The constant beep of the monitor kept rhythm with Sasuke's heartbeat as he lay sleeping in the stark white infirmary room. Kakashi leaned against the wall while Naruto looked over his friend's battered body with disgust.

" So what are they saying about this Kakashi-sensai?" Naruto's curious blue eyes studied his face, waiting for him to speak. Kakashi grunted and glanced out the window, checking the empty halls before tuning his attention back to Naruto.

" They say he survived the fight with Orochimaru, but his body suffered severely when he used the chidori. Fortunately he had just enough stamina to make it to where I was keeping watch, but we won't know the whole story until he wakes up. There was also another body found on the border of the Fire County and Mist, but the identity is unknown for now."

Naruto furrowed his brow in thought. " You think it could be Itachi?" Kakashi shrugged and sighed. Naruto bowed his head and smiled. " At least he's not dead, that's what matters, right?" His characteristic smile shone happily on his face and he laughed quietly.

Kakashi pushed off the wall with his shoulder and proceeded to the open door. Naruto stood and watched as he stopped in the doorway, his head turned to the side, almost expecting Naruto to question him.

" Kakashi, you haven't told her, have you?" His slumped form was a tale tell sign and Naruto shook his head. " You realize the longer we take to tell her, the worse it will be for us?"

" I know Naruto, but you don't realize how hard she'll take it. After hearing the one person you love is dead, it's not easy to hear that all of it was a lie and he's actually a few blocks from your home. I think he has to be the one to go to her. They say he should be released in a few days. Until then, no one is to know he's here, understand? Not Hinata, not Gentai, not anyone."

Naruto nodded and Kakashi proceeded to leave the room. Naruto sighed heavily and slumped back into his chair beside Sasuke's bed. He turned to his friend and let his hand rest on Sasuke's shoulder.

" If you only knew, Sasuke."

* * *

" I don't know Ino, just please, I want to go home." Sakura trudged through the long hallway of Hinata's house, Ino hot on her heels, her fingers prodding Sakura forward. Hinata followed nervously behind, her lilac eyes set with concern.

" Look, I know something is up. I know that Sasuke is gone, Sakura. But you don't know that for sure. And I know you're hiding something from me. What is it, Sakura? We are best friends, you can tell me anything," Ino protested as Sakura sat grouchily into a large soft chair on the deck of the Hyuuga mansion.

" Look, nothing is going on, okay, I just… haven't been feeling so well and with, well… with Sa-Sasuke," she inhaled and swallowed hard, her eyes brimming with unseen tears, " with Sasuke gone, I just don't want to go anywhere or see anyone. It just brings back memories that I don't want to remember."

Ino watched with sorrow filled eyes. She could tell Sakura was suffering greatly from Sasuke's presumed death, but deep down she knew he couldn't _just_ be dead. He had to be alive. For all the years she and Sakura had been fan girls, she had known the Uchiha prodigy was more than good looks and a cool demeanor. He had the talent to back it up. There was no way he could be dead, not in her mind.

" Oohh oww!" Sakura clutched her stomach and leaned forward, her cheeks flushing a scarlet, her face etched with pain. Ino ran to her and got down in front of her, peering up into her face with concern. Hinata watched before running to the kitchen for medicine.

" Sakura! Sakura are you alright!" Ino placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders as she rose from her chair and stumbled to the bathroom, her hands steadying herself over the toilet. Her stomach churned and Ino looked away in disgust as Sakura wretched into the porcelain bowl. Sakura gasped for air and shakily moved to the sink, her hands gripping the faucet handles with force and turning them on, splashing water over her face.

" Sakura… what's wrong with you, and do _not_ tell me it's nothing. You've been throwing up for days and complaining of stomach pains. What's is going on?" Ino's blue eyes pierced Sakura's and Sakura could feel her eyes fill with tears. Hinata entered the bathroom with a towel and a bottle of pills, but set them down when she noticed the tears in Sakura's eyes.

" Oh Ino, I wanted to tell you, both of you. Please, please, don't tell anyone…" Sakura sobbed, her face already stained with tears, She ran her hand over her eyes, smearing her makeup. Ino sunk to the floor and sat up against the wall beside Sakura and waited for her to speak. Hinata followed suit and took a seat on the other side of Sakura.

" I… I don't know how to t-tell you this… so I g-guess I'll just say it." She hiccupped and wiped at her cheeks again. " Yes?" Ino asked, taking Sakura's hand and soothingly holding it while she tried to calm down. " Ino, Hinata… I-I…"

" It's okay Sakura, you know you can tell us anything." Sakura nodded and smiled sadly, her other hand coming to rest on her stomach. Ino watched as she rubber her stomach slowly before meeting Sakura's glistening eyes, her own wide in wonder. Hinata gasped as realization hit her.

" I'm pregnant."

* * *

Sasuke roused at the first sign of moonlight peeking at him through a sliver of opened blinds. The silver rays lit over his half closed lids and he tossed over slowly, his side instantly flaring in pain. He gasped out and rolled onto his back to relieve the pressure on his wounds. He hissed as the throb in his ribs subsided and he opened his eyes slowly to greet a dim hospital room, empty and stark white.

Groggily sitting up, his head spun quickly as the blood rushed from his head. He held his hand to his forehead, his bangs hanging over his calloused fingers. He rubbed his temples gentle before he blinked and looked around. He assumed there hadn't been any real visitors, considering the empty tabletop. It wasn't till he thought about it did he really start to clue in on where he was.

" Sakura?"

His words were choked and he noticed a glass and pitcher of water on the bedside table and instantly avoided the glass and downed the whole pitcher in a hurry. He inhaled deeply as he wiped at his wet mouth. His wide eyes scanned the room again then darted to the window that led to the hallway. His heart slowed as he noticed Kakashi and Naruto on the other side, talking quietly to one another. His eyes roamed the stretch of whitewash hallway, but he couldn't catch any sign of Sakura. He figured she wasn't with them yet.

He pushed himself up from the bed, holding onto the mattress edge as the strength in his legs returned. He searched the room carefully and quietly, glancing every few moments and the window to watch out for Naruto and Kakashi. He found his clothing, cleaned and mended, on the chair in the far corner and quickly changed out of the hospital gown. He smiled at how unobservant the hospital was. He was going to escape and no one would even notice. The only thing on his mind now was Sakura and where she might be. He set his sights for home, praying she would be there when he arrived.

He made his way stealthily to the window and lifted it quietly and slipped out onto the roof with ease, although his injuries slowed him a bit. He sprinted carefully over the dim rooftops, making his steps carefully in the shadows and finally made it unseen to the Uchiha Mansion. His heart swelled with nervousness as he dropped, rather hard, to the porch. He walked his way around the outside, moving through the moonlit shadows cast by the trees till he made it to the bedroom balcony.

He climbed the vines hanging at the side and lifted himself up onto the ledge effortlessly before opening the windowed doors to their bedroom. The soft scent of cherry blossoms hung in the air and his eyes watered. H missed her soo badly. He wished she had known how sorry he was that he had taken so long to get back to her… but time was never something he had a lot of, and he had barely made in back alive at all. His heart sank when he realized he might have been thought of as dead.

It wasn't till he saw her form lying beneath the covers in the large bed did he forget all the guilt and anxiety. Instead, he took his time to walk to her side and watch her sleep. He just needed to see her beautiful face before he would wake her up and greet her properly. He kneeled beside the bed and brushed the strands of rosette hair from her face, her cheeks flushed a gentle pink. He smiled warmly as he watched her lips part with her exhale, her face so calm and peaceful.

His eyes clouded with tears and he swallowed hard as he felt the sting in his eyes. He had missed her soo much. He had really expected to die when he had run into Itachi after defeating Orochimaru. But just knowing she was waiting for him when he got home, that was all it took to survive. He let his finger brush over her soft skin, his hand trace over her bare shoulder.

" Sasuke?" Her eyes remained closed but he had heard her voice like a bell. He couldn't describe the nirvana he was in, just hearing her voice. He nodded as a tear ran down his chin, falling with a soft patter to the floor.

" I'm here Sakura, I'm home," he whispered, making each word clear and perfect, although his throat was constricted and he thought he might break down at any moment. A small smile graced her pink lips.

" I missed you so badly, Sasuke. I wanted to stay with you. I never wanted you to go." He watched as a sparkling tear slipped from her lashes and he gently brushed it away. She smiled warmly as his fingers rubbed her cheek softly.

" Sasuke… I thought you were dead, we all did," she sighed, her eyes clenched tight, forcing her tears from her eyes. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, a maddening beat echoing in his ears.

" Sakura… I'm here… I was never dead. Please, look at me Sakura," he whispered against her throat as he leaned down to hold her against him. She hummed in her illusions and smiled.

" I can see you Sasuke, what are you talking about?"

He felt his face grow wet with the tears that ran in small streams down his face.

" No Sakura. Wake up."

Sakura wasn't sure if she was still in her dream. His voice was so clear and his touch was so warm and alive. It couldn't be a dream, but she didn't want to open her eyes just to be wrong. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, afraid to let go.

" Sasuke, I don't want you to disappear like in my other dreams. Don't leave me please, not his time. Just please be real," she cried softly into his shirt as she allowed herself to wake, just to meet the familiar embrace, the sweet scent that only Sasuke had. Her eyes fluttered open to meet the dark fabric of his shirt and she exhaled and sobbed as her arms wound tighter around him.

" Oh Sasuke! Please don't fade, please say something. I have to know I'm really awake, that this isn't another false hope." He smiled and clung to her as she wept into his chest. She knew, from his lips touching her forehead, his fingers caressing her back, he was real.

" Sakura, look at me, please. I need to see your face."

She smiled through tears and opened her eyes to look up into his deep dark eyes that entranced her with the first glance. She watched him carefully, her memory retracing every feature of his face to the last dimple in his smile.

It wasn't rushed, but slow and sweet, almost agonizing as their lips met. They pressed passionately against one another in a plea for truth, almost expecting the other to vanish like a cruel mirage. But when Sakura's arms wrapped gently around his neck, he knew she was there, flesh and blood. His fingers twined into her hair and she hummed against his lips, their salty tears mingling on their lips. It was wet and unhurried, each savoring the other as long as possible.

She laughed as they parted, her eyes glistening as they opened to meet his comforting smile.

" I honestly thought I would never see you again, Sasuke," she whispered as she buried herself in him. He sighed and held her close to him, letting him feel her heat soaking into him. She would have never, not in her lifetime, expected him to come back. But here he was, alive in her arms, where he belonged.

" Sakura, I swore to you, before I left, that we would marry when I returned home. And that's what I intend to do," Sasuke said softly. Sakura laughed as she held his face in her hands, her lips meeting his over and over in tantalizing kisses. She broke away to stare into his calm eyes. The obsidian iris's danced with the moonlight streaming through the windows and she could think of nowhere on earth she would be happier than here in his arms, in his loving gaze. She smiled wide as he watched her carefully.

" What are you smiling about?" He teased as his hand snaked up her back and into her hair. Her face lit and she could feel the words slip.

" Sasuke… I'm having a baby," she whispered into his ear, leaning back to see a shocked smile on his face. Miracles, that was what his life was made of. As he thought back to the day when he first kissed her, up to the first real ANBU mission she had gone on and then the first night they had made love in his apartment, it seemed destined they would be forever tied to one another. There wasn't anyone else he would ever want to share a life with, to bear his child, and he knew the same held true for her.

" I love you Sakura, with all my heart," he sighed softly as he lifted her up into the bed with him and he climbed in beside her. Sakura smiled softly, her breath hot on his neck as she lifted his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. She smoothed her hands over his warm skin before laying her head to his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"I love you too Sasuke, forever and ever…"

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto finished their conversation in the hallway, breaking their whispering momentarily to watch silently as a nurse passed them and entered Sasuke's room.

" So how long do you think he'll be…"

" AHHHH! Some one call security!"

Naruto and Kakashi shared a glance before smiling. Naruto chuckled and leaned back against the wall.

" Well, that didn't take long at all," he said grinning. Kakashi nodded and moved forward into the room as the nurse frantically threw the cracked window open all the way and peered out onto the empty street below.

" Damnit, someone call the hokage!" She turned around she ran straight into Kakashi and hesitantly raised her eyes up his torso to meet his eye. He smiled and tilted his head at her as she remained shocked and pressed against him.

" Don't worry, we know where he is."

" Sh-sure, o-okay," she stuttered and backed away with a light blush on her face. Immediately, she retreated from the room, looking back at Kakashi before disappearing down the hall and into the nurse's lounge.

" So should we go get him?" Naruto watched as Kakashi rested his hands on the windowsill and peered out on the horizon. The dim lights of the morning sun painted the sliver of forest in the distance and he let his eyes drift to the Uchiha Mansion sitting shadowed in the mountain's step cliff face. He turned to Naruto and proceeded to walk by him and stop at the elevator.

" How about some breakfast and a quick training session first?" Naruto smiled nodded, following him inside the elevator before the doors closed with a snap.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she recognized the strong aroma of coffee near her and she stirred under the duvet, running a hand through her hair before sitting up. A cup of hot coffee was pushed into her hand and her eyes went from the pink mug to the familiar smile on Sasuke's face. She didn't hesitate as she let a delirious smile spread over her lips before setting her mug down and pulling his lips to hers. She hummed against his mouth as she could taste the black coffee.

" You know I don't like my coffee black," she whispered against his lips as they parted slightly to look into each other's eyes.

" I guess it's a habit," he said smiling and pushing his lips to hers briefly before sitting beside her. She gave him a warm grin and took her mug from the bedside table and pulled her knees to her chin. She swirled the contents of her mug with her finger, watching the black liquid swim around her finger in rivets before settling. How different life could be. One minute it could be as turbulent and unexpecting as waves in a still pond and the next it could be as calm and peaceful as though the waves had never disturbed its glassy surface.

" Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura's head snapped up and her eyes reverted from the coffee to Sasuke's concerned eyes. His finger traced her jaw and swept away a tear that streaked down her face. She smiled and giggled as she wiped her eyes.

" It's nothing, Sasuke."

" It can't be nothing Sakura, you were crying a second ago. Tell me what's on your mind." Sakura sighed and bowed her head, a smile still on her lips.

"It's just, I'm exactly where I want to be. After all this time that's passed, I realize it's all over and we might actually be able to start our life together without anything getting in the way."

Sasuke's eyes, stern and serious, watched her as he removed the cup from her hand and took her hands in his, all the time Sakura watching his carefully.

" Sakura. I should have never waited this long to say this to you, and it shouldn't have happened when we were rescued. I knew from the first day that our team was decided and I saw your bright beautiful smile and gorgeous green eyes, I would never be able to escape you, and you knew that. I want to spend every day of my life with you, watching our child grow. I want us to get old, our lives filled with joy and laughter, I want …," he inhaled deeply as he smiled, taking some of the edge off as he continued to speak.

" Sakura, I want you to marry me."

Sakura caught her breath as his fingers opened against her palm, a shimmering silver ring left in her hand. She watched it twinkle and gleam as he took it and put it on her finger slowly, letting the emerald gems reflect in her eyes. She couldn't take her eyes from it. Never had she seen something so beautiful, not even when she and Ino would fawn over the jewelry in the boutiques as children. On her finger, it symbolized something so precious. New life, new beginnings, love for all her life.

" Sasuke! Yes, yes! Oh Sasuke!" Sakura wrapped her arms around him tightly, never wanting to let go. His hands snaked into her hair, his hot breath on her neck. Tears of happiness gleamed on her face when she pulled back to look into his eyes.

" I've dreamt of this day since I met you Sasuke. I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life when you gave me my first kiss. There was soo much there to be explored and made. I love you Sasuke, I loved you as a girl and now I want to love you as your wife."

" There's nothing that could ever make me happier than to have you as my wife," he said through the brightest smile she had ever seen. She returned his smile, giggling as she cuddled into his arms, Sasuke kissing and holding her. She sighed as she leaned against his chest, her finger running down his face.

" So when are we going to tell everyone?" Sakura peered up into his face and watched as his eyes remained staring out the open window revealing the morning light. He looked down at her and pressed his forehead against hers, their eyes searching one another's.

" Whenever you feel we should," he replied, seeing her expression ease. Her eyes softened and he watched as the reflection of the sun rising in her irises.

" My birthday, that's when we'll tell them."

* * *

MUAHAHAHHA finally school is over and now i can finally finish this and get cracking on Accidents and start up a new SakuxSasu! eeek one chappy left people! ahahahahahh okies anyways, thanx ever sooo much to all that comment and reveiw and critisize (can't spell, dun care to try)and eat my shorts! you all rock for being so incredibly supportive of this story and i am so happy with the results! for all that have stuck with it, a shpecial thanks to you all! and you know who you are!

next chappy will be up in, eh , lets say a week or two, so please be patient for the ending!


	18. Happy Endings Up Ahead

Okay, I'm sure a lot of you true Naruto fans have caught on…I screwed up on Sakura's birthday…DAMNIT! The story thus far is somewhere in like November, but hey it NEVER SNOWS! Magic…, whereas Sakura's birthday is in March…I FAIL! Anyways, forgive the mistake, this is what happens when ur too anxious to get to the ending… welp, here goes nothing, you're last chapter. Keep in mind this will definitely NOT be my last Sakura/Sasuke fic, in fact when I finish Accidents, I'll be starting a new SasuXSaku fic called Caricatures Of Intimacy! Thanks to all my fans that have kept up with this story from the first 8 chapters I suddenly updated and from there on! You'll notice all ur names at the bottom in my thanx to the reviewers!please kick then forgive me if u don't see ur name, there are lots and its easy to overlook someone accidentally!

* * *

Sakura No Yousei – Chapter 18: A Happy Ending Up Ahead

* * *

" Hmm I don't think I like that dress, it's just not the right thing to wear. I don't want people knowing I'm pregnant before I tell them," Sakura giggled while fingering through the dresses in her closet with Hinata and Ino. Ino pouted and hung up the short frilly blue dress and continued to scavenge through the racks of sundresses. 

" Oh, Sakura, what about this one, it's soo lovely!" Hinata exclaimed, pulling out a light yellow dress with spaghetti straps and a delicate silk bow around the waist. Sakura looked in thought at the dress, her gaze somewhat blank as she thought back to the moment she had worn the dress last.

It had been last summer, before she and Sasuke had gotten together. She had pulled the dress from its box that it had sat in the day she had bought it and had excitedly put it on and grabbed a book to head out to the cherry tree grove to read. She had just been sitting there when Sasuke had come out of nowhere and sat down beside her, reading her book over her shoulder. It was the first time she had noticed something different about the way Sasuke had looked at her.

She had enjoyed his company as he sat with her, answering the few questions he surprisingly asked. She had wondered what on earth had made him change so rapidly in his mannerism towards her, but she shrugged it off as his maturing nature. What had really caught her off guard was his offer of walking her home when it began to grow dark. She sighed inwardly, knowing that she shouldn't hope for too much, having been broken hearted by him before, but she said yes anyways and let him help her up from where they sat.

It wasn't shocking to her now how he had tried to kiss her back then. She could still feel the rush of butterflies that had arose when his face had inched near hers, her breath hitching when she realized she just couldn't. She had backed away, his eyes opening when he didn't meet her lips. Her wide eyes had watched him soo carefully before she realized she was merely gaping at him in disbelief. It was an awkward silence for them both as Sasuke returned her gaze, determination reflecting in his onyx eyes. She had finally mustered confidence and her voice.

" Sasuke, I thought… y-you and I… I'm sorry Sasuke, this is too much," she had managed to say before a tear rolled down her cheek and she turned and ran from him. He had stood, watching her as she fled from him, looking back once to see the broken look on his face. It killed her inside to know that he was finally opening up to her, but she never fathomed that he would actually care after all the years of callous remarks and cold feelings towards her.

She was torn between getting over him and the shred of something she couldn't help but hold onto, the little ray of light in the darkness of her love for the Uchiha boy she had cared deeply for from her childhood. She had gotten over him through the years, but to have him suddenly have these feelings for her, it had caught her alarmingly off guard. She wasn't sure whether to go with what was happening or save herself from falling in love with him again.

" Sakura…" His voice was so clear when he had tried to make her stay, to hear him out, before she turned and ran.

" Sakura…" But she had ignored his plea and left him, alone.

" Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura snapped her head up to meet Hinata's worried face. Her eyes darted from Hinata to the dress before she smiled weakly and nodded.

" Yeah, sorry, just thinking about how I'm going to tell everyone," she said with fake nervousness in her voice. Hinata hung the dress back in the row of sundresses before putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder comfortingly.

" You'll do fine, they'll be soo happy to know, what with the wedding and baby!"

" Yes, especially when you declare the godmother. Won't your baby be happy to have such a wonderful godmother like me!" Ino bated her eyes while staring at Sakura in expectancy, Sakura coughing slightly before clearing her throat and looking at the ground.

" Well actually, I was going to make Tsunade-sama the baby's godmother. Sorry Ino," she said apologetically as Ino gawked at her.

" The HAG? No way! Aw Sakura, that's totally not fair!"

Hinata laughed as she watched the two fume at each other, looking momentarily outside to catch a glimpse of Naruto and Sasuke on the porch. Her eyes lingered on her boyfriend, his eyes coming up to meet hers, a warm smile spreading over his lips. He chuckled as the noise filtered back into Hinata's sense and Sakura and Ino's yells where heard echoing through the house. She blushed as Naruto's eyes wandered over her and she looked quickly at her feet.

' Maybe one day, Naruto-kun, you and me will get married…one day," she thought as she turned her attention back to Sakura and Ino who continued pointing fingers and name calling.

* * *

" Gah, can you believe her, calling me forehead girl, after all these years! All over the stupid godmother deal." 

Sakura set her cup down and shook her head in exhaustion, rubbing her forehead in annoyance while Sasuke chuckled, finishing off his green tea with an amused smile still on his face. Sakura frowned and raised her eyebrow at him before picking her cup up and letting it warm her hands. Sasuke continued to leaf through the evening paper, pretending he hadn't heard her.

" You know, you could have backed me up Sasuke, this wasn't all my idea!"

Sasuke raised his head to meet her fiery green eyes and winced. He sighed and succumbed to her sour mood, figuring he could finish reading the paper later. He folded it neatly before resting his chin on his hand and smiled.

" Well Sakura, if I had said something, it would have only started a whole new argument. I figured I'd let you two solve it yourselves," he said with a shrug. Sakura pouted her lips and sighed.

" Well, in any case, Ino is angry with me and I still haven't decided what to wear fortomorrow nights dinner with everyone." She pushed her chair away from the small table and gathered up her cup and dish. Her eyes roamed to the sunset falling over the horizon and smiled.

" It sure is beautiful tonight," she said softly as she turned to the glass doors that led to the foyer of the Uchiha mansion. A cool breeze swept past her and she closed her eyes in comfort. Winter or not, the weather was reasonably warm with the occasional rain shower. What she longed for was snow before the night of her birthday, but she figured it was still far too warm for any kind of that weather.

" I'm going to head to bed, will you be along soon?" She stopped and turned at the open doors to peer over her shoulder at Sasuke who remained sitting at the outside table with his tea in one hand. She paused a moment to take in the sight of him, his face visible through his long dark bangs and the sly grin that had made her heart race when she was a young girl. She smiled fondly as his eyes met hers and she couldn't help the burst of joy she felt.

" Yeah, wait up," he stated as he rose and grabbed the paper, walking over to her quickly. She couldn't even blink before he had swept her into his arms and carried her through the door, taking the cup and dish from her hand and leaving it in the kitchen before he dashed to their bedroom. Sakura clung to him, her laughter ringing through the house before she hit the mattress unexpectedly.

" Goodness Sasuke, I can walk on my own!"

He watched as she laughed, her blushing face making him feel the same flutter of butterflies he had gotten the day he realized he loved her. He sat on the bed and watched her as he thought back to the last summer. His eyes focused on the painting of a Sakura tree in their bedroom as his mind slipped to reverie.

He had been walking around Konoha all afternoon, trying to find Naruto to train with him. His mind was lingering on Sakura and he had to figure out what was wrong with him, but he just wanted to take his mind off her for the moment.

His heart was sore every time he looked at her and now he was beginning to think he was going mad. His emotions were always crashing inside him when she was around and now he was even concerned about what he would say in front of her just to make a good impression.

His eyes roamed the street when he saw a flash of pink and yellow and his eyes followed the blur of vibrant color till it came to rest on Sakura who was making her way quickly through the crowd. She escaped through the people and continued running through the Sakura trees lining the road and into their depths before she was lost among the petals.

He battled inwardly against following her, his mind against emotions. But eventually after pacing in front of the path that wound through the cherry blossom grove, he gave in to emotion and coolly walked in after her. His heart was racing and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears when he spotted her sitting a fair ways away at the trunk of a large cherry tree.

It took all the strength he had to walk over to her and sit beside her, but somehow he had managed and had taken his place in the grass, his eyes scanning the novel she had laid out in her lap. She had smiled over at him and returned her eyes to her book. That was when he really looked at her. He was astounded at how shockingly beautiful she had looked it the yellow sundress. The soft cotton cloth and lace of the skirt pooled out over her crossed legs and a simple silk ribbon was tied neatly around her slim waist.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her and the sight of her made his hands cold and sweaty and his throat tight and constricted. He never thought he would be soo nervous around a girl before, but then again, she wasn't just some other girl. She was the one, he was sure of it.

" Sakura, why are you out here all alone?" He had asked her sternly, trying to regain his composure.

Her big bright eyes looked up at him from the book and she grinned and waggled a finger at him.

" Sasuke, I can handle myself! You know that! I was just reading my book anyways, and it's not like ninja warlords will attack me at any moment!"

She giggled and closed her book gently and set it beside her before looking up at him.

" And why are you out here, Sasuke?" He frowned inwardly at the loss of the adoring suffix following his name that she constantly used when they were younger, but disregarded it as he tried to make his answer up quickly.

Her animated little smile made him itch with nervousness and he cleared his throat coolly. She watched him intently, her hands folded neatly in her lap, her soft rosette locks hanging neatly around her face.

" I was out for a walk and thought it would be quiet in here. I thought I might even get to train a bit without interruption," he fumbled. She laughed and leaned back against the tree.

" Well, it's the nicest part of Konoha, or at least I think so. It's also the most beautiful place to just sit and enjoy yourself once in awhile."

He simply nodded and she turned back to him, her eyes twinkling. His hand gripped the grass firmly as he tried to come up with something witty to say, something at all to impress her. But he couldn't manage a word before her eyes left his and peered up to the darkening sky.

" It's getting late, I should be getting home," she sighed as she gathered her book and made to leave. He panicked as she started to rise and his hand shot out and gripped her hand lightly. Her head snapped around to look at him in shock, her wide jade eyes searched his before he spoke up.

" Let me walk you home, I wouldn't want you to get hurt on the way," he said quickly, praying to kame he didn't sound like a totally blabbering idiot. Surprisingly she didn't argue with her usual defensive comment. Instead, her expression softened and she nodded, allowing him to rise and help her off the ground.

They walked silently through the grove, enjoying the warm breeze blowing the delicate pink petals across the path, scattering them about their feet. He walked closely to her, feeling the warmth radiating from her bare skin. It was then when their eyes met, the stars reflecting in her large emerald eyes did he feel the familiar push, the butterflies that stirred in his stomach. His feet stopped moving as his fingers wrapped gently around her wrist and she stopped and turned around to face him.

He hesitated, his eyes darting between hers as she watched him and he could feel his breath hitch when his eyes came to rest on her pink lips, hinted with a shimmer of gloss. He came nearer, the paling light their only witness. His hand wound down from her wrist to take her hand and he pulled her to him slowly.

She seemed confused by the look she had in her eyes, but he knew she would understand in the moment he needed to take. His eyes closed and he drew his mouth down to hers, dreading the feeling of a first kiss, but craving it as well. But he felt her hand tug out from his grasp and his eyes slowly opened to see the shock on her face. She stepped back clumsily and her wide eyes searched his.

" Sasuke, I thought… y-you and I… I'm sorry Sasuke, this is too much," she said, her eyes shimmering, a single tear streaking down her face before she ran from him.

" Sakura!" His voice rang out for her, but she shook her head, her pink locks flying on the breeze behind her.

" Sakura…"

His heart beat painfully and his eyes drooped sadly to meet his feet. He sparred one last glance, catching her gaze back at him quickly. His eyes followed her remorsefully as her skirt billowed out behind her, the graceful yellow sundress the last sight as she rounded the corner and disappeared.

" Sasuke, did you hear me?"

Sasuke blinked before Sakura came in focus and he smiled quickly to hide his inattentive state. She tilted her head to the side as she pulled her arms through the straps of her nightgown. He chuckled as she stood in front of him, confusion written all over her face.

" I'm sorry, I was daydreaming I guess. What did you say Sakura?" he said warmly as she shook her head.

" I swear you're impossible!" She laughed as she pulled her nightgown over her head.

" I wanted to know what you thought I should wear. Do you think Ino was right about the blue dress? I just think it'll make me look obviously pregnant," she giggled as she pulled the light summer wear out of the closet and held it up against her thin frame. He admired how nicely her hair stood out against the color, but nodded in agreement as he noticed how low the bow hung around her waist.

" I think you should wear the yellow one. It ties higher and it's loose enough for people not to notice. Besides, I thinks it's beautiful on you," he said as he watched her thumb through the dresses. Her hand stopped at the yellow dress and she pulled it from the rack slowly, lingering on the sight of it. She pressed it against her waist, holding the fabric to her body as she turned, the skirt fanning around her thighs.

" Are you sure? I mean I have others like this one…"

" No, I like this one best on you," he said positively and she sighed and smiled.

" Alright, I'll wear this one. But if people notice, I blame you," she said laughing. He pulled her over to him and laid her beside him as he reclined on the bed. His eyes roamed her body, still toned and fit and beautiful as ever. He scoffed as his eyes followed the flat slope of her stomach to her hips.

" I don't even know what you're talking about, you don't even show signs yet."

Sakura propped herself up on her elbows and studied his face. He was still so young and handsome, like he was the gorgeous 13-year-old boy she fell in love with just yesterday. But something in his matured eyes told her he was nothing like the child he used to be. Now he was a man, her soon to be husband and father of her child. It made her smile to think of how her life seemed to fall perfectly into place after soo much turmoil.

" Sasuke, I think we should prepare a baby's room soon, you know, just in case," she casually said as she laid her head back on his outstretched arm. His hand lifted to rest on her shoulder and he turned in towards her.

" Alright, we'll go looking for things to put in the bedroom beside ours this week. Sound good?"

She nodded happily and pressed herself against him comfortably.

" Sasuke, have I told you how much I love you today?"

" Only every minute of the day. Have I told you how much I love you?"

" Only every second," she said, kissing him gently. She pulled her lips from his and looked deeply into his onyx eyes. His hands came to rest against her cheek, brushing the stray pink strands away from her face.

" I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Sakura," he said as his gaze pierced hers, his lips meeting hers again in passion. She kissed him deeply and smiled as she broke the kiss. Her forehead came to rest against his and her hot breath tickled his lips.

" I can't wait either Sasuke, you're the only man I've ever truly loved, when I was a girl and now as a woman. I'll carry the Uchiha name with pride," she whispered.

" No Sakura, I do nothing for the name of Uchiha any longer, only for you and me. Just love me as my wife and that's enough for me," he replied, holding her close. She buried her face into his chest, feeling the familiar beat of his heart and felt herself drift to sweet dreams of a home and family she was soon to have.

* * *

Sakura held the clipboard tightly in her hands as she nervously checked over the last details of the party. Although Sasuke and the others had planned on a surprise birthday for her, she refused the idea outwardly, insisting she needed to be part of her party planning. Sasuke argued till his face was blue, but in the end, she was standing in the grand dining room of the Uchiha house, setting up the last of the decorations with Sasuke and Naruto's help. 

She and Sasuke had to beat Naruto to not tell of any of the news that would be shared at the dinner that night, and after much persuasion and threats made by Sakura, he gave in and vowed to keep the baby and wedding with him to his grave.

Of course he had told Sakura he had known she was pregnant the day she had come back and was resting in the hospital. She was surprised it wasn't spread throughout Konoha, but he had said he felt it wasn't something he had the right to tell people. At that moment, she had really felt honored to have Naruto as one of her best friends.

" Thank you Naruto, I think that's the last of the streamers. Now for the balloons!"

Naruto groaned and she laughed as she pointed to a box filled to the top with the red and blue balloons. Sasuke followed suit and began shuffling through the box, pulling out a handful.

" The helium tanks are outside, you guys can handle balloon duty I take it?"

They nodded, Naruto mumbling something horrid about being on balloon duty and the familiar smack of Sakura's hand on the back of Naruto's head echoed through the room.

" Not in this house, Naruto. Save your language for outside," she chuckled as he rubbed his head sorely and stalked out the door. She nodded at Sasuke, who followed behind Naruto, but stopped abruptly at the door as Ino nearly ran into him, Shikamaru in toe.

" Sorry about that Sasuke, is Sakura around?" Sasuke nodded his head inside and she hesitantly peered around him to see Sakura sitting in a chair, checking off tasks on her clipboard. She smiled weakly when Sakura's eyes lifted to meet hers.

" Hey Sakura, I thought Shikamaru and I could lend you a hand with the decorations," she said nonchalantly. Sakura shrugged and returned her eyes to the clipboard. Ino sighed as she entered the large room and made her way over to Sakura. She took a seat across from her and placed her hands on the table.

" Ino, I didn't think you would even come to dinner tonight. I'm surprised you would come to help me," Sakura said as her eyes remained glued to the clipboard, scanning over the food preparations. Ino drummed her nails on the table coolly, hating the awkwardness of the situation. Finally she hit her hand against the table in impatience.

" Look Sakura, I'm sorry about what I said. The whole godmother thing just…I guess I was too anxious about being part of the baby's future that I jumped on you. You've been my best friend for all my life. I want you to know that whatever part I have in this baby's life, I'm satisfied," she said smiling over and Sakura's hidden face. She lifted her head to meet Ino's blue eyes and grinned.

" Well actually, I had a talk with Tsunade this morning about the marriage arrangements and I told her about wanting her as the godmother. She says she couldn't handle being my baby's godmother," she chuckled.

" Tsunade said that?"

" Yeah, but what really surprised me was who she thought I should really make the godmother."

" Who?" Ino leaned forward calmly, Sakura laughing while tilting back in her chair.

" She said, and I don't lie, ' Well, shouldn't that little blonde troublemaker you're always around be this kid's godmother?' I swear it was the most sincere thing I've ever heard her say," Sakura said between breaths, her sides aching from laughter. Ino doubled over while giggling.

" Well, if it came from the old woman, I guess it must be true. So what do you say Sakura, how about making this blonde troublemaker you're kid's godmother," she chuckled. Sakura beamed, tears of laughter shining in her eyes.

" I wouldn't have it any other way, Ino!"

" Neither would I." She stood and embraced Sakura tightly before grinning down at her long since rival and friend. " I'm happy this baby will have such wonderful parents, Sakura. If you ever need me and Shikamaru, we'll be here."

" I know Ino. Thank you."

She waved her hand impatiently as she stood back up, her face serious, but her eyes glinting something mischievous.

" Now I didn't come here to get all mushy, Sakura. There's work to be done. Now what do you need me to do?"

Sakura nodded and threw over the clipboard, the food menu circled in red. Ino caught it and her eyes scanned the cuisine before handing back to Sakura.

" Shall we get to cooking?"

* * *

The tinkling of the silverware on glass, the crowd silencing, all eyes turned to the hostess. Sakura took a deep breathe before setting down her glass and knife. It seemed all of Konoha had shuffled into her dining room, all seated around her, exchanging words of joy and companionship. She forced a nervous smile as all eyes fell to her and she caught her breath for a moment before beginning her speech. 

" Friends, family, comrades, I thank you all for attending our dinner tonight. It would have been rather lonely with just me and Sasuke," she said, the crowd laughing briefly before she nodded, ready to continue. She nervously tugged at the hem of her dress as she spoke.

" I've been through a lot these past few years, ninja wise andgrowing as an individual. I've also fallen in love with the man of my dreams," her eyes met Sasuke's and cheers resounded, focusing Sakura back to her audience.

" I speak for Sasuke and myself when I say that without the help and watchful eye of you all, we would still be mere children, no future ahead. But fortunately, it seems we've grown up just right."

Kakashi grinned at her from her left, mask gone and dressed casually. She really felt her heart go out to him. She would have given her life so many times for the man who raised her to fear nothing, to love life with all she had, to give things another chance. She beamed at him and he nodded back.

" I want you all to know that starting now, a new chapter in our lives is about to begin," she said with a nudge to Sasuke, who rose beside her. He cleared his throat and the crowd fell to silence once again.

" For those few of you who know, this will come as no surprise," he chuckled, " but for the rest of you, Sakura and I have two announcements we would like to make."

He paused to look over at Sakura, noting the tears in her joyful emerald eyes. He grabbed her hand and briefly kissed it before turning back to the crowd.

" Sakura and I are to be married."

Cheers, gasps and exclamations of joy rang through the room, but Sasuke lifted his hand to silence the uproar of surprise. Sakura squeezed his hand before she took a breath, ready for the final impact of the night to end.

" I also have another, rather important matter, to announce…"

" I'm pregnant."

Sakura winced at the loud yells exploding from the crowd. Naruto and Hinata stood to applause them, the rest of their company following suit. Sakura let her tears spill down her cheeks as Ino ran up to her table to embrace her. Sakura laughed as she cried, holding onto her. Ino pulled back and wiped Sakura's tears from her shining face, Sakura hiccupping as she giggled.

" It seems just yesterday we were kids and now you two are getting married and having a family! I'm soo proud of you Sakura," she whispered, her own tears running down her face.

" Oh Ino, thank you soo much," she sighed as she clung to her. Ino smiled weakly through tears and pulled back.

" Well god what are we getting all emotional about," she said in mock annoyance, giving Sakura a wink before moving back into the crowd with Shikamaru who was shaking Sasuke's hand in congrats.

The rest of the night was spent receiving words of luck and hugs and handshakes from all their guests, all enjoying the uplifted spirits. Sakura's bright smile illuminated the night as the last of their guest gave their blessings, making their way out the door to their homes. Sasuke followed the last guest out, making small talk out in the garden with Naruto and Neji. Sakura sighed, finally ready for the night to be over and fell into a vacant seat.

As her exhausted body fell into the chair, she realized it wasn't vacant at all and ended up in Kakashi's lap. Her body hitched immediately and she quickly got up and turned her wide eyes to look into his smiling face.

" Oh Kakashi forgive me! I didn't see you there, I guess," she confessed. He only chuckled and dismissed it with the wave of his hand. She sighed and moved to the seat next to his to sit beside him.

" All of the festivities tonight must have worn you out. I had really thought you had seen me sitting here," he laughed as she blushed and buried her face in her hands. A twinkle caught his eye and his eyes went to the bracelet dangling on her wrist.

His memory knew that as the bracelet Sasuke had given her as a White Ribbon gift, but as his eyes trailed her delicate hand, they came to rest on the silver ring encrusted with shimmering diamonds. He inwardly noted it as her engagement ring and sighed. He couldn't tell her what he wanted to, she was a taken woman and he had no right to ruin her night with his heartfelt words.

" Kakashi, you look a little dazed, are you okay?"

His eyes rose to meet hers and he nodded, but the dour look on his face remained. She reached out to grasp his hand comfortingly as she peered into the depths of his mismatched eyes. The pull of the Sharingan on her kept her eyes locked with his and she could hear words being spoken but she didn't really recognize them as her eyes searched the scarlet laden comas.

" Sakura, I've needed to tell you something. I want you to know, I'm happy for you, I really am. You were the one woman I truly loved with all my heart and to see you happy is what I always wanted. You and I, we weren't meant to be, and I apologize for taking advantage of your feelings when Sasuke was gone."

She nodded, hypnotized by the blur of black in a red sea. His delicate lashes closed over his Sharingan eye and she blinked, shaking off the feeling of dizziness. She shook her head, running a hand through her hair before looking into Kakashi's face once more.

" I wish you all the luck in the world, for you and Sasuke, and your baby on the way. I know you won't need it, but it's all I can give. You know where to find me when you're ready to train again, hopefully after the baby," he said brightly before leaving a chaste kiss on her forehead and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sakura glanced around, feeling out of place and his words still echoing in her head.

" Luck… thank you Kakashi," she said, deeply moved by his confession. She had never thought he would be happy. She thought after all this time he was bitter, but he was quite the opposite and for the second time in the day, she felt honored to have such people in her life. This was turning out to be the best birthday she would probably ever have.

* * *

" Wake up Sakura," Sasuke cooed as he kissed her lips softly, watching as his beauty roused from her peaceful slumber to open her bright eyes and smile up at him. She shuffled underneath him, giggling as she found herself trapped under his body. 

Her eyes traced over his muscular chest up to his handsome face and wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him back down to her lips. She hummed happily as she left his lips, letting her head lay back down on the pillow as he watched her. His finger traced along her jaw up to her cheek, brushing aside strands of pink hair and tucked them neatly behind her ear.

" We have breakfast with Naruto and the gang, remember. If you don't hurry, I'll be forced to take a shower…by my self and wash myself…by myself," he said coyly as she laughed openly.

" Ha, when has Uchiha Sasuke ever needed help with anything?" She raised herself up on her elbows, her face a mere inch from his.

" Well, ever since I fell in love with this girl," he screwed up his eyes in mock forgetfulness, " what is here name, I just can't remember…"

She smacked his arm playfully, Sasuke responding by throwing the sheets off her and picking her up bridal-style and whisking her off to the grand bathroom.

" Sasuke no, no please, I didn't mean to hit you hard, I'm sorry if I hurt you," she yelled through her giggles as he pushed her into the shower, nightgown and all and turned to water on, letting a blast of icy water hit her body. She shrieked at the shock of the freezing water on her warm body and instantly buried herself in Sasuke's warmth.

He shivered at the sensation of her chilly chemise and turned her to face him slowly. His eyes locked on hers and the water around them heated up, the shower filling with steam. Her arms hesitantly rose, Sasuke's gentle fingers running the length of her hips to rest at the hem of her nightgown, pulling in slowly from her body. The appearance of the silk clinging to her body make his anxious and he quickly pulled the gown over her head and dropped it outside the shower.

Her naked body filled his vision and his hands ran down her arms, caressing the sides of her breast to rest on her waist. He pulled her to him slowly, her eyes darting between his nervously. Her face neared his and her lips left tantalizing kisses on his neck, her teeth grazing his skin. He hissed at the pleasure and waited with baited breath as her lips neared his.

He took her mouth hungrily and kissed her deeply, his hands exploring her body as their lips parted and met in a heated dance. Sakura's hand wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, her fingers weaving through his dark wet hair. The steam invaded their bodies, making them sweat as they pressed against each other.

Sakura's breath was ragged as they parted, her hand smoothing over his face. Her intense green eyes captured his and he did all he could to prolong the passion. His hand slid over her bare back, his hand resting at the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

His lips nestled into her soft flesh as his mouth explored her neck, licking, sucking, tasting the supple skin below her ear. She moaned deeply at the sensation and dug her nails along his shoulders agonizingly slow.

" Sasuke…we'll b-be late," she sighed in ecstasy as his lips moved down her breast.

" Hn," he mumbled as his lips moved over her nipple, making her gasp out, her back aching against him.

" Good enough for me," she whispered. His mouth came up to finally meet hers and he kissed her slow, carefully, and put in it all the love he possessed, all the want and compassion he had in him, prolonging the kiss as he poured every bit of him into it.

She pulled back, out of breath, her wide eyes gazing into his.

" You've never kissed me like that Sasuke," she whispered.

" I've never loved you more in my entire life than I do now," he said smiling as his finger swept a tear that rolled down her cheek. Her lips crashed against his and in return, she gave him all of her, completely and entirely. If ever their love had been strong, there was no way it could be questioned, ever.

" It looks like there's a happy ending up ahead after all," Sasuke breathed as he held Sakura to him, the steam enveloping them completely, and their sighs of passion filling the bathroom.

Author Notes: this was an absolute joy to write I can't describe the feeling I have now at finishing my very first fanfic. It's too amazing. I've had soo much encouragement from all of you and I want to dedicate this chapter, truly, to all of you who read and reviewed.

This is for:

4everDestined

Artemis

Blue Moiraine Sedai- 

Blua

BloodyFang92

Chiyoko Sharingan

Chanty 

DSADASD

daydreamer53221

dogdemoninuyashaandkagome

Ekayon

Itachi's-Gurl41

Kakashi'sProctology

koneko101 

latoya

LOSAPM 

Morose Calamity

Psycho rabbit kunoichi

xXPantherOfShadowsXx

Retah

ReadsInSilence

Saskura-Chan 

Suicidal Butterfly 

Sakura

Sweetmaiden 

Silver1992

Shadow-Kunoichi-Yumi

Shadows Desire

SabakuNoBrandye

sasusakunejitenten4eva

Thaalasa

windsoftiti

A Special Thanks To:

Blue Moiriane Sedai – your reviews were always a pleasure to read. Thank you for the time it took to really make them personal and wonderful!

Chanty- reading your reviews was always special; you're humor and comments were a treat to read! and glad to hear you want to read my next story, its nice to have a dedicated reader!

Suicidal Butterfly- the in-depth view you had in my fic, I was happy to know that you were enjoying the story. Thank you for the input and pressure to keep me updating the story promptly lol and you always laeft a reveiw for each chapter! thanx!

Sweetmaiden- always the happy one! you're comments were always encouraging, thanx for the reveiw for each chapter!

Morose Calamity- you're reviews were soo long, I wondered how someone as thoughtful as you found the time to leave me such wonderful comments! Thanx soo much for enjoying my story enough to review on every chapter! They were great to read!

Psycho rabbit kunoichi- your comment you last left was like...WOW it was the best! i loved reading it soo much and i love that you enjoy this story soo much! thanx!

Blua- its amazing how you stuck with it all so enthusiastically! ahaha thanx for your review on every chapter!

AND GOD THANK YOU ALL! THE REVEIWS WERE STUPENDOUS!

Thank you again to all the wonderful people who added their words of encouragement and helped this fanfic become what it is now. I hope that some of you will read Caricatures Of Intimacy, my new SakuxSasu fic, it will not disappoint. Again, at the beginning of this story, I had the reader in mind, I hope you're all pleased with the outcome of this story.

Love much,

Black

ps. Caricatures Of Intimacy will have its first chapter out very soon, keep your eyes peeled!


End file.
